AMOR DE VERANO
by kikicullenswan
Summary: No habían intercambiado teléfonos ni direcciones de mail, así que ambos sabían que ésa sería la última vez que se verían, pero ninguno pudo dejar de reconocer, que esos seis días en las Baleares, les habían cambiado la vida. Aunque en ese momento no pudieran imaginar la magnitud de ese cambio. - TH - Lemons
1. Prólogo

_**No habían intercambiado teléfonos ni direcciones de mail, así que ambos sabían que ésa sería la última vez que se verían, pero ninguno pudo dejar de reconocer, que esos seis días en las Baleares, les habían cambiado la vida.**_

_**Aunque en ese momento no pudieran imaginar la magnitud de ese cambio.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_- Hola –_ saludó una voz seductora detrás de ella.

Se volteó risueña para encontrarse con el espécimen masculino más perfecto que había visto jamás.

_- Hola –_ respondió ante las risitas tontas de sus amigas.

_- ¿Puedo invitarte una copa?_

_- Supongo que sí –_ aceptó y caminó junto a él hasta el bar del yate después de dedicarles una mirada divertida a Jessica y Angela.

_- ¿Qué bebes, preciosa?_ – preguntó el desconocido

_- Un daikiri_

_- En seguida –_ dijo haciendo su pedido al camarero.

Llevaba cuatro días en Ibiza y aunque había visto miles de hombres guapos, ninguno se podía comparar con el perfecto hombre que estaba junto a ella.

_- Edward_ – dijo él estirando su mano mientras esperaba sus bebidas.

_- Bella_ – respondió sonriente estrechando su mano.

_- Bella_ – repitió él dedicándole una mirada que le calentó la sangre – _¿Estás de vacaciones, Bella?_

_- Sí. Mis amigas y yo –_ explicó mirando a sus amigas un instante –_ hemos acabado pre-med y nos hemos tomado diez días de vacaciones._

_- Pre-med –_ dijo con interés _– ¿Vas a estudiar medicina?_

_- Si_ – reconoció con orgullo

_- ¿Dónde? –_ preguntó cogiendo los vasos que le entregó el camarero y haciéndole una señal para dirigirse a unas tumbonas sobre la cubierta más alta del yate.

_- En Nueva York._

_- ¿Vives en Nueva York?_

_- Sí ¿y tú?_

_- Londres –_ dijo y una pequeña decepción la golpeó.

_- ¿Y qué haces allí?_

_- Soy arquitecto._

_- ¿Estás de vacaciones?_

_- En realidad estuve trabajando en Barcelona, pero decidí tomarme unos días aquí antes de volver a casa._

_- Me alegro que lo hicieras_ – reconoció divertida con una temeridad que no le era habitual.

_- Me alegro de haberlo hecho_ – sonrió seductor enredando su dedo en un mechón castaño que había caído de la coleta de ella.

Bajó su dedo acariciando su cuello y su clavícula erizándole la piel y sintiéndose audaz al ver que ella no se alejaba de su contacto.

_- ¿Te alojas en Ibiza?_ – susurró bajando sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica para dejar suaves besos en su piel.

_- En "El Hotel Pacha"_ – jadeó en respuesta con el pulso acelerado

_- Tengo una pequeña cabaña alquilada en la isla de Formentera. ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo?_ – preguntó mordisqueando su cuello mientras su mano subía por su costado rozando sugerentemente el lado de su pecho que asomaba por el costado del bikini.

_- No creo que sea lo más conveniente –_ gimió cerrando los ojos y arqueando su cuello hacia él para darle mejor acceso.

_- Prometo devolverte sana y salva. Al menos tanto como me sea posible..._

_- Mis amigas están en Ibiza..._

_- ¿Quieres invitarlas también? –_ dijo tirando de ella para sentarla sobre su regazo

_- ¿Quieres que les invite?_ – preguntó sorprendida _– No eres una especie de pervertido, ¿o sí?_

_- Preciosa –_ sonrió mirándola con solemnidad – _Yo sólo quiero estar contigo y que te quedes conmigo los días que te quedan de vacaciones, si para lograrlo tengo que alojar también a tus amigas, pues estoy dispuesto a hacerlo..._

_- No sé si ellas querrán..._

_- ¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Tú quieres quedarte conmigo? – _preguntó poniéndola en un aprieto

Sabía que podía meterse en un lío, pero ella era la recatada Isabella Swan.

La hija del jefe de policía de Seattle.

Nunca se metía en líos. Nunca hacía nada arriesgado o temerario.

Desde que hacía cuatro días habían desembarcado en la isla, se había comportado. Había salido con sus amigas, había bailado hasta el amanecer, había bebido y se había reído con desconocidos.

Pero no se había desmelenado ni la mitad de lo que lo había hecho su amiga Angela Weber.

Y el padre de Angela era ministro de la iglesia anglicana.

Así que si Angela se había podido ir a la cama con un guapo italiano que acababa de conocer, ¿por qué no podría Bella vivir un poco de pasión y lujuria con un inglés delicioso, de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, y cuerpo de infarto?

_- ¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Te vienes a Formentera conmigo?_

_- Supongo que podría quedarme contigo un par de días_ – aceptó ruborizándose

_- Perfecto, preciosa. Cuando volvamos al puerto recogeremos tus cosas._ – le informó antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios y besarla con lujuria dificilmente contenida.

Los siguientes seis días fueron los más increíbles que hubiera podido imaginar.

Edward era un hombre encantador, era cariñoso y tierno, pero era también pasional y un amante extraordinario.

Bella no era virgen, aunque sus relaciones sexuales se reducían a un novio durante cuatro años.

Jacob y ella tenían una vida sexual activa, pero ambos eran el primer amante del otro, así que sus respectivas experiencias eran nulas y por tanto el sexo entre ellos solía ser bastante casto. No había mucho de posturas variadas, ni fantasías cumplidas. Orgasmos sí, pero no todas las veces.

Con Edward era completamente diferente.

Era un maestro en el sexo oral, era un experimentado masturbador, y no tenía inhibiciones.

Le había hecho el amor en la cabaña, pero también en la playa al atardecer, e incluso en el mar el día que habían visitado una cala nudista, cuando el cuerpo desnudo de Bella le había provocado una erección.

Al principio se había sorprendido por la inocencia de Bella, ya que su cuerpo gritaba sexo aunque parecía que ella no era consciente de ello.

Pero, cuando logró que se soltara, la chica fue como un polvorín. Le había entregado las riendas a él, y se dejaba llevar, aún cuando se escandalizaba con las propuestas de Edward, como que le provocara un orgasmo con sus dedos mientras ella conducía el pequeño Smart que él había alquilado para recorrer la pequeña isla.

Para cuando la dejó en el aeropuerto de Ibiza junto a sus amigas, Bella tenía cientos de cosas que contarles y miles que ocultar.

Edward por su parte tenía muy gratos recuerdos que atesorar, aún cuando la castaña de ojos de chocolate acabaría por obsesionarle recriminándose no haber intercambiado siquiera una dirección de mail o un apellido.

_- He pasado unos días maravillosos, Bella_ – le confesó besándola frente a la puerta de embarque.

_- También yo._

_- Guardaré estos días entre mis mejores recuerdos._

_- Gracias por unas vacaciones maravillosas, Edward_ – sonrió con tristeza antes de que el chico se volcara sobre sus labios y la besara con pasión y ternura a la vez.

No habían intercambiado teléfonos ni direcciones de mail, así que ambos sabían que ésa sería la última vez que se verían, pero ninguno pudo dejar de reconocer, que esos seis días en las Baleares, les habían cambiado la vida.

Aunque en ese momento no pudieran imaginar la magnitud de ese cambio.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí está, mi nuevo proyecto.**_

_**Eepero que le den una oportunidad y les guste.**_

_**Ya me lo haréis saber.**_

_**De momento publicaré una o dos veces por semana para no descuidar las historias que tengo en curso, pero espero poder hacerlo más a menudo.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y gracias por la oportunidad.**_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO I**_

_Seis años después..._

- _Mami..._ – gritó Nessie corriendo hacia ella cuando bajó del coche

_- Hola, cielo_ – la saludó levantándola en sus brazos y dándole una vuelta en el aire – _¿Cómo estás, cariño?_

_- Bien. La abuela me está enseñando a pintar una "naturaleza muerta"._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_ – sonrió

_- Sí, ella lo está pintando también._

Bella caminó por el jardín rumbo al estudio de pintura que su madre tenía instalado en la que había sido la casita de invitados.

Renée Swan era una afamada pintora y poco a poco iba introduciendo a su única nieta en el mundo del arte.

_- Hola, mamá –_ saludó a la mujer que daba pinceladas amarillas a las manzanas que había plasmado en el lienzo

_- Hola, cariño_ – saludó estirando el cuello para que Bella dejara un beso en su mejilla – _¿Cómo ha ido el día en el hospital?_

_- Agotador. Me tocó trabajar con Mike Newton y ese hombre en el quirófano es agotador._

_- Pero se supone que es un cardiólogo excelente._

_- Como médico lo es, pero como persona..._

Bella había soñado toda su vida con llegar a ser cardióloga, pero sus planes habían cambiado drásticamente en cuanto su bronceado ibicenco había marchado.

Un mes después de volver de Ibiza, había ido al hospital por un virus estomacal que resultó ser un embarazo, y allí su vida cambió.

Dejó la universidad y volvió a Seattle a casa de sus padres.

Ocho meses después nació la pequeña Vanessa. Una niña exquisita que le recordaba más a su padre cada día que pasaba. Tenía los mismos ojos verdes y el mismo cabello cobrizo que aquel inglés seductor que había conocido en una fiesta en un yate en el Mediterráneo.

Sus padres se habían apenado al ver su sueño frustrado pero la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, y prácticamente la habían obligado a vivir con ellos durante los primeros tres años, para que pudiera entrar en la escuela de enfermería, mientras le ayudaban con el cuidado de la niña.

Al graduarse había entrado a trabajar en el hospital de Seattle, gracias a la influencia de su gran amigo Jasper Hale, cirujano neurólogo del hospital. Unos meses después había alquilado un pequeño departamento para vivir con su hija, aunque sus padres le regalaron una propiedad seis meses después aduciendo que vivir de alquiler era tirar el dinero.

Vivía entonces a sólo tres kilómetros de la casa de sus padres, con su hija y Sam, el enorme pastor alemán que su mejor amiga, Rosalie y su marido Emmett, le habían regalado a la niña cuando cumplió cuatro años.

_- ¿Os quedáis a cenar?_ – preguntó su madre con la vista aún fija en las manzanas

_- No, gracias, mamá. Nessie mañana tiene un día largo, me gustaría que se fuera a la cama temprano. Rosalie vendrá a recogerla para ir a la modista._

_- Imagino que ya tienen todos los preparativos a punto_

_- Según Jazz, sí_ – sonrió _– pero su novia es bastante más detallista, así que... _

_- Todavía tiene cosas que ultimar_ – aventuró su madre risueña

_- Exacto_

_- Pobre Jasper... no sé cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien tan hiperactivo _

_- Ya sabes, el amor..._

Jasper Hale, el hermano de su mejor amiga, Rosalie, se casaba dos semanas después con su novia desde hacía cuatro años, Alice Cullen.

Los Cullen era una de las familias más antiguas de Seattle. Tenían muchísimo dinero y muchísimos contactos y amistades, por lo que la boda de su hija menor sería por todo lo alto.

Siendo los copropietarios del famosísimo estudio internacional de arquitectura, _Cullen, Vulturis e hijos,_ no era raro pensar que habría allí suficientes invitados importantes para hacer de la boda el evento del año.

Y la pequeña Vanessa, gracias a ser la ahijada de Jasper, había sido elegida la damita de honor, junto con Henry, el niño de dos años de Rose y Emmett, que era el encargado de llevar los anillos.

Vanessa ya estaba en la cama cuando Rose llamó.

_- Hola, Rose_

_- Buenas noches, cariño –_ saludó con voz cansada _– ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Parece que no tan agotada como tú_

_- Supongo que no –_ sonrió su amiga –_ Hoy ha sido un día largo_

_- ¿Quieres contarme?_

_- Oh, nada importante, sólo mucho trabajo._ – Rosalie era abogada y además de trabajar en un despacho junto a su marido, hacía voluntariados en diferentes asociaciones, por lo que no era extraño que acabara agotada bastante a menudo – _Llamaba para cancelar la cita de mañana con la modista._

_- ¿Sí? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?_

_- Oh, no. Alice me llamó hace un rato para decirme que lo dejaríamos para el día siguiente._

_- Oh, ¿y eso?_

_- Parece ser que Alice había organizado para que todos fuéramos juntos, pero el vuelo de su hermano que es el padrino, debía llegar hoy pero fue cancelado y no llegará sino hasta mañana._

_- ¿El hermano de Alice? ¿El que vive en Barcelona?_

_- El mismo._

_- Entiendo. ¿Quieres que lleve a Nessie a tu casa? Puedo pedirle a Renée que lo haga._

_- Oh, no, no te preocupes, ya la recogeré yo._

_- Gracias, Rose. Estos días tengo complicado salir del hospital._

_- Sí, lo sé. Jazz me ha dicho que tenéis mucho trabajo._

_- Sí, con eso de la fusión estamos saturados._

Bella trabajaba en el hospital universitario de Washington, que hacía un par de meses había consolidado la fusión con un centro hospitalario bastante menor.

Así había sido que habían recibido tantos pacientes y personal sanitario extra, que aún estaban intentando amoldarse al nuevo hospital.

_- Espero que no te toque ningún turno el día de la boda._

_- No, ya tengo reservado el día libre. E imagino que siendo la boda del doctor Hale, a nadie se le ocurrirá negármelo._

_- Parece que Jasper ha invitado a algunos médicos interesantes –_ comentó su amiga con una sonrisa socarrona que Bella pudo intuir a través de la línea telefónica

_- No conozco muchos médicos interesantes en el hospital, pero si tú lo dices..._

_- No sé, creo haber escuchado que Tyler Crowley está invitado_

_- Es posible –_ aceptó divertida, porque desde que Bella había aceptado salir a tomar una copa con Tyler, tres veces el mes anterior, Rosalie no cejaba en su empeño de querer emparejarles.

_- ¿Iréis juntos?_

_- No, yo iré con mis padres y mi hija, las tres generaciones Swan juntas._

_- ¿Tyler no te lo pidió?_

_- Déjalo, Rose_ – pidió con voz cansada

_- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta Tyler?_

_- No estoy buscando una relación en este momento._

_- Dios, Bella, ¿y cuándo buscarás una relación? ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que echaste un polvo? ¿desde el padre de Nessie?_

_- No he conocido a nadie que valiese la pena..._

_- Tampoco es que te esforzaras por buscarlo_ – replicó su amiga

_- He tenido citas_ – corrigió _– He salido con más hombres desde que nació Nessie que con los que salí antes..._

_- Tampoco es que necesitaras mucho, antes de que Nessie naciera sólo saliste con Jake y con el padre de Ness._

_- Bueno, ya ves, dos hombres en veintidós años y luego cuatro en seis años._

_- ¿A ir tres veces al bar junto al hospital, llamas tú una cita?_

_- Rose, tengo que colgar_ – se disculpó – _Nessie me está llamando_ – mintió

_- Sí, claro, pues yo no la escucho._

_- Me ha llamado. Hablamos mañana._

_- De acuerdo. Nos hablamos –_ se resignó Rosalie y colgó.

Bella odiaba esas conversaciones. Es verdad que había salido con hombres después de tener a Nessie, Tyler, Sam, Eric y Paul, con Tyler tres citas, Sam cinco, Eric cinco también y Paul sólo dos.

Lo había intentado, pero en cuanto la habían besado y sus manos se habían acercado a sus pechos o al menos a estrecharla íntimamente, les había cortado y había comenzado a rechazar sus invitaciones.

Lo sabía, tenía alguna especie de trauma. Había sido toda la vida la correctísima hija del jefe de policía Swan.

En su juventud había tenido un novio formal, Jacob Black, el hijo de Billy Black, un buen amigo de su padre.

Habían estado juntos cuatro años, y sólo se había acostado con él después de salir durante cuatro castos meses.

Pero luego se había tomado unas vacaciones en Ibiza, y el ambiente, el calor, la libertad y despreocupación la habían llevado a soltarse y se había ido a la cama con un chico que acababa de conocer.

Había tenido las mejores experiencias sexuales de su vida, teniendo sexo en todos los escenarios imaginables en una isla, y había resultado embarazada de un hombre de quien ni tan sólo sabía el apellido.

Sólo sabía su nombre, y que era un arquitecto de Londres.

Pero no por ello había olvidado lo cariñoso y tierno que era al hacerle el amor como si fuera la mujer de su vida. No por ello había olvidado su olor, su sabor, el sonido de su risa divertida, y cómo dormía la noche entera abrazado a ella, para hacerle el amor nada más despertar.

En esa semana habían hablado muchísimo, sobre libros, cine y música. Sobre viajes e intereses. Sobre costumbres y gustos, pero nada que le permitiera ponerse en contacto con él cuando descubrió su estado.

Y después de eso, no había podido evitar sentir que había defraudado a sus padres, aunque ellos nunca, ni una sola vez, le hubieran recriminado su error, o le hubieran hecho sentir mal de ninguna manera.

Todo lo contrario, la habían apoyado cuando les había dicho que pensaba continuar con el embarazo, aún sabiendo que dejaría la universidad.

Su madre la había acompañado durante el embarazo y el parto, y habían hecho sentir bienvenida a su hija y la habían amado todo el tiempo.

No obstante su magnífica relación con sus padres, muchas veces sentía que les había decepcionado.

Y eso se traducía en un miedo constante a soltarse con los hombres, por mucho que Rosalie e incluso Renée insistieran en que aceptara todas las invitaciones que recibía.

Por eso había aceptado salir con Tyler, el más reciente cirujano plástico del University Hospital of Washington, pero no había hecho más que tener tres citas con él.

Y tampoco tenía intención de cambiar su postura, sin importar cuánto insistiera Rose.

* * *

_**Primer capi. Espero que les guste.  
**_

_**Gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado a mi nuevo fic, espero no decepcionar.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias sobre todo por leer.**_

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**Barbara Varga:** Bienvenida y gracias por seguirme una vez más. Espero que te guste el fic. Ya habrás podido ver el fruto de tanta pasión, je je.**  
**_

_**donitha: **Bienvenida al fic y gracias por tu review, y sobre todo gracias por la oportunidad. Supongo que éste era el cambio que te esperabas, no? De momento no tengo días fijos para actualizar porque no quiero descuidar los otros fics que tengo en curso, pero intentaré ir publicando martes y jueves, si me es posible. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.**  
**_

_**ninacara:** Bienvenida también al fic, y gracias por tu review y por seguirme. Me alegro que te gustara el prólogo, espero que también te haya gustado el primer capi.  
_

**_Besitos!_**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO II_**

Vio los brazos de Alice agitándose por encima de las cabezas de las personas que esperaban, antes incluso de verla a ella misma.

Sonriendo caminó con sus dos maletas hacia su preciosa y canija hermanita menor.

_- Edward..._ – le saludó con entusiasmo colgándose de su cuello

_- Hola, hermanita_ – le respondió a su abrazo

_- Al fin llegas._

_- Eso digo yo –_ concordó separándose de Alice para estrechar la mano de su futuro cuñado que sonreía de pie junto a su hermana –_ Hola, Jasper ¿Qué tal?_

_- Bien, pero ¿qué tal tú? ¿qué tal el vuelo?_

_- Dios _– gimió –_ Llevo veintiséis horas recorriendo medio planeta._

_- ¿Por qué? –_ indagó Alice caminando junto a él rumbo a las puertas de salida del aeropuerto_ – ¿Por qué tuviste que cambiar tu vuelo?_

_- La compañía con la que pensaba viajar fijó una huelga y no salían vuelos por el resto de esta semana. Mi recorrido fue Barcelona Madrid, Madrid Londres, Londres New York, New York Seattle._

_- Vaya, realmente agotador_

_- Y que lo digas_ – concordó –_ Pero cuéntame, cielo, ¿cómo van los preparativos? –_ preguntó en cuanto se sentaron en el coche de Jasper para ir hacia la casa de los Cullen.

_- Oh, muy bien, Edward –_ le contó Alice entusiasmada –_ Ya tengo casi todo terminado. Sólo faltan las últimas pruebas del vestido, y por supuesto las últimas pruebas de vuestros trajes._

_- ¿Nuestros trajes?_

_- Sí, los padrinos y las damas de honor._

_- ¿Quiénes son las damas de honor? ¿Alguna chica guapa para emparejar con el padrino? –_ preguntó haciéndole un guiño a su hermana

_- Tal vez _– sonrió ella petulante –_ Serán Rose y Tanya._

_- Mmm, Rose es preciosa _– comentó divertido –_ ¿Tu hermana aún sigue casada, Jazz?_

_- Sip_

_- ¿Y su marido sigue teniendo ese cuerpo de jugador de football?_

_- Sip_

_- Entonces me tendré que quedar con Tanya _– rió

_- Tonto _– dijo Alice dándole un golpe en el hombro desde el asiento trasero –_ Siempre te gustó Tanya._

_- Era guapa, ahora hace años que no la veo. ¿No tiene novio?_

_- No, sospechosamente rompió con su novio, dos semanas después de saber que tú y María ya no estabais juntos._

_- Bien, recuérdame que le reserve un baile._

_- Es la dama de honor y tú el padrino, así que tienes un baile obligado con ella, pero de todos modos la verás mañana._

_- ¿La veré mañana?_

_- Sí, ya te lo he dicho. Iremos todos a las pruebas de vestuario._

_- ¿Quiénes son todos?_

_- Rose, Tanya, Emmett, tú, y Henry y Nessie. Y Jazz y yo, desde luego._

_- Henry, ¿tu sobrino? –_ preguntó Edward a Jasper

_- Sí, llevará los anillos._

_- ¿Y cómo conseguiréis que llegue al altar sin perder los anillos o distraerse a mitad de camino e ir a sentarse con sus abuelos? –_ sonrió divertido _– ¿Pondréis golosinas en el altar?_

_- Le acompañará Nessie, –_ explicó Alice mirándole con desdén_ – ella le guiará._

_- ¿Quién es Nessie?_

_- Vanessa, la ahijada de Jasper. Tiene cinco años así que ella sí sabe lo que tiene que hacer._

_- Ah, entiendo._

_- La conocerás mañana, es preciosa. _– comentó su hermana con ternura

_- Si tú lo dices..._

Después de cenar con sus padres a quienes no veía desde que le visitaran en Barcelona seis meses antes, se dio una ducha y se fue a la cama, ya que después de un viaje tan largo estaba exhausto.

Y sabía bien, que su hermana sólo le daría esa tarde y noche de tregua antes de tirar de él de un lado a otro con los últimos arreglos de la boda.

El teléfono repiqueteó en su mesita de noche.

_- Hola, Edward_ – saludó María al otro lado del teléfono antes de que él hablara

_- María –_ respondió con voz cansina

_- Te estuve llamando ayer._

_- Llegué hoy, he tenido el teléfono apagado la mayor parte del tiempo._

_- ¿Por qué llegaste hoy?_

_- Tuve que cambiar mi vuelo_ – le explicó aunque en el fondo se preguntaba qué hacía dándole tantos detalles a quien ya era su ex novia.

María Sandino, era una preciosa actriz que había conocido en Barcelona cuando se había instalado allí cuatro años atrás.

Tan sólo tres semanas después de conocerla, la chica dejó el departamento que compartía con tres amigas para mudarse con él al espectacular dúplex que tenía en la Avenida Diagonal.

María era preciosa por donde la miraras. Tenía el cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, cayendo en suaves ondas. Ojos negros de mirada profunda.

Un cuerpo de infarto, aunque de escasa estatura con su metro cincuenta y cinco.

Edward le llevaba diez años, pero cuando la había conocido, los diecinueve años de María no le habían parecido impedimento para vivir con ella.

Si bien, varias veces en esos cuatro años se había sentido más como su padre, la chica le compensaba en la cama las reservas que Edward pudiera tener.

La carrera de actriz de María no terminaba de despegar y trabajaba esporádicamente en pequeños papeles en pequeños teatros del Born o la Ciutat Vella.

El punto más fuerte de su currículum era haber sido extra en una película de Isabel Coixet, en la que se la veía sentada a la mesa de un bar tomando un café con un chico que acariciaba su mano por encima de la mesa.

Durante cuatro años, Edward había pagado la casa, la comida, la ropa y hasta los tampax de su novia. Había pagado incluso por sus cursos de arte dramático, y cada vez que salía del departamento le daba dinero para el metro y sus cafés.

Varias veces le había sugerido que buscara algún trabajo temporal, ya fuera en un restaurante para servir mesas o al menos servir copas en un pub, pero María se excusaba diciendo que necesitaba todas sus fuerzas puestas en castings, ensayos y clases.

Pero su paciencia se había acabado el día que había llegado al departamento dos días antes de lo previsto, de un viaje de trabajo a Londres, hacía ya cinco meses.

Al entrar al departamento, se encontró con veinte personas de fiesta en el salón de su casa, bebiendo, riendo y fumando hierba y cigarrillos.

Estaban todos borrachos y ni se inmutaron ante su rostro serio y su entrecejo fruncido.

María intentó apaciguarlo llevándoselo a la cama, pero pensar en hacer el amor con su novia borracha, mientras sus amigos estaban en la planta baja, le produjo náuseas y con un solo grito los echó a todos de su casa.

María y él tuvieron la discusión de su vida y esa noche ella, ofendida, durmió en casa de su amiga Nettie.

Las siguientes tres semanas, estuvieron intentando ponerse de acuerdo pero no vieron solución y María dejó el departamento.

Los siguientes dos meses no se vieron ni hablaron. Pero al cabo de dos meses se la encontró en un restaurante de las Ramblas sirviendo mesas. Hablaron y la invitó a dar una vuelta cuando acabara su horario.

Al día siguiente María ya volvía a estar instalada con él.

Aunque sólo habían conseguido convivir un mes más, éste último mes separados ella había estado persiguiéndole en busca de una nueva oportunidad.

Oportunidad que Edward se negaba a darle.

_- ¿Cómo está tu familia?_

_- Muy bien. Gracias_

_- Dale mis recuerdos a tus padres y a Alice, y felicidades por la boda._

_- Gracias, se lo diré._

_- Dile que me hubiera gustado acompañarla en este momento_ – dijo queriendo hacerle sentir culpable por no haberla invitado a acompañarle, pero no tuvo efecto.

_- Le diré. Tal vez el día que consigas un trabajo en serio, puedas pagar un billete de avión._

_- Oh, Edward, eres ruin cuando quieres_ – se quejó lastimera y él sólo rodó los ojos como respuesta _– ¿Cuándo tienes previsto volver?_

_- Me quedaré dos semanas después de la boda, hasta que Alice y Jazz vuelvan de la luna de miel._

_- Dios, Edward, acabas de irte y ya te echo tanto de menos_ – dijo con voz lastimera

_- Por favor, María... _

_- Tienes que darnos una nueva oportunidad, Edward_ – rogó – _Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos..._

_- Lo siento, María, pero ya te he dado todas las oportunidades que estoy dispuesto a dar. Tienes que madurar, María, yo soy un hombre adulto y quiero una mujer adulta a mi lado. Tú sigues comportándote como una chiquilla._

_- No es verdad. Sólo quiero conseguir mi sueño._

_- Y yo debo mantenerte mientras tanto, ¿no?_

_- No es así._

_- Sí lo es –_ discutió _– Quieres ser actriz, pero hasta Pacino trabajó como mensajero, camarero y no sé qué más. No todos tienen la suerte de que les descubran a los tres años y puedan trabajar de la actuación desde entonces, y, evidentemente tú no eres de esas afortunadas._

_- De acuerdo. Buscaré un trabajo, lo prometo._

_- Hazlo, es lo que debes hacer._

_- Lo haré, te lo prometo, pero tenemos que volver a estar juntos._

_- Lo siento, María, pero a mí ya se me acabó el amor. Ya no quiero tener una relación contigo, ni aunque te convirtieras en la próxima Penélope Cruz._

_- Pero, Edward..._

_- Lo siento, María. Y ahora debo colgar, he hecho un viaje de veintiséis horas y estoy agotado._

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó – _Pero esta conversación no está terminada._

_- Lo está para mí._

_- No, no lo está. Te llamaré._

_- Adiós, María –_ saludó antes de colgar sin siquiera escuchar el saludo de la chica.

Era increíble lo deslumbrado, encandilado y encantado que se había encontrado con esa chica.

En algún momento había llegado a creer que podrían tener un futuro juntos. Matrimonio, hijos, lo que él deseaba en este momento de su vida.

A sus treinta y tres estaba cansado de relaciones esporádicas o polvos sin más sentido que obtener un orgasmo.

Quería una relación seria, quería una familia, quería lo que su hermana estaba construyendo. Quería una mujer con la que casarse y tener hijos, y evidentemente, ésa no era María Sandino, por mucho que le hubiese gustado verla cada mañana desnuda en su cama.

Tal vez Tanya Denali, pensó. La mejor amiga de Alice desde la secundaria. La chica a la que no veía desde que se había instalado en Europa ocho años atrás, cuando en el estudio le ofrecieron que se ocupara de la sede europea.

Sí recordaba que había sido una chiquilla preciosa a los dieciocho, sólo faltaba ver cómo era a los veintiséis.

Según Alice, Tanya estaba interesada así que era cuestión de tantear el terreno.

Ya tendría tiempo a la tarde siguiente. Luego una semana para la boda y dos semanas más en la ciudad, seguro que en tres semanas podría ver la factibilidad de esa idea.

* * *

_**Ya sabemos un poco más de cómo le ha ido a Edward en estos seis años.  
**_

_**Gracias por recibir tan bien mi nuevo fic, espero no defraudarles.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias sobre todo por leer.**_

_**Por ser tan fieles seguidores, aquí dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Y tú cómo estás?_ – preguntó Alice después de un momento _– Sabía que estabas intentando arreglar las cosas con María. _– preguntó con precaución

_- Lo intentamos_ – suspiró – _pero no hay solución._

_- ¿De verdad? Es una pena, me gustaba María._

_- Y a mí, pero aún es una cría..._

_- Tiene veintitrés, no es tan joven._

_- No, quizás no en edad, pero tiene la madurez de un adolescente. No quiero eso, Ali. Tengo treinta y tres, quiero asentarme, poder formar una familia, qué sé yo, matrimonio, hijos... incluso un perro..._

_- Ya, me imagino un perro en tu dúplex de la Diagonal..._

_- Sabes a qué me refiero._

_- Lo sé – _reconoció –_ ¿No has pensado en volver a casa?_

_- ¿Honestamente? _– comentó y vio el entusiasmo que desbordó su hermana _– No._

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**Hellen Masen: **Bienvenida al fic y gracias por tu review. Este fic ha tenido tan buena acogida que hasta yo estoy ansiosa por publicar. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y no defraudarte._

_**yaxia:** Bienvenida tú también y gracias por tu review. Ya ves que Edward no se nos había casado._


	4. Capítulo 3

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO III_**

_- Ah, Edward, estás aquí –_ dijo su hermana cuando se lo encontró en la cocina desayunando a la mañana siguiente.

_- Buenos días, Ali_ – saludó bajando el periódico que estaba leyendo.

_- Tengo que pedirte un favor._

_- Al menos me dejaste pasar la noche_ – sonrió burlón –_ Dime, ¿qué necesitas?_

_- Me ha llamado Rose, ha tenido un problema con el coche y me pidió que la recogiera para ir a la prueba del vestido_ – explicó mientras se servía un café para sentarse frente a su hermano _– Pero yo tengo una reunión en el estudio y no tendré tiempo, ¿podrías tú pasar por ella?_

_- Supongo que sí. Estoy de vacaciones así que tengo poco que hacer. ¿Aún vive en Redmond?_

_- Sí, pero antes de ir a la modista tenéis que recoger a Nessie en casa de sus abuelos en Lawton Park._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó – _¿A qué hora tenemos que estar allí?_

_- A las cuatro, pero debes ir con tiempo ya que tendrás que instalar en tu coche las sillitas para los niños._

_- Ok –_ aceptó al fin – _¿Y tú qué? ¿Vuelves a estar instalada aquí?_

_- Hasta la boda. Estamos haciendo reformas en casa, así que yo me quedo aquí y Jasper en casa de sus padres._

_- Vaya, qué tradicionales –_ dijo risueño y se ganó que su hermana le sacara la lengua

_- Vete al diablo_ – le riñó con diversión

_- Y bien, ¿no tengo que recoger también a la dama de honor?_

_- Oh, no, no hace falta, Tanya viene conmigo desde la empresa._

_- ¿Le gusta trabajar en la empresa?_

_- Desde luego_ – aseguró _– Ella y Kate son las mejores recepcionistas que podría haber en Cullen, Vulturis e hijos. Y ella no podría tener una jefa mejor que yo._

_- Lo imagino –_ sonrió ante la petulancia de su hermana

_- ¿Y tú cómo estás?_ – preguntó Alice después de un momento _– Sabía que estabas intentando arreglar las cosas con María. _– preguntó con precaución

_- Lo intentamos_ – suspiró – _pero no hay solución._

_- ¿De verdad? Es una pena, me gustaba María._

_- Y a mí, pero aún es una cría..._

_- Tiene veintitrés, no es tan joven._

_- No, quizás no en edad, pero tiene la madurez de un adolescente. No quiero eso, Ali. Tengo treinta y tres, quiero asentarme, poder formar una familia, qué sé yo, matrimonio, hijos... incluso un perro..._

_- Ya, me imagino un perro en tu dúplex de la Diagonal..._

_- Sabes a qué me refiero._

_- Lo sé – _reconoció –_ ¿No has pensado en volver a casa?_

_- ¿Honestamente? _– comentó y vio el entusiasmo que desbordó su hermana _– No._

El rostro de Alice se desinfló.

_- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?_

_- No sé, Al. Mi casa ahora está en Barcelona, y sinceramente me gusta bastante._

_- Pero allí estás solo, no tienes familia..._

_- Tengo buenos amigos._

_- No es lo mismo_ – discutió Alice – _¿Acaso mis hijos tendrán que vivir con un tío ausente? ¿Y tus hijos? No voy a conocer a tus hijos._

_- Dios, Alice, en el mundo de hoy viajar es sencillísimo._

_- Sí, claro. Dime cómo haré para verte el fin de semana si tengo que viajar durante veintiséis horas como tú._

_- El viaje de veintiséis horas fue algo excepcional._

_- Ya, pero por muy corto que sea, lleva quince horas como mínimo._

_- Pues veníos a vivir a Barcelona._

_- Eso es una tontería. La familia está aquí. Nuestras vidas están aquí._

_- Y la mía está allí._

_- ¿Te volverías por una mujer?_

_- Ja ja, ¿y esa pregunta a qué viene?_

_- No sé, dices que quieres conocer a Tanya, ella no se irá a vivir a Barcelona._

_- No subestimes mi poder de persuasión_ – susurró inclinándose hacia ella

_- No lo hará._ – aseguró Alice

_- ¿Ni siquiera por mí?_

_- No, ni siquiera por ti. Desde que murió su padre no se aleja demasiado de su madre, no se iría a vivir a otro continente._

_- Alice, aún ni he visto a Tanya. Aún suponiendo que me gustara y yo a ella, habría mucho camino que recorrer antes de decidir vivir en uno u otro sitio, pero no tengo la menor intención de volver a vivir a Seattle._

_- No entiendo por qué._

_- Porque me gusta estar al frente de la sede europea de la empresa, sólo por eso._

_- Ya. Como quieras._

_- Gracias, cariño –_ se levantó para besar la mejilla de su hermana – _Y ahora me voy a la ducha. Te veré a la tarde en la prueba de vestidos._

_- Ok, no te olvides de recoger a Rose._

_- No lo haré_ – aseguró abandonando la cocina y una conversación que le irritaba.

Hacía ocho años había mantenido una fuerte discusión con su padre cuando por orgullo había perdido un contrato importantísimo para la construcción de un complejo hotelero en las afueras de Seattle.

Para calmar las aguas, su tío Aro Vulturis había sugerido que se hiciera cargo de la pequeña sede que tenían en Londres.

En ese momento, los contratos en el extranjero eran pocos y de pequeña envergadura.

Edward se había puesto al mando de la oficina europea y ahora ocho años después, era una de las firmas de arquitectos más prestigiosas del viejo continente.

Si bien, las relaciones tirantes con su padre se habían estrechado tan sólo un par de meses después de que él dejara el país, se negaba a volver.

Carlisle nunca se lo había pedido, pero todos sabían cuánto le gustaría que lo hiciera. Esme y Alice por su parte, insistían en ello cada vez que le veían.

Aunque de momento no habían tenido éxito.

Si las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida no lo habían logrado, dudaba que alguna conquista amorosa lo hiciera.

_- En la siguiente esquina giras a la derecha –_ le indicó Rosalie en cuanto llegaron a Lawton Park –_ la segunda casa es la de los Swan._

_- Bonita casa –_ dijo echando un vistazo a la enorme mansión cuando se detuvo frente al camino de entrada.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto Rose bajó del coche. Edward vio correr hacia ellos a una preciosa niñita de largo cabello cobrizo seguida por una mujer.

La mujer tendría unos cincuenta y pocos pero se notaba que había sido una belleza en su juventud, ya que seguía siendo atractiva.

Tenía el cabello cortado a la altura de los hombros de color marrón chocolate y unos ojos azules profundos y con un brillo divertido. Pero había algo en la forma de su rostro que a Edward le resultaba familiar.

_- Hola, tía Rose_ – saludó la pequeña saltando a los brazos abiertos de Rosalie.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de la niña.

_- Hola, cariño. Hola, Renée, espero no haber llegado muy tarde._

_- Oh, no, querida, aunque estábamos un poco impacientes –_ dijo la mujer mirando con cariño a su nieta.

Renée dirigió una mirada curiosa a Edward y algo en la profundidad de sus ojos le desestabilizó sin poder entenderlo.

_- Ah, Renée, éste es Edward, el hermano de Alice. Edward, ella es Renée Swan, la abuela de Nessie, y claro, ésta es Nessie, Vanessa, mi ahijada y de Jazz._

_- Es un placer, Vanessa –_ dijo estrechando con solemnidad la mano de la niña

_- Es un placer –_ repitió la niña haciéndole sonreír

_- Señora Swan –_ dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer

_- Renée, por favor._

_- Encantado de conocerla, Renée._

_- Igualmente. Así que... emocionado por la boda de tu hermana._

_- Oh, sí, ya lo creo. Es mi hermanita pequeña._

_- Sí, pequeña aunque con energía para volar medio país._

_- Sin dudas – _concordó sonriente

_- ¿Quieres que traiga a Nessie aquí o que la lleve directamente a casa? – _preguntó Rosalie a la madre de su amiga

_- No –_ interrumpió Nessie entusiasta –_ Hoy me quedaré a dormir con los abuelos._

_- ¿Sí? –_ Rose miró a Renée curiosa –_ ¿Una cita? –_ sonrió pensando en Bella

_- ¡Qué va! _– respondió quejosa la mujer –_ Doble turno en el hospital._

Rose hizo un mohín antes de despedirse y subir todos al coche de Edward, donde Henry dormía plácidamente en su asiento.

_- ¿Tú eres el hermano de la tía Alice? _– indagó Nessie mirando a Edward desde su asiento

_- ¿La tía Alice?_

_- Va a casarse con el tío Jasper –_ le explicó Rose

_- Ah, desde luego –_ concedió antes de mirar a la niña a través del espejo retrovisor_ – Sí, ese soy yo._

_- ¿Eres el que vive en un país muy lejos?_

_- Sí –_ sonrió_ – En un reino muy lejano –_ dijo burlón

_- ¿Es un reino muy lejano? –_ preguntó la niña con ojos desorbitados

_- Digamos que es un país lejano._

_- Ah, ¿entonces no es un reino?_

_- No lo que tú imaginas como un reino_ – explicó

_- ¿Pero no es un reino? _– insistió y Rosalie rió divertida_ – ¿No hay reyes ni príncipes?_

_- Explica eso _– se burló la chica a su lado

_- Los hay, pero no son como tú los imaginas._

_- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo son, entonces?_

_- Como tú o como yo._

_- ¿Cómo tú? _– preguntó estirando las vocales_ – ¿Tú eres un príncipe?_

_- No, no... no... no... claro que no – _contestó intentando entender cómo se le podía ir tanto de las manos una conversación con una cría de ¿cuántos? ¿cuatro? ¿cinco años? – _¿Cuántos años tienes, Nessie?_

_- Cinco._

_- ¿Cinco? Eres muy mayor. Supongo que te gustan las historias de princesas._

_- Sí. ¿A ti también te gustan?_

_- Seguramente no tanto como a ti._

_- ¿Por qué no? _

¿Qué decir? ¿Que son irreales? ¿Que los príncipes y princesas no existen? Si acababa de decirle que existían.

_- Porque soy un chico, y a los chicos les gustan más las historias de dragones y dinosaurios._

_- Ah –_ aceptó Nessie finalmente y él sonrió complacido

_- Se te dan bien los niños_ – comentó Rosalie volteándose hacia él.

_- Se me dan mejor los adultos._

Rosalie se carcajeó divertida.

_- Sobre todo si son del sexo femenino._

La miró arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa sexy y arrogante.

_- La verdad es que sí. Tú no tienes planes de dejar a Emmett, ¿o sí?_

_- No de momento –_ dijo burlona – _Pero estoy abierta a escuchar proposiciones._

_- Lo siento, cielo, pero tu marido tiene un físico que amedrenta así que prefiero esperar que le dejes antes de proponer nada –_ replicó y ambos rieron divertidos.

* * *

_****__**Edward ya conoció a su pequeña hijita. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y como siempre gracias por leer.**_

_**Espero les siga gustando mi fic. Y espero sus comentarios.  
**_

_**También dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- En principio me quedaré un par de semanas después de la boda. Pero todo puede suceder. Tal vez decida quedarme un poco más._

_- Sería genial, Edward_ – aseguró ella _– Estoy segura que sabes cuánto desea tu familia que vuelvas a vivir aquí_

_- Bueno, no es algo que me esté planteando realmente –_ explicó intentando no quemar sus oportunidades con la chica _– Pero la vida da muchas vueltas... De momento, ¿te apetecería que saliéramos algún día después de la boda?_

_- Desde luego, Edward, me encantaría..._

_- Entonces tenemos un plan – _dijo sugerente deslizando deliberadamente los dedos por todo el largo del brazo desnudo de ella – _Ahora baila conmigo_ – ordenó con suavidad para ir a reunirse con su hermana y su cuñado en la pista de baile.

Edward se despidió de Tanya en el portal de la chica con un sugerente beso en la comisura de los labios.

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_En el capítulo anterior, alguien que no me dejó su nombre me preguntó si Bella no era dama de honor en la boda, y como ya se verá mejor, Bella y Alice no son amigas, sino simples conocidas gracias a Jasper. Bella es muy amiga de los Hale, Rose y Jazz, y gracias a él es que conoció a Alice, pero no son tan amigas como para que Alice la eligiese como dama de honor. Si lo fueran sería extraño que Bella no conociera al hermano de Alice, ¿no creéis?_

___**ana:** Bienvenida al fic y gracias por seguirme. Ojalá te siga gustando la historia. A mí me está gustando bastante también lo que tengo escrito de momento.  
_

_**jvb:** Bienvenida tú también a este nuevo fic y gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad. Me alegra que te gusten mis historias y que te vaya gustando cómo va esta de momento. Está teniendo más éxito del que esperaba y realmente me encanta. Espero seguir así y no defraudar._


	5. Capítulo 4

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO IV_**

Edward charlaba animado con Emmett y Jasper mientras esperaban que Alice y Tanya se reunieran con ellos.

Más alejada, Rosalie intentaba distraer a los niños, consiguiéndolo con Nessie pero fallando estrepitosamente con su hijo.

_- Oh, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_ – se disculpó Alice entrando presurosa _– Lamento el retraso, chicos –_ agregó besando a su novio antes de volcarse sobre los niños.

_- Sólo porque eres la novia_ – dijo Emmett burlón

Tanya les sonrió con timidez quitándole el aire a Edward durante un instante.

_- Ven, Tanya –_ dijo su hermanita acercándose a él junto con su amiga _– ¿Recuerdas a Edward?_

_- Desde luego_ – contestó ruborosa la chica – _Hola, Edward._

_- Hola, Tanya_ – le respondió pensando que no le molestaría nada tener que pasar tiempo con ella _– ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien. ¿Y tú? Dijo Alice que tu vuelo había sido complicado._

_- Sí. Un poco largo pero nada que no se supere con unas horas en la cama._ – dijo sugerente y las mejillas de Tanya se arrebolaron aún más

_- Deja de incomodar a mi amiga_ – dijo Alice acercándose a él y rescatando a la joven – _Ven, Tan, primero las damas de honor._

Tras tres largas horas en el salón, por fin acabaron con las pruebas de vestuario y se marcharon.

Emmett y Rosalie se llevaron a los niños mientras Alice, Jasper, Tanya y Edward optaban por cenar juntos antes de ir al cine.

Cenaron charlando animadamente y en la misma tónica fueron al cine para después dejarse arrastrar por Alice a la discoteca de moda.

Hacía bastante que Edward no iba a una discoteca, pero hacía tanto que no pasaba una noche de sábado en Seattle en compañía de su hermana, que no se negó.

El hecho de que la preciosa Tanya estuviera ahí, demostrando un claro interés en él, fue sólo un aliciente más.

_- Y dime, Tanya._ – preguntó acercándose más a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado en el reservado de la discoteca –_ ¿Cómo es que una chica como tú no tiene novio?_

_- ¿Qué significa una chica como yo? _– sonrió ruborizándose

_- ¿Buscando halagos, cariño?_ – dijo burlón – _Eres una chica preciosa y estoy seguro que lo sabes –_ agregó rozando su cuello con los dedos al retirarle un rubio mechón para ponerlo tras su oreja

_- Mi ex y yo lo dejamos hace unos meses_

_- ¿Decisión tuya o de él?_

_- Mía –_ reconoció oronda

_- Ya me parecía que los hombres no podrían ser tan tontos _

_- Gracias –_ aceptó ella burlona – _¿Y qué me dices de ti? Alice me contó que lo habías dejado con tu novia._

_- Sí. Intentamos solucionarlo pero no funcionó._

_- ¿Decisión tuya o de ella?_

_- Mía _– respondió a su vez con una sonrisa torcida que supo surtiría efecto en la chica

_- Ya me parecía que las chicas no podrían ser tan tontas_ – replicó copiando sus palabras y haciéndolo reír

_- Sabes, Tanya, creo que tú y yo podríamos salir algún día, cuando pase toda esta locura de la boda. No sé, cenar, un café, lo que te apetezca._

_- ¿Vas a quedarte en Seattle? –_ preguntó con un entusiasmo que no le emocionó

_- En principio me quedaré un par de semanas después de la boda. Pero todo puede suceder. Tal vez decida quedarme un poco más._

_- Sería genial, Edward_ – aseguró ella _– Estoy segura que sabes cuánto desea tu familia que vuelvas a vivir aquí_

_- Bueno, no es algo que me esté planteando realmente –_ explicó intentando no quemar sus oportunidades con la chica _– Pero la vida da muchas vueltas... De momento, ¿te apetecería que saliéramos algún día después de la boda?_

_- Desde luego, Edward, me encantaría..._

_- Entonces tenemos un plan – _dijo sugerente deslizando deliberadamente los dedos por todo el largo del brazo desnudo de ella – _Ahora baila conmigo_ – ordenó con suavidad para ir a reunirse con su hermana y su cuñado en la pista de baile.

Edward se despidió de Tanya en el portal de la chica con un sugerente beso en la comisura de los labios.

Sabía cómo seducir a una chica, y por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que con Tanya no sería difícil. Ella no intentaba ocultar en absoluto, el interés que tenía en él. Pero de momento no quería apresurar las cosas, estaba decidido a esperar que pasara la boda.

Al fin y al cabo sólo era una semana. Una semana en la que esperaba ir dejándole pistas sobre su intención.

Bella entró a la casa de sus padres cerca del mediodía de ese domingo.

Había tenido que cubrir el turno de la noche en el hospital y al salir se había ido a casa a dormir.

Después de un sueño reparador de sólo cinco horas, había ido a recoger a su hija a casa de sus abuelos.

_- Buenos días, mamá_ – saludó a su madre que estaba en la cocina intentando batir claras para un mousse de chocolate.

_- Buenos días, cielo_ – respondió la mujer mirándola con cariño _– ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Exhausta –_ suspiró acercándose a su madre para besar su mejilla

_- Lo imagino. Tienes mala cara._

_- Es sólo cansancio. Está noche me iré a la cama temprano._

_- Puedes dejar a Nessie con nosotros –_ ofreció su madre –_ Así podrás descansar._

_- No, mamá, gracias. Ya habéis hecho demasiado quedándoos con ella desde ayer._

_- No, cielo, no hay problema. Sabes que nos encanta tenerla aquí._

_- ¿Dónde está, por cierto?_

_- Con Charlie. En ese huerto ecológico que tu padre quiere hacer crecer._

_- ¿No ha tenido éxito?_

_- Tanto como yo con estas tontas claras –_ bufó la mujer soltando el batidor molesta – _¿Es posible que no sea capaz siquiera de batir unos huevos?_

Renée era un desastre en la cocina, pero no por falta de ganas o voluntad.

Bella rió y le quitó el batidor para continuar con la tarea.

_- Déjame a mí. ¿Cuál es la receta?_

_- Mousse de Chocolate. Pero en Internet decía que era un receta sencilla._

_- Vaya. Internet. –_ se burló ya que Internet era la segunda asignatura pendiente de Renée después de la cocina

_- Te burlarás más cuando sepas que fue Nessie quien bajó la receta para mí._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí. Rose dijo algo sobre mousse de chocolate y Nessie quería probarla. Dijo que tú siempre bajabas recetas de Internet._

_- Es verdad_ – reconoció añadiendo un pellizquito de sal a las claras batidas _– ¿Cómo fue ayer la prueba de vestidos?_

_- Oh, muy bien. Ness volvió encantada con su vestido y Rose reconoció que le queda perfecto._

_- En la primera prueba estaba perfecta y aún faltaban los lazos y unas capas de gasa._

_- Rose dijo que los recogería el martes y lo traerá a casa._

_- No sé qué haría sin Rose _– suspiró – _Y sin vosotros._

_- Nos tienes, cariño. A nosotros y a Rose. _

_- Lo sé, mamá. Gracias por eso –_ dijo besando la mejilla de su madre con cariño.

_- Rose vino a recoger a Nessie con el hermano de Alice –_ le explicó su madre

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Sí. Parece que tuvo un problema con el coche y él se ofreció a traerla. ¿Le conoces?_

_- ¿Al hermano de Alice? No. Vive en Europa desde hace mucho, no sé, como diez años._

_- Sí, eso dijo Rose._ – reconoció su madre con una sonrisa que a Bella le resultó extraña _– ¿Sabes? Es guapísimo._

_- ¿Quién? _

_- Edward. El hermano de Alice._

_- ¿Lo es?_

_- Totalmente. Cuando le veas en la boda lo comprobarás por ti misma. Y tengo entendido que está soltero_ – comentó socarrona su madre

_- Tengo entendido que sí –_ concedió –_ y también tengo entendido que Alice quiere emparejarlo con la dama de honor._

_- ¿Quién es la dama de honor?_

_- Tanya. La mejor amiga de Alice. Y es guapísima, además de soltera y sin compromisos._

_- Tú también eres guapísima, soltera y sin compromisos._ – replicó Renée

_- Salvo por un pequeño compromiso de cinco años._

_- Oh, por favor, Bella. ¿Crees que porque tienes una hija nunca podrás volver a tener una pareja?_

_- No, mamá. Pero ese chico vive en Barcelona, ha venido por la boda de su hermana y se volverá a Europa en una semana. ¿Crees que tiene sentido pretender salir con él?_

_- Ya_ – aceptó su madre mientras Bella mezclaba el chocolate con las claras batidas – _Pero Tyler Crowley, es un médico bien asentado y que no piensa irse de Seattle. Igual de asentados están Jared, Eric y Paul. Y ni hablar de Jake._

_- Por dios, mamá, lo mío con Jacob acabó hace siete años..._

_- Lo sé, y no quiero decir que debas volver con él, sólo digo que deberías intentar soltarte con alguien._

_- No puedo soltarme, mamá_ – gimió por tener esa conversación por enésima vez – _Cuando llega el momento no sé hacerlo. La única vez que me solté resulté embarazada de un hombre de quien no sé ni su apellido..._

_- Eras joven, Bella. Ahora eres una adulta responsable. Sabes más de la vida. No sería lo mismo._

_- Lo sé, mamá, pero no me siento preparada._

_- Llevas seis años, Bella. Seis años sin estar realmente con un hombre. ¿Hasta cuando dejarás que el recuerdo de esa semana coarte tus relaciones?_

_- Lo que coarta mis relaciones no es el recuerdo de nada, sino la cautela._

_- Por dios, niña, deja la cautela a un lado y sal a buscar un hombre. Tienes veintiocho, Bella, ¿qué esperas?_

_- Deberíamos ponerlas en el refrigerador_ – cambió de tema bruscamente levantando un par de copas rellenas de mousse.

_- Sí. Tú cambia de tema. Es lo que mejor sabes hacer._

_- No, mami –_ se burló besando a su madre – _Lo que mejor sé hacer, es mousse de chocolate –_ agregó riendo y arrancándole una sonrisa indulgente a su madre.

* * *

_****__**Hey! Capi extra. Seguro que no se lo esperaban tan pronto.**_

_****__**Es sólo porque están siendo geniales conmigo y dejándome muchos reviews. Y también porque estamos todos muy, muy ansiosos por el reencuentro.**_

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y como siempre gracias por leer.**_

_**Espero les siga gustando mi fic. Y espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Detrás de Alice y Jasper, caminaba la preciosa Tanya con una sonrisa tímida y ruborosa. Su mano reposaba sobre el brazo del padrino que se inclinó hacia ella para hacerle algún comentario que la divirtió.

Pero no fue Tanya sino el padrino quien alteró el ritmo del corazón de Bella.

Allí, del brazo de la dama de honor, estaba Edward.

SU Edward.

El inglés que había conocido seis años antes y con el que había compartido una semana de sexo, caricias, risas y pasión.

_**Ahora sí, a no perderse el próximo capi!**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO V**_

_- Estás preciosa, cariño –_ le dijo Bella a su hija al acabar de colocar la cinta rosa que sostenía sus rizos

_- ¿Verdad que sí?_ – sonrió dando una vuelta sobre sí misma ganándose las risas de todas las mujeres presentes.

_- Recuerda que no debes soltar la mano de Henry –_ explicó Bella por enésima vez

_- Ya lo sé –_ bufó la niña impaciente

Estaban en la suite del Four Seasons donde Alice y las damas de honor estaban acabando de prepararse.

Rosalie y Tanya con unos vestidos morados exquisitos. Nessie con un vestido rosa a juego con las damas de honor con una cinta morada muy ancha en la cintura.

Y Alice, hermosa con un vestido blanco roto con una cinta morada.

El pequeño Henry por su parte, en su diminuto esmoquin se veía elegante y divertido, aunque él sólo buscara quitarse la pequeña corbata.

Sonaron dos golpes en la puerta y Carlisle se coló en la suite.

_- ¿Estamos listos?_

_- ¿Jasper está esperando?_ – preguntó Alice ansiosa

_- Jasper, y los quinientos invitados –_ reconoció su padre

_- Ya es hora, Alice. Intenta calmar los nervios_ – dijo Tanya buscando tranquilizar a su amiga

_- No creo que pueda –_ confesó temblando

_- Claro que sí._

_- Espero que la próxima boda sea la tuya_ – sonrió Alice a su amiga que se ruborizó al instante

_- Primero tendré que encontrar un novio_ – rió burlona

_- Sabes que ya tengo uno elegido para ti –_ replicó Alice haciéndola sonrojar aún más

_- Ya veremos, Alice._

_- Nada me haría más feliz._

_- Claro que sí. Caminar hacia Jasper en los próximos diez minutos –_ discutió Tanya y todos le dieron la razón.

Todos abandonaron la habitación.

Bella fue delante llevando de la mano a Nessie y el pequeño Henry hasta llegar a la entrada del salón.

Cuando Rose, Tanya y luego Alice del brazo de Carlisle, se detuvieron detrás de ella, el encargado del hotel se prestó a abrir las enormes puertas del salón.

Bella se agachó para unir las manos de los niños y darles un suave empujón después de besarles con cariño.

_- Adelante, Ness –_ susurró viendo a su hija caminar hacia el altar.

Entraron las damas de honor y la novia y sólo entonces ella se coló hacia el asiento donde estaban sus padres.

_- Nessie es una princesa_ – susurró su madre con una sonrisa orgullosa

_- Sí que lo es_ – reconoció – _Y Alice está preciosa también._

_- El chico que está junto a Emmett es el hermano de Alice –_ murmuró Renée señalando al chico que estaba en el altar de espaldas a los invitados – _¿No te parece guapísimo? –_ preguntó su madre con interés.

Bella alzó una ceja con ironía ya que lo único que veía eran las espaldas del hombre en cuestión y su cabello cobrizo.

_- Digamos que tiene percha para llevar un esmoquin_ – respondió sarcástica

_- Ya le verás y tendrás que darme la razón._

La boda fue romántica y emotiva, e hizo suspirar a los invitados.

Cuando el ministro dio el permiso a Jasper para besar a la novia, todos los invitados se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

Los novios abandonaron el salón seguidos por los niños.

Detrás de ellos los padrinos y damas de honor.

Bella tenía la vista clavada en su pequeña hijita, pero cuando la alzó para ver salir a los novios, trastabilló.

Detrás de Alice y Jasper, caminaba la preciosa Tanya con una sonrisa tímida y ruborosa. Su mano reposaba sobre el brazo del padrino que se inclinó hacia ella para hacerle algún comentario que la divirtió.

Pero no fue Tanya sino el padrino quien alteró el ritmo del corazón de Bella.

Allí, del brazo de la dama de honor, estaba Edward.

SU Edward.

El inglés que había conocido seis años antes y con el que había compartido una semana de sexo, caricias, risas y pasión.

_- ¿Le has visto?_ – preguntó su madre en un susurro y la hizo temblar.

_- ¿A quién?_ – gimió

_- A Edward. El hermano de Alice._ – aclaró su madre y de pronto todo encajó.

El hombre al que ella había conocido vivía en Europa, al igual que el hermano de Alice.

Era arquitecto, como el hermano de Alice.

Se llamaba Edward, igual que el hermano de Alice.

Y también era guapísimo.

Como el hermano de Alice.

_- ¿A que es guapísimo?_ – repitió su madre

_- Es guapo, sí_ – gimió

_- Bella ¿estás bien?_ – dijo su madre viendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

_- Sí, claro que sí. Sólo me he emocionado al ver a Nessie._

_- Lo entiendo, cariño. Tu hija es hermosa._

_- Sí, lo es_

_Como su padre_, pensó y tembló al reconocer que allí estaban juntos por fin padre e hija, y ella no sabía cómo proceder.

Era su oportunidad de darle a su hija lo que durante seis años había anhelado. Un padre.

Pero ahora que tenía la posibilidad de sincerarse, tenía pánico.

El padre de Vanessa era un hombre al que no conocía.

¿Qué pasaría si Edward quisiera hacerse cargo de la niña?

Se vería obligada a dejarla vivir seis meses en Barcelona y seis meses en Seattle. No era capaz de imaginarse separada de Nessie por más de los tres días que la pequeña se había ido de acampada con el colegio.

¿Y si en realidad no quería saber nada de Nessie? ¿Tendría ella corazón para decirle a su hija que su padre no la quería?

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ocultarles la información o sincerarse?

No tenía idea, pero de momento sólo esperaba poder escapar antes de verse acorralada sin haber podido pensar en algo.

Se reunieron con Nessie que les esperaba junto a Rosalie, Emmett y Henry.

Un poco más alejado le vio. Estaba con Tanya y charlaba con ella divertido antes de que otros jóvenes se unieran a ellos.

Se puso estratégicamente de espaldas a él, mientras imaginaba mil formas de escapar de esa boda sin tener que cruzarse con Edward.

_- Hay mucha gente –_ comentó su madre _– ¿Cuántos invitados han venido?_

_- Unos quinientos_ – explicó Rosalie _– Los Cullen tienen bastante familia, pero sobre todo compromisos sociales y profesionales._

En quinientos invitados tal vez fuese fácil evitarle, pensó Bella e intentó relajarse aunque sin voltearse a verle.

_- Aquí viene Tyler –_ susurró Rose en su oído

_- Buenos días –_ saludó el médico y antigua cita de Bella _– Hola, Bella –_ le dijo con cariño

_- Hola, Tyler._

_- Bonita ceremonia._

_- Muy bonita, sí –_ aceptó

_- Y tu hija estaba preciosa –_ sonrió mirando a la niña que se volteó orgullosa a verle

_- Soy la dama de honor_ – informó con formalidad

_- Sí, cariño, lo vi. Casi opacabas a la novia._

_- ¿Qué es opacaba?_

_- Que le hacías sombra._

_- ¿Yo le hacía sombra? –_ indagó sorprendida

_- Quiere decir que estás tan bonita o más que la novia. –_ le explicó su madre

_- No_ – negó rotundamente – _La novia lleva un velo y una corona_ – explicó – _Parece una princesa y yo no._

_- Tú eres más hermosa que cualquier princesa _– la corrigió su abuelo haciéndola sonreír satisfecha.

Se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete y Bella reconoció que no sería difícil evitar a Edward.

En la mesa principal estaban ubicados los novios con sus respectivos padres.

Edward, por su parte, había sido ubicado en una mesa cercana con Tanya, Emmett y Rosalie.

Era simple, pensó Bella. Se ubicaría en su mesa, casi al otro lado del salón, e intentaría no deambular mucho.

Para cuando el baile se generalizó ya estaba mucho más tranquila y segura de haberlo evitado. No tardaría en marcharse.

Edward, por su parte, se había pasado toda la boda coqueteando con Tanya, aunque estaba resuelto a no ir más allá hasta que tuviera una cita con ella a solas, después de que Alice y Jasper se fueran de luna de miel.

Sabía que su hermana y la dama de honor eran íntimas amigas, y estaba seguro de que si invitaba a Tanya a salir antes de que Alice dejara el país, se vería sometido a una sesión de consejos y opiniones por parte de su hermana, y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

Pero no por ello había dejado de sondear el interés de la chica en él.

Y estaba claro que estaba muy interesada.

Era preciosa y simpática, pero estaba seguro de que no era la chica con la que se asentaría. Había tenido esperanzas pero antes de la mitad del banquete ya las había desechado.

Tanya era tímida, pero más que eso, lo que le había aburrido, era ver que parecía no tener opiniones propias. Apoyaba todo lo que él decía y estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que él opinara, sin importar el tema del que tratase.

Estaba seguro que podría haber dicho que Hitler era comparable a Ghandi, y ella lo habría apoyado.

De todos modos, pensaba salir con ella durante las siguientes dos semanas que pasaría en Seattle.

Tanya reía sobre un comentario divertido de él, cuando la vio.

En el momento que se giró hacia Tanya, vio, bastante más alejada, una castaña que le impactó.

La chica desapareció en el pasillo que llevaba a los lavabos, pero algo en su forma de caminar le llamó la atención.

Era una chica preciosa. Delgada pero con curvas femeninas.

Llevaba un vestido rojo y negro muy largo, con una raja en el costado que se separaba a cada paso dejando a la vista sus preciosas y largas piernas.

El pelo castaño en un recogido flojo que dejaba unos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro.

A la distancia se la veía preciosa, pero lo que le llamó realmente la atención, fue cuánto le recordaba a alguien a quien nunca había logrado olvidar completamente.

Tanya le habló obligándole a volver la atención a la mesa, pero no pudo dejar de estar atento al regreso de la joven al salón.

La siguió con la mirada, viéndola caminar entre las mesas sin dirigir nunca la vista hacia la mesa en la que él estaba.

La vio detenerse en una mesa y hablar con las personas que la ocupaban, antes de seguir su camino hasta el fondo del salón.

Se pasó lo que restaba del banquete, observándola desde la distancia, a través de las muchas mesas que lo separaban.

Nunca miró hacia él, nunca levantó la vista hacia las mesas principales. Pero cuando los últimos licores fueron servidos, ya estaba seguro de que era ella.

_- Todos a bailar –_ dijo Alice acercándose a su mesa e intentó tirar de él hacia la pista de baile.

Sus compañeros de mesa se levantaron pero él se disculpó.

_- Dame un momento, Alice –_ pidió con una sonrisa de disculpa y pudo sentir las miradas confusas que Alice y Tanya le dirigieron.

Sabía que su comportamiento estaba resultando desconcertante. Después de haberse pasado una semana y más concretamente la mitad de la boda coqueteando con Tanya, el último par de horas lo había pasado evitando cualquier comentario personal o con visos románticos para con la chica.

Era normal que estuviera cuando menos, desconcertada, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Se había pasado dos o tres años sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a esa chica, y ahora parecía haberla encontrado.

Desde luego, iría a por ella.

* * *

_****__**Chan chan! **_

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y como siempre gracias por leer.**_

_****__**Gracias por el enorme apoyo que recibe esta historia.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Sí. Teníamos la oficina principal de Europa en Londres pero nos trasladamos a Barcelona hace cuatro años. Ya sabes, mejores costos, y mejor clima _– sonrió

_- Sí_ – concordó –_ Te recuerdo quejándote del corto verano londinense._

_- Y yo te recuerdo a ti_ – replicó con voz ronca _– Vaya si te recuerdo..._

_- ¿Quejándome?_ – preguntó con inocencia

_- No justamente quejándote... te recuerdo haciendo muchas cosas pero no quejándote justamente –_ dijo echándole una mirada que la hizo sonrojar a la vez que excitar_ – Sigues teniendo el mismo rubor delicioso que hace seis años –_ murmuró pasando la punta de dos dedos por el tibio pómulo.

Bella se separó levemente de él y dio un trago a su copa de champagne.

No pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer en esa exquisita mujer a la deliciosa jovencita que había conocido hacía ya tanto tiempo.

_**Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO VI**_

Cuando el baile estaba en su apogeo, ya cercana la medianoche, Bella casi había olvidado la presencia de Edward al otro lado del salón. Aunque la palabra clave era "casi", porque en realidad no podía dejar de ser conciente de su presencia.

Le había observado por la comisura del ojo durante todo el banquete. Le había visto coquetear con Tanya descaradamente, y había visto la forma seductora en que la chica se inclinaba hacia él.

No le importaba, se dijo. Era un chico con el que ella había tenido una pequeña aventura, nada más. Era evidente que había seguido con su vida, y ella no podía preocuparse menos por eso.

Aunque en realidad, sí le preocupaba. Ella no había vuelto a irse a la cama con nadie después de él, y no le parecía justo.

Pero si tenía que ser justa, debía reconocer que había intentado volver a sentir la necesidad de hacerlo, pero claro que la situación de ambos era completamente diferente. Ella era madre. Tenía una hija de la que era responsable. Una niña que requería todo su cuidado y preocupación y no tenía tiempo para historias con hombres.

Por otra parte, le convenía que Edward no despegase su atención de la preciosa rubia, porque entonces era menos probable que se fijara en ella.

Aunque después de haber compartido sólo una semana hacía seis años, dudaba que la reconociera.

Vio a Nessie correr entre las mesas con algunos de los niños invitados y sonrió al ver a su hija feliz y despreocupada, ignorante de la presencia de su padre.

¿Cómo nadie lo había visto? pensó. Nessie era el vivo retrato de Edward. ¿Cómo ninguno de los Cullen había visto el parecido? Esme conocía a la niña, tenía que tener fotos de Edward a la edad de Ness, ¿nunca había pensado siquiera en que esa niña tenía los mismos ojos verdes y el mismo cabello cobrizo que su propio hijo?

¿Y Edward? Él había visto a Nessie, ¿no se había visto reflejado en ella?

Desde luego, era tan improbable que pudieran tener algún vínculo, que nadie veía el parecido.

En eso pensaba cuando un camarero pasó a su lado y le ofreció una copa de champagne que no dudó en aceptar.

Cuando el joven se alejó, detrás de él vio a Edward.

La observaba fijamente desde la distancia a la vez que caminaba hacia ella esquivando las mesas. Pensó en levantarse de su asiento y escapar, pero la sonrisa torcida que Edward le dirigió la clavó en su lugar.

Bajó la mirada temblorosa mientras sentía un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, y su respiración agitarse.

Edward llegó hasta ella y se detuvo mirándola con una sonrisa divertida y curiosa.

_- Hola –_ dijo escuetamente

_- Hola –_ respondió con la voz en susurros

_- He estado unas cuatro horas viéndote desde mi mesa, preguntándome si podías ser tú –_ sonrió seductor haciéndola temblar antes de sentarse en la silla a su lado

_- ¿Cómo estás, Edward?_

_- Muy bien, cada vez mejor. ¿Y tú, Bella? Ésta es una increíble y maravillosa casualidad._

_- Ya lo creo que es increíble –_ reconoció ella bajando la mirada nerviosa

-_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que conoces a Alice?_

_- En realidad a quien conozco es a Jasper. Es mi mejor amigo. Él, Rosalie y yo nos conocemos desde niños, nuestros padres son amigos y, ya sabes... a Alice la conocí por Jazz, desde luego._

_- Desde luego –_ asintió sin poder quitar la vista de la preciosa castaña, que estaba aún más hermosa que seis años antes –_ Así que eres de Seattle..._

_- Sí._

_- Creía que eras de Nueva York. Sabe Dios cuántas veces pensé que podría verte de casualidad en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, las veces que hacía escala allí..._

_- Ya. En realidad vivía en Nueva York cuando iba a la universidad..._

_- Es verdad. Estudiabas medicina._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y? ¿Ya eres médico?_

_- No –_ sonrió escondiendo su mirada –_ Lo dejé._

_- Vaya, lamento oírlo..._

_- Yo creía que tú eras inglés –_ le dijo cortando la posible pregunta sobre la razón de su abandono

_- ¿De verdad? No, estaba viviendo en Londres en esa época pero no nací allí, ¿no creerás que tenía acento inglés?_

_- No, supongo que no, ahora lo sé –_ reconoció –_ Tampoco vives en Londres ahora, ¿no?_

_- No. Hace cuatro años me mudé a Barcelona._

_- Trabajabas allí, si mal no recuerdo._

_- En realidad había estado trabajando allí, pero volví a Londres después de esas mini vacaciones en las islas –_ explicó mirándola sugerente, recordando al igual que ella aquellos días en las islas Baleares.

_- Pero has vuelto a Barcelona..._

_- Sí. Teníamos la oficina principal de Europa en Londres pero nos trasladamos a Barcelona hace cuatro años. Ya sabes, mejores costos, y mejor clima _– sonrió

_- Sí_ – concordó –_ Te recuerdo quejándote del corto verano londinense._

_- Y yo te recuerdo a ti_ – replicó con voz ronca _– Vaya si te recuerdo..._

_- ¿Quejándome?_ – preguntó con inocencia

_- No justamente quejándote... te recuerdo haciendo muchas cosas pero no quejándote justamente –_ dijo echándole una mirada que la hizo sonrojar a la vez que excitar_ – Sigues teniendo el mismo rubor delicioso que hace seis años –_ murmuró pasando la punta de dos dedos por el tibio pómulo.

Bella se separó levemente de él y dio un trago a su copa de champagne.

No pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer en esa exquisita mujer a la deliciosa jovencita que había conocido hacía ya tanto tiempo.

La había recordado a menudo en esos seis años.

La había recordado retorciéndose jadeante junto a él, en la enorme cama de la cabaña de Formentera.

La recordaba completamente vergonzosa y temerosa mientras él saboreaba su sexo tumbados en la arena de Ses Canyes, antes de penetrarla mecidos por el suave oleaje del Mediterráneo.

Se veía caminando detrás de alguna chica con el cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda, en el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York, para desilusionarse al verle de frente.

Se había encontrado pensando en su nombre o intentando recordar si alguna vez le había dicho cuál era su apellido o a qué universidad asistía, para tener alguna pista sobre dónde buscarla.

Pero nunca lo había logrado y después de seis años ya hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en ella.

Ya se había convencido de que no había sido más que un amor de verano, y ahora, increíblemente la encontraba, nada más ni nada menos que en la boda de su hermana.

Tenía una nueva oportunidad con ella y no iba a desaprovecharla.

_- No creía que fueras tú_ – reconoció él dando un trago a la copa que tenía en la mano – _¿Cómo estás, Bella? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida todos estos años? _

_- Bien, bueno_ – dijo nerviosa _– ya sabes, lo normal..._

_- ¿Volviste a Ibiza alguna vez?_

_- No, nunca más._

_- Tampoco yo –_ reconoció – _Me lo planteé varios veranos, pero nunca sabía cuando ir. Después de que te fueras, me arrepentí muchas veces de no haber intercambiado contigo un teléfono, una dirección de correo, algo... me hubiera gustado volver a verte..._

Bella sonrió sin saber cómo explicarle cuánto hubiese necesitado ese contacto, un mes después de volver...

_- Y ahora aquí estás... ¿quién lo diría?_ – sonrió – _Cuéntame sobre ti_ – pidió entre esperanzado y temeroso _– ¿Estás casada? ¿Prometida?_

_- No, ninguna –_ confesó bajando la mirada

_- Me alegra oírlo_ – confesó estirando su mano para mover un mechón castaño que había caído sobre el rostro de la chica _– Tal vez podríamos salir algún día de estos, tal vez a cenar, o algo... ya sabes... para ponernos al día..._

Bella le miró suspicaz y él no pudo evitar carcajearse.

_- Ok. Me olvido que debo ser directo contigo. Me gustaría salir contigo, preciosa. He pensado tanto en ello y durante tanto tiempo que no estoy muy dispuesto a perderme esta nueva oportunidad, ¿qué dices?_

_- ¿No tienes que volver a Barcelona?_

_- Voy a quedarme dos semanas. Hasta que los chicos vuelvan de la luna de miel. Podríamos salir alguna vez, ¿qué te parece?_

_- No sé, Edward..._

_- ¿Por qué no? Sigo siendo tan persuasivo como hace seis años –_ susurró acercándose a ella – _Hace seis años te convencí de quedarte conmigo en una isla desierta, supongo que aceptar una cena o al menos un café no será tan difícil..._

Bella tembló ante los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente, pero Rosalie se acercó entonces para cortar el momento.

_- Hola –_ saludó la rubia mirándolos con curiosidad a la vez que satisfacción al notar el ambiente electrizante entre ellos.

Bella dio un respingo y se ruborizó ante la mirada escrutadora de Rosalie.

_- Hola_ – saludaron ambos

Rose se sentó junto a ellos.

_- Estos zapatos me están matando _– dijo Rosalie inclinándose para descalzarse _– Veo que ya os han presentado. Es el hermano de Alice, el que vive en Barcelona _– explicó a Bella

_- Sí, lo sé – _reconoció

_- En realidad – _acotó Edward _– debo confesar que ya nos conocíamos aunque sin saberlo –_ sonrió mirando a Bella con clara lujuria

_- ¿Ah, sí? – _indagó Rosalie curiosa _– ¿De qué os conocíais? _– preguntó y Bella tembló al comprender que en los próximos minutos su mejor amiga conocería por fin la identidad del padre de su ahijada.

_- Nos conocimos hace unos seis años en Europa._

_- ¿En Europa? _– inquirió frunciendo el ceño

_- Sí. Ambos estábamos de vacaciones en las Baleares _– sonrió seductor mirando a Bella con complicidad

_- ¿Vacaciones en las Bal...? _– exclamó Rosalie y dirigió su mirada a Bella que estaba completamente ruborizada e incómoda – _Vacaciones en las Baleares _– repitió y vio a Bella asentir en silencio.

Su mirada volvió a Edward y vio entonces el enorme parecido entre el hombre y Vanessa. Parecido que nunca hasta entonces había vislumbrado.

_- Oh, Dios mío – _murmuró la rubia con la respiración acelerada llevándose la mano al pecho _– Es increíble..._

_- Me halaga. –_ sonrió Edward _– Parece que tenías alguna noción sobre mí..._

_- Oh, Dios mío – _repitió la chica y Bella deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

Nessie no pudo elegir peor momento para aparecer.

_- Tía Rose, me dijo tío Emmett que tiene un nuevo juego para la Wii, uno de Mario Kart_ – pidió apoyando sus manitas en la pierna de Rosalie

La chica no pudo evitar mirar a Nessie y a Edward alternativamente.

_- Es verdad, cariño. _– reconoció con la voz sofocada

_- ¿Puedo ir hoy a jugar?_

_- Si a tu mamá le parece bien_ – dijo en forma autómata y se arrepintió al entender lo que sucedería a continuación.

_- ¡Bien!_ – exclamó la pequeña _– ¿Puedo ir, mami?_

* * *

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- Nessie es tu hija_ – dijo con naturalidad forzada

_- Sí._

_- Tiene cinco años._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Cuándo los cumplió?_

_- El veintidós de marzo._

_- ¿Dónde está el padre?_ – preguntó entre dientes

_- Sabes la respuesta_ – confesó bajando la mirada a su regazo.

_**Besitos!**_

_**BrendaMed: **Bienvenida al fic y gracias por la oportunidad de leerme. Espero que te siga gustando el fic y ojalá no defraude._

_**LOQUIBELL:** Bienvenida también y gracias por seguirme una vez más. Espero que este fic te guste tanto como ¿Diferentes? o Sueños Ajenos. Ojalá no decepcione._


	8. Capítulo 7

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO VII**_

_- ¿Puedo ir, mami?_ – repitió Vanessa ante el rostro ceniciento de su madre y la mirada curiosa de Edward.

_- Claro que sí, cielo._

_- ¡Bien! –_ repitió

_- Vamos, cariño_ – dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie y llevándose a la niña _– Vamos a decírselo al tío Emmett._

Bella inspiró profundamente sin saber qué decir.

_- ¿Tienes una hija?_ – preguntó Edward con sana curiosidad.

_- Sí –_ dijo y la mirada suspicaz que le dedicó lo confundió.

Fue entonces que empezó a unir toda la información que tenía.

Bella tenía una hija.

No estaba casada ni prometida, pero tenía una hija.

Una hija de cinco años, que tenía los ojos y el cabello del mismo tono que él.

La realidad le golpeó como una pared de ladrillos y se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla.

Bella vio en la mirada de Edward el momento exacto en que había hecho la conexión.

_- Nessie es tu hija_ – dijo con naturalidad forzada

_- Sí._

_- Tiene cinco años._

_- Sí._

_- ¿Cuándo los cumplió?_

_- El veintidós de marzo._

_- ¿Dónde está el padre?_ – preguntó entre dientes

_- Sabes la respuesta_ – confesó bajando la mirada a su regazo.

Furioso llevó su mano al mentón de Bella y levantó su rostro. Apretaba su barbilla con tal fuerza que dolía.

_- ¿Es mi hija?_ – indagó con rabia

_- Por favor, baja la voz –_ rogó

_- ¡Que baje la voz!_ – gruñó y vio un grupo de invitados que se voltearon a mirarles curiosos – _Me estás diciendo que tengo una hija y me pides que baje la voz_ – rumió en voz baja y furiosa.

_- Por favor, Edward, hablemos de esto con calma..._ – suplicó y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos

_- ¡Que hablemos de esto con calma! ¿De qué quieres que hable con calma? ¿Del hecho que tengo una hija de cinco años de la cual desconocía su existencia?_

_- Edward, por favor, cálmate..._

_- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?_ – rugió en voz baja acercándose a ella amenazador.

Su hostilidad la enfureció.

_- ¿Y cómo diablos querías que te lo dijera? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Publicar un anuncio en el London Times preguntando por un chico que se había tirado a una estudiante de medicina que estaba de vacaciones en Ibiza? –_ replicó con ironía en voz muy baja haciéndolo reaccionar _– ¿Crees que no lo hubiera hecho de haber podido? ¿Crees que me ha hecho feliz alguna vez ver la desilusión en el rostro de mi hija al saber que no puede ver a su padre cuando lo desee? Lo creas o no, no es así. Nunca hubiese querido ocultártelo, y no porque sea magnánima o altruista, sino porque a mi hija le hubiera hecho feliz. Y lo único que he querido siempre ha sido hacerla feliz._

Se quedó en silencio pensativo reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de Bella.

_- En realidad no existe el London Times_ – dijo después de un momento con voz queda

Bella le observó como si estuviera loco o delirante.

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que no existe el London Times. El periódico se llama The Times, a secas. Es el original, algunas veces se le llama el London Times para diferenciarlo de las ediciones de otros países, como por ejemplo The New York Times._

_- ¿Me tomas el pelo?_ – gruñó entre dientes

_- Claro que no. Es así._

_- Vete al diablo. ¿Estamos teniendo una conversación seria sobre mi hija y me sales con eso?_

_- Es mi hija también._

_- Desde hace dos minutos._

_- Que no lo supiera no cambia las cosas. _– acotó nervioso –_ Sólo quería distender un poco el ambiente porque reconozco que tienes razón, no tenías cómo decírmelo y quiero creer que lo habrías hecho de haber podido._

_- Desde luego que lo hubiera hecho. ¿Crees que tener que ocuparme sola de una niña es un paseo por el parque? No ha sido fácil ser madre sola._

_- Lo sé. Lo siento. Estoy conmocionado._

_- Tanto como yo lo estuve. Tuve una conmoción cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Tuve una conmoción cuando nació, Tuve una conmoción cuando tuvo su primer episodio de fiebre. Tuve una conmoción cada una de las veces que se cayó y se golpeó y lloró como si fuera a morir. He tenido miles de conmociones en estos seis años y tú nunca estuviste ahí.  
_

_- Lo sé. Lo siento. Ven –_ dijo poniéndose de pie y tirando de su mano para levantarla de su asiento.

El cosquilleo que les recorrió al tocarse les hizo saber que estaban en problemas.

_- ¿Dónde quieres ir?_

_- Tenemos que hablar sobre esto, Bella, y no podemos hacerlo aquí delante de quinientas personas._

_- No puedo irme. Nessie está aquí._

_- Pídele a Rosalie que se quede con ella._

_- No puedo hacerlo. Es mi hija, no de Rose._ – discutió

_- Entonces vamos a buscarla y le podremos explicar que yo soy su padre –_ dijo con dureza

Bella se estremeció temerosa.

_- No podemos hacer eso –_ susurró _– Sólo tiene cinco años, no podemos soltárselo así sin más._

_- En algún momento tendrá que saberlo_ – dijo con frialdad

_- No puedes ser tan cruel. ¿No te das cuenta que esto la conmocionará a ella más que a ti?_

_- Entonces pídele a Rosalie que se quede con Nessie. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar –_ gruñó entre dientes y se vio obligada a aceptar.

_- De acuerdo. _

_- Te esperaré en el hall –_ dijo alejándose de ella para abandonar el salón.

Bella se fue en busca de Rose que la miró con el rostro desencajado.

_- ¿Tienes un minuto, Rose?_ – pidió cuando llegó hasta su amiga que estaba rodeada de algunos familiares.

_- Desde luego_ – aceptó la chica y se alejaron del grupo quedando semi ocultas tras una pared _– Necesito esto – _Rosalie cogió dos copas de champagne y le entregó una a Bella que se tragó su contenido en un solo movimiento.

Rosalie la miró comprensiva antes de acercarle otra copa.

_- Dios mío, Bella –_ susurró _– Es increíble._

_- Lo sé._

_- Aún no puedo creerlo. Estuvo tan cerca todos estos años. ¿Te das cuenta? Conozco a ese chico hace cuatro años, desde que Alice y Jazz están juntos, ¿cómo nunca lo vi?_

_- ¿Cómo lo verías, Rose? Era inimaginable._

_- Dios, Bella, ¿has visto a Ness y Edward juntos? Son idénticos. Creo que todo el mundo debe haberlo pensado al verlos juntos hoy en el altar. No puedo creer que nadie pensara que el padrino y la damita de honor tienen que estar emparentados porque no hay otra razón lógica para que se parezcan tanto._

_- Lo sé. He pensado que tal vez Esme debió ver el parecido. Ella conoce a su hijo. Tendrá fotos de Edward a los cinco años. Es increíble que nunca le llamara la atención. Aunque supongo qus sólo vería una niña de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo. Si ni siquiera podía imaginar que él y yo nos conociéramos..._

_- Es increíble. Si tan sólo hubieras cenado con nosotros alguna vez cuando él estaba de visita..._

_- Ya está, Rose, no podemos cambiar el pasado. _

_- ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?_

_- No tengo idea_ – gimió _– No lo hemos discutido. Edward está conmocionado._

_- Es entendible._

_- Estuve a punto de desmayarme al verle en el altar._

_- Lo imagino. Se lo dirás a Nessie, ¿verdad?_

_- No sé, Rose._

_- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?_

_- Dios, Rose, –_ sollozó _– no puedo darle a Nessie un padre para quitárselo dentro de dos semanas..._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Edward vive en Europa. Se marchará de regreso a Barcelona en dos semanas. ¿Qué va a ofrecerle a Nessie? ¿Verla tres fines de semana al año, y quizás en las vacaciones? ¿O pedirá la custodia compartida para que viva seis meses en Seattle y seis en Barcelona? Por Dios, Rose, tiene cinco años..._

_- Tienes razón, cariño. Será difícil, pero debéis buscar la mejor solución para la niña._

_- Lo sé. Ella es lo único que importa aquí._

_- Sí, lo es._

_- Edward quiere que nos reunamos ahora para hablar sobre todo esto_ – explicó y Rose la miró comprensiva.

_- No te preocupes. Yo me quedaré con Nessie. La llevaremos a casa con nosotros. Estará encantada._

_- Se lo pediría a mis padres pero se han marchado temprano, y sinceramente lo prefiero así. Si tuviera que explicarle a Renée todo esto..._

_- Lo entiendo, cariño. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré. Despídete de Ness, dile que te duele la cabeza y te marchas pero que ella puede quedarse con nosotros._

_- Gracias, Rose_ – dijo abrazando a su amiga que acarició su espalda confortándola.

_- Lo que necesites, cielo._

_- Gracias –_ se separó de su amiga _– Voy a ver a Nessie._

_- Bells,_ – le llamó cuando ya se alejaba _– me alegra que Edward sea el padre de Vanessa. Es un buen hombre._

_- Creo que sí._ – concedió _– Espero que pueda ser un buen padre, aún si eso significa alejarse de ella._

_- Encontraréis la mejor solución_. – aseguró Rosalie intentado infundirle una confianza y seguridad que no sentía.

* * *

_****__**Dios, ustedes me tienen loca! Se portan tan bien, me dan tantas palabras de ánimo y tantos reviews, y me demuestran tanta ansiedad que me veo obligada a subir capi extra, jejeje.**_

_****__**Si pudiera subiría a diario, pero en una semana me quedaría sin capis y el parón sería peor. **_

_****__**De momento, capi extra y hasta la semana que viene. Después ya veremos, jejeje.**_

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- ¿Crees que no querría tener nada que ver con mi hija? ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?_

_- No lo sé, Edward. No te conozco –_ reconoció dolida – _No te conozco ni tú a mí._

_- Pues será bueno que sepas que no soy ese tipo de hombre. No voy a ignorar que tengo una hija. Voy a formar parte de su vida._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Entiendo que ahora estés alterado y confundido. Entiendo que debes tener mil pensamientos. Yo los tuve cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Tener un hijo te cambia la vida..._

_- Ya lo creo._

_- Pero no quisiera que te apresuraras..._

_- ¿Que me apresurara?_ – inquirió molesto – _Me he perdido más de cinco años, Bella, seis años si contamos el embarazo. ¿No crees que voy un poco retrasado más que apresurado?_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Ania:** Gracias por seguirme y bienvenida. Como ves, hoy capi extra. Espero que te siga gustando la historia._

_**anna b: **Bienvenida al fic y gracias por seguirme en esta y mis otras historias. Me alegra que te guste tanto este fic, como ya he comentado, ha tenido más aceptación de la que me imaginaba que tendría. Sólo espero cumplir las expectativas._

_****__**Claudia: **__Gracias por leerme y gracias por tu review. B__ienvenida al fic. Espero que disfrutaras el capi extra._

_****__**els: **__Bienvenida tu también al fic y gracias por seguirme una vez más. Espero que te siga gustando el fic._

_****__**mona30: **__No pude contestarte pe__rsonalmente, pero quería darte la b__ienvenida tu también al fic y agradecerte el review. Espero que te siga gustando la historia.  
_

_**Quiero aclarar algunos puntos sobre el fic, debido a varios rr que he recibido.**_

_**Para leer este fic debemos olvidar todos los preconceptos. Generalmente en los fics, Bella suele tener una relación muy estrecha con los Cullen y ser íntima amiga, sobre todo de Alice. **_

_**En este fic NO es así. Bella conoce a Alice por ser la novia de su amigo Jasper, y por lo tanto, a la familia de Alice apenas la conoce. Les ha visto alguna vez, quizás en una fiesta en casa de Jasper, pero nada más. Por este motivo, no es raro que los Cullen no supieran el nombre del padre de Nessie, porque cuando conocieron a Nessie, ésta tenía dos años, y no existe un grado de confianza tal como para preguntarle a Bella quién es el padre de su hija. Saben que es madre soltera y ya está.**_

_**Por ese motivo también, aunque muchos pudieran pensar "mira Nessie tiene los mismos ojos que Edward", era imposible que dijeran "tal vez es su hija", porque era tan improbable que nunca se lo imaginaría nadie.**_

_**Tal vez si hubieran sabido que Edward y Bella se conocían, lo podrían haber imaginado, pero viviendo en continentes diferentes era completamente inimaginable.**_

_**Por otra parte, Alice conoce a Bella pero no es su mejor amiga ni nada parecido, ya que sólo se conocen a través de Jasper y desde hace cuatro años. Por eso también Bella no fue dama de honor en la boda ni tenía un lugar privilegiado para Alice. Lo tenía Nessie por ser la ahijada de Jasper, pero Bella no.**_

_**Sé que a veces cuando leemos un fic ya nos imaginamos que Bella y Alice son íntimas, y los Cullen aman a Bella, etc, etc. Pero como bien saben quienes me siguen, yo tengo varias historias en que esto es bastante diferente, así que quitaros los preconceptos.**_

_**Aclarado esto, a disfrutar del fic.**_

_**Besitos.**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO VIII**_

Bella se despidió de su hija y se reunió con Edward en el hall del hotel.

La esperaba paseándose nervioso con la tarjeta de la suite en la mano golpeando repetidamente su pierna.

_- Hola_ – murmuró cuando llegó hasta él

_- Aquí estás_ – respondió deteniendo su andar –_ Vamos _– dijo tomándola de la mano para tirar de ella hasta los ascensores.

_- ¿Dónde vamos?_

_- Hay dos suites reservadas por los Cullen. La que utilizó Alice y la que utilizaba Jasper._

_- Ellos podrían subir en cualquier momento._

_- No. Mis padres les obsequiaron la suite presidencial para la noche de bodas._

Al llegar a la octava planta, Edward pasó la tarjeta por la cerradura de la habitación y se hizo a un lado después de abrir la puerta para dejarla pasar.

-_ Adelante._

Bella entró y se quedó de pie en el medio de la estancia, nerviosa por estar con Edward en una habitación de hotel.

Por suerte era una suite y no se veía la cama que se imaginó estaría al otro lado de la puerta que había a la derecha.

_- ¿Quieres beber algo? –_ ofreció Edward acercándose al minibar

_- No, gracias_ – dijo caminando hasta el sofá y sentándose contra una esquina

_- Yo necesitaré una copa_ – arguyó él y procedió a servirse un vaso con whisky y hielo antes de volverse y sentarse en el mismo sofá.

Edward bebió dos o tres tragos antes de por fin hablar.

_- Cuéntamelo todo. – _ordenó sin levantar la vista de su vaso_  
_

_- ¿Qué quieres saber?_ – preguntó en un susurro

_- Todo. Cuéntame cómo fue todo. ¿Cómo y cuándo lo descubriste? ¿Qué hiciste al enterarte? Todo. _

Bella inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de hablar, mientras recordaba cada vivencia desde su regreso de aquellas increíbles vacaciones.

_- Cuando regresé de Europa vine a casa a ver a mis padres. Estuve aquí una semana antes de marcharme a Nueva York para organizar el comienzo de clases. Volví con la atención completamente volcada en la universidad, así que ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de cuándo debía llegar mi período. Al cabo de un mes, pasé una semana sintiéndome bastante mal y vi un médico segura de que sufría algún tipo de trastorno estomacal. Me hicieron varias analíticas antes de recetarme nada, y descubrí que estaba embarazada._

Edward la observaba fijamente escuchándola con atención.

_- ¿Qué hiciste entonces? –_ indagó en voz baja

Bella sonrió con una sonrisa más bien triste.

_- Lloré cada mañana, tarde y noche durante una semana o más. Hasta que un día decidí que no podía continuar así. Hice mis maletas y vine a casa._

_- ¿No pensaste en abortar?_

_- No –_ reconoció _– No voy a decirte que quería quedarme embarazada porque no lo deseaba en absoluto. Pero en el momento que supe que lo estaba, no había nada que deseara más que proteger al bebé._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque era mi bebé. Mío. Por alguna razón, la naturaleza, Dios, o alguna fuerza superior a mí, había hecho que engendrara un bebé. No lo sé. Tal vez debía sacar alguna enseñanza o moraleja, qué sé yo. Sólo sabía que no podía hacer algo diferente a tenerlo y después continuar mi vida sin más._

_- ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?_

_- Se sorprendieron. Mucho. Siempre había sido una persona muy responsable, recatada y prudente. Ni mis mejores amigas podían imaginarse que me hubiera ido a la cama con alguien a quien acababa de conocer. _

_- ¿Te pidieron que abortaras?_

_- No, nunca. Me ofrecieron su apoyo si ésa era mi decisión, pero también me ofrecieron todo su apoyo y más si deseaba tenerlo._

_- ¿O sea que tus padres no se enfadaron ni se molestaron porque te quedaras embarazada o dejaras la universidad?_

_- No, nunca. Se apenaron porque sabían que yo deseaba enormemente ser médico, pero lo entendieron y me apoyaron y me acompañaron durante el embarazo y desde entonces hasta ahora. Me fui a vivir con ellos y lo hice hasta que Nessie cumplió tres años._

_- ¿Qué sucedió cuando cumplió tres años?_

_- Nada particular. Yo terminé de estudiar enfermería y con ayuda de Jasper conseguí un puesto fijo en el hospital. Entonces pensé que Ness y yo deberíamos tener nuestro lugar y nos mudamos. Mis padres me regalaron una casa y allí vivimos ahora._

_- ¿Me lo hubieras dicho de haber sabido cómo hacerlo? __–_ preguntó incrédulo_  
_

_- Sí._

_- ¿De verdad lo habrías hecho?_

_- Completamente. Todos los niños deberían tener a sus dos padres si tienen la oportunidad. Te habría ofrecido la oportunidad de ocuparte de Nessie. Aunque hubiera entendido si hubieses preferido no entrar en su vida. _– explicó mirándolo con comprensión y cierto ruego _– Lo entenderé ahora si prefieres no tener nada que ver con ella._

_- ¿Crees que no querría tener nada que ver con mi hija? ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?_

_- No lo sé, Edward. No te conozco –_ reconoció dolida – _No te conozco ni tú a mí._

_- Pues será bueno que sepas que no soy ese tipo de hombre. No voy a ignorar que tengo una hija. Voy a formar parte de su vida._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Entiendo que ahora estés alterado y confundido. Entiendo que debes tener mil pensamientos. Yo los tuve cuando supe que estaba embarazada. Tener un hijo te cambia la vida..._

_- Ya lo creo._

_- Pero no quisiera que te apresuraras..._

_- ¿Que me apresurara?_ – inquirió molesto – _Me he perdido más de cinco años, Bella, seis años si contamos el embarazo. ¿No crees que voy un poco retrasado más que apresurado?_

_- Intenta pensar con calma, Edward. Y sé que no conoces a Nessie, pero te pido por favor, por lo que más quieras, que pienses primero en ella. Piensa en ella antes que en ti._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? Tú misma acabas de decir que todos los niños deberían tener a sus dos padres si tienen la oportunidad._

_- Sí, pero siempre y cuando tengan la oportunidad._

_- Nessie tiene la oportunidad. Yo estoy aquí y más que dispuesto a ocupar mi lugar de padre._

_- Piénsalo, Edward..._

_- ¿Qué coño quieres que piense?_ – gruñó cada vez más molesto ante lo que le parecía una egoísta negligencia de la chica

_- No puedes ser su padre hoy y luego aburrirte y dejar de serlo._

_- No es lo que pienso hacer._

_- Entonces, ¿cómo piensas que debemos hacerlo?_

_- Decirle la verdad. Simplemente eso._

_- Simplemente eso. Tiene cinco años. No hace más que preguntar todo sobre todo. ¿No crees que podrá tener algunas dudas?_

_- Sé más clara, por favor –_ pidió molesto recostándose en el sofá

_- Eres su padre, bien, querrá saber cuándo podrá verte._

_- Cuando quiera. ¿A dónde diablos quieres llegar?_

_- Vives en Barcelona, Edward. Nessie vive en Seattle. No podrá llamarte cuando su coche a batería se descomponga y quiera que lo arregles. No podrás venir un sábado para ir a ver su partido de soccer. No podrás asistir a las reuniones del colegio. ¿Cómo harás que funcione?_ – comentó y lo dejó dudoso recapacitando

_- No lo sé, ya lo veremos. No puedes prohibirme ser su padre, Bella, puedo ir con abogados._

_- No intento prohibirte nada_ – gimió Bella llevándose las manos al cabello desordenando su recogido – _No quiero prohibirte ser su padre. Sé que tienes derechos y sé que cualquier abogado te los daría, pero también sé que no puedo permitir que mi hija sufra. ¿Qué conseguirá un abogado? En el mejor de los casos te conseguiría una custodia compartida. ¿Cómo lo haríamos? ¿Viviría seis meses conmigo en los Estados Unidos y seis contigo en Barcelona?_

_- No lo sé_ – reconoció en un quejido

_- Si tuvieras un abogado muy bueno e inescrupuloso, podrías conseguir la custodia absoluta con un régimen de visitas para mí. Lo dudo porque he sido una buena madre, pero imagina que lo consiguieras, ¿qué harías? ¿te llevarías a una niña de cinco años a vivir a un país desconocido? Ni siquiera hablan su mismo idioma. No tiene a nadie allí, más que a un padre al que aún no conoce. Nessie vive aquí, su madre vive aquí y su familia vive aquí. Incluso la familia de su padre, que se convertirá en su familia también cuando se sepa la verdad, viven en Seattle._

Edward se puso en pie y caminó hacia las enormes ventanas, acabando de un trago su bebida.

_- Cuando yo estoy en el hospital y Nessie está en el colegio, tiene su canguro. Una canguro que se queda con ella desde que nació. Pero muchas veces, en vez de estar con la niñera se queda con sus abuelos, alguna vez Rose o Jazz que son sus padrinos. Sabe que tiene a su familia con ella. Incluso Alice, que resultó ser más su tía de lo que ella misma sospechaba. Sé que cuando tu madre sepa que Ness es su nieta se ofrecerá también para cuidarla y quedarse con ella siempre que lo necesitemos. ¿Le quitarías la posibilidad de estar con su familia para que la vigile una niñera española que no hablará su idioma y no la conocerá de nada?_

_- ¿Qué ofreces, Bella?_ – indagó después de un largo silencio, aún con la mirada fija en el ferry que cruzaba la bahía Elliot al otro lado de los cristales.

_- No lo sé –_ reconoció con un quejido que le hizo voltearse a verla _– No tengo idea, Edward. Sólo quiero que pensemos lo mejor para ella. Ella es lo único que me importa._

_- Quiero conocerla, Bella –_ rogó lastimero acercándose para sentarse a su lado _– Por favor, Bella, quiero conocerla. Yo tampoco he buscado tener un hijo, pero ahora que sé que lo tengo, no puedo imaginarme no ser parte de su vida. Me he perdido sus primeros cinco años, por favor, Bella, no me obligues a perderme más._

_- No quiero que lo hagas, Edward, de verdad. Vanessa se merece tenerte. Pero no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo hacerlo._ – confesó viendo el rostro compungido del chico _– No sé, podemos... no sé... tal vez en estas semanas que estés en la ciudad, podrías venir a verla, pasar tiempo con ella._

_- ¿Qué le dirías para justificarlo?_

_- No lo sé. Eres el hermano de Alice, supongo que no será difícil justificar una amistad ante ella. Es una niña, hace amigos con facilidad, lo aceptará._

_- ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Bella?_ – preguntó con temor – _¿Puedo confiar en que me ayudarás a buscar la forma de ser su padre? _

_-Sí, Edward, lo haré. Quiero que seas su padre. Eres su padre y quiero que puedas ejercer como tal, porque Nessie se merece tener un padre, pero sólo buscaré el menor sufrimiento posible para mi hija._

_- Lo sé, y puedes estar segura de que es lo mismo que yo quiero para ella._

_- Entonces encontraremos una respuesta –_ aseguró aunque no tenía idea de cuál podría ser esa respuesta

_- Gracias_ – murmuró abrazándola agradecido

* * *

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

Edward estiró su mano para enredar su dedo en un mechón castaño que caía sobre el rostro de la joven.

_- Edward..._ – gimió cerrando los ojos

Se sentía demasiado exhausta para luchar contra los sentimientos que Edward despertaba en ella, pero sabía que ése sería un error mayor que todos los que había cometido con él alguna vez.

_- No, Edward, sería una tontería..._

_- ¿Tú crees?_ – murmuró él estirando su brazo para alcanzar la cremallera del vestido de Bella que bajaba por su espalda

_- Sabes que sí... Edward..._

La mano de Edward llegó al final de la cremallera, quedando sobre la curvatura del comienzo de sus nalgas.

Movió entonces la tela del vestido bajándola por el hombro de la chica descubriendo un pecho pequeño y firme.

_- Detente, Edward..._ – pidió sin convicción

_- No quieres que me detenga... –_ susurró él acariciando con la palma de la mano el pequeño pezón que se irguió ante su contacto.

_**Besitos!**_

_**Anonybones: **Bienvenida al fic y gracias por leerme y por comentar. Espero no defraudar y que te siga gustando._

_**Chiquita Cullen: **Bienvenida también y gracias por tu review y tus palabras. Espero que te siga gustando el fic._


	10. Capítulo 9

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO IX_**

Llevaban tres horas en esa habitación.

Tres horas en las que Edward había querido que Bella le contara cada mínimo detalle de la vida de Nessie.

¿Cómo había elegido su nombre? ¿A qué colegio iba? ¿Cuánto le gustaban sus clases? ¿Qué actividades extra escolares hacía? ¿A qué le gustaba jugar? Etcétera

Bella llevaba su tercera taza de café, pero ya se le estaba haciendo largo el día.

_- Edward, ¿podemos seguir con esto en otro momento? Es tarde, debería irme a casa._

_- Lo siento_ – sonrió comprensivo mirando la hora – _No me di cuenta que era tan tarde._

_- No hay problema._

_- No tienes que irte._ – dijo y se ganó una mirada aprensiva de la chica – _Ya sabes, la suite está pagada toda la noche... Nessie está en casa de Rose..._

_- Oh, no –_ negó rápidamente _– No creo que sea apropiado._

_- ¿Por qué no? No es como si no hubiéramos pasado nunca una noche juntos._

_- No, Edward, sabes que no. Esto no es lo mismo._

_- Sabes, hoy cuando me acerqué a ti en la boda –_ confesó sonriendo a la vez que se acercaba a ella que estaba completamente tumbada en el mullido sofá _– Sólo pensaba en salir contigo y volver a vivir algo de lo que vivimos hace seis años –_ murmuró poniéndose de rodillas en la moqueta para quedar con su rostro frente al de ella.

Bella se había descalzado hacía rato ya y había deshecho su peinado en un intento de ponerse todo lo cómoda que fuese posible.

Edward estiró su mano para enredar su dedo en un mechón castaño que caía sobre el rostro de la joven.

_- Edward..._ – gimió cerrando los ojos

Se sentía demasiado exhausta para luchar contra los sentimientos que Edward despertaba en ella, pero sabía que ése sería un error mayor que todos los que había cometido con él alguna vez.

_- No, Edward, sería una tontería..._

_- ¿Tú crees?_ – murmuró él estirando su brazo para alcanzar la cremallera del vestido de Bella que bajaba por su espalda

_- Sabes que sí... Edward..._

La mano de Edward llegó al final de la cremallera, quedando sobre la curvatura del comienzo de sus nalgas.

Movió entonces la tela del vestido bajándola por el hombro de la chica descubriendo un pecho pequeño y firme.

_- Detente, Edward..._ – pidió sin convicción

_- No quieres que me detenga... –_ susurró él acariciando con la palma de la mano el pequeño pezón que se irguió ante su contacto.

_- Esto no está bien, Edward... tenemos una hija... –_ murmuró nerviosa

_- Shh –_ la cortó bajando sus labios hasta el pecho para introducir el pezón entre sus labios.

No lograba entender qué le hacía ese hombre, qué tenía para convertirla en esa mujer sexy y excitada, pero habían bastado un par de horas para que estuviera dispuesta a entregarle lo que no había entregado a nadie en seis años.

Fue entonces que recordó la conversación que había tenido con su madre sólo una semana antes: _No puedo soltarme. La única vez que me solté resulté embarazada de un hombre de quien no sé ni su apellido..._

Llevó la mano a su vestido y lo subió para cubrir su pecho alejando a Edward de él.

_- Relájate, preciosa..._

_- No puedo, Edward_ – reconoció sentándose en el sofá y separándose de él

Edward suspiró sentándose sobre sus talones.

_- Lo siento, pero esto es una locura –_ espetó sin atreverse a mirarle mientras se levantaba para subir la cremallera de su vestido.

_- Déjame a mí_ – pidió Edward poniéndose en pie sabiendo que ya no había nada más que hablar.

Se acercó a ella y subió su cremallera.

_- De verdad puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, Bella. Te prometo que no me propasaré. Yo me instalaré en el sofá y tú podrás ocupar la habitación. De hecho puedo irme a otra habitación si lo prefieres._

_- Prefiero irme a casa. _

_- De acuerdo. Te llevaré._

_- No hace falta. Sólo pediré un taxi._

_- No. Yo te llevaré –_ aseguró besando su hombro desnudo

Edward la dejó en la puerta de casa y se marchó después de que intercambiaran sus números telefónicos, algo que se habían arrepentido cientos de veces, de no haberlo hecho seis años atrás.

No durmió mucho ya que se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama.

Cuando Rosalie trajo a Nessie después de comer, acababa de salir de la ducha, intentando despejar su cansancio.

_- Hola, mami_ – gritó la niña al entrar

_- Hola, cariño ¿cómo estás?_

_- Muy bien. He estado jugando Mario Kart con tío Emmett y le he ganado todas las veces._

_- ¿De verdad, cielo?_ – preguntó con una sonrisa _– Eres una campeona._

_- Sí, lo soy. Y me ha prestado el juego –_ dijo enseñándole la caja del juego antes de correr al salón para conectar la consola.

Rosalie sonreía detrás de la niña.

_- Hola, Bells_ – la saludó besando su mejilla – _¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bastante cansada._

_- ¿Cómo fue todo con Edward ayer? _

_- No sé. Creo que bastante bien –_ confesó dirigiéndose a la cocina _– ¿Tienes tiempo para un café?_

_- Desde luego. Emmett está con Henry en la casa._

Se sentaron ante la isla de la cocina, frente a las tazas que Bella sirvió para ambas.

_- Cuéntame_ – pidió su amiga con real interés

_- No sé, Rose, todo es tan confuso._

_- ¿Habéis llegado a algún acuerdo?_

_- No lo sé. Edward ha accedido a no decirle la verdad a Nessie hasta tanto sepamos cómo lo vamos a llevar. Quiere ser su padre y ocupar su lugar en todos los sentidos. Pero ambos estamos de acuerdo que viviendo no sólo en diferentes ciudades sino en diferentes continentes, no será fácil._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Régimen de visitas? ¿Custodia compartida?_

_- No lo sé, ya que cualquiera de las dos serán difíciles de compaginar. Un régimen de visitas, viviendo él en Europa, obligaría a que ella pasase sus vacaciones con él ya que lo de los fines de semana queda descartado, pero por otra parte, la custodia compartida obligaría a vivir seis meses en un sitio y seis en otro y eso imposibilitaría el colegio, entre otras mil cosas. _

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No lo sé, Rose. No nos hemos puesto de acuerdo. De momento quiere conocerla y le he ofrecido que pase tiempo con ella._

_- ¿Con qué excusa?_

_- Ninguna muy buena, en realidad. Supongo que le diremos que hemos hecho amistad_ _ya que él es el hermano de Alice. Así podrán conocerse y Ness no sentirá que está obligada a estar con él por quién es.  
_

_- Creo que será lo mejor. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará Edward en Seattle?_

_- Dos semanas. Hasta que los chicos vuelvan de la luna de miel._

_- ¿Nada más? Supongo que no es mucho._

_- No, supongo que no, pero imagino que tendrá que volver a trabajar._

_- ¿Sabes que su familia ha intentado convencerle de que se vuelva a los Estados Unidos desde que se marchó?_

_- No lo sabía_ – confesó _– ¿Y por qué no quiere hacerlo? Toda su familia está aquí, además de que podría trabajar aquí igual que allí. Al fin y al cabo la empresa es de su familia._

_- Sí. No estoy segura, pero hay algo de que tuvo no sé qué discusión con Carlisle cuando se marchó._

_- ¿Y nunca lo solucionaron?_

_- Lo solucionaron lo suficiente como para hablarse, pero no tanto como para que Edward quiera regresar._

_- Entiendo. Supongo que entonces la baza de la familia no le importará demasiado._

_- Supongo que no._

Edward estaba tan aturdido y conmocionado como Bella. Así que no fue muy participativo en la comida familiar que tuvieron con Alice y Jasper antes de llevarles al aeropuerto.

_- Ayer te perdimos de vista –_ comentó Alice suspicaz llamando su atención cuando se reunieron en el salón para el café.

_- Supongo que estaba un poco cansado_ – mintió

_- Tanya se quedó un poco desilusionada –_ agregó haciéndolo sentir culpable _– Se comentaba que habíais estado coqueteando gran parte de la noche._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_ – sonrió _– ¿Quién lo comentaba?_

_- Todos los que se pasaron por vuestra mesa en algún momento del banquete._

Sonrió volviendo la atención a su café.

_- No vas a decirme nada, ¿verdad? –_ aventuró la chica encontrándose con su silenciosa sonrisa –_ Tanya me contó que le pediste una cita para después de la boda_

_- No_ – negó _– No lo hice._

_- ¿Cómo no? ¿Acaso no le dijiste que iríais a cenar algún día?_

_- No. Dije "tal vez podríamos ir a cenar" y las palabras claves eran "tal vez"_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No vas a salir con Tanya?_

_- No lo creo._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta? No conocerás ninguna chica más guapa y divertida que Tanya._

_- No estoy tan seguro._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Mira, Alice, Tanya es guapísima, y no hace falta que yo lo diga porque es obvio y todos lo pueden ver. Supongo que también será divertida, pero tiene un defecto para mí._

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Está demasiado preocupada por gustarme, caerme bien. _

_- No es verdad._

_- Sí, lo es. Es demasiado complaciente._

_- ¿Preferirías alguien que sólo te llevara la contraria?_

_- No, desde luego que no. Pero preferiría alguien que estuviera dispuesta a defender su posición y sus opiniones, aún si eso significara estar en contra de mi opinión._

_- Ha esperado tanto porque tú la invitaras a salir que supongo que no quiere perdérselo. ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? No te defraudará._

_- Lo siento, Alice, pero no creo que eso vaya a suceder._

_- ¿Por qué no? Hazlo. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás._

_- No lo creo, Ali. –_ intentó cortarla pero su hermana no era un rival que se retirara con facilidad.

_- ¿Es por Bella?_ – soltó la chica a bocajarro llamando su atención

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- ¿Es por Bella?_ – repitió – _Ayer te vi hablando con ella, y un tiempo después ambos habíais desaparecido._

_- No es de tu incumbencia, Alice._

_- Entonces sí es por ella._

_- Repito, no es de tu incumbencia._

_- Déjame decirte que te arrepentirás._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Bella me cae muy bien_ – aseguró la chica _– Es la mejor amiga de Jazz y Rose, y te aseguro que me cae muy bien, pero no es para ti._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Tiene una hija._

_- Lo sé. –_ gruñó – _Nessie. Creía que pensabas que era una niña deliciosa._

_- Lo es. Claro que lo es_ – aseguró – _Pero eso no quita que nadie sabe quién es su padre. Lo cual no habla muy bien de Bella._

Edward se incomodó y deseó espetarle a su hermana la identidad del padre de Nessie.

_- Para ser que te cae muy bien Bella, lo disimulas bastante bien al juzgarla._

_- No. No me malinterpretes. No la estoy juzgando. Me parece muy noble de su parte haber decidido tener a la niña, aún sabiendo que la tendría sola. Tuvo incluso que dejar la universidad para poder cuidar de su niña y eso me parece digno de admiración. Pero no sé si quisiera para mi hermano una chica que se va a la cama con cualquiera._

_- Dios, Alice –_ dijo mirándola con desprecio –_ Eres bastante más troglodita de lo que yo imaginaba._

_- No es verdad –_ discutió _– Pero venga ya, Edward, no vas a decirme que no es preocupante que no sepa quién la embarazó. _

_- ¿No crees que ella sí debe saberlo?_

_- Pues se avergüenza bastante de ello ya que nunca lo ha dicho. Y ni siquiera le ha dicho a ese pobre tipo que tiene una hija._

_- Tal vez no sea un "pobre tipo". Tal vez Bella no sepa cómo comunicarse con él –_ espetó con rabia

_- Tú no sabes nada, no conoces a Bella._

_- Tal vez seas tú quien no la conoce._

_- Venga ya, Edward. ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿Al final te acostaste con ella ayer? _

_- No, no lo hice, pero si lo hubiera hecho, ¿qué tendrías que decir?_

_- Sólo lo dicho. Que es una chica que se acuesta con un tipo que apenas conoce._

_- Y eso me convertiría a mí en un tipo que se acuesta con una chica a la que apenas conoce_ – dijo arqueando una ceja

_- Es diferente –_ discutió incómoda

_- ¿Por qué? Imagino que una chica liberal del siglo veintiuno no me dirá que porque yo soy un hombre y ella una mujer._

_- Es diferente y hasta tú lo sabes. La cuestión es que sería una tontería que dejaras de salir con Tanya por tener un lío con Bella._

_- Pues para mí la cuestión es que no es de tu incumbencia. Y déjame decirte que si Jazz es tan buen amigo de Bella como dice ser, no creo que le guste saber la opinión que tienes de su amiga._

_- No tengo una mala opinión de ella _– arguyó

_- Pues yo diría que has hablado como si Bella fuera una furcia._

_- No es así._

_- Como quieras, Alice. Sólo voy a decirte que tengo treinta y tres años, lo que me convierte en un adulto, y eso hace que sea capaz de decidir con quién quiero salir y con quién no. Y, más allá de si decido salir con Bella o no, algo está claro, y es que no voy a pedir tu opinión al respecto y por lo pronto no voy a salir con Tanya. Fin de la cuestión._

_- Ok. Sólo espero que no te arrepientas._

_- No lo haré. Puedes estar segura de que no lo haré. _

* * *

_****__**¿Qué les pareció el capi de hoy?**_

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

Entraron a la cocina y Bella preparó café antes de volver juntos al salón con sendas tazas.

_- ¿Siempre es así?_ – preguntó cuando por fin se sentaron

_- ¿Así cómo?_

_- No sé, así, tan dinámica y tan extrovertida_

_- Sí, supongo que sí. Suele ser extrovertida, bastante más que yo_ – aseguró Bella sonriendo _– Pero tampoco conoce mucha gente nueva, y desde luego no muchas figuras masculinas._

_- ¿Y con tus parejas?_ – preguntó curioso y bastante más celoso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Ya sabes, tus parejas, los tipos con los que hayas salido en este tiempo._

_**Besitos!**_

_**Paula Cullen: **Bienvenida y gracias por tu rr y por tus palabras. Ojalá te siga gustando el fic.**  
**_

_**yazmin: **Bienvenida tú también al fic y gracias por leerme y por tu rr. Espero no decepcionar.**  
**_


	11. Capítulo 10

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO X**_

Edward se encargó de llevar a los recién casados al aeropuerto y cuando pasaron a la sala de embarque se decidió a comenzar a conocer a su hija.

Tenía dos semanas para ello. Dos semanas para conocerla y ganarse su cariño.

Aunque sin poder tocar a Bella, iban a ser dos semanas muy largas, en cierto sentido.

Bella y Nessie estaban en Lawton Park, el parque que quedaba a un par de calles de su casa, así que allí fue después de que Bella le diera las señas.

Las vio desde el coche. Bella, recostada sobre una manta sobre la hierba con un libro en las manos, vigilaba a Nessie que corría junto a un enorme perro negro.

Aparcó el coche y bajó para acercarse a ellas.

Se excitó al ver a Bella vestida con unos pantalones cortos que dejaban a la vista sus preciosas piernas torneadas y cremosas. Llevaba una camiseta azul de tirantes que se levantaba dejando a la vista la exquisita porción de piel de su cintura.

En sus pies unas sandalias planas, y el cabello recogido en una coleta.

Nessie llevaba su cabello cobrizo recogido en una coleta igual a la de su madre y su atuendo era similar.

Corría de un lado a otro seguida por el perro que saltaba a su alrededor con su larga lengua saliendo por el costado de su hocico.

_- Hola_ – saludó cuando llegó hasta Bella

Bella levantó el rostro hacia él mirándolo con nerviosismo.

_- Hola –_ respondió cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.

Edward cruzó las piernas y se sentó a su lado.

_- ¿Encontraste fácil el camino?_

_- Sí, tus explicaciones fueron precisas._ – sonrió _– ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien, muy bien. ¿Tú qué tal?_

_- Bien, algo cansado. No dormí mucho anoche y hoy tuve una comida familiar._

_- Sí. Yo tampoco dormí mucho_ – reconoció _– ¿Se han marchado ya Alice y Jasper?_

_- Sí. Acabo de dejarlos en el aeropuerto._ – explicó sin dejar de mirar a Nessie.

Como sintiendo su mirada, la niña se volteó hacia ellos y él levantó la mano para saludarla.

Nessie corrió hacia ellos con Sam detrás y se dejó caer en la manta al lado de su madre.

_- Hola, Edward._

_- Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien. ¿Conoces a mi mamá?_

_- Sí –_ sonrió _– A quien no conozco es a tu amigo –_ dijo mirando el enorme animal

Nessie se volteó a mirar a Sam que se había tumbado a su lado jadeante.

_- Es mi perro, Sam._

_- Ya veo. ¿No te da miedo que sea tan grande?_

_- No_ – la niña lo miró como si estuviera loco _– ¿Tú le tienes miedo?_

_- Si tú me aseguras que no me morderá, supongo que no. Pero no me gustan mucho los perros._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – inquirió abriendo mucho los ojos _– ¿Por qué no?_

_- No lo sé. Cuando era niño nunca tuve un perro._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- No lo sé. Creo que mi mamá les tenía miedo._

_- ¿Y nunca tuviste una mascota?_

_- ¿Cuenta un Tamagotchi? –_ preguntó con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada curiosa de Nessie

_- ¿Qué es un tama... eso?_

_- Un Tamagotchi –_ corrigió Edward _– Era una mascota virtual._

_- ¿No te pillaron un poco mayor los Tamagotchis?_ – indagó Bella curiosa

_- Sí. Tenía como veinte, creo. Mi tío lo había traído de Japón. En realidad era de Alice, pero me divertía escondérselo para verlo morir de hambre._

_- ¡Qué cruel!_ – rió la chica – _Entiendo que nunca tuvieras una mascota de verdad._

_- ¿Qué es una mascota virtual?_ – repitió Nessie

_- Era algo así como un llavero que tenía una pantalla y dentro había una mascota._

_- ¿Una mascota de verdad?_

_- No, era como un juego de la consola. Había que alimentarlo, llevarlo al médico, hacerlo dormir..._

_- ¿Cómo los Sims? _

_- Algo parecido._

_- Pero no podías jugar con él como yo juego con Sam._

_- No, me temo que no._

_- ¡Qué aburrido!_

_- Un poco, sí. En realidad no entenderé porque causó tanto furor._

_- ¿Qué es furor? _

_- Mmm, revuelo._

_- Ah._

Bella se volteó hacia su bolso para sacar de allí un zumo y un sándwich que le entregó a Nessie para merendar.

_- ¿Te apetece un sándwich? –_ le ofreció a Edward

_- No, gracias. He comido muchísimo hoy._

_- ¿Viste al tío Jasper y la tía Alice?_

_- Sí. Comí con ellos._

_- ¿Y comiste tarta de bodas? Tío Jasper dijo que quedaría mucha para hoy._

_- Sí. Comí un trozo de tarta de bodas._

_- A mí me gusta la tarta de bodas_ – dijo la niña apenada

_- Lo siento, cariño, no lo pensé. Si quieres, mañana podría traerte un trozo. –_ ofreció

_- ¿Podrías? –_ pidió con entusiasmo

_- Sí, claro que sí._

_- No hace falta, Edward –_ dijo Bella antes de dirigirse a la niña – _Cielo, luego podemos comprar tarta de frambuesas en la pastelería._

_- Pero a mí me gusta la tarta de bodas._

_- La tarta de frambuesas es tu favorita._

_- Sí. Pero la tarta de bodas es más favorita_ – discutió haciéndoles sonreír

_- No te preocupes, Nessie. Te traeré un trozo._ – prometió enternecido

Después de merendar, Nessie le convenció para jugar a lanzarle una pelota a Sam, asegurando que la podía encontrar aunque la aventaran muy lejos.

Edward, que no dudaba de las habilidades del can, aceptó y se alejaron un poco para jugar con Sam.

Bella se estremeció ante la imagen.

Su hija.

Su preciosa hija por fin estaba compartiendo una tarde en el parque con su padre, aunque aún no supiera que ese hombre era su padre.

¿Cómo podría darle un padre y arrebatárselo dentro de dos semanas?

Pero, si evitaba confesárselo a Nessie, ¿cómo podría mirarla a la cara sabiendo que le había quitado la única oportunidad de tener a su padre con ella?

Por mucho que le doliese, tendría que permitirle a Nessie visitar a Edward en Barcelona durante meses.

Sólo rogaba que Edward no quisiese tener a la niña seis meses con él, porque ella no sería capaz de afrontarlo.

Estuvieron un rato más en el parque antes de que Bella llamara a Nessie para volver a casa.

Edward les acompañó y aceptó la invitación de Nessie de quedarse a cenar.

_- Ness, a la bañera_ – dijo Bella en cuanto entraron en la casa

_- ¿Tengo que bañarme hoy también?_ – preguntó con un mohín

_- Desde luego que sí, señorita –_ confirmó su madre yendo a la cocina

_- Pero tenemos visitas_ – se quejó

_- Edward esperará, no te preocupes._

_- ¿Me esperarás, Edward?_

_- Claro que sí, cariño_ – aseguró

_- Edward –_ le dijo Bella entregándole el teléfono y un menú de la pizzería – _¿Podrías pedir unas pizzas para cenar?_

_- Desde luego, ¿qué pido?_

_- Lo que prefieras. A Nessie le gusta la pizza tres quesos. Tú pide lo que desees. _

Le dio la dirección e intentó entregarle dinero que él se negó a aceptar.

Después de pedir las pizzas, mientras Bella bañaba a la niña, se sumergió en sus pensamientos hundido en el sofá del salón.

Sin dudas le encantaba Nessie, pero sabía que ser padre, era algo más complicado que jugar en el parque y pedir pizzas para cenar.

Él no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo, pero por alguna razón no se imaginaba saliendo de la vida de Vanessa.

¿Qué esperaría Bella de él? ¿Qué esperaría que él hiciera?

Había tantas interrogantes en su cabeza que no sabía cuál intentaría responder primero.

Cenaron pizzas mientras Nessie le explicaba a Edward cada detalle de su colegio, de su equipo de soccer, de sus mejores amigas y sus más acérrimas enemigas.

Edward no creía que fuera capaz de memorizar tanta información, pero escuchar a Nessie era divertidísimo y le encantaba.

Por otro lado, la visión de la madre de Nessie al otro lado de la mesa y la mirada de profundo amor que le dedicaba a su hija a cada instante, le embelesaba.

Y ni hablar, que el tirante negro de su sujetador, que no hacía más que deslizarse por su hombro aunque ella lo volviera a levantar una y otra vez, lo estaba haciendo endurecer como si fuera un colegial.

Cuando Bella insistió en que era hora de irse a la cama, él tuvo que asegurarle a Nessie que debía marchar también, ya que la niña se negó a retirarse mientras él estuviera allí.

Le hizo señas a Bella de que la esperaría y se despidió.

Cuando Bella bajó media hora después él estaba comenzando a adormecerse en el sofá.

_- Lo siento_ – se disculpó la chica al entrar al salón _– Suele tardar menos en dormirse pero hoy estaba un poco excitada._

_- Está bien, no hay problema._

_- ¿Te apetece un café?_

_- Sí, creo que es una buena idea._

Entraron a la cocina y Bella preparó café antes de volver juntos al salón con sendas tazas.

_- ¿Siempre es así?_ – preguntó cuando por fin se sentaron

_- ¿Así cómo?_

_- No sé, así, tan dinámica y tan extrovertida_

_- Sí, supongo que sí. Suele ser extrovertida, bastante más que yo_ – aseguró Bella sonriendo _– Pero tampoco conoce mucha gente nueva, y desde luego no muchas figuras masculinas._

_- ¿Y con tus parejas?_ – preguntó curioso y bastante más celoso de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Ya sabes, tus parejas, los tipos con los que hayas salido en este tiempo._

_- No he estado saliendo con mucha gente, y desde luego que tampoco he traído hombres a casa. No quiero crearle ideas raras a Nessie. _

_- ¿Qué tipo de ideas?_

_- Ya sabes. No querría que se encariñase con alguien que no vaya a quedarse en su vida, y en realidad mis citas nunca llegaron a convertirse en algo tan serio como para eso._

_- Entiendo_ – aceptó dándole un trago a su café _– ¿Y qué hay de mí?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Sí, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿qué lugar voy a ocupar yo?_

_- El que estés dispuesto a asumir, Edward. Serás su padre si es lo que deseas, pero luego de que decidas serlo no podrás echarte atrás. No permitiré que le lastimes._

_- No quiero hacerlo. Puedes estar segura de que no quiero lastimarla. Pero es tan difícil saber cómo hacerlo bien._

Bella sonrió comprensiva.

_- Nadie nos da un manual sobre cómo ser padres, Edward. Podrás leer cientos de libros sobre paternidad, pero nada te prepara realmente para ser padre, para los sentimientos que despierta un hijo._

_- Pero tú lo haces de maravilla._

_- Buff, no te creas. Hay momentos que te sientes frustrado, agobiado. Sientes que estás haciendo todo mal. Sabes, antes de que naciera Nessie, mi madre me dijo que cuando uno tenía un hijo, nunca dejaba de sufrir. En ese momento no lo entendí, pensé que estaba loca, que tener un hijo no podía ser así._

_- ¿Ahora crees que tenía razón?_

_- Sí. Completamente. Nunca habrá nada más maravilloso en tu vida que tu hijo, pero nunca sufrirás tanto como cuando lo tienes. No cambiaría ni uno solo de los momentos que he vivido desde que Nessie nació, pero nunca dejo de preocuparme. Cuando es un bebé, todo te atormenta, si llora, si no lo hace, si su respiración parece más lenta de lo normal, si parece más rápida. Cuando llora y no logras saber si le duele la panza, los oídos, si tiene hambre o sólo un pañal sucio. Es tan difícil y tan increíblemente maravilloso. Cuando hacen un berrinche por nada, te pones histérica y furiosa, pero luego te sonríe y te dice "te amo" y le perdonarías que hubiera incendiado la casa._

_- Te confieso que me da pánico. No sé si podré hacerlo bien, me da terror equivocarme. No sé si podré hacerlo, Bella –_ se quejó lastimero

_- Claro que sí, Edward. Lo importante es que le ames, por sobre todas las cosas, que le ames a ella y pongas su bienestar por encima de todo. Eso no quiere decir que tengas que cumplir todos sus caprichos o darle gusto en todo, sino todo lo contrario. Muchas veces se enojará contigo porque no le permites ver televisión hasta tarde, o porque crees que no es necesario que tenga el último juego de la Wii. Llegará a decirte que te odia y que quiere irse a vivir a casa de sus abuelos, te dolerá muchísimo, te partirá el corazón, pero lo olvidarás cuando vuelva y te abrace y te bese para pedirte disculpas._

_- ¿Crees que yo podría hacerlo bien?_

_- Totalmente. De todos modos, lo acabas de saber, te acabas de enterar que eres padre hace menos de veinticuatro horas. Es normal que estés aturdido. _

_- ¿Me ayudarás?_ – pidió

_- Claro que sí –_ aseguró con una sonrisa confiada y sin saber cómo le dio la confianza que le hacía falta.

* * *

_****__**Bueno, aquí está, capi extra! Pero no os malacostumbréis.**_

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

Después de un breve silencio, Esme contraatacó.

_- ¿Tiene algo que ver en tu decisión la madre de Vanessa?_

_- ¿Qué pasa con Bella?_ – preguntó con un resoplido irritado _– ¿También vas a insinuar que es una furcia, como hizo Alice?_

_- En absoluto. No la conozco lo suficiente como para poder sostener que sea una furcia o que no lo sea._

_- Bien._

_- Pero sé que tiene una hija._

_- ¿Y?_

_- No es fácil ser padre, Edward._

_- Lo imagino –_ reconoció sin que su madre lograra sospechar cuánto había estado pensando en ello los últimos dos días

_- Y menos aún, ser el padre de una niña de cinco años que no es tu hija._

_**Besitos!**_

_**Andy: **Bienvenida y gracias por tu rr. Espero que te siga gustando el fic._


	12. Capítulo 11

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XI**_

_- Buenos días, mamá –_ saludó a Esme al encontrarla desayunando ese lunes

_- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? Hay tortitas._

_- Tranquila, ya me sirvo yo_ – dijo sirviéndose una taza de café y tortitas de la fuente que había sobre el desayunador

Se sentó frente a su madre cogiendo el apartado del periódico que Esme no leía.

_- Ayer no viniste a cenar –_ le dijo su madre con fingido desinterés descartando su lectura

_- No, lo siento, debí avisaros_ – respondió dando un trago a su café _– Cené fuera._

_- Lo imaginé. Te llamó María –_ le informó y eso llamó su atención

_- ¿María?_

_- Sí. Dijo que había estado intentando hablar contigo, pero que no le respondías al teléfono._

_- ¿Y eso no le dio una pista de que no quería hablar con ella?_

_- Supongo que no_ – sonrió su madre _– ¿Cómo están las cosas con ella?_

_- No están. Simplemente, no están. Terminamos y no hay vuelta atrás, aunque ella parece reacia a aceptarlo._

_- ¿Ya no le amas?_

_- Honestamente, no. Creo que hace mucho que se convirtió en pura atracción física, pero ya ni eso me alcanza. Su inmadurez me desgastó. No estoy para criar una niña –_ explicó aunque sus palabras le sonaron extrañas _– Al menos no una niña de veintitrés._

_- Te entiendo. Me gustaba María, pero tengo que reconocer que es un poco infantil._

_- Ya lo creo. Supongo que mi error fue darle esa segunda oportunidad. Eso le hizo creer que tenía posibilidades._

_- Y no las tiene –_ aventuró Esme

_- Ninguna._

_- Lamento oírlo._

_- Yo no_ – confesó _– Creo que no debí dejarlo llegar a tanto. Ya hace años que sabía que esa relación no tenía futuro. O al menos el futuro que yo busco._

_- ¿Y qué buscas, cariño? _

Dirigió a su madre una mirada pensativa y melancólica.

_- Supongo que lo que la mayoría de los hombres de mi edad. Una familia. Una mujer, hijos..._

_- Alice está bastante entusiasmada con Tanya..._

_- Lo sé –_ reconoció volviendo la mirada a su desayuno

_- Es una buena chica._

_- Lo sé, mamá, pero eso no sucederá._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta Tanya?_

_- No lo suficiente. Ya se lo he dicho a Alice. No creo que sea conveniente que le cree expectativas falsas a Tanya._

_- Deberías darle una oportunidad. Os vi en la boda. Tenéis química. Debes reconocer que coqueteaste con ella la mayor parte de la noche._

_- Reconozco que lo hice. Pero sólo hasta que me di cuenta que no es la chica para mí._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- No quisiera volver a tener esta conversación – _suspiró mesándose los cabellos – _Tanya se pasó la mitad de la noche intentando complacerme y agradarme. Me hubiera gustado que fuese más auténtica._

_- Seguramente estaba nerviosa. Deberías darle una oportunidad. Estoy segura de que no te arrepentirías._

_- Lo siento, mamá, pero no lo haré._

_- Sería una buena pareja para ti_ – aseguró su madre _– Es guapa, inteligente, soltera y sin compromisos. Además trabaja en Cullen..._

_- Ya. –_ dijo reconociendo el interés de su madre

_- Podrías intentar conocerla más en estas semanas, ¿quién te dice que no sea la mujer que buscas?_

No pudo más que sonreír ante tanta insistencia.

_- Lo lamento_ – sentenció por fin

Después de un breve silencio, Esme contraatacó.

_- ¿Tiene algo que ver en tu decisión la madre de Vanessa?_

_- ¿Qué pasa con Bella?_ – preguntó con un resoplido irritado _– ¿También vas a insinuar que es una furcia, como hizo Alice?_

_- En absoluto. No la conozco lo suficiente como para poder sostener que sea una furcia o que no lo sea._

_- Bien._

_- Pero sé que tiene una hija._

_- ¿Y?_

_- No es fácil ser padre, Edward._

_- Lo imagino –_ reconoció sin que su madre lograra sospechar cuánto había estado pensando en ello los últimos dos días

_- Y menos aún, ser el padre de una niña de cinco años que no es tu hija._

_- Lo siento, mamá, pero no voy a discutir eso contigo._

_- No quiero meterme en tu vida privada, Edward. Pero debo decirte que no creo que sea buena idea que le crees falsas esperanzas a la chica._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Bella es, ante todo, madre._ – miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido intentando comprender sus palabras _– Puedes pensar que es una chica preciosa, simpática, pero antes que una mujer es una madre._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Que debe pensar en su hija antes que nada, y eso significa que no creo que sea buena idea que se embarque en una relación pasajera._

_- ¿Disculpa? No te sigo._

_- Edward, tus planes son volver a Barcelona en un par de semanas. ¿Lo sabe Bella?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y aún así está dispuesta a tener una aventura contigo? Porque no dejaría de ser una aventura...  
_

_- ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde has sacado eso de que está dispuesta a tener una aventura conmigo?_

_- Edward _– suspiró su madre condescendiente _– Os vi el sábado. Te vi hablando con ella y sé que desaparecisteis. Sé que la niña se fue con Rosalie y Emmett porque yo les despedí. Y sé también que cuando tu padre y yo dejamos el hotel, nos dijeron en la recepción que una de las suites a nombre de los Cullen, estaba ocupada. ¿Me equivoco si aventuro que tú y Bella estabais allí? ¿Me equivoco al pensar que ayer pasaste la tarde con ella después de dejar a los chicos en el aeropuerto?_

_- No, no te equivocas _– reconoció _– Estuve en la suite con Bella, aunque no dormimos allí como bien sabes ya que yo dormí aquí. Tampoco me acosté con ella. Y ayer pasé la tarde con ella y su hija y cené con ellas también. Y, honestamente, tengo planes de verla hoy también. Pero te aseguro, y espero que me creas, que no tengo una aventura con ella, por mucho que me gustaría. Y, permíteme que te aconseje que no te precipites al juzgar duramente a Bella, porque podrías arrepentirte_. – sentenció dándole un último trago a su taza de café.

Se levantó de su lugar llevando su taza y su plato al lavavajillas.

_- Edward, cariño, no te enfades._

_- Intento no enfadarme_, _mamá –_ aseguró volteándose a verla – _Pero ayer Alice, y hoy tú. No sé qué coño tenéis en contra de Bella, pero no tenéis ni idea de la mujer que es._

_- ¿Y tú sí?_ – preguntó escéptica

_- Bastante más que vosotras, sí_ – espetó abandonando la cocina molesto.

Cuando Bella llegó a casa de sus padres, después de su jornada en el hospital, se encontró a su madre preparando té helado.

_- Hola, mamá_ – saludó sorprendiéndola

_- Hola, cariño_ – saludó su madre volteándose a dejar un beso en su mejilla _– ¿Cómo estás, cielo?_

_- Exhausta_ – reconoció dejándose caer sobre una silla de la cocina

Renée le sirvió un vaso con la fresca bebida y se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa comprensiva.

_- ¿Y Ness?_

_- En la piscina con tu padre._

_- ¿Intentando nadar sin manguitos? –_ sonrió _– Iré a verla_ – dijo poniéndose de pie

_- Espera, cariño_ – la detuvo su madre _– Siéntate un minuto._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – indagó extrañada sentándose en su lugar.

_- Charlemos un rato._

_- ¿Sobre algo en particular?_

_- Quizás – _sonrió la mujer enigmática _– Nessie me contó que ayer tuvisteis visitas..._

Se dejó caer contra el respaldo con un suspiro.

_- ¿No tienes nada que contarme? Parece que finalmente conociste al hermano de Alice en la boda..._

_- Algo así._

_- Cuéntame._

_- No es lo que estás pensando._

_- No estoy pensando nada_ – aseguró Renée levantando las manos en actitud conciliadora.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de comenzar una charla que sabía traería cola.

_- No te lo dije el sábado, porque me sorprendí muchísimo al verle, pero en realidad ya conocía al hermano de Alice. No sabía que era su hermano, pero le conocía._

_- Ah, ¿sí?_ – preguntó su madre confundida – _¿De qué le conocías? Tengo entendido que hace casi una década que vive en Europa._

_- Sí, ocho años._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Le conocí en Europa –_ explicó esperando una reacción de su madre que nunca llegó – _Es él_ – dijo por fin

_- ¿Él? ¿Él, quién?_

_- Edward. El padre de Nessie._

Eso realmente sobresaltó a su madre, que se atragantó con el té que bebía.

_- ¿Qué? –_ indagó con los ojos desorbitados cuando pudo calmar su acceso de tos _– No puede ser. ¿Estás segura? –_ dijo sin notar lo ridículo de su pregunta

_- Puedes estar segura de que lo estoy._

_- Sí, claro –_ reconoció la mujer atónita _– Dios mío, Bella, es increíble._

_- Lo sé._

_- Ness y él se parecen mucho, ahora que lo dices._

_- Lo sé. No puedo creer que nadie viera el parecido. Rose, Jazz, Alice, tú misma. Los padres de Edward... _

_- Dios, Bella, ¿te das cuenta? ¿Se lo has dicho?_

_- ¿A quién? ¿A Edward? No hizo falta, lo dedujo al saber que Nessie era mi hija._

_- ¿Y a Ness?_

_- No aún._

_- ¿Se lo dirás?_

_- Creo que sí. Edward quiere ser su padre en todos los sentidos posibles, y yo quiero que lo sea. Aunque reconozco que será duro para mí._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_- Edward vive en Barcelona. Si quisiera un régimen de visitas, supongo que Ness pasará sus vacaciones con él en Europa, y a mí se me romperá el corazón –_ reconoció aún con su sonrisa forzada

_- Entiendo ¿es eso lo que quiere?_

_- No lo hemos discutido realmente. Hemos hablado sobre lo que podría ser mejor para ella, pero no lo hemos establecido aún. De momento, él y Nessie se están conociendo._

_- Pues a ella le cae fantásticamente bien._

_- Sí, creo que sí._

_- Ya te digo yo que sí. Se ha pasado todo el día Edward esto, Edward aquello._

_- Ya sabes. No hay muchas figuras masculinas a su alrededor. A excepción de Jazz, Emmett y papá, no se relaciona con hombres adultos y menos que le presten tanta atención como Edward le prestaba ayer. No imaginas lo que sentí al verles juntos._

_- Lo imagino –_ sonrió su madre comprensiva

_- Dios, mamá, después de cinco años, ver al fin a mi hija jugando con su padre... ver su sonrisa, su alegría aún sin saber que es su padre. Y la sonrisa en el rostro de Edward. Eso fue lo que me convenció de que no puedo separarles. La sonrisa de Edward, llena de pánico, de terror pero a la vez de amor y determinación. Está determinado a protegerla, cuidarla, amarla..._

_- Entiendo, cielo. Aún si debes permitirle pasar un par de meses en Europa, no puedes impedirles que estén juntos._

_- No puedo hacerlo_ – aseguró buscando la aceptación que sabía que su madre le daría.

Y así lo hizo Renée, para su tranquilidad.

* * *

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

Bella se volteó hacia él después de poner en marcha el lavavajillas.

_- Mi madre lo sabe, Edward._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – preguntó receloso

_- No podía ocultárselo. Nessie le explicó que tú habías pasado la tarde con nosotras, y desde luego que le sorprendió así que se lo dije._

_- Vaya –_ exclamó mesándose el cabello en un gesto propio de él – _Supongo que no le caigo muy bien ahora mismo..._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Ya sabes. Dejé embarazada a su hija y no estuve aquí para hacerme cargo._

_- Mis padres no son tontos ni trogloditas. Saben exactamente lo que sucedió y no te culpan de nada más de lo que podrían culparme a mí. Saben que fuimos imprudentes, nos dejamos llevar y hubo consecuencias. Saben que tú no tenías cómo imaginar lo que sucedió después y, con tu forma de actuar desde que sabes la verdad, se han dado cuenta que te habrías hecho responsable en su momento si lo hubieses sabido, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte a ese respecto. ¿Tú se lo has dicho a tu familia?_

_- No._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿No estás seguro de querer formar parte de esto?_ – preguntó recelosa

_**Besitos!**_

_**petit Chiharu: **Bienvenida al fic y gracias por seguirme y por tu rr. Espero no defraudarte con el fic y que te siga gustando:**  
**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XII**_

_- ¿Crees que Edward vendrá a visitarnos hoy? –_ preguntó Nessie por enésima vez esa tarde

_- Es probable._

_- ¿Y si no viene? Ayer me prometió que me traería tarta de la boda_ – se quejó

_- Pues tal vez lo haga otro día. Pero si viniese y hubiese olvidado tu tarta, no quiero que te enfades, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Pero él lo prometió._

_- Él dijo que haría lo posible_ – intentó corregirle su madre

_- No dijo eso._ – discutió la niña caprichosa _– Dijo que me traería un trozo._

_- Ness, no quiero que te enfades si no la hubiese traído._

_- Pero él lo prometió. Y si no lo hace, entonces habría dicho una mentira. Tú te enfadas si yo digo mentiras._

_- No es lo mismo._

_- ¿Por qué no? Una mentira es una mentira._

_- En este caso no sería una mentira._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque primero tendrías que saber las razones para que no la hubiese traído. Sería una mentira si no la trajera sólo porque no quería hacerlo y le diera igual haberlo prometido. Pero si se olvidara, o si la tarta se hubiera acabado, entonces sería una razón de fuerza mayor._

_- ¿Puedo decir mentiras si es una razón de fuerza mayor?_

_- No. No existen las razones de fuerza mayor para las mentiras._ – sentenció y rogó porque Edward llegara a rescatarla.

Sus ruegos fueron escuchados porque el timbre sonó antes de que Nessie pudiera rebatir.

Para su enorme regocijo, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró frente a ella a Edward, con un paquete en las manos que, por la forma en que lo sostenía alejado de su cuerpo, sólo podía ser tarta de bodas.

_- Gracias a Dios_ – suspiró haciéndole sonreír

_- Vaya. Me siento muy bienvenido._

_- Ni que lo digas. ¿Pastel de bodas?_ – indagó señalando el paquete

_- Sí._

_- Gracias a Dios que no lo olvidaste. –_ dijo separándose de la puerta para dejarle entrar.

Mientras Bella se dedicaba a preparar la cena, Edward se vio arrastrado al salón para que Nessie le enseñara a jugar al Mario Kart.

Jugaron unas cuantas carreras antes de que Bella obligase a Nessie a irse a la ducha.

Edward se sobresaltó nervioso cuando Nessie le pidió que ese día fuese él quien la ayudase a enjuagarse el cabello, pero no pudo dejar de henchirse de orgullo al reconocer la devoción que la niña le demostraba.

De la misma forma fue el encargado de leerle hasta dormirse después de cenar.

Cuando volvió a la cocina se encontró a Bella llenando el lavavajillas y terminando de poner orden en la cocina.

_- Se ha dormido_ – dijo en voz baja desde la puerta sobresaltándola

_- Bien_ – sonrió Bella volteándose hacia él _– ¿Te apetece un café o tienes que marcharte?_

_- Debería marcharme. Mañana tendrás que levantarte pronto para ir al trabajo._

_- Oh, no_ – aclaró _– Mañana tengo que cubrir el turno de la tarde, así que tengo que entrar al hospital después de comer._

_- Entiendo_ – suspiró – _¿Podré veros mañana en algún momento?_

_- Nessie se queda con mis padres cuando yo tengo que ir al hospital_

_- Entiendo._

Bella se volteó hacia él después de poner en marcha el lavavajillas.

_- Mi madre lo sabe, Edward._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – preguntó receloso

_- No podía ocultárselo. Nessie le explicó que tú habías pasado la tarde con nosotras, y desde luego que le sorprendió así que se lo dije._

_- Vaya –_ exclamó mesándose el cabello en un gesto propio de él – _Supongo que no le caigo muy bien ahora mismo..._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Ya sabes. Dejé embarazada a su hija y no estuve aquí para hacerme cargo._

_- Mis padres no son tontos ni trogloditas. Saben exactamente lo que sucedió y no te culpan de nada más de lo que podrían culparme a mí. Saben que fuimos imprudentes, nos dejamos llevar y hubo consecuencias. Saben que tú no tenías cómo imaginar lo que sucedió después y, con tu forma de actuar desde que sabes la verdad, se han dado cuenta que te habrías hecho responsable en su momento si lo hubieses sabido, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte a ese respecto. ¿Tú se lo has dicho a tu familia?_

_- No._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿No estás seguro de querer formar parte de esto?_ – preguntó recelosa

_- Claro que sí. Confía en mí, Bella. No pienso abandonar a Nessie. No haré nada que pueda lastimarla, al menos deliberadamente. Pero no conoces a mi madre, es como una apisonadora, sé que cuando se lo diga, primero tendrá cientos de preguntas para las que aún no tengo respuesta..._

_- ¿Como cuáles?_

_- Sobre cómo lo haremos, básicamente. Si tendré un régimen de visitas o custodia compartida, etc. Además sé que Esme insistirá en ver y conocer a Nessie, y creo que primero debería conocerla yo. Quiero conocerla y compartir tiempo con ella antes de meter más gente en su vida. Si aún no sabemos cómo haré para verla yo y estar con ella yo, menos aún puedo saber cómo y cuándo podrán verla mis padres._

_- Edward, sé que en el mundo hay madres de todo tipo y familias de todo tipo. Sé que las parejas de padres separados muchas veces tienen discusiones y problemas para ponerse de acuerdo en cómo y quién pasa tiempo con la niña. Pero quiero que confíes en mí. Nunca haré nada para separar a Nessie de ti o de tu familia. No quiero quitarle cosas a mi hija. Sólo quiero darle. Darle todo lo que pueda. Darle la familia que tiene derecho a tener. Tus padres podrán verla tanto como deseen, tanto como mis propios padres la ven. Sé que llevará más tiempo porque Nessie apenas les conoce, pero ya le has visto. Le gusta la gente nueva, le gusta conocer gente nueva y se volverá loca cuando sepa que son sus abuelos. De la misma forma que tú podrás verla siempre que quieras. Si hay un inconveniente contigo es porque vives al otro lado del mundo y no es que simplemente pueda ir a recogerla a tu casa si le duele la panza o a ti te surge una reunión de trabajo._

_- Lo sé. Por eso mismo quiero aprovechar mi tiempo con ella. Estaré aquí dos semanas, no más, no tengo ganas de cederle mi tiempo a mis padres._

_- Lo entiendo. Como te he dicho, mis padres saben qué relación te une a Nessie, así que si lo deseas, mañana puedes ir a verla a su casa. Si lo prefieres, podrías recogerla allí y dar un paseo con ella o llevarla al parque. Tienes la dirección de mis padres, te daré su número telefónico y podrás llamarles y coordinarte con ellos mientras yo esté en el hospital. Mi horario acaba a las ocho. A esa hora quisiera a Nessie en casa, pero durante el día puedes hacer lo que desees, confío en tu criterio_ – explicó sonriendo

_- Gracias, Bella –_ dijo en voz muy baja acercándose a ella _– Espero no defraudarte –_ aseguró acariciando suavemente su mejilla

El corazón de Bella se aceleró y su piel se calentó bajo los dedos de Edward, que bajaron por su rostro, siguiendo por su cuello hasta alcanzar el escote de su camiseta.

_- Edward, no... –_ murmuró cuando los labios de Edward siguieron el camino marcado por sus dedos

_- Me vuelves loco, Bella –_ confesó bajando en un solo movimiento los tirantes de su camiseta y su sujetador

Debía haberse marchado antes de que Nessie se fuera a la cama. Sabía que, de quedarse a solas con Bella, no podría resistirse.

Y no lo había hecho.

Desde el momento mismo en que había traspasado la puerta no había podido evitar excitarse al ver las piernas desnudas de la chica, bajo el pantalón corto que llevaba.

Su camiseta era holgada pero cada tanto uno de los tirantes se resbalaba por su hombro y él no podía apartar la mirada del tirante de encaje azul de su sujetador, que no hacía más que recordarle los cremosos pechos que escondían.

Bella se recostó en la encimera con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el cuerpo preso de sensaciones.

Con facilidad la levantó por la cintura y la sentó sobre la encimera para pararse entre sus piernas.

_- Pierdo los papeles contigo. No hago más que recordar lo hermosa y receptiva que eres... –_ murmuró él bajando los tirantes de la ropa de ella

Bajó la camiseta y el sujetador hasta liberar sus pechos que amasó con delicadeza mientras fundía su boca con la de ella en un beso incendiario.

Bella enredó sus brazos en la cintura masculina deleitándose con su tacto.

Edward bajó sus labios hasta alcanzar el erguido pezón que clamaba su atención.

Lamió, chupó y mordisqueó provocando en la chica gemidos y jadeos desesperados.

Las caderas de Bella se acercaban a las de él, y su sexo chocaba contra la erección masculina a través de las respectivas capas de ropa.

Edward embestía contra ella, simulando el delicioso acto que ambos ansiaban con desespero.

Las manos de Edward subían y bajaban por la espalda desnuda de Bella cuando la voz de Nessie les sorprendió.

_- ¡Mamá! – _escucharon que llamaba desde la planta alta _– ¡Tengo sed!_

Se observaron sorprendidos y desorientados al separarse con un respingo.

Bella se apresuró a acomodar su ropa mientras saltaba de la encimera.

En silencio llenó un vaso y subió a la habitación de la niña.

Edward intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración mientras la esperaba apoyado en la encimera.

_- Deberías irte_ – escuchó detrás de él la voz de Bella

Se volteó para encontrársela recostada en el quicio de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

_- Bella... _– dijo sin saber realmente cómo continuar

_- No, Edward, no digas nada –_ le cortó _– Esto es un error, Edward. El más grande que podríamos cometer. Es una locura. No podemos continuar con esto. No puede suceder._

_- No puedo evitarlo, Bella. Te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie en mi vida. Llevo seis años soñando con volver a verte._

_- No puede ser._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Tenemos una hija, Edward. Debemos pensar en ella antes que nada. –_ explicó mientras él la observaba confundido _– No podemos hacer esto, Edward. Sería una tontería. ¿Qué haríamos después?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Seguiríamos viéndonos aún cuando hubiésemos agotado el deseo. Tendríamos que seguir viéndonos por Nessie. Sería raro. Raro e incómodo. Sobre todo incómodo. Alguno o tal vez ambos acabaríamos sufriendo. No puede ser._

Dejó caer la cabeza reconociendo la veracidad de cada una de las palabras de la chica, pero no pudo evitar sentirse frustrado.

Exhaló apenado antes de alejarse de la encimera y caminar hasta ella.

Bella aguantó la respiración cuando Edward se le acercó para dejar un beso tierno en su frente.

_- Te llamaré mañana para contarte mis planes._

_- De acuerdo._

_- Buenas noches, cariño. Descansa._

_- Buenas noches_ – respondió sin moverse hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- A Nessie. Deberíamos decirle que eres su padre._

_- ¿Ya?_ – inquirió sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Bella le miró sonriendo comprensiva.

_- Sé que tienes miedo..._

_- No tengo miedo_ – discutió orgulloso

_- Sé que lo tienes, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Te adora. Estará más que feliz. Pero te marchas en una semana, Edward, no podemos postergarlo más._

_- He estado pensando en eso y me he comunicado con mi secretaria en Barcelona –_ explicó – _Puedo quedarme dos semanas más._

_- Oh, ¿ya lo has decidido?_

_- Quería hablarlo contigo._

_**Besitos!**_


	14. Capítulo 13

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XIII**_

Los días siguientes tuvieron la misma tónica.

Si Bella tenía turno en el hospital por la mañana, Edward se unía a ellas por la tarde y cenaban juntos.

Edward se encargaba de bañar y acostar a Nessie.

Luego bajaba, se despedía de Bella y se marchaba.

Cuando Bella tenía turno por la tarde, él recogía a Nessie y salía con ella.

Alguna vez iban al parque, pero la había llevado también al cine y al zoo.

Los Swan estaban encantados con él y así se lo habían hecho saber. Su madre, sin embargo, no estaba muy feliz de que se estuviera involucrando tanto con Bella y su hija, pero se había visto obligada a callar. Carlisle por su parte, no opinaba, aunque eso no le extrañaba, ya que hacía años que Carlisle había dejado de darle su opinión.

Ese domingo las invitó a pasar el día en la playa y allí se fueron por la mañana.

El bikini negro de Bella no le ayudaba en su impuesto auto control, pero intentaba ignorarlo tanto como le fuera posible.

Nessie estaba construyendo castillos de arena con dos nuevos amigos que había hecho a orillas del mar, vigilada por sus padres desde sus sillas bajo el parasol.

_- Deberíamos decírselo –_ dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar a la niña

_- ¿Disculpa? –_ indagó confuso

_- A Nessie. Deberíamos decirle que eres su padre._

_- ¿Ya?_ – inquirió sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Bella le miró sonriendo comprensiva.

_- Sé que tienes miedo..._

_- No tengo miedo_ – discutió orgulloso

_- Sé que lo tienes, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Te adora. Estará más que feliz. Pero te marchas en una semana, Edward, no podemos postergarlo más._

_- He estado pensando en eso y me he comunicado con mi secretaria en Barcelona –_ explicó – _Puedo quedarme dos semanas más._

_- Oh, ¿ya lo has decidido?_

_- Quería hablarlo contigo._

_- Oh, ok. Estará bien. Si lo puedes hacer, será genial._

_- Eso nos deja en el ocho de julio. Algo más de un mes antes de que Nessie comience el curso escolar_ – Bella le miró confusa – _Quisiera que viniera a Barcelona conmigo –_ explicó

_- ¿A Barcelona?_ – inquirió sorprendida

_- No voy a pedir la custodia compartida porque sé que no sería bueno para ella vivir seis meses aquí y seis allí. Supongo que me conformaré, al menos de momento, con pasar juntos las vacaciones, tal vez no todas, pero supongo que lo discutiremos en su momento. Pero me gustaría que se quedara conmigo hasta que comience el curso._

Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron de sólo imaginarse alejada de su pequeña por más de un mes.

_- Entiendo_

_- Quería hablarlo contigo porque me gustaría que tú le acompañases._

_- ¿Yo? –_ preguntó más sorprendida aún –_ ¿Por qué yo?_

_- Por Dios, Bella_ – sonrió – _Eres su madre. No creo que ella y yo tengamos ya tanta confianza como para que se quede conmigo tanto tiempo si tú no estás allí. Quiero que conozca el lugar donde vivo, que conozca mi casa, que será la suya, la ciudad, etc. Quiero que se familiarice y se sienta cómoda, antes de quedarse a solas conmigo._

_- Entiendo._

_- Por eso quería que lo habláramos. Pensé que podrías pedir, no sé, vacaciones, una excedencia, no sé, lo que necesites en tu trabajo para poder quedarte con nosotros esos días. Me gustaría que lo pensaras y me dieras una respuesta para que pueda buscar billetes para los tres. ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Vaya, Edward, no sé. Me tomas por sorpresa... no sé... supongo que es razonable lo que me pides..._

_- Creo que sería bueno para ella, y también para ti._

_- ¿Para mí?_

_- Sí. Sé que querrás saber cómo será la vida de Nessie el tiempo que pase conmigo. Mi departamento es lo suficientemente grande para alojarnos todos. Me gustaría que Nessie decidiera cómo quiere decorar su habitación. ¿Qué te parece?_

_- No sé, Edward, supongo que sí, que es una buena idea._

_- ¿Puedo contar con ello, entonces? –_ preguntó entusiasmado

_- Supongo que sí, no sé, déjame verlo. Mañana puedo hablar con el director del hospital. ¿Cuándo deberíamos viajar?_

_- El seis o siete de julio a más tardar, de ser posible._

_- Ok. Lo hablaré._

_- Gracias, Bella_ – dijo acercándose a ella para dejar un beso en su mejilla

_- De nada, supongo_ – sonrió _– Entonces ¿estás dispuesto a que hablemos con Nessie hoy?_

_- Sí, me parece bien._ – accedió intentando mantener a raya su ansiedad.

Pero hablar con la niña, no fue posible esa noche.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Ness se había dormido en el coche y, si bien Bella logró despertarla lo suficiente para darse una ducha rápida, estaba demasiado agotada como para una charla tan seria y emocionante, así que decidieron dejarla para el día siguiente.

Edward se despertó bastante nervioso esa mañana.

Ese día le iba a decir a su hija que era su padre. A esa niñita que se había ganado su corazón en ocho días.

Bella le había explicado que el día que había nacido Ness, exactamente cuando los médicos la habían puesto sobre su pecho, todo el amor que había sentido alguna vez por alguien, se trasladó a esa pequeña personita.

Dijo que entonces había sentido que el eje de su mundo se había movido de lugar y se había ubicado sobre la niña. Nada había sido igual desde entonces. Todo su mundo giraba en torno a la niña.

En ese momento no lo había logrado comprender con claridad, pero ahora, ocho días después lo tenía tan claro como ella.

Nada podría separarlo de esa niña. Nada amaba más que a la pequeña.

Su teléfono móvil repicó en la mesita de noche.

Era Carmen, su secretaria en Barcelona.

_- Carmen_ – dijo con voz ronca

_- Diablos_ – respondió la chica _– ¿Muy temprano en la costa oeste?_

_- No. 8 A.M._

_- Lo siento, Edward. Yo estoy por salir ya de la oficina y quería hablar contigo antes._

_- No te preocupes, está bien. Cuéntame ¿qué sucede?_

_- Quería saber si ya tienes confirmada tu nueva fecha de vuelo._

_- No aún, pero hoy a la tarde lo sabré. Espero poder confirmarla mañana._

_- Ok, cuando la tengas, mándame los detalles para volver a fijar las reuniones._

_- Lo haré. ¿Algo más que necesites?_

_- Tengo unos planos de las oficinas de Twilight en Milán y Eleazar necesitaba que los_ _vieras con urgencia. _

_- Ok. ¿Te han pasado los cambios que quieren?_

_- Sí, algo así. ¿Crees que podría enviarte todo por mail?_

_- Sí. Iré al despacho y lo veré allí._

_- Gracias, Edward._ – suspiró la chica_ –_ _Cuando lo tengas envíamelo de vuelta y lo comentaré con Eleazar._

_- Ok_ – aceptó antes de despedirse.

Odiaba presentarse en las oficinas de Seattle. Sólo había vuelto allí un par de veces desde que se había marchado ocho años antes.

Su padre aún mantenía su despacho intacto, esperando que algún día decidiera volver. Pero no había nada que lo hiciera plantearse esa posibilidad.

Después de que su padre le hubiese demostrado su decepción cuando había perdido el contrato con la cadena de hoteles New Moon, se había sentido herido en lo más profundo de sí.

Sintiéndose además desterrado, cuando le encomendaron la sucursal europea, nunca se había sentido compelido a visitar las oficinas centrales.

Tener que hacerlo ahora le molestaba terriblemente. Pero ya que había decidido retrasar su regreso a Barcelona, no le quedaba más opción.

Dos semanas más en Seattle.

Por Nessie. Sólo por Nessie, valía la pena.

Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta de las oficinas de Cullen, Vulturis e hijos.

Sólo cuando vio el mostrador de recepción fue consciente del primer escollo que tenía que superar.

Pero respiró con tranquilidad al ver que allí sólo estaba Kate.

Kate había sido recepcionista del despacho desde que él tenía memoria, y eso era más allá de cuando era un crío de diez años.

Tanya, por su parte, trabajaba allí hacía sólo cuatro años.

Y, para su regocijo, no estaba allí.

_- Buenos días, Kate –_ saludó con cariño a la mujer

_- Edward, querido –_ le respondió mirándolo con adoración –_ Me alegra verte por aquí. _

_- Gracias. ¿Cómo estás, Kate?_

_- Oh, bien, ya sabes. _– dijo haciendo un gesto desinteresado con la mano _– Pero, dime tú. ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Querías ver a tu padre?_

_- En realidad, Carmen tenía que enviarme unos planos. Necesitaría revisar mis correos._

_- Oh, sí. Carmen dijo que habías alargado tu estancia._

_- Sí, un par de semanas, de ser posible. _

_- Me parece perfecto. Adelante, pasa. Sabes que tu despacho sigue intacto._ – dijo la mujer

_- Ya veo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tenéis personal nuevo?_

_- Sabes que sí, pero ese despacho es tuyo y sigue esperando que te decidas a volver._

_- Dudo mucho que eso suceda, Kate –_ sonrió despidiéndose para ir a su despacho

Llevaba un par de horas enfrascado en sus papeles, cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

_- Adelante_ – dijo sin mover su atención del monitor.

_- Hola, Edward –_ resonó la voz suave de Tanya.

Giró la cabeza y sonrió a la chica que cerraba la puerta tras de sí con una vaso de papel en cada mano.

_- Kate me dijo que estabas aquí –_ explicó completamente ruborizada sin levantar la vista de sus manos _– Pensé en traerte un café._

_- Gracias, Tanya._ – aceptó sin saber cómo tratar a la joven a la que había prácticamente plantado hacía una semana –_ No tenías que molestarte._

_- Oh, no, no es molestia_ – dijo dejando un vaso en el escritorio frente a él.

Edward cogió su café y se vio obligado a ser más hospitalario al ver que ella no daba señas de marchar.

_- Siéntate. Puedes tomar tu café aquí conmigo. Puedo tomarme un respiro.  
_

_- Gracias_ – respondió sentándose frente a él _– ¿Cómo has estado?_

_- Bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Mucho trabajo?_

_- Un poco, sí. Imagino que tú también tienes mucho trabajo._ – aventuró –_ Carmen comentó con Kate que habías extendido tu estadía en Seattle._

_- Aún no lo tengo resuelto, pero sí, es mi intención quedarme un par de semanas más de lo que tenía previsto –_ dijo maldiciéndose por haberse mostrado tan interesado en la chica sólo unos días atrás.

_- Qué bien –_ sonrió _– Tal vez entonces podamos tomar ese café que me habías prometido._

Sonrió incómodo y miró los vasos de ambos elevando las cejas. Tanya se ruborizó al instante.

_- Eh, ah, bueno... pensé que te referías a otra cosa cuando lo sugeriste..._ – explicó incómoda haciéndolo sentir un cretino.

_- Lo siento, Tanya –_ confesó –_ La verdad es que no me refería a esto entonces, pero... no sé cómo decirlo... _

_- ¿Qué cosa? Ya no estás interesado en tomar un café conmigo, ¿no?_

_- Lo siento, pero me ha surgido algo... y la verdad es que estaré bastante ocupado estos días..._

_- Ya_ – dijo volviendo la vista a su café y sonriendo sarcástica _– Has alargado tu estadía, pero aún así estarás bastante ocupado... cada minuto de cada día, de aquí a tres semanas... entiendo..._

Su tono no le gustó.

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Me imagino que ya sabes que estarás ocupado todos y cada uno de los próximos días..._

_- No sé, Tanya, pero hay algo en el tono que estás usando que no me termina de gustar..._

_- Sabes que no se irá contigo a Europa._

_- ¿Perdona? Creo que no estoy entendiendo de qué estás hablando._

_- De Bella, la madre de la ahijada de Jasper._

_- ¿Puedo saber por qué entra Bella en esta conversación?_

_- Te vi con ella en la boda. Todos te vieron, pero supongo que yo estaba demasiado atenta y te vi un poco mejor._

_- Explícate._

_- Vi que te fuiste con ella, y también vi que subisteis a una habitación del hotel._

_- Vaya –_ replicó molesto e interesado – _¿Y qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?_

_- Yo no soy quién para opinar sobre la moral de nadie..._

_- Entonces no lo hagas_ – intentó cortarla cada vez más furioso

_- Pero esa chica tiene una hija, y aún así no le importó dejarla para ir a tirarse a un tío que acababa de conocer._

_- No tienes ni idea, Tanya, así que te sugiero que te guardes tu opinión._

_- Pero aún así no creo que esté dispuesta a dejarla para irse contigo a Europa. – _continuó ella ignorando sus palabras_  
_

_- Alice me dijo que tú tampoco estarías dispuesta a hacerlo_ – aventuró

_- Podría planteármelo._

_- Pues no lo hagas por mí porque no voy a pedírtelo –_ replicó con dureza sintiéndose furioso.

Tanya le observó claramente herida. Se pasó las manos por los cabellos repetidamente intentando calmarse antes de hablar.

_- Lo siento, Tanya, eso fue grosero de mi parte –_ dijo por fin _– Sé que es mi culpa. Tal vez te di una impresión errónea._

_- ¿Errónea? ¿No estuviste coqueteando conmigo durante más de una semana? _

_- Sí, lo reconozco_ – aceptó – _Lo reconozco y lo lamento, Tanya. No debí hacerlo. Pero, realmente quería conocerte mejor._

_- ¿Y ahora ya no lo quieres?_

_- Lo siento. No lo entenderás aún, pero realmente tengo ocupado todo mi tiempo libre._

_- No lo entiendo. ¿Es porque esa chica no dudó en irse contigo a la cama la primera vez que la veías? Yo en ningún momento imaginé que eso era lo que buscabas._

Exhaló molesto.

_- En primer lugar, Tanya, preferiría que no te rebajes a hablar así, no es digno. En segundo lugar, sé que no te debo ninguna explicación pero te la daré igual, no me acosté con Bella, lo creas o no..._

_- Pero os fuisteis juntos a la habitación..._

_- Teníamos cosas de que hablar._

_- Teníais cosas de que hablar_ – repitió con una sonrisa condescendiente

_- No sé por qué coño te estoy explicando nada a ti._ – replicó furioso _– Tenía que hablar con Bella y fue lo que hicimos. Me importa poco si me crees o no, pero ya conocía a Bella. La conocí hace años, yo no sabía que era amiga de Jasper, ni ella sabía que yo era el hermano de Alice, pero ya nos conocíamos, y teníamos cosas de que hablar. No me gusta lo que insinúas sobre ella, ni sobre nosotros, pero no quiero seguir escuchando..._

El teléfono móvil de Edward les interrumpió vibrando sobre el escritorio y ambos vieron el nombre de Bella en el identificador.

_- Si me permites..._ – dijo Edward al teclear el botón verde mientras le señalaba la puerta con un gesto más que evidente.

Tanya se levantó furiosa y salió dando un portazo.

* * *

_****__**No pensaba subir capi extra hoy, pero **__shakty Mellark Everdeen_**__**** me lo pidió por ser el día de la madre en México, y bueh, como también esta historia tiene una madre que lucha por su hija, me ablandó el corazón, jeje. Así que ya se lo pueden agradecer a ella.**

_****__**Feliz día para todas las mamás de allí. Y para todas las mamás que celebren un día de estos ese día o lo hayan celebrado (**__p.e. en España fue el domingo pasado, y en Uruguay es el domingo que viene_**__****) Feliz Día de las madres, en especial a la mía.**

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Hola, papá. Querría haber terminado ya, pero no lo he hecho. Supongo que deberé volver mañana._

_- Es tu despacho. Puedes volver cuando quieras –_ dijo su padre con fingido desinterés.

_- No es mi despacho_ – discutió – _Hace años que ha dejado de serlo así que ya podríais ubicar a alguien en él. Tiene unas vistas magníficas como para desperdiciarlas –_ dijo echando una ojeada a través de las ventanas hacia el océano.

_- Es tu despacho – _repitió su padre –_ Y estará esperando por si algún día quieres volver._

_- Sabes que eso no sucederá _– aseguró con rebeldía

_- Pues entonces no sucederá _– sonrió Carlisle benevolente _– Y bien, parece que de momento piensas quedarte un par de semanas más por aquí._

_- Sí. Me quedaré al menos dos o tres semanas más. Debo estar en casa el ocho de julio._

_- Entiendo. Y ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe este cambio de planes?_

_**Besitos!**_


	15. Capítulo 14

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XIV_**

_- Bella_ – le saludó intentando calmar su furia anterior

_- Edward, lo siento, no quería molestarte..._

_- No, no te preocupes, no me molestas en absoluto. Estoy trabajando un poco..._

_- Ah. ¿En el despacho de tu familia?_

_- Sí_ – reconoció _– Mi secretaria necesitaba que mirara unos papeles._

_- Ah, entiendo_ – aceptó ella sin poder olvidar que Tanya, la chica con la que Edward había estado coqueteando y con la que su hermana quería emparejarlo, trabajaba también allí.

_- Dime, Bella ¿sucedió algo? –_ dijo recobrando su atención

_- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, disculpa. Me ha surgido una emergencia en el hospital y tendré que quedarme un par de horas más._

_- Entiendo. ¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_- Oh, no sé. Lo que te parezca mejor. Si quieres ir más tarde a casa, recogeré a Nessie en casa de mis padres e iré allí._

_- ¿Qué tal si yo recojo a Ness en casa de tus padres y ella y yo te recogemos a ti en el hospital? _

_- ¿Eh? Sí, bien, si a ti te parece bien..._

_- Sí. Llamaré a tu madre y le diré que pasaré a recoger a Ness, ¿crees que tendrá algún inconveniente?_

_- En absoluto. Llámala y organízalo con ella._

_- Bien. Te veo luego, preciosa._

_- Te veré luego, Edward._

Después de organizar con Renée para recoger a la niña, se enfrascó en sus planos para poder acabar el trabajo y no tener que volver a ese despacho que tanto le agobiaba.

Pero dos horas después aún no había resuelto todos los puntos que Carmen le había pedido que revisara, así que aún seguía allí cuando su padre entró.

_- Hey, hola_ – le saludó distendido _– Me dijeron que estabas aquí y tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos –_ dijo burlón dejándose caer en una de las butacas frente a él.

_- Hola, papá. Querría haber terminado ya, pero no lo he hecho. Supongo que deberé volver mañana._

_- Es tu despacho. Puedes volver cuando quieras –_ dijo su padre con fingido desinterés.

_- No es mi despacho_ – discutió – _Hace años que ha dejado de serlo así que ya podríais ubicar a alguien en él. Tiene unas vistas magníficas como para desperdiciarlas –_ dijo echando una ojeada a través de las ventanas hacia el océano.

_- Es tu despacho – _repitió su padre –_ Y estará esperando por si algún día quieres volver._

_- Sabes que eso no sucederá _– aseguró con rebeldía

_- Pues entonces no sucederá _– sonrió Carlisle benevolente _– Y bien, parece que de momento piensas quedarte un par de semanas más por aquí._

_- Sí. Me quedaré al menos dos o tres semanas más. Debo estar en casa el ocho de julio._

_- Entiendo. Y ¿puedo preguntar a qué se debe este cambio de planes?_

Se recostó en su silla mirando a su padre con atención.

Suspiró antes de hablar escuetamente.

_- Tengo algunas cosas que resolver._

Carlisle sonrió con indulgencia.

_- ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu decisión cierta jovencita castaña y muy guapa?_

_- Por favor_ – suplicó – _No quiero discutir contigo también por esto..._

_- ¿Discutir? ¿Con quién has discutido por eso?_ – indagó su padre sorprendido

_- Alice, Esme y hace una hora Tanya._

_- ¿De verdad? –_ preguntó extrañado _– ¿Y qué tienen que decir cualquiera de ellas?_

_- Básicamente, Alice cree que Bella es una furcia y no me conviene, Esme cree que porque tiene una hija no me conviene, y Tanya... Tanya supongo que cree que ella me conviene más que Bella._

Carlisle rió con su explicación.

_- ¿Y qué crees tú?_

_- Esto no es nada de lo que todos están imaginando, pero aún si lo fuera, es mi decisión y no es de la incumbencia de nadie._

_- Creo que tienes razón._

_- ¿De verdad? Vaya, gracias._

_- Por favor, Edward, tienes treinta y tres años, puedes tomar tus decisiones por ti mismo._

_- Gracias._

_- Evidentemente todos imaginan que tienes o estás comenzando una relación sentimental con Bella, pero tú dices que esto no es lo que todos imaginan. ¿Puedo preguntar entonces qué es lo que hay entre vosotros?_

_- Confío en tu discreción sobre esto –_ dijo después de pensárselo un momento

_- Desde luego._

_- Especialmente con Esme._

_- No, Edward, ¿me estás pidiendo que le oculte algo a tu madre?_ – reconoció con un quejido Carlisle – _Sabes que tu madre parece del FBI para sacarme hasta la más mínima información._

Edward sonrió reconociendo la verdad en las palabras de su padre.

_- Pues, sí, te pido que se lo ocultes. De momento. Te prometo que es sólo de momento._

Carlisle vio la posibilidad de tener un acercamiento con su hijo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar.

_- De acuerdo. Cuéntame._

Edward sopesó sus opciones, pero no encontró nada que le dijera que no podía sincerarse con su padre.

En cierta forma lo necesitaba. No había hablado sobre ello más que con Bella, y necesitaba soltar todo lo que pensaba y sentía o acabaría por explotar.

Por otra parte, ese día le dirían la verdad a Nessie, y necesitaba que alguien calmara el pánico que sentía.

Tardó unos instantes antes de hablar, pero finalmente se decidió.

_- Tengo una hija_ – soltó a bocajarro

El rostro de Carlisle palideció y sus ojos se agrandaron.

_- ¿Que qué?_

_- Tengo una hija_ – repitió

_- ¿Cómo que tienes una hija? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué coño estás hablando? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con...? ¡Mierda! ¿Vanessa?_ – preguntó anonadado

Edward sólo asintió en silencio.

_- Oh, por Dios_ – gimió Carlisle levantándose de su asiento para deambular por la oficina – _Oh, por Dios. Tienes una hija. Tengo una nieta –_ hablaba para sí _– Tengo una nieta –_ repitió sonriente mirando a Edward _– Mierda. Tengo una nieta y se lo tengo que ocultar a Esme. Va a matarme..._ – dijo dejándose caer sobre el asiento que había ocupado unos minutos antes – _Cuéntame todo. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? Todo._

_- Acabo de enterarme._

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Lo supe el día de la boda._

_- No entiendo._

_- Sí. El día de la boda me encontré con Bella, y me lo dijo. _

_- No entiendo. ¿Por qué nunca te lo había dicho antes?_

_- Sé que parece una locura, pero ni yo sabía que ella era amiga de Jasper ni ella sabía que yo era el hermano de Alice. Fue una sorpresa para ambos._

_- Explícame todo, Edward, porque no entiendo nada..._

_- Conocí a Bella hace seis años. Ella estaba de vacaciones en Ibiza. Yo estaba trabajando en Barcelona y me tomé unos días para pasarlos en las islas. Nos conocimos y estuvimos juntos durante una semana. Cuando nos separamos pensamos que no volveríamos a vernos..._

_- Esa no es excusa para no decirte que tiene una hija tuya._

_- No tenía cómo decírmelo. No intercambiamos ni teléfonos, ni direcciones, ni tan siquiera apellidos. Sólo éramos Edward y Bella. En ese entonces yo vivía en Londres y fue lo único que ella supo, no podía saber que mi familia vivía en Seattle. Ella estaba viviendo en Nueva York así que yo tampoco podía haber imaginado que era de aquí. Cuando la vi en la boda, pensé que era una maravillosa casualidad y que tal vez podíamos volver a tener lo que habíamos tenido una vez. Ella, por su parte, vio que era el momento de decirme que tengo una hija._

_- Dios mío, Edward, no sé qué decir. Creo que es maravilloso que tengas una hija, a la vez que creo que es un desastre que te hayas perdido ¿cuánto? ¿cinco años?_

_- Sí. Ness tiene cinco._

_- Dios mío. Estoy conmocionado._

_- Lo sé. Yo aún lo estoy también._

_- ¿Y la niña? ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora?_

_- No tengo idea_ – confesó mesándose los cabellos – _No tengo idea. Aún no hemos hablado con Nessie._

_- ¿Por qué no? ¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿Ella no quiere que se lo digas? No puede quitártela. Tienes derechos y no puede quitártelos. Puedes contratar un abogado... Rosalie y Emmett son abogados, seguro que te podrán ayudar. Alice dice que son los mejores..._

_- Espera, papá –_ intentó calmarle – _En primer lugar, si necesitara un abogado, no creo que pudiera contar con Rose o Emmett..._

_- ¿Por qué no? Son de la familia ahora que Alice y Jasper se han casado.  
_

_- Sí, pero también son de la familia de Bella. Rose es la madrina de Nessie y es la mejor amiga de Bella desde que eran niñas._

_- Entiendo. No te preocupes, conseguiremos buenos abogados._

_- Tranquilo, papá. No es así. No necesito abogados, al menos de momento. Bella no quiere ponerme impedimentos._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Completamente. Si aún no hemos hablado con Nessie, es porque Bella quería que la niña y yo nos conociéramos antes de decírselo. No quería que Nessie sintiese que estaba obligada a quererme, o a querer estar conmigo por ser su padre._

_- Tiene sentido._

_- Por eso he estado pasando tiempo con ellas. Para llegar a conocernos Ness y yo._

_- Entiendo, ¿y cómo va eso?_

_- Genial. La amo y creo que ella me quiere bastante también._

_- Vaya. ¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

_- No tengo idea –_ confiesa _– De momento me quedaré un par de semanas más de lo previsto. Le he pedido a Bella que ella y Nessie me acompañen a Barcelona a mi regreso._

_- ¿Bella ha aceptado trasladarse a Barcelona?_ – preguntó Carlisle claramente sorprendido

_- No en realidad trasladarse. Serían sólo unas cuantas semanas. Hasta que Nessie comience el curso escolar._

_- Ah. ¿Y después?_

_- No lo sé. Supongo que nos pondremos de acuerdo con un régimen de visitas..._

_- Sabes que podrías volver a casa_ – comentó su padre fingiendo desinterés

_- Mi casa está en Barcelona_ – refutó tajante y Carlisle decidió retirarse de esa conversación

_- ¿Cuándo podremos conocerla nosotros? Ya sabes, como a nuestra nieta._

_- Hoy hablaremos con ella. Supongo que en un par de días, podría llevarla a casa, no sé. Tal vez después que Alice y Jasper vuelvan de la luna de miel._

_- Tu madre y tu hermana enloquecerán. Alice adora a esa niñita._

_- ¿De verdad lo crees? No parecía muy entusiasmada cuando creía que yo podría estar interesado en Bella._

_- Eso es porque Tanya es su mejor amiga y digamos que la ha elegido para ti. ¿Puedo preguntar si estás interesado en Bella?_

Suspiró profundamente mientras pensaba la respuesta.

_- Estaba muy interesado en Bella cuando la vi, tanto como estuve cuando la conocí, pero ahora que sé que tenemos una hija juntos, todo ha cambiado._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque no nos conocemos lo suficiente. No la conozco tanto como para decir que podría tener algo con ella para toda la vida, o al menos, algo serio por una larga temporada. Sé que me gusta lo suficiente como para tener algo con ella, pero no la conozco tanto como para asegurar que pudiéramos tener algo más. Y, teniendo una hija en común, no me puedo arriesgar._

_- Creo que no te sigo –_ confesó su padre

_- Sí. No puedo arriesgarme. Si tuviera una relación con Bella y no funcionase, la separación podría ser dolorosa para cualquiera de los dos, y sería difícil seguir viéndonos. Algo que deberíamos hacer por Nessie._

_- Entiendo. Entonces prefieres evitarlo._

_- Sí. Es una mujer preciosa, y me pone a mil sólo verla, pero no puedo darme el lujo de distanciarme de ella. Además de que, obviamente, la necesito de mi parte. Es la madre de Ness y quiero que esté de mi lado para ayudarme con la niña._

_- Me parece una decisión adulta y me enorgullece que la tomases. Eso demuestra que estás poniendo el bienestar de tu hija por encima de cualquier interés personal._

_- Ya –_ aceptó aunque las erecciones que Bella le había estado provocando esos días, y que se había visto obligado a ignorar, a veces le hacían dudar de su decisión.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y especialmente por leer.**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_- ¿Estás nervioso? –_ le preguntó mientras ponía al horno la lasagna que había sacado del congelador

_- Un poco –_ sonrió sin levantar la vista de los vegetales que cortaba para preparar una ensalada

_- No tienes por qué. Estará feliz, ya lo verás._

_- Espero que sí. Nessie hoy me explicó lo que le dijiste sobre mi ausencia._

_- Algo tenía que decirle. _

_- Lo sé, y te agradezco que no me hicieras quedar como un patán con ella. Agradezco que ahora pueda tener una oportunidad de que me quiera._

_- Podría haberle dicho que habías muerto o algo así, pero supongo que en alguna parte de mi corazón pensé que toda la vida era mucho tiempo como para asumir que nunca volvería a verte._

_- ¿Creías que volveríamos a vernos?_ – indagó mirándola sorprendido

_- No. No es que pensara que sucedería, pero creo que quería pensar que Nessie tendría alguna vez la oportunidad._

_- Gracias por eso._

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	16. Capítulo 15

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XV_**

_- Tú y mi mamá sois_ _muy amigos_ _–_ dijo Nessie cuando detuvieron el coche frente al hospital para esperar que Bella saliera.

_- Bastante, sí_ – aceptó girándose en su asiento para mirar a su hija sentada en el asiento trasero.

_- Mi mamá no tiene muchos amigos._ – explicó la niña _– La tía Rose, el tío Emmett y el tío Jasper son sus mejores amigos._

_- Lo sé._

_- También tiene unas amigas, Jessica y Angela, que viven en Nueva York, pero eso es muy lejos y no se ven a menudo._ – Edward la observó comprensivo _– Y también está ese señor, Tyler._

_- ¿Quién es Tyler?_ – preguntó curioso

_- Es un amigo de mi mamá que trabaja en el hospital._

_- Ah. ¿Y es muy amigo de tu mamá?_

_- Creo que sí, porque algunas veces sale con él por la noche._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_ – su curiosidad se vio incrementada

_- Sí. Pero no es como tú._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque cuando sale con mi mamá yo no voy con ellos._

_- ¿Te gustaría hacerlo?_

_- No sé. Me parece que es un poco aburrido, aunque es bueno conmigo. Mi mami siempre se viste muy guapa cuando va a cenar con él._

_- Entiendo_ – comentó pensativo

_- ¿Tú crees que Tyler vaya a ser mi papá? –_ inquirió la niña llamando su atención

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Porque la mamá de mi amiga Chelsea, también salía con un amigo a cenar y después de muchas veces se casó con él, y ahora, mi amiga Chelsea tiene dos papás. ¿Crees que mi mami se case con su amigo?_

_- No lo sé, cariño. ¿Te gustaría que Tyler se casara con tu mamá? ¿Te gustaría que se convirtiera en tu papá?_

_- No lo sé –_ reconoció con un mohín

_- ¿Tienes ganas de tener un papá, Nessie?_

_- Yo sí tengo un papá –_ aseguró la niña _– Es sólo que no puede estar conmigo ahora._

_- ¿Eso es lo que te contó tu mami?_

_- Sí. Mi mami me explicó que mi papá no está conmigo porque no sabe que yo estoy aquí, pero que cuando lo sepa vendrá a verme. No es que él no me quiera_ – aseguró con una convicción que lo conmovió

_- Claro que no, cielo. ¿Cómo podría no quererte?  
_

_- Es que aún no sabe dónde encontrarme. Pero un día lo sabrá. _

_- Estoy seguro de que así es._

_- ¿Y si cuando viene, mi mami ya ha encontrado otro papá? ¿Crees que mi papá de verdad se enojará?_

_- No, cariño, estoy seguro de que no se enojaría._

_- Espero que no._

Bella llegó hasta ellos y subió al coche sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

_- Hola –_ saludó mirando con cariño a su hija

_- Hola –_ respondieron ellos y Edward puso el coche en marcha, después de dirigirle una mirada entre curiosa y pensativa.

Condujo hasta la casa mientras Nessie le explicaba a su madre lo que ella y Edward habían hecho por la tarde.

Nessie corrió al salón para ver su serie de dibujos favorita, mientras su madre preparaba la cena con ayuda de Edward.

_- ¿Estás nervioso? –_ le preguntó mientras ponía al horno la lasagna que había sacado del congelador

_- Un poco –_ sonrió sin levantar la vista de los vegetales que cortaba para preparar una ensalada

_- No tienes por qué. Estará feliz, ya lo verás._

_- Espero que sí. Nessie hoy me explicó lo que le dijiste sobre mi ausencia._

_- Algo tenía que decirle. _

_- Lo sé, y te agradezco que no me hicieras quedar como un patán con ella. Agradezco que ahora pueda tener una oportunidad de que me quiera._

_- Podría haberle dicho que habías muerto o algo así, pero supongo que en alguna parte de mi corazón pensé que toda la vida era mucho tiempo como para asumir que nunca volvería a verte._

_- ¿Creías que volveríamos a vernos?_ – indagó mirándola sorprendido

_- No. No es que pensara que sucedería, pero creo que quería pensar que Nessie tendría alguna vez la oportunidad._

_- Gracias por eso._

Trabajaron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que Edward hablara.

_- ¿Has hablado en el hospital sobre las vacaciones?_

_- Sí. Puedo conseguir una excedencia. Sólo tendría que confirmar las fechas exactas._

_- ¿De verdad? –_ preguntó ilusionado

_- Sí._

_- Dios, Bella, gracias, preciosa._ – sonrió –_ Es muy importante para mí saber que Nessie podrá venir conmigo y conocer mi casa y mi vida._

_- Será importante para ella también._

Nessie les observaba expectante sentada en el sofá del salón.

Después de cenar le habían dicho que tenían algo que hablar con ella, y ahí estaban intentando encontrar la mejor forma de empezar.

_- ¿Hice algo malo?_ – preguntó la niña por fin

_- No, cariño, claro que no –_ negó Bella con ternura

_- ¿Me vais a castigar?_

_- No, cielo, desde luego que no._

_- Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

_- Edward y yo tenemos algo que contarte._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

Edward y Bella se miraron, y ambos supieron que él no sabía cómo comenzar.

_- Bien_ – empezó Bella tomando aire –_ ¿Ness, recuerdas lo que te expliqué de tu papá?_

_- Sí. Que él no sabe dónde vivimos pero cuando lo sepa vendrá a verme._

_- Es cierto. Bien, tú papá ya sabe que vives aquí._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – gritó entusiasmada

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y vendrá a verme?_

_- Sí, cielo._

_- ¡Guay! –_ saltó en el sofá _– ¿Y cuándo va a venir?_

Bella le dedicó una mirada a Edward y vio que, como ella, tenía los ojos húmedos.

_- El hecho es que ya ha venido._

_- ¿Ha venido a verme?_

_- Sí._

_- Y yo no estaba_ – gimió en un lamento _– ¿Va a volver?_

_- Sí estabas..._

_- Pero no le he visto. _– le interrumpió

_- Le has visto, sólo que no sabías que él es tu papá._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – indagó confundida interrumpiendo a su madre una vez más

_- Sí –_ aseveró tomando la mano de Edward entre las suyas _– Edward es tu papá._

Nessie les observó confundida y les desesperó no saber lo que pasaba por su preciosa cabecita.

_- ¿De verdad? ¿No es el hermano de la tía Alice?_

_- Sí lo es, pero también es tu papá._

_- ¿En serio?_ – gritó emocionada

_- Sí, cielo_ – aseguró Edward con la voz acongojada _– Yo soy tu papá._

_- Genial_ – gritó la niña saltando al regazo del hombre que la recibió con un abrazo cálido sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo.

_- ¿Estás contenta de que sea tu papi?_

_- Sí –_ aseguró _– Porque eres muy divertido y eres el mejor papá del mundo._

_- Dios mío –_ murmuró antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos emocionado

_- Pero ¿por qué la tía Alice no te dijo que yo vivía aquí? Podías haber venido antes._

_- Porque ella no sabía que yo era tu papá –_ explicó

_- Ah –_ aceptó aunque ambos estuvieron seguros de que no había entendido muy bien el por qué – _¿Y tú estás contento de que yo sea tu hija?_

_- Dios, cariño, no hay nada que me haga más feliz en el mundo._

_- Guay_ – aseguró _– ¿Y ahora te podré llamar papá?_

_- Oh, cielo, eso me encantaría_

_- Bien. Te llamaré papá, entonces. ¿Y ahora vas a vivir aquí con nosotras?_

_- No, pero vendré a visitarte muy a menudo, y tú también irás a visitarme a mí._

_- ¿A tu casa?_

_- Sí_

_- ¿Dónde está tu casa? Nunca he ido a tu casa._

_- Es un poco lejos, pero va a gustarte. –_ explicó temeroso

_- ¿Es en otro país?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y hay que ir en avión?_

_- Sí._

_- Yo una vez fui en avión con mi mami a Nueva York a visitar a mi tía Angela.  
_

_- ¿Sí? ¿Y te gustó viajar en avión?_

_- Sí. Porque pasan películas de cine y te dan comida en unas bandejas pequeñitas y todo está en pequeñas bolsitas, con galletitas, con el tenedor y la cuchara, y también con el azúcar para la leche._

_- Es verdad. Cuando vayas a visitarme a mí te darán muchas bandejas de comida._

_- ¿De verdad? –_ preguntó con entusiasmo –_ ¿Y cuándo podremos ir?_

_- Tu mami y yo hemos pensado que dentro de un par de semanas, cuando tu mami tenga vacaciones en el hospital, podríamos ir a mi casa a pasar una temporada hasta que empieces el colegio._

_- Genial. Seguro que será muy divertido._

_- Seguro que sí lo será._

_- Gracias, Edward –_ dijo cariñosa recostándose contra él

_- ¿Por qué, cariño?_

_- Por venir a verme cuando te dijeron que vivía aquí._

_- Oh, cielo, ojalá lo hubiese sabido antes, hubiera venido antes._

_- No importa. Ahora ya estás aquí –_ dijo con ternura indulgente

_- Ahora ya estoy aquí –_ concordó estrechándola en sus brazos ante la mirada llorosa de Bella.

* * *

_****__**Capi extra porque Donhita Cullen-Black me lo pidió como regalo para el día del maestro.**_

___(Tampoco os malacostumbréis, eh? que seguro que cada día se celebra algo en el mundo, jeje)_

_****__**Pues Nessie ya se enteró, y parece que se lo tomó súper bien.**_

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

_****__**Bienvenidos a todos/as los/as nuevos/as lectores/as. **_

_****__**Y gracias a **__Eli Val_**__**** que me ha estado recomendando en varias páginas de FB, y gracias a ello tenemos nuevos lectores. Espero que disfruteis del fic.**

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Edward recostó la cabeza también y la miró con ternura.

_- Gracias, Bella_

_- ¿Qué me agradeces?_

_- Que me lo hayas hecho fácil._

_- No tienes que agradecer nada, Edward. En realidad todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando que será lo que le hará más feliz._

_- Gracias igual –_ susurró estirando una mano para retirar un mechón castaño de su rostro y colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

El tacto de sus dedos en la mejilla la hicieron estremecer y cerró los ojos rindiéndose a las sensaciones.

Se veían cada día, y Bella no era capaz de evitar desear a ese hombre.

Edward por su parte, llevaba semanas reprimiéndose, pero cada noche, en su cama, no hacía más que pensar en ella y recordar cómo la había poseído seis años atrás.

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**Majo: **Bienvenida al fic, gracias por tu rr. Los días de actualización son martes y jueves, aunque a veces hay capis extra. Espero que los disfrutes._

**_P.D.: A quienes siguen _**_El Duq__ue y __La Cortesana_**_, entre mañana y el viernes subo el nuevo capi. Perdón por el retraso._**


	17. Capítulo 16

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XVI**_

Ambos estaban muy emocionados cuando Edward volvió al salón después de haber acostado a la niña.

_- Se durmió –_ dijo en voz baja llamando la atención de Bella que pasaba los canales de televisión desde el sofá del salón.

_- Estaba muy excitada, emocionada –_ sonrió la chica quitando el volumen y como siempre, su sonrisa le deslumbró.

Se sentó junto a ella, y exhaló tranquilo al fin después de tantos días.

_- ¿Se han pasado los nervios? –_ indagó ella sonriente apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá

_- Sí. No me esperaba su reacción._

_- Sabía que te amaría. Es evidente que le gustas mucho, y tenía tantas ganas de conocer a su papá._

Edward recostó la cabeza también y la miró con ternura.

_- Gracias, Bella_

_- ¿Qué me agradeces?_

_- Que me lo hayas hecho fácil._

_- No tienes que agradecer nada, Edward. En realidad todo lo que hago, lo hago pensando que será lo que le hará más feliz._

_- Gracias igual –_ susurró estirando una mano para retirar un mechón castaño de su rostro y colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

El tacto de sus dedos en la mejilla la hicieron estremecer y cerró los ojos rindiéndose a las sensaciones.

Se veían cada día, y Bella no era capaz de evitar desear a ese hombre.

Edward por su parte, llevaba semanas reprimiéndose, pero cada noche, en su cama, no hacía más que pensar en ella y recordar cómo la había poseído seis años atrás.

Muy lentamente se acercó a ella para apenas rozar sus labios con los de él, evaluando su respuesta.

Los labios de Bella se separaron para darle acceso a su boca, y la besó con dulzura y suavidad, aunque el cuerpo le pidiera que la devorase.

Bella soltó un débil gemido y Edward acercó su mano a la cintura de la chica para rodearla y acercarla a él.

Las manos de Bella se enredaron en su cabello tirando suavemente de él, a la vez que profundizaba el beso.

Tiró de ella y la dejó sentada en su regazo. Se separó apoyando su frente en la de ella.

_- Dios mío, Bella. No te imaginas cuánto me está costando mantenerme alejado de ti –_ confesó en susurros

_- También a mí_ – aceptó

_- Tengo que hacerte el amor. Cada noche, cuando me marcho de aquí, tengo que darme una ducha fría –_ reconoció _– Me quedo hasta altas horas viendo cualquier tontería en el televisor, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti._

_- No puede ser, Edward_ – discutió aunque sin convicción

_- Te deseo, Bella_ – dijo colando sus manos bajo la blusa de ella _– Te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie en mi vida_ – aseguró cuando sus manos alcanzaron los pechos cubiertos de encaje.

_- También te deseo, Edward –_ aceptó ella _– Pero no podemos hacerlo –_ aseguró aunque su contoneo contra las ingles del chico contradecía sus palabras.

Las manos masculinas bajaron las copas del sujetador y se dedicaron a tocar, amasar y estrujar los erguidos pezones.

_- No me detengas todavía_ – rogó deslizando sus labios y lengua por el esbelto cuello de la chica

Bajó las manos hasta la cintura de ella y sujetándola contra él, comenzó a mecerla haciéndola chocar contra su erección.

A través de la tela de sus pantalones sentía el calor y la humedad que empapaba las braguitas de encaje.

Bella jadeaba excitada. Con la falda que vestía por arriba de su cintura, sólo sus bragas y la ropa de Edward la separaban del sexo masculino.

Por momentos parecía perder la conciencia y el raciocinio.

En un movimiento hábil, Edward desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó un poco junto con su ropa interior liberando su erección.

Antes de que ambos fueran concientes de lo que sucedía, hizo a un lado la ropa interior de ella y la penetró arrancándole un gemido.

_- Dios, cielo, eres muy estrecha –_ gimió apretándola contra él

_- Me haces daño_ – jadeó ella con los ojos húmedos intentando alejarse de su penetración

Sus palabras le sorprendieron y se separó para mirarla con atención.

_- ¿Te hago daño?_ – inquirió y la vio sonrojarse –_ ¿Hace mucho tiempo...?_

_- Bastante_ – reconoció bajando la mirada buscando separarse de él

_- ¿Cuánto? –_ preguntó levantando su rostro obligándola a enfrentar su mirada

_- Bastante –_ repitió acongojada mientras lo sacaba de su interior

_- ¿Cuánto, Bella?_

_- Desde Ibiza_ – confesó abochornada moviéndose sobre su regazo para alejarse de él y sentarse en el sofá a su lado arreglando su ropa.

Edward estaba anonadado mientras subía sus pantalones cubriendo su erección.

Bella completamente abochornada no se sentía capaz de enfrentar su mirada.

_- Deberías marcharte_ – susurró avergonzada

_- Oh, no, desde luego que no –_ discutió – _Tenemos que hablar de esto, Bella._

_- No hay nada de qué hablar_ – negó –_ Ya habíamos acordado que no era conveniente que nos involucráramos en nada así._

_- No puedo resistirme a estar contigo, Bella, me vuelves loco y sé que tú sientes lo mismo._

_- Yo sí puedo resistirme._

_- ¿No estuviste con nadie más desde que tú y yo estuvimos juntos?_

_- No_ – murmuró avergonzada

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Sólo no surgió._

_- ¿Por qué?_ – indagó receloso

_- No te hagas historias raras, Edward. Simplemente no sucedió._

_- ¿Simplemente no sucedió? ¿En seis años, Bella? ¿En seis años no sucedió? ¿Por qué no?_

_- No creas que me dejaste enamorada y con el corazón roto, porque no fue así._

_- Ya me lo imagino._

_- No me enamoré de ti._

_- Está bien, sólo quiero saber qué sucedió para que no volvieras a estar con ningún otro hombre. Nessie me dijo que salías con un tal Tyler, ¿no pasa nada con él?_

_- No, desde luego que no pasa nada con Tyler. No dejaría que me besaras o me acariciaras si saliera con Tyler. Pero eso no significa que esté enamorada de ti._

_- Lo imagino. No lo creería, no me conoces, no podrías estar enamorada de mí. Sólo quiero saber por qué no has estado con nadie más._

_- Porque soy madre, Edward._ – gruñó _– Porque tengo una hija. Una hija a la que amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero no por ello diré que busqué tenerla. Me quedé embarazada en un momento de mi vida en el que era lo último que deseaba. Todo por irme a la cama con alguien de una forma completamente imprudente e irresponsable. Después de eso me cuesta mucho soltarme lo suficiente como para acostarme con nadie._ – explicó y no pudo dejar de notar que le resultaba sencillísimo soltarse con él.

_- Mierda_ – suspiró él pasándose las manos por los cabellos desordenados – _Esto es una locura. Lo siento, Bella. Siento que todo esto haya coartado toda tu vida. Siento que no hayas podido rehacer tu vida. _

_- No es tu culpa, Edward. Soy yo, es algo mío._

_- No. Soy parte responsable de esto yo también. Has dejado tu vida a un lado para tener a mi hija. Para cuidarla y educarla y convertirla en la hermosa persona que es hoy. Y yo debí haber estado allí y no lo estuve._

_- No tenías cómo saberlo, Edward._

_- No me disculpes, no me lo merezco. Después de que te hiciera el amor de la forma en que lo hice en esa semana, debí pensar que algo así podría suceder._

_- No tenías cómo sospecharlo siquiera, Edward, yo tampoco lo pensé en ningún momento._

_- No era un crío. Fui irresponsable. Y por mi irresponsabilidad, tú has visto toda tu vida afectada. Yo en cambio seguí adelante con mi vida como si nada._

_- No me arrepiento de nada, Edward._ – explicó llamando la atención del chico – _Hubiese preferido tener contacto contigo porque me hubiera gustado que Nessie tuviera a su padre con ella, pero no me arrepiento de haber dejado mi carrera o mi vida en Nueva York. Y desde luego que no me arrepiento de no tener una pareja estable o de no haber salido o haberme ido a la cama con más hombres._

Edward la miraba dudoso y pensativo.

_- Pero esto no puede volver a pasar, Edward. ya lo habíamos dejado claro y creía que estábamos de acuerdo en ello._

_- Lo estábamos – _aseguró _– Lo estábamos y lo estamos, pero me pones a mil. Nunca había sentido esta desesperada necesidad de estar con alguien como la que siento por ti._

_- Dejémoslo así, Edward. Por favor. _– pidió sabiendo que unas palabras más y acabaría en la cama con él.

Edward exhaló con frustración.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podremos evitarlo, Bella? ¿Lo que acaba de suceder no te da una idea sobre lo difícil que nos resulta resistirnos?_

_- Puedo resistirme por Ness –_ aseguró cortante

_- ¿Estás segura? No hace ni cinco minutos te tenía perfectamente encajada conmigo –_ inquirió petulante

_- Fue sólo un momento de debilidad. Quiero creer que tú no intentarás socavar nuestra decisión. Al fin y al cabo ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no sería prudente._

_- Creo que mejor me voy._

_- Sí –_ concordó ella _– Será lo mejor._

_- Te veré mañana_

_- Hasta mañana, Edward_ – le despidió intentando mantenerse todo lo alejada de él y su magnetismo, que le fuera posible

Los siguientes días evitaron quedarse a solas. Edward se marchaba en cuanto Nessie se dormía y sólo hablaban lo necesario.

Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema de lo electrizante que se volvía el ambiente en cuanto estaban juntos, pero ninguno dejó de percibirlo.

_- Hoy llegan Alice y Jasper –_ le comentó Edward ese viernes sentados en el césped de Lawton Park

_- ¿Tienes que recogerles en el aeropuerto?_

_- No. Les recogerá mi padre y cenarán en casa con ellos._

_- ¿Y tú? ¿No cenarás con ellos también?_

_- No, prefiero hacerlo con vosotras. Me iré después de cenar, aún estarán en casa. Creo que dormirán allí.  
_

_- Nessie no se molestará si no te quedas a cenar._

_- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo._

_- De acuerdo. Dales mis recuerdos a Jazz y Alice.  
_

_- Se los daré. Mi madre ha organizado una comida de bienvenida en la piscina para mañana en su casa. Rose y Emmett estarán allí y los padres de Jazz –_ explicó mientras veían a Vanessa jugando con Sam algo más alejada _– Quiero que vengáis._

Bella le observó sorprendida.

_- Hoy le contaré a mi familia sobre Nessie aprovechando que todos estarán allí. Quiero que mañana vengáis a comer con mi familia. Será algo informal, ya sabes, unas hamburguesas, la piscina para nadar...  
_

_- Oh, Edward, estoy segura de que a Nessie le encantará y me parece genial que le lleves, pero no tiene sentido que yo vaya también._

_- Eres la madre de Nessie y quiero que estés allí._

_- No tengo razón alguna para ir, Edward. Lleva a Ness, sí, es tu hija y se merece ir contigo, pero yo..._

_- Tú eres la madre de mi hija y quiero que vengas con nosotros._ – agregó autoritario – _Os recogeré sobre mediodía_

_- Pero, Edward..._ – comenzó pero la mirada cortante de Edward la silenció

_- Cuando yo esté en Barcelona, ellos deberán coordinar contigo para ver a Nessie, así que no creo que debas mantenerte al margen._

_- Ness te echará de menos cuando estés en Barcelona –_ murmuró con desazón pensando que ella le echaría de menos tanto o más que la niña

_- Y yo le echaré de menos a ella –_ reconoció él con dolor levantándose de su lugar para ir a jugar con su hija.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

_****__**Bienvenidos a todos/as los/as nuevos/as lectores/as. **_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- En realidad tengo una noticia que daros –_ comentó y las miradas de su familia se dirigieron a él expectantes

_- ¿Vas a quedarte en casa definitivamente?_ – casi rogó Esme con expectación

_- No, no es eso –_ respondió y vio la desilusión en el rostro de su madre

Exhaló nervioso antes de continuar.

_- Bien. Acabo de enterarme... tengo una hija –_ soltó sin más

La sorpresa fue patente en cada uno de los presentes.

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	18. Capítulo 17

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XVII_**

Alice explicaba entusiasmada su crucero por las islas griegas, cuando Edward entró en la casa esa tarde.

_- Hey, Edward_ – le saludó efusiva abrazando a su hermano

_- Señora Hale_ – saludó burlón – _¿Qué tal el viaje de novios?_

_- Oh, Edward, ha sido maravilloso_ – explicó con regocijo

_- ¿Habéis salido del camarote? –_ rió saludando a Jasper

Sus padres, su hermana y su cuñado estaban en el salón de la casa tomando el café después de cenar.

Edward se sirvió una taza y se sentó junto a ellos a escuchar las anécdotas del crucero, que Alice no terminaba de contar.

_- ¿Y tú qué tal, Edward?_ – preguntó Alice esperando alguna noticia interesante, especialmente sobre su hermano y su mejor amiga

_- Bien, bastante bien._

_- Creíamos que ya habrías vuelto a Barcelona _– comentó Jasper dando un trago a su café

_- He decidido alargar mi estadía un par de semanas más._

_- ¿Sí? ¿Hasta cuando te quedarás? _

_- He marcado los billetes para el cinco de julio. Tengo que estar en Barcelona el ocho a más tardar, para la feria de arquitectura._

_- Vaya _– sonrió Alice fingiendo desinterés _– Y ¿a qué se debe que decidieras quedarte más tiempo? Normalmente dejas la ciudad tan pronto como puedes._

_- Sí, bueno _– sonrió mirando su taza _– Supongo que han cambiado algunas cosas_ – dijo buscando las palabras para contarle a su familia su gran noticia.

Carlisle le miraba indulgente sabiendo el debate que se producía en su interior.

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y sé puede saber qué es lo que ha cambiado?_ – indagó Alice suspicaz

_- En realidad tengo una noticia que daros –_ comentó y las miradas de su familia se dirigieron a él expectantes

_- ¿Vas a quedarte en casa definitivamente?_ – casi rogó Esme con expectación.

_- No, no es eso –_ respondió y vio la desilusión en el rostro de su madre.

Exhaló nervioso antes de continuar.

_- Bien. Acabo de enterarme... tengo una hija –_ soltó sin más.

La sorpresa fue patente en cada uno de los presentes.

La taza medio vacía de Esme cayó en la alfombra y Carlisle se apresuró a recogerla para dejarla junto a la suya sobre la mesita del café.

_- ¿Qué? –_ gimió su madre

_- Sí. Tengo una hija –_ sonrió y la dicha se reflejó en su rostro

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_ – inquirió Alice frunciendo el entrecejo _– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo es que tienes una hija? _

_- Sí. Acabo de saberlo._

_- Pero... ¿cuándo lo has sabido? ¿con quién? ¿quién es ella?_ – Alice intentó hacer cuentas _– La última vez que estuviste aquí fue hace... ocho meses y viniste con María... y las veces anteriores..._

_- No es lo que estás pensando, no es que tenga una hija recién nacida..._

_- No entiendo, Edward. Explícate_ – exigió su madre

_- Sé que todo esto os parecerá una locura pero... soy el padre de Nessie_ – dijo y fue el momento de Jasper de mirarlo completamente anonadado.

_- ¿Qué dices? –_ comentó el rubio más que sorprendido.

_- Sí, sé que es casi imposible de creer, pero es así. Bella y yo nos conocimos hace seis años en unas vacaciones que ella pasó en Europa. Estuvimos juntos y se quedó embarazada de Nessie._

_- ¿Estás seguro de que es tuya?_ – indagó Alice antes de que Jasper pudiera decir nada y sus palabras se ganaron una mirada molesta de su flamante marido.

_- ¿Qué insinúas, Alice? ¿Que Bella le engañaría en algo así?_

_- No, no deliberadamente –_ tartamudeó sabiendo que a Jasper no le gustaría el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos

_- ¿No deliberadamente? –_ repitió Jasper entre dientes _– ¿Insinúas entonces que Bella habría sido tan promiscua como para no saber quién es el padre de su hija?_

_- Oh, qué sé yo_ – gimió la chica incómoda _– Sólo digo que tal vez debería hacerse una prueba de paternidad..._

Fue el momento de Edward de mirar a la chica con rabia apenas contenida.

_- Alice, lo diré una sola vez, Bella es la madre de mi hija, así que voy a exigirte respeto hacia ella. No necesito hacerme ninguna prueba de paternidad para saber que Ness es mi hija, y no voy a permitir que nadie lo ponga en duda._

_- Ni siquiera conoces a Bella, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ella?_

_- Lo estoy, no sé por qué pero lo estoy, pero por si eso no bastara, imagino que Jasper me dirá que es una persona en la que puedo confiar._

_- Desde luego que lo es_ – aseguró Jasper _– Y quiero que sepas que si no te parto la cara por no haber asumido tu responsabilidad con Bella y Nessie, es porque sé que no lo sabías, pero espero que ahora la asumas._

_- Estoy ocupándome de ello _– confirmó.

Dirigió entonces la vista a su madre y vio las silenciosas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

_- Oh, mamá –_ gimió acercándose a su madre para rodearla con sus brazos.

Esme sollozó en su hombro.

_- Estoy muy emocionada. Tengo una nieta._ – hipó la mujer

_- Lo sé, mamá, yo también estoy emocionado._

_- Pero no por eso voy a dejar de reprenderte, Edward. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas una hija de cinco años y nunca te hayas ocupado de ella? ¿Qué clase de educación te dimos?_

_- Lo sé, mamá. Me hubiese ocupado de ella si lo hubiera sabido, pero nunca lo supe, hasta que vi a Bella en la boda._

_- ¿Cómo es posible?_

_- Bella y yo no intercambiamos ni apellidos, ni teléfonos, ni nada cuando nos separamos. En ese momento ambos lo tomamos como una aventura pasajera, ya sabes, un romance de verano. Bella no tenía forma de ponerse en contacto conmigo... Que nos hayamos encontrado ahora ha sido... pura casualidad. No sé, la santísima trinidad, qué sé yo..._

_- Repito, ¿qué educación te dimos? Haces el amor con una chica y ni siquiera le pides su número –_ rezongó Esme con indignación

_- Lo sé, lo sé, pero qué sé yo... yo vivía en Europa, Bella en Nueva York. Ella estaba comenzando la universidad, yo estaba demasiado enfrascado en el trabajo, intentando hacer crecer la sede europea. Ninguno de los dos estábamos en un buen momento para comenzar una relación, qué sé yo..._

_- Ya, pero gracias a que tú no estabas en un buen momento para comenzar una relación, esa chica tuvo que ser madre soltera. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es sacar adelante un hijo?_ – le regañó – _Yo no estuve sola en eso y fue difícil, imagínate cómo habrá sido para ella. Soltera, tan joven..._

_- Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé y nunca podré lamentarme lo suficiente, y nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente a Bella por haber cuidado de mi hija, y haber educado y criado a la maravillosa niñita que es, pero por mucho que me lamente ahora, no puedo volver el tiempo atrás._

_- Es verdad_ – reconoció Jasper _– Bella no estuvo sola. Sé que no es lo mismo pero sus padres la apoyaron y ayudaron siempre._

_- Lo sé. Bella me lo dijo. También Rosalie y tú. Y tengo que agradecértelo también, Jazz._

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Quiero a Bella como si fuera mi hermana, y Ness... Ness es como una hija para mí. _

_- Lo sé. Gracias._

_- Pero ahora vas a ocuparte de ella, ¿no?_

_- Sí. Ness y yo hemos estado conociéndonos en estas semanas, y hace unos días le explicamos la verdad, y lo ha aceptado muy bien._

_- Es un encanto de niña._

_- Sí, lo es –_ reconoció orgulloso.

_- ¿Cuándo vas a traerla a casa?_ – preguntó Esme con ansiedad

_- Espero que no os moleste pero les he invitado a venir mañana._

_- Me parece maravilloso_ – sonrió su madre batiendo palmas entusiasmada _– Son de la familia así que tienen que estar aquí._

_- Sí, eso pensé. Bella no quería venir pero creo haberla convencido._

_- ¿Por qué no quería venir?_

_- Porque dice que ella no es de la familia, sino que es Nessie quien lo es._

_- Es su madre, así que también es de la familia._

_- Eso pensé yo también._

_- ¿Y Bella y tú estáis juntos? _– indagó Alice

Se mordió el labio receloso e incómodo.

_- En este momento estamos ocupándonos de nuestra hija._

_- ¿Eso qué significa?_

_- Que no estamos involucrados en ese sentido ya que tenemos algo mucho más importante en lo que pensar, y es en el bienestar de nuestra hija._

_- ¿Aún piensas volverte a Barcelona?_ – inquirió Esme cortando la desagradable conversación

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y cómo vas a ocuparte de tu hija si estás viviendo en otro continente?_

_- Bella y Ness vendrán conmigo cuando me marche y se quedarán hasta que Ness comience el curso escolar. Después de ello, supongo que nos organizaremos para que pase conmigo las vacaciones, y yo vendré a verla siempre que pueda. Aún no está todo bien atado pero lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha._

_- Deberías venir a vivir a Seattle._

_- Mi vida está en Barcelona_ – aseguró entre dientes incómodo ante el giro de la conversación

_- Tú vida debería estar donde esté tu hija_ – gruñó su madre con indignación

_- Así están las cosas de momento, mamá. _

_- Ok, de acuerdo. Espero que nosotros podamos ver a la niña aún cuando tú no estés. –_ replicó frustrada

_- Podréis hacerlo. Bella está de acuerdo. No piensa poneros ningún impedimento. Ni a mí ni a mi familia._

_- Muy noble de su parte_ – dijo Alice con retintín

_- Lo es. Lo único que le importa es hacer feliz a su hija y sabe que a Ness le hará feliz contar con toda su familia, incluida su familia paterna._

_- Muy noble_ – repitió

_- ¿Qué coño te pasa con Bella, Alice? –_ reclamó Jasper molesto _– No solías ser tan desagradable con ella._

_- Eso es porque piensa que es culpa de Bella que yo no esté interesado en su amiga Tanya_ – explicó Edward mirando a su hermana fijamente –_ Pero con o sin Bella, eso no sucederá, Alice. Sería bueno que lo tuvieras claro._

Alice refunfuñó molesta antes de levantarse para llevar las tazas a la cocina y anunciar que se iba a la cama.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias especialmente por leer.**_

_****__**Gracias a todos por las recomendaciones. Sois geniales.**_

_****__**Bienvenidos a todos/as los/as nuevos/as lectores/as. **_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Nessie, con una repentina timidez que no le era habitual aferró la mano de su madre y se mantuvo oculta tras sus piernas.

_- Hola, Bella, bienvenida_ – le dijo la madre de Edward dándole un abrazo cálido

_- Buenos días, Esme. Gracias por la invitación_ – respondió entregándole la bandeja que sostenía precariamente con una mano

_- Oh, no, por favor. Estamos encantados de que hayáis venido. No hacía falta que trajeras nada_ – agregó cogiendo la bandeja de sus manos para ponerla en las manos de su hijo.

_- Es sólo tiramisú._

_- Gracias._

_- Hola, Bella_ – saludó Carlisle extendiendo su mano que la chica estrechó

_- Buenos días, señor Cullen._

_- Carlisle, por favor. Somos familia, y nadie me llama señor Cullen en mi familia_ – dijo sonriente haciéndola sonrojar abochornada

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	19. Capítulo 18

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XVIII_**

_- ¿Y los papás de la tía Alice son mis abuelos?_ – inquirió Nessie excitada mientras su madre intentaba trenzar su cabello

_- Sí, lo son, porque también son los papás de tu papá_ – respondió sonriente –_ Cielo, si no dejas la cabeza quieta un momento tus trenzas quedarán todas torcidas._

_- Tienen que estar perfectas_ – ordenó la pequeña – _Porque les voy a preguntar a los papás de mi papá si les puedo llamar abuelos._

_- Estarán perfectas, pero quédate quieta un minuto._

_- ¿Crees que la abuelita Renée y el abuelito Charlie se molestarán si también les llamo abuelos a los papás de mi papá? _

_- No, cielo, estarán encantados_ – el timbre les interrumpió _– Ese debe ser tu papá._

_- Date prisa –_ la urgió la niña impaciente

_- Un momento _– pidió pero desistió cuando Nessie volvió a mover la cabeza – _Vale, ya está –_ dijo resignada asegurando la última goma en el pelo de la niña y ésta salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Se asomó a la ventana junto a la puerta sólo para apremiar a su madre a abrir.

_- Hola – _gritó la niña saltando a los brazos de Edward que la recibió encantado

_- Hola, cariño _– dijo besando a la niña con ternura – _Estás preciosa._

_- Mi mamá me hizo las trenzas _– informó orgullosa

_- Pues le han quedado estupendas –_ aseguró acercándose a Bella para dejar un beso en su mejilla _– Hola, Bella._

_- Hola, pasa. Tardaré un minuto_ – dijo volviéndose para subir a su habitación y terminar de arreglarse

_- No hay prisa._

Cuando volvió a bajar, Edward despejaba las dudas de Nessie sobre sus recién descubiertos abuelos.

A Edward ya le costaba bastante mantenerse alejado de Bella cuando la chica vestía camisetas holgadas o pantalones anchos, pero cuando cometía el desatino de calzarse esos pantalones cortos que levantaban su trasero respingón, evitar una erección era una tarea titánica.

Se levantó del sofá de un salto para evitar que su estado se reflejara en sus vaqueros.

Tal vez le tranquilizara saber que la reacción de Bella a sus vaqueros y la camiseta que se amoldaba perfectamente sobre sus hombros y sus bíceps, generaba en ella una respuesta similar.

Edward ayudó a Nessie a subir al coche antes de abrir la puerta de Bella.

Con la mano en la cintura de la chica, se detuvo un instante acorralándola entre el coche y su propio cuerpo.

Las manos de Bella sostenían débilmente una bandeja con tiramisú que había preparado para llevar a casa de los anfitriones.

_- Tú también estás preciosa_ – susurró muy cerca de ella con la vista clavada en los labios de la chica.

_- Edward, no..._ – gimió ella pero no pudo evitar que sus pezones se irguieran contra el encaje de su sujetador.

_- No voy a hacer nada, pero debes saber que no es porque no lo desee con todo mi cuerpo..._

_- Edward, ya habíamos acordado..._

_- Lo sé, lo sé_ – sonrió – _Pero eres la mujer más exquisita que he conocido, y sólo imaginarte en bañador, me trae tantísimos recuerdos..._ – dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella antes de alejarse y abrir la puerta del volvo para que ella subiera.

_- Estoy muy contenta de ver a mis abuelos –_ informó Nessie con solemnidad cuando Edward puso el coche en marcha

_- Ellos también están muy contentos de verte a ti. Tienen muchas ganas de conocerte._

_- Yo ya les conozco._ – le corrigió

_- Sí, y ellos a ti, pero hasta ahora no sabían que eras su nieta._

_- Yo tampoco sabía que eran mis abuelos. ¿Les podré llamar abuelos? –_ preguntó a su padre con temor

_- Claro que sí, cielo –_ aseguró mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor _– Estarán encantados de que lo hagas._

_- Eso dijo mi mami._

_- Tu mami es muy lista_ – sonrió mirando a la chica sentada junto a él

_- Sí lo es._

_- Y casi tan guapa como tú_ – agregó con voz sugerente haciendo a Bella ruborizar y a Nessie sonreír.

Cuando Edward entró el coche al camino de entrada de la casa de sus padres, Bella se tranquilizó al ver allí el coche de Emmett y Rose.

Saber que su mejor amiga y apoyo incondicional estaba allí, le calmó el nerviosismo. Sabía que no estaba yendo a conocer a los padres de su novio, pero no sabía que era peor, si eso o presentarles a una nieta desconocida a los padres de un hombre al que casi no conocía.

Pero ella era una mujer de veintiocho años que no había hecho nada malo. Simplemente se había ido a la cama con un desconocido, que había seguido siéndolo aún después de haber conocido su cuerpo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Sólo esperaba que los Cullen no fueran prejuiciosos.

La puerta de la casa se abrió en cuanto bajaron del coche, y Esme y Carlisle salieron a recibirlos, dejando claro lo pendientes que estaban de su llegada.

_- Hola –_ saludaron con entusiasmo.

Nessie, con una repentina timidez que no le era habitual aferró la mano de su madre y se mantuvo oculta tras sus piernas.

_- Hola, Bella, bienvenida_ – le dijo la madre de Edward dándole un abrazo cálido

_- Buenos días, Esme. Gracias por la invitación_ – respondió entregándole la bandeja que sostenía precariamente con una mano.

_- Oh, no, por favor. Estamos encantados de que hayáis venido. No hacía falta que trajeras nada_ – agregó cogiendo la bandeja de sus manos para ponerla en las manos de su hijo.

_- Es sólo tiramisú._

_- Gracias._

_- Hola, Bella_ – saludó Carlisle extendiendo su mano que la chica estrechó

_- Buenos días, señor Cullen._

_- Carlisle, por favor. Somos familia, y nadie me llama señor Cullen en mi familia_ – dijo sonriente haciéndola sonrojar abochornada.

_- Hola, Vanessa –_ saludó Esme inclinándose ante la niña semioculta y estirando su mano hacia ella

_- Hola –_ respondió con timidez cuando Bella puso su mano tras la espalda de la niña conminándola a acercarse a la mujer.

_- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?_ – pidió Esme poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura

Nessie asintió acercándose y dejándose abrazar.

El tierno abrazo de la mujer emocionó a Bella. Edward reconoció su temblor y la acercó a él poniendo la mano en su cintura, tocando la piel desnuda donde los pantalones y la camiseta se juntaban.

El tacto de sus dedos en la piel, la electrizó pero le dio calma.

_- Eres preciosa_ – dijo la mujer enternecida

_- Mi mami hizo mis trenzas –_ informó separándose para llevar sus manos a las trenzas

_- Pues le han quedado perfectas –_ sonrió

_- Sí. _

_- Hola, Vanessa –_ saludó Carlisle acercándose también _– ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien._

_- Teníamos muchas ganas de que vinieras _

_- Yo también tenía muchas ganas de venir. Mi papi me dijo que podría bañarme en la piscina, y traje mi bañador que me compró mi abuela Renée._

_- Bueno, supongo que podrás bañarte en la piscina si tus papis te dejan. _– aceptó deslumbrado por la repentina locuacidad de la niña – _¿Sabes nadar?_

_- Sí, mi abuelo Charlie me enseñó pero todavía no sé nadar sin manguitos._

_- Oh, eso no es problema. Supongo que podrás darte un chapuzón antes de comer. Las hamburguesas casi están listas, pero quizás después de comer también podrías bañarte en la piscina, con los manguitos._

_- Mi mami dice que después de comer no puedo meterme en la piscina._

_- Oh, no, claro que no _– se corrigió Carlisle _– No de inmediato, pero si esperamos un par de horas quizás sí._

_- ¿Podré nadar, mami?_ – preguntó la niña volteándose a ver a su madre

_- Sí, cielo. Deberías esperar un rato pero luego sí._

_- Gracias, mami. Sí dice que puedo_ – aseguró de nuevo a su abuelo

_- Perfecto. De todos modos, tenemos otras cosas para jugar. Tenemos una piscina de bolas. ¿Quieres verla, Vanessa?_

_- Sí. Sabes, todos me llaman Nessie._

_- Oh, de acuerdo. Te llamaré Nessie si me lo permites_

_- Sí, claro. –_ aceptó con entusiasmo aferrándose a la mano del hombre –_ Me encantan las piscinas de bolas. Mi mami trajo una cuando cumplí cinco años, pero luego la tuvo que devolver, porque no era nuestra._

_- Son muy divertidas_ – reconoció Carlisle alejándose con la niña

_- ¿Piscina de bolas?_ – preguntó Edward a su madre

_- Sí. Hoy por la mañana tu padre compró algunas cosas para nuestra nieta._

Edward rió viendo a sus padres caminar con su hija hacia el patio trasero.

_- Ven, preciosa, entremos –_ dijo a Bella dirigiéndose a la casa.

Entraron a la casa, para dejar el tiramisú en la cocina.

_- ¿Quieres ponerte el bañador? –_ ofreció sugerente acercándose a ella después de meter el postre en el refrigerador.

_- No hace falta –_ denegó nerviosa

_- No me dirás que no piensas meterte en la piscina._

_- No lo he decidido aún._

_- Nessie y yo te obligaremos a hacerlo_ – la amenazó divertido

_- Ya veremos_ – sonrió

_- ¿Me estás desafiando?_ – murmuró acercándose a ella para acorralarla contra la encimera de la cocina

_- Edward, tienes que dejar de hacer esto_ – se quejó empujándolo por el pecho

_- ¿Por qué?_ – sonrió dando un paso atrás pero sin alejarse realmente

_- Porque me incomodas._

_- ¿Te incomodo?_ – inquirió sorprendido

_- Sí, bastante._

_- No es mi intención –_ dijo en un susurro enredando su dedo en un mechón de pelo rebelde _– Es sólo que no puedo evitarlo –_ los dedos de Edward bajaron por su mejilla y su cuello hasta recorrer electrizantes su clavícula –_ Me pongo a mil sólo con verte._

_- Edward, por favor..._ – suspiró nerviosa mientras sentía palpitar el centro de su sexo

_- Me siento como un adolescente hormonal cuando estoy contigo –_ confesó bajando su dedo para deslizarlo sobre su pecho por encima de la camiseta de tirantes.

El pezón de Bella se endureció contra la camiseta y no pudo ocultarlo.

_- Edward... por favor..._ – repitió

_- No puedes negar que te sientes igual –_ murmuró sin dejar de mirar el rostro abochornado de la chica que cerraba los ojos presa de las sensaciones.

Dio un apretón a la dura protuberancia a través de la tela y la hizo soltar un débil gemido.

_- No imaginas el esfuerzo que debo hacer para no cargarte ahora mismo y subirte a mi habitación._

_- Eso sería una locura._

_- Acorde a lo loco que me vuelves_ – murmuró sopesando las posibilidades y consecuencias de realmente cargarla hasta su habitación

_- Hola –_ una voz femenina que ambos reconocieron cortó el momento con rudeza.

Bella dio un respingo y su rostro se volvió escarlata. Edward bufó molesto antes de voltearse y pararse junto a Bella recostado en la encimera.

La preciosa rubia amiga de su hermana, estaba en la entrada de la cocina, vestía un corto vestido blanco de red perfectamente translúcido que dejaba ver con facilidad un diminuto bikini rojo.

Dos pequeños triángulos se esforzaban por cubrir sus pechos, y un tercero, sostenido por dos finas tiras, cubría su pubis.

La imagen exuberantemente hermosa de la chica intimidó a Bella. Sus pechos, aún después de su embarazo, eran pequeños, y la cicatriz de su cesárea la obligaba a llevar bikinis como mínimo un poco más altos que el de Tanya.

Edward podría haberse sentido atraído hacia ella seis años antes. Y seguramente en ese momento, sentía una reminiscencia de aquello, pero no podía negar, que la chica con la que había estado coqueteando las últimas semanas y con quien su hermana buscaba emparejarle, era preciosa por donde la miraran.

_- Tanya –_ comentó él con sarcasmo imaginando a la mejor amiga de su hermana viendo el bulto en sus pantalones y los pezones de su acompañante apretándose contra su camiseta – _Qué sorpresa. No sabía que vendrías hoy._

_- Alice me invitó._

_- Lo imagino_ – murmuró entre dientes

_- Hola, Bella. ¿Qué tal?_

_- ¿Cómo estás, Tanya? _

_- Muy bien, gracias –_ saludó con simpatía _– Alice me explicó lo de tu hija, ya sabes... y Edward_ – explicó y por alguna razón la hizo sentir incómoda.

Sólo pudo asentir.

_- Qué increíble casualidad, ¿no creéis?_

_- Sí, desde luego que sí –_ aceptó Bella

_- Ahora entiendo –_ prosiguió la chica dirigiéndose a Edward _– lo que me dijiste el otro día, cuando estuvimos juntos..._ – sonrió intrigante

_- ¿A qué te refieres? –_ preguntó Edward algo irritado por lo que Bella pudiera leer en las palabras de Tanya

_- A eso de que no tenías nada con Bella. Sólo algo del pasado. Entiendo a lo que te referías._

_- ¿Yo dije eso?_

_- Sí. Dijiste que ya os conocíais y teníais cosas de las que hablar._

_- Sí, tal vez dijera eso._

_- Ahora entiendo también que quisieras pasar tu tiempo libre con Vanessa._

_- Me alegro que lo entiendas._

_- Desde luego que no me molesta resignar nuestra cita para que pases tiempo con tu hija recién descubierta._

Bella se sobresaltó al escucharlo pero intentó no demostrarlo. Edward, por su parte, se enfureció con la insinuación que Tanya hacía, pero antes de poder desdecirla, Bella se disculpó.

_- Si me disculpáis... yo iré a saludar a Jasper y Alice..._

_- Espera, Bella –_ intentó detenerla asiendo su brazo pero ella se zafó de su agarre.

_- Os dejo para que charléis_ – sonrió y se marchó antes de que pudiera decir algo.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias especialmente por leer.**_

_****__**Gracias a todos por las recomendaciones. Sois geniales.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

– _¿Cómo están las cosas entre vosotros?_

_- Bien. Ness y Edward se adoran y se llevan fantásticamente bien –_ dijo dando un trago a su refresco

_- Sé que Ness y Edward se llevan bien, pero no es lo que estaba preguntando. ¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos? ¿Edward y tú?_

_- No existe Edward y yo._

_- ¿No?_

_- No_ – dijo tajante _– Ambos estamos de acuerdo que sería imprudente sucumbir a cualquier interés sexual._

_- Vaya. Entonces tú también notas el ambiente sexual que se da entre vosotros cuando estáis cerca._

_- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Rose? ¿Que me excita Edward? Es obvio y evidente, pero no podemos tener nada serio ya que no vivimos en el mismo continente, así que mejor no tener tampoco nada superficial._

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**Y no olvidar que a partir de la semana que viene intentaré publicar lunes, miércoles y viernes.**_


	20. Capítulo 19

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XIX**_

Bella abandonó la cocina ante la mirada desdeñosa de Tanya.

_- ¿Qué pretendes, Tanya?_ – preguntó Edward con dureza

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_ – inquirió con un fingido tono inocente

_- ¿Qué pretendes haciendo ver que tú y yo teníamos una cita o algo así?_

_- ¿Acaso no la teníamos? _

_- No recuerdo que la tuviéramos._

_- Por favor, Edward_ – replicó con desdén – _No habíamos fijado el día pero más de una vez me dijiste que querías que saliéramos a cenar cuando Alice estuviera en su viaje de novios. Pero no veo por qué te molestaría que Bella pensase que teníamos una cita, al fin y al cabo tengo entendido que vosotros no estáis juntos..._

Edward revolvió sus cabellos incómodo.

_- No estamos juntos, pero tampoco lo estamos tú y yo..._

_- Yo no dije que lo estuviéramos, pero teníamos una cita, ¿recuerdas? –_ dijo sugerente acercándose a él bastante más de lo que él deseaba.

_- ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que nuestra cita ha quedado cancelada? –_ indagó buscando no ser grosero con la amiga de Alice, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo la paciencia con esa chica.

_- Estoy segura de que podremos organizar algo –_ susurró restregando sus ingles contra las de él – _Yo podría solucionar esto –_ dijo poniendo la mano sobre su erección y apretándola entre sus dedos.

Asió su muñeca deteniéndola molesto.

_- No hace falta, gracias_ – gruñó entre dientes – _No te comportes así, Tanya, te degrada..._

La soltó furioso y se alejó de allí, para subir a su habitación y ponerse su bañador.

Sumergirse en la piscina le haría bien, no sólo enfriaría su estado de ánimo, sino también su cuerpo.

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de salir de la casa.

En el jardín vio la enorme piscina de bolas que los Cullen habían comprado para su hija y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar dónde pensarían guardarla cuando no la utilizaran.

Jasper levantaba a Nessie en brazos y la aventaba a la piscina, en la que la niña caía riendo.

Ante la risa eufórica de la pequeña, Henry buscaba que su padre hiciera lo mismo, pero Emmett era bastante más delicado con él.

Se acercó a Jasper antes de ver a Rose con Alice y los Hale sentadas más apartadas.

_- Hey, Jazz –_ saludó y el hombre se volteó hacia ella para estrujarla en sus brazos.

_- Bells, cariño_ – sonrió dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

_- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? _

_- Bien, muy bien. Pero odio irme de viaje y perderme las noticias jugosas. Es increíble, Bells_ – dijo dándole un tierno abrazo.

_- Lo es –_ reconoció mirando a su hija retozando entre las coloridas bolas de plástico con Henry.

_- ¿Cómo estás con todo esto?_

_- Buff, confundida._

_- ¿Confundida?_

_- Sí, por un lado estoy feliz, feliz por Nessie y por Edward también..._

_- Pero..._

_- Pero será difícil para todos nosotros. De momento Ness y yo iremos unas semanas con Edward a Barcelona..._

_- Sí, Edward nos lo dijo._

_- Pero ¿qué pasará cuando volvamos? ¿Cuánto pasará antes de que Ness y Edward puedan volver a verse?_

_- Oh, cielo, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy seguro de que Edward buscará viajar a menudo. No soportará mucho alejado de Ness. Es un buen tipo, Bells, confía en él._

_- Sí, no sé..._

_- ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?_

_- Están encantados_ – confesó – _Renée adora a Edward y está encantada con la relación que tiene con Nessie. Y Charlie... ya sabes cómo es Charlie... nunca dice mucho pero está feliz, porque ve a Nessie feliz. Y Nessie es muy feliz_

_- Sí, lo veo. Lo primero que me dijo al verme fue que su papá había venido a buscarla y que era mejor que el mejor papá que hubiera soñado._

_- Hola, Bella –_ saludó Alice acercándose a ellos

_- Oh, Alice, hola_ – respondió abrazándola – _¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el viaje? Estás muy morena._

_- Sí _– sonrió la chica _– Realmente pasé mucho tiempo tumbada en la cubierta del crucero tomando el sol, bebiendo mojitos y haciendo el vago._

_- Muy bien. Es lo que uno debe hacer en las vacaciones._

_- Ya lo creo. Y vosotros... vaya que nos teníais una sorpresa..._ – comentó risueña

_- Sí, ya lo creo. Fue una sorpresa para nosotros también._

_- Sí. Es increíble. Mi hermano está encantado con su hija._

_- Sí, lo está._

_- No es para menos. Aunque desde luego habría preferido conocerla antes._

_- Todos lo hubiéramos preferido_. – reconoció y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda con la esposa de su amigo y la forma en que la observaba _– Iré a saludar a Lilian –_ se disculpó antes de alejarse para reunirse con Rosalie, su madre y Esme.

Edward salió de la casa vestido con bañador y camiseta y se acercó a su hija que jugaba con su cuñado.

_- Hey, Ness, cielo. ¿Quieres darte un chapuzón conmigo?_

_- ¡Sí! –_ aceptó encantada

Volvió con la niña al interior de la casa y la ayudó a ponerse el bañador.

Edward, Emmett y Jasper se metieron en la piscina con los niños. Unos minutos después Tanya y Alice les acompañaban.

_- Es guapo –_ comentó Rosalie sentándose junto a Bella.

Bella la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

_- Si yo tuviera veintidós y un bombón así se me acercara en un crucero en el Mediterráneo, no me lo pensaría..._

_- No era un crucero –_ le corrigió – _Sólo un yate._

_- Daría igual que hubiera sido un bote a remos o hinchable_ – sonrió su amiga – _¿Cómo están las cosas entre vosotros?_

_- Bien. Ness y Edward se adoran y se llevan fantásticamente bien –_ dijo dando un trago a su refresco

_- Sé que Ness y Edward se llevan bien, pero no es lo que estaba preguntando. ¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos? ¿Edward y tú?_

_- No existe Edward y yo._

_- ¿No?_

_- No_ – dijo tajante _– Ambos estamos de acuerdo que sería imprudente sucumbir a cualquier interés sexual._

_- Vaya. Entonces tú también notas el ambiente sexual que se da entre vosotros cuando estáis cerca._

_- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Rose? ¿Que me excita Edward? Es obvio y evidente, pero no podemos tener nada serio ya que no vivimos en el mismo continente, así que mejor no tener tampoco nada superficial._

_- Entiendo_ – aceptó su amiga

_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ – pidió después de un momento

_- Dime._

_- ¿Qué hay entre Edward y Tanya?_

_- ¿Edward y Tanya?_ – preguntó extrañada Rosalie fijando la mirada en la rubia en microbikini que chapoteaba en la piscina _– No tengo idea. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- No sé. Tanya dijo que habían estado juntos, además de que tenían alguna cita pendiente o algo así._

_- No tengo idea, Bells. Podría preguntarle a Alice._

_- Oh, no, por favor no lo hagas._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Prefiero que no lo hagas. Era simple curiosidad. No es importante._

_- No sé, Bells. Les vi juntos en la boda y unos días antes en la prueba de vestidos, y no voy a negar que ambos estuvieron coqueteando descaradamente el uno con el otro, pero no sé si finalmente salieron o no. Sé que es lo que Alice deseaba._

_- Sí, lo sé._

_- Pero también sé que nunca le vi mirarla como te mira a ti, ni tampoco percibí en ellos la atracción que hay entre vosotros._

_- Tonterías._

_- No creo que sean tonterías._

Henry vino en busca de Rosalie y esta acompañó a su hijo y su marido metiéndose también en la piscina.

_- Hola, Bella –_ la saludó Tanya sentándose junto a ella con un refresco en la mano, unos minutos después.

Bella sonrió maldiciendo la idea de la joven de sentarse junto a ella.

No pudo dejar de notar la mirada especulativa que Edward les dirigió desde la piscina.

_- Tu hija es maravillosa_ – sonrió con simpatía que a Bella le resultó fingida

_- Sí, lo es._

_- Se parece mucho a Edward. Al menos tiene sus ojos y su color de cabello._

_- Sí, así es._

_- Imagino que debía recordártelo a menudo._

_- Sí, supongo que sí._

_- Me dijo Edward que iréis a Barcelona con él, tú y la niña._

_- Así es._

_- No quisiera entrometerme_ – se disculpó pero Bella supo que aún sin quererlo se entrometería _– pero creo que te equivocas al hacerlo._

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Sí. Creo que te equivocas. Porque entiendo que no piensas instalarte allí definitivamente, ¿o sí?_

_- No, sólo nos quedaremos unas cuantas semanas_ – explicó esperando entender a dónde quería llegar la chica

_- Lo suponía_ – comentó la otra lamentándose – _Creo que deberías pensártelo mejor._

_- Creo que no te estoy entendiendo, Tanya._

_- Sí. Me parece que en realidad no te estás dando cuenta lo que esto significa para Edward..._

_- Supongo que tú me lo explicarás..._

_- Al irte con él, le estás impidiendo invitar a alguien más, ya sabes._

_- ¿Alguien más? ¿Alguien como tú tal vez?_

_- Tal vez. Supongo que sabes que Edward y yo estábamos... bueno, ¿cómo lo diría? conociéndonos más, cuando él descubrió lo de Nessie..._

_- Pues, no, no lo sabía. Edward no me lo dijo._

_- Eso es porque Edward quiere pasar tiempo con la niña. Y no se atreve a pedirte que no vayas con ellos a Barcelona. Y obviamente, tampoco podría llevar a alguien más._

_- Déjame aclararte algo, Tanya. Yo no le pedí a Edward que me invitara a viajar con ellos, todo lo contrario, él lo sugirió. _

_- Lo sé. Sólo me apena que Edward, que está buscando una relación seria, ya sabes, una pareja, una familia, ahora se vea obligado a retrasarlo para no herir tus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando todos sabemos que tú no estarías dispuesta a dejar tu vida actual para comenzar una nueva vida con él. _

_- Deduzco que tú estás dispuesta a dejar tu vida por él._

_- Te confundes, Bella, no estamos hablando de mí, sino de él. De lo que él desea y busca, y lo que tú estás dispuesta a darle y lo que le estás cortando sin darte cuenta. –_ explicó condescendiente_._

_- Edward quiere pasar tiempo con su hija, y yo no haré nada por impedirlo._

_- No estoy diciendo que debas impedírselo. Pero tal vez deberías sugerirle que sería mejor que tú te quedaras. Sin quererlo le estás quitando la posibilidad de ser feliz._

_- Creo que eso es algo que tiene que decidir Edward._

_- Edward no quiere perderse la posibilidad de estar con su niña._

_- Ni yo quiero que se la pierda._

_- Pero eso no debería interferir en los demás aspectos de su vida._

_- ¿Qué pretendes que haga, Tanya? ¿Me estás sugiriendo que me niegue a viajar con Edward a Europa?_

_- Yo sólo intento pensar en su felicidad._

_- ¿Y crees que a mí no me importa en absoluto su felicidad?_ – gruñó entre dientes pero se vio obligada a callar cuando Edward se acercó a ellas

_- ¿Va todo bien? _– preguntó notando el ambiente tenso

_- Desde luego _– aseguró Tanya poniéndose de pie _– Sólo hablábamos de lo feliz que estás por haber conocido a Nessie _– agregó posando su mano en el pecho desnudo de Edward

_- ¿Bella?_ – indagó mirando a la chica

_- Sí, va todo bien_ – aseguró con una sonrisa forzada levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a la piscina donde su hija nadaba junto a su padrino.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias especialmente por leer.**_

_****__**Gracias también por las recomendaciones, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.  
**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Todo el mundo ha comentado cuánto estuvisteis coqueteando tú y ella. Sé con certeza que Alice estaba muy interesada en emparejarte con ella._

_- Aún lo está __– _reconoció molesto

_- ¿Aún lo está? – _preguntó Bella confundida

_- Alice __–_ aclaró_ – Aún está interesada en emparejarme con Tanya. Le ha molestado enterarse que Nessie es mi hija __– _confesó y Bella le miró sorprendida y claramente molesta

_- ¿A Alice le molestó saber que Nessie es tu hija? _– indagó recelosa_ – ¿No le gusta mi hija?_

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	21. Capítulo 20

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XX**_

Edward bajó después de dejar a Nessie dormida en su cama y se encontró a Bella acabando de organizar la colada con la ropa del día.

Acababan de llegar de casa de los Cullen y Ness, exhausta se había dormido en el coche.

Bella estaba molesta aún por la charla con Tanya de esa tarde, y Edward no era ajeno a su irritabilidad.

Esperaba que Edward simplemente se despidiera y se marchara, pero eso no iba a suceder.

Cuando volvió a la cocina después de poner en funcionamiento la lavadora, se lo encontró allí esperando que acabara de filtrar el café.

_- Me he tomado el atrevimiento de preparar café._

_- Estoy agotada, Edward. Si no te importa preferiría que te lo tomaras en tu casa._ – dijo con rudeza

_- Ok_ – aceptó dolido y la hizo sentir culpable _– Lo haré, pero no voy a irme hasta que me digas qué es lo que te puso tan de mal humor._

_- No estoy de mal humor_ – discutió

_- ¿Fue Esme?_ – indagó recordando haber visto a su madre charlando bastante rato con Bella _– ¿Te incomodó de alguna forma? Vi que estuvisteis hablando..._

_- No, en absoluto –_ denegó pensando en lo amable que se había mostrado con ella la abuela de su hija – _Fue encantadora. Me explicó lo feliz que estaba por saber que Ness era su nieta, y quiso saber cosas de la niña. También me hizo saber que quería que contara con ella para lo que necesitara. Que supiera que estaría encantada de quedarse con Ness si lo necesitaba en algún momento, cuando se conocieran más y Nessie se sintiera cómoda._

_- Me alegro que te lo dijera. Mis padres están encantados con ser abuelos._

_- Sí, lo vi –_ sonrió recordando a Carlisle jugando animado con la niña

_- ¿Entonces? Fue algo que dijo Tanya, ¿verdad?_ – aventuró y supo que había acertado al ver el rostro de la chica ensombrecerse.

Bella se volvió hacia la alacena y cogió dos tazas donde sirvió café.

Le entregó una taza a Edward antes de sentarse frente a él.

_- Seré completamente sincera contigo y espero que tú seas completamente sincero conmigo también._

_- Siempre he sido sincero contigo_ – aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

_- ¿Tienes algo con Tanya?_

Bufó molesto con la rubia amiga de su hermana.

_- Nada en absoluto._

_- Pero sí estás interesado en tenerlo._

_- No. Nada en absoluto. _

_- ¿De verdad, Edward? Puedes decírmelo, no vas a herir mis sentimientos._

_- Lo sé –_ dijo mirándola con dureza – _Sé que tú no tienes ningún sentimiento hacia mí, así que sé que no te importaría en absoluto que estuviese interesado en Tanya o en quien sea, pero no estoy interesado en Tanya. Ni en nadie más, para ser honestos._

_- Todo el mundo ha comentado cuánto estuvisteis coqueteando tú y ella. Sé con certeza que Alice estaba muy interesada en emparejarte con ella._

_- Aún lo está __– _reconoció molesto

_- ¿Aún lo está? – _preguntó Bella confundida

_- Alice __–_ aclaró_ – Aún está interesada en emparejarme con Tanya. Le ha molestado enterarse que Nessie es mi hija __– _confesó y Bella le miró sorprendida y claramente molesta

_- ¿A Alice le molestó saber que Nessie es tu hija? _– indagó recelosa_ – ¿No le gusta mi hija?_

_- No es eso. No es nada contra Nessie. Es sólo que quiere que yo tenga algo con Tanya._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Nessie?_

_- Supongo que cree que como Nessie es mi hija, yo paso mucho tiempo con vosotras. Tiempo que, según ella, podría pasar con Tanya._

_- Entiendo. Pero todos comentan que tú y Tanya parecíais tener química, que estuvisteis coqueteando..._

_- Es verdad._

_- ¿Es verdad que coqueteaste con ella? Sabes que puedes salir con ella si quieres. _

_- Sí lo sé, pero perdí el interés cuando la conocí mejor. ¿A dónde coño quieres llegar?_

_- Lo que quiero decir, Edward, es que el hecho de que exista Nessie no significa que tú no puedas estar con una chica._

_- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Me refiero a que tal vez sería mejor que yo no fuera a Barcelona._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_ – inquirió molesto

_- No voy a poner ningún impedimento para que Nessie vaya contigo, aún si yo no voy._

_- ¿No quieres venir con Nessie y conmigo a Barcelona?_

_- No es eso. Quiero decir que tal vez tú hubieras preferido invitar a alguien más, pero ahora crees que si me pides que no vaya herirás mis sentimientos, o algo así._

_- Y esa idea tan maravillosa ¿se te ocurrió a ti solita o alguien te la sugirió? –_ preguntó con sarcasmo

_- No hace falta que seas tan desagradable._

_- Si no quieres que sea desagradable no digas tonterías._

_- No son tonterías. Tengo entendido que tú ansiabas conocer a alguien con quien poder formar una familia._

_- Tengo una familia_ – gruñó entre dientes – _Te guste o no la niña que duerme en la habitación de ahí arriba es mi familia._

_- Lo sé, Edward, y no pretendo que deje de serlo, pero sabes de lo que estoy hablando._

_- ¿Qué coño te dijo Tanya? Porque estoy seguro de que esto es idea suya._

_- Sólo estoy diciendo que no quiero interferir en tus intenciones de conocer a alguien, de salir con una chica, tener una novia, o lo que sea. Tanya simplemente me hizo saber que tú deseabas formar una familia y que tal vez el hecho de que yo viaje a Barcelona contigo podría interferir en tus planes._

Exasperado se pasó las manos por los cabellos desordenándolos aún más.

Exhaló profundamente antes de hablar.

_- Mira, Bella, no voy a negarte que me gustaría tener una familia, una pareja, hijos... ya sabes. También es verdad que lo he estado pensando mucho desde que lo dejé con mi novia._

_- ¿Lo dejaste con tu novia? –_ indagó con interés

_- Sí. Tenía una novia con la que estuve viviendo los últimos cuatro años, pero lo dejamos hace un par de meses. Que lo dejara con María sólo me ha hecho ver las ganas que tenía de tener una relación seria. Alguien con quien pudiera formar una familia, tener una vida, un futuro. Es verdad que lo deseo, y también es verdad que cuando Alice me dijo que Tanya estaba interesada en mí, pensé que tal vez ella podía ser esa persona. Pero luego vi a Tanya, estuve toda la noche de la boda sentado a su lado y conociéndola mejor y me di cuenta que no es la chica con la que querría estar el resto de mi vida. Ni siquiera el resto del año._ – explicó con sinceridad – _Entonces te vi a ti y me dieron ganas de revivir lo que tuvimos hace seis años, pero luego me dijiste que tenía una hija, y todas mis prioridades cambiaron. ¿Por qué tengo que buscar una pareja con la que tener hijos si ya tengo una hija? Y una hija que me encanta y a la que quiero disfrutar._

_- ¿Entonces no pensabas llevar a Tanya a tu casa?_

_- No, en ningún momento lo pensé. Quiero que tú vengas a Barcelona conmigo y con Nessie, porque quiero que tú veas la vida que le daré a nuestra hija. Supongo que también quiero mostrarte Barcelona, y quizás_ – sonrió con una sonrisa arrogante _– te enamores de la ciudad y su gente tanto como yo me he enamorado y, quién te dice, decidas veniros a vivir allí tú y la niña._

_- Dios, Edward, sabes que eso no sucederá._

_- No, no lo sé. Es un buen lugar para criar hijos._

_- No dudo que lo sea, pero no creo que sea el lugar en el que yo vaya a criar a mi hija._

_- ¿Por qué no? _

_- Porque no, Edward. Mi familia está aquí. La familia de Nessie está aquí._

_- Yo soy su familia y estaré allí._

_- Tú. Sólo tú. El resto de su familia está aquí._

_- ¿No crees que el padre es un poco más importante que los abuelos, tíos, primos...?_

_- Sí, tal vez tanto como su madre, y su madre vive aquí._

_- Su madre podría trasladarse a Barcelona._

_- ¿Y por qué querría su madre trasladarse a Barcelona?_

_- ¿Para darle un padre a su hija? –_ comentó arqueando una ceja sarcástico _– Hay buenos hospitales en Barcelona, estoy seguro de que podría ayudarte a conseguir una buena plaza de enfermera. Conozco unas cuantas personas que nos darían una mano._

_- Tengo en Seattle una buena plaza de enfermera._

_- Allí podríamos estar juntos. Nessie podría tener a su padre y a su madre._

_- ¿Y por qué no se traslada su padre a Seattle?_ – inquirió con ironía y bastante rabia – _La familia de Nessie tiene un buen estudio de arquitectos, estoy segura de que podría ayudarte a conseguir una buena plaza de arquitecto. ¡Oh, diablos!_ – agregó sarcástica – _Es verdad que tú ya trabajas para ese estudio..._

_- Eso no es negociable, Bella._

_- ¿Qué cosa? ¿No es negociable que te vengas a vivir a Seattle?_

_- Exacto. Eso no sucederá. Tuve mis razones para irme y no voy a volver._

_- Ok. Yo no voy a intentar convencerte._

_- No lo lograrías. Mi madre y mi hermana llevan años intentándolo._

_- No te preocupes, no voy a intentarlo. Pero debes saber que tampoco es negociable que yo me mude a Barcelona._

_- Bien –_ dijo con dureza dándole un último trago a su café y levantándose de su lugar – _Entonces no hay más que discutir sobre ese tema. Espero que nos honres con tu compañía a Ness y a mí, en nuestro viaje a Europa._ – agregó abandonando la cocina y la casa sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_****__**Gracias también por las recomendaciones, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.  
**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Nessie bajó las escaleras corriendo y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

_- Hola, papi._

_- Hola, cielo, qué guapa estás._

_- Gracias_ – aceptó la niña mirando su vestido azul –_ Pero mi mami sí está muy guapa, ¿no crees?_

_- Ya lo creo que sí –_ aceptó

_- Va a salir con su amigo Tyler_ – le explicó la niña haciendo sonrojar a la madre.

Edward volvió su mirada hacia la joven con curiosidad, y bastante más celoso de lo que sabía que correspondía.

_- Así que con su amigo Tyler_ – comentó con retintín

_**Besitos y nos leemos!**_

_**kisikosas:** Gracias por tus palabras. Ya me gustaría publicar un libro. Ojalá fuese suficientemente buena._


	22. Capítulo 21

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXI**_

Se pasó todo el camino desde Lawton Park maldiciéndose y golpeando el volante ante cada semáforo en rojo.

Hacía días que venía sopesando la posibilidad de convencer a Bella de que se fuera a vivir con él a Barcelona, pero no había pensado planteárselo así, de una forma tan rápida, directa y fuera de contexto.

Había estado seguro que con el correr de los días se ganaría a Bella.

Con la fuerte atracción que los unía, sabía que tarde o temprano sucumbirían a la pasión y sería más fácil convencerla.

Pero no, había sido tan idiota como para soltárselo así sin más y ahora sabía con certeza que ella estaría alerta y pendiente de sus movimientos.

¡Qué idiota había sido! Y todo por la estúpida actitud metiche de Tanya. Tendría unas palabras con Alice. Ya le diría que más le valdría desalentar a Tanya o sería todo lo grosero que odiaba ser con una mujer.

Mientras Edward se recriminaba la charla, Bella, que tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, se conminaba a mantener las distancias con él, ya que ahora sabía a ciencia cierta, que no había posibilidades de un futuro juntos con Edward.

Lo mejor sería mantenerlo más alejado de su cama que hasta entonces, porque sólo podría salir herida. Ella y Nessie si se hacía ilusiones.

Los días siguientes, la distancia fue la actitud predominante entre ellos.

Eran amables y cordiales mientras estaban con Nessie, pero en cuanto la niña se iba a la cama, Edward se despedía de Bella y se marchaba sin más.

Faltaban tres días para que cogieran su vuelo a Barcelona y Bella había estado cubriendo varios turnos en el hospital.

Decía que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que se tomaría una excedencia de más de un mes, pero en realidad lo hacía para pasar menos tiempo con Edward, que se había dedicado a pasear con Nessie y llevarla a visitar a sus noveles abuelos. Tanto que la noche siguiente, la niña pasaría su primera noche con él.

_- Hola, Bella_ – la saludó Tyler acercándose al mostrador donde ella completaba unas historias médicas.

_- Ah, hola, Tyler –_ respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento

_- Me han dicho que te vas de vacaciones._

_- Sí, algo así._

_- Una excedencia._

_- Sí, pero sólo será poco más de un mes. Quiero estar de regreso con tiempo para cuando Nessie comience el curso escolar._

_- ¿Y puedo preguntar dónde vais de vacaciones?_

_- Vamos a España, Barcelona –_ explicó sin dejar de llenar los formularios

_- ¿Sí? No sabía que quisieras visitar Barcelona._

Exhaló antes de contestar. Tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad, y más entonces, que Edward había comenzado los trámites para darle su apellido a la niña.

_- Es allí donde vive el padre de Nessie y quiere que la niña pase unas semanas con él._

La sorpresa fue patente en el rostro del hombre.

_- Oh, vaya, no sabía que estuvieses en contacto con el padre de Nessie._

_- Es algo bastante reciente. Él y Nessie se acaban de conocer._

_- Ah, entiendo, y él por fin se hará cargo de la niña._

_- Sí._

_- Entiendo_ – aceptó el hombre sopesando sus opciones con Bella ahora que el padre de su hija había vuelto al tapete _– Y por lo que veo también te ha invitado a ti a pasar unas semanas con él._

_- Sí. La niña y él apenas se conocen y Edward cree que no sería conveniente que Nessie se quedara sola con él tantos días y tan lejos._

_-Ah. Creí que tal vez tú y él..._

_- No –_ negó enérgica _– En absoluto._

_- ¿Qué te parece, entonces, si te invito a cenar esta noche como despedida?_

_- Oh, Tyler, no sé..._

_- Venga, di que sí... Sólo una cena..._ – insistió

_- No sé..._

_- Venga, te recojo a las siete._

_- Eh, no, Tyler... ¿podemos dejarlo para mañana? Nessie se quedará con su padre._

_- De acuerdo. Me parece perfecto. Te recogeré mañana a las siete, entonces._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó

Cuando Edward fue a recoger a su hija a la tarde siguiente, la vista de Bella lo enardeció.

Estaba elegante y sexy, vestida con un vestido blanco y negro a la altura de las rodillas y un collar de pedrería que resaltaba sobre su escote.

_- Llegas tarde –_ comentó Bella con acritud

_- Lo siento, me topé con un atasco._ – explicó –_ Estás preciosa_ – saludó haciéndola ruborizar

_- Gracias. Pasa. Nessie está acabando su maleta._

_- ¿Vas a salir?_ – indagó entrando tras ella

_- Sí –_ respondió escueta

Nessie bajó las escaleras corriendo y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

_- Hola, papi._

_- Hola, cielo, qué guapa estás._

_- Gracias_ – aceptó la niña mirando su vestido azul –_ Pero mi mami sí está muy guapa, ¿no crees?_

_- Ya lo creo que sí –_ aceptó

_- Va a salir con su amigo Tyler_ – le explicó la niña haciendo sonrojar a la madre.

Edward volvió su mirada hacia la joven con curiosidad, y bastante más celoso de lo que sabía que correspondía.

_- Así que con su amigo Tyler_ – comentó con retintín

_- Ness, ¿has guardado tu cepillo de dientes?_

_- Sí, mami._

_- Bien, estoy segura de que tu papi tendrá prisa. Pórtate bien._ – dijo acercándose para besar la mejilla de su niña.

Edward sonrió por el intento nada disimulado de Bella de echarle antes de que su cita pasara a recogerla, pero el timbre sonó antes de que él se viera obligado a mostrar su intención de quedarse a esperar.

Siendo el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se volteó y abrió.

Un tipo elegante y bien parecido estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta.

El rostro confundido de Tyler le obligó a sonreír.

_- Mmm, hola. Venía a recoger a Bella _– explicó dubitativo

_- Sí, desde luego _– sonrió _– Pasa. Tú debes ser Tyler _– saludó estirando su mano para estrechar la del hombre.

_- Mmm, sí... y tú eres..._

_- Edward Cullen. El padre de Nessie._

_- Oh, claro, Tyler Crowley. Encantado. _

_- Igualmente._

_- ¿Te vi en la boda de Jasper Withlock? –_ indagó adentrándose en la casa

_- Sí, Alice es mi hermana –_ explicó y Tyler frunció el ceño confundido

_- ¿Tu hermana?_

_- Ajá._

_- Hola, Ty _– cortó Bella acercándose a su cita

_- Hola –_ saludó besando la comisura de los labios de Bella, antes de inclinarse para dar un cariñoso beso a Nessie.

Edward apretó los puños molesto antes de despedirse y marcharse con su hija.

_- Vamos –_ dijo Bella cogiendo su bolso y saliendo de la casa para seguir a Tyler hasta su coche

Después de recorrer un par de calles en silencio, Tyler por fin expresó su confusión.

_- Perdona, Bella, pero no entiendo. ¿El padre de Vanessa es el cuñado de Whitlock?_

_- Sí –_ suspiró sabiendo que el hombre requeriría explicaciones.

_- No entiendo, ¿por qué nunca se ocupó de la niña y ahora quiere hacerlo?_

_- Es largo de explicar..._

_- Tengo tiempo._

_- En realidad, no quiero hablar de ello_ – cortó incómoda _– Simplemente yo no sabía que Edward era el hermano de Alice, y él no conocía la existencia de Nessie._

Tyler la observó pensativo mientras el semáforo que les había detenido se mantenía en rojo y, aunque a regañadientes, tuvo que respetar su deseo de no profundizar en el tema.

Cenaron en Serafina que era el restaurante favorito de Bella y Tyler lo sabía.

Después de la cena la convenció de tomar una copa en el White Horse, y se sentaron a una mesa apartada y bastante íntima.

La cena había sido amena, hablando mucho sobre trabajo, algo sobre sus respectivos hobbies y muy poco sobre ellos.

Algo que a Tyler le estaba resultando complicado.

Cuando estuvieron sentados en la intimidad del pub, con las luces tenues y la música con un volumen bajo, Tyler se acercó a ella hasta rozar las piernas desnudas con las suyas.

_- Voy a echarte de menos las próximas semanas –_ susurró retirando el cabello de Bella para dejar su cuello a la vista

Bella se estremeció con el contacto y apretó el tallo de su copa entre los dedos, bajando su mirada.

_- Kachiri se ocupará de mis pacientes_ – dijo aludiendo a su enfermera suplente _– Sabes que es muy buena._

_- Estoy seguro de que los pacientes estarán muy bien atendidos_ – murmuró el hombre bajando sus labios al cuello desnudo de ella _– Pero sabes que no es a lo que me refería –_ agregó dejando suaves besos en su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

_- Tyler... –_ intentó detenerle pero sin mucha convicción

Necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza a Edward y la forma en que la hacía sentir y reaccionar.

Últimamente se recriminaba el ser tan tonta como para no haber estado con ningún hombre desde Edward.

_- Shh..._ – la cortó sintiéndose más audaz al ver que ella no se resistía.

Bella arqueó el cuello dándole mejor acceso y la mano de Tyler fue hasta su mandíbula para girar su rostro hacia él y besar sus labios.

Comenzó como un beso tímido y evaluador, pero se profundizó cuando Bella separó los labios dándole acceso a su boca.

Tyler era un hombre atractivo. Cabellos y ojos castaños, cutis bronceado, el prototipo masculino que ganaba mucha admiración en el hospital, pero a pesar de eso, sus besos no generaban en Bella la respuesta inmediata que conseguían los de Edward.

No obstante esto, quería intentarlo.

Si era tan simple para Edward, que había mantenido una novia durante cuatro años y estaba más que dispuesto a encontrar pareja, para ella no podía ser tan difícil, se dijo.

Con esa idea en mente, intentó relajarse y corresponder a los besos de Tyler.

La mano de Tyler subió por su espalda y su cuello hasta enredarse en los cabellos de su nuca y acariciarla de forma seductora y relajante.

Sus caricias surtieron efecto porque se relajó y él lo noto.

Envalentonado por la oscuridad del local, llevó su otra mano por el costado de Bella rozando su pecho, antes de detenerse de lleno sobre él y estrujarlo entre sus dedos a través de la tela del vestido.

La chica dio un respingo pero él murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras y volvió a calmarla.

Se obligó a relajarse y enredó sus manos tras el cuello masculino, arqueando suavemente su cuerpo hacia él.

La mano de Tyler abandonó su pecho y bajó hasta alcanzar el bajo del vestido a la altura de sus muslos.

Con mucha lentitud se coló bajo el vestido y subió hasta sus caderas.

Se tensó, no pudo evitarlo. Tantos años reprimiéndose no se lo ponían fácil. Pero se obligó a mantenerse tranquila.

Su tensión se hizo evidente cuando la mano de Tyler se movió a la unión entre sus piernas.

_- Tranquila, cariño..._ – murmuró él al sentir su repentina rigidez _– Relájate, cariño..._ – pidió mientras acariciaba su pubis por encima del encaje de su ropa interior.

_- Detente, Ty..._ – pidió en un susurro

_- Relájate..._

_- Tyler, estamos en un lugar público..._ – gimió agarrando su brazo para detener sus caricias

_- ¿Nos vamos a otro sitio? –_ ofreció y ella aceptó.

En menos de cinco minutos, Tyler pagó la cuenta y tiró de ella hasta su coche, con temor a que se arrepintiera.

_- ¿Vamos a tu casa o prefieres ir a la mía? –_ preguntó nervioso poniendo el coche en marcha.

_- A mi casa_ – musitó completamente abochornada.

No tenía idea de cómo seguir adelante.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veía en una situación como esa, pero suponía que Tyler lo sabría y la guiaría.

Confiaba en eso.

* * *

_****__**Como siempre digo gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_****__**Gracias también por las recomendaciones, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_****__**Sé que todos tendréis mucho que comentar sobre Bella y su cita, así que aquí les espero. Y también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

Jasper alzó una ceja sabiendo lo que Edward quería preguntar pero sin estar dispuesto a ponérselo fácil.

_- Sí, ¿qué pasa con Tyler?_

_- ¿Qué tal es?_

_- No lo conozco mucho. Lleva seis meses con nosotros y es un excelente cirujano plástico. De los mejores del país. Pero ya te digo, no le conozco mucho. Bella le conoce bastante mejor, deberías preguntarle a ella_ – comentó partiéndose de risa por dentro – _¿Por qué estás interesado?_

_- Imagino que Bella le conoce mejor, sé que han estado saliendo juntos algunas veces._ _De hecho, ayer cuando fui a recoger a Nessie, iban a salir._

_- Es un buen tipo, Edward. No tienes que preocuparte. Hasta donde sé, se lleva bien con Nessie y la trata muy bien. Y respeta completamente el hecho de que Bella tenga una hija, no tienes que preocuparte._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Que si lo que te preocupa es que como pareja de Bella no se comporte bien con tu hija, puedes estar seguro de que sí lo hará._

_- ¿Cómo pareja de Bella?_

_**Besitos y buen finde!**_

_**Lexi: **Gracias por seguirme. Te cuento que tengo algunas historias en el tintero, así que si todo va bien, espero publicar nuevos fics._


	23. Capítulo 22

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXII**_

Fueron veinte minutos muy cortos o muy largos. No podía estar segura.

Cuando Tyler detuvo el coche frente a su casa, la miró especulativo.

Desabrochó los cinturones de seguridad de ambos y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Primero con delicadeza para ir agregándole pasión e intensidad.

Cuando volvió a colar su mano bajo el vestido y acarició su sexo, intuyó el arrepentimiento de la chica, antes incluso que ella misma lo reconociera.

Dejó de besarla, alejó su mano y le acomodó el vestido, intentando ralentizar su respiración.

_- No estás preparada –_ arriesgó y pudo ver en sus ojos que tenía razón

_- Lo siento, Tyler_ – se disculpó apenada

_- No lo sientas, cariño. Lo entiendo. Sólo quiero saber si hay alguien más, ¿estás viendo a alguien?_

_- No._ – afirmó

_- ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo, Bella?_ – preguntó con preocupación _– ¿Quieres que intentemos salir juntos? ¿Una relación?_

_- No lo sé, Ty. No sé qué puedo ofrecerte. No quiero que sientas que te he hecho perder el tiempo._

_- No, Bella_ – negó enredando sus dedos en un mechón castaño _– Si estás dispuesta a intentarlo, yo también quiero hacerlo. Sólo quiero estar seguro de que quieres intentarlo, de que le darás una oportunidad a esto entre nosotros. Somos adultos, y entenderé si me dices que no estás interesada en algo serio, o que no estás interesada en nada conmigo. Tú me gustas, lo sabes, me gustas mucho, y me gustaría que probáramos salir juntos una temporada, ver si funciona..._

_- Me gustas, Tyler _– confesó _– Pero hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con nadie, y no estoy segura de qué es lo que te puedo ofrecer._

_- No te preocupes, querida, lo iremos viendo sobre la marcha, pero sólo si crees que deseas intentarlo..._

_- Sí, quiero intentarlo_ – aceptó ganándose una sonrisa luminosa del hombre _– Pero..._

_- ¿Pero?_

_- Ya sabes..._ – dijo completamente avergonzada _– ...el sexo... yo... no sé..._

_- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Puedo esperar a que te sientas preparada._

_- ¿No te importa?_

_- Bueno, no diría tanto como que no me importa, porque en realidad me muero por hacerte el amor desde el mismo día que llegué a la ciudad_ – confesó sonriente _– Pero puedo esperar a que estés preparada, siempre y cuando..._

_- Siempre y cuando, ¿qué? –_ indagó temerosa

_- Siempre y cuando me permitas besarte –_ dijo acercando su boca a la de ella mientras esperaba su aceptación.

_- Me gusta como besas_ – sonrió seductora haciéndole carcajear antes de lanzarse sobre sus labios.

Respondió a su beso aunque su cuerpo no tuviera la respuesta instantánea que Edward le hacía sentir.

_- En dos días me marcho y estaré fuera por seis semanas –_ explicó en cuanto se separaron

_- Lo sé_ – aceptó él acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos – _Pero llevo seis meses esperando que te decidas a darme una oportunidad, así que esperar seis semanas más no me hará ningún daño. Esperaremos a que regreses y partiremos desde allí._

_- Gracias, Ty._

_- Lo que necesites, Bella_ – susurró antes de acompañarla hasta la puerta de casa.

Esa noche, dos personas dieron demasiadas vueltas en la cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño.

Y a ambas las desvelaba la misma persona y la misma inquietud, Tyler Crowley y su relación con Bella.

Nessie pasó el día con Edward y su familia mientras Bella trabajaba en el hospital en su último día antes de las vacaciones.

Edward estaba impaciente por llevar a la niña a casa de los Swan, pero no porque quisiera dejarla sino porque estaba ansioso por ver a Bella y descubrir que había entre ella y ese médico.

La presencia de Jasper y Alice para comer con los Cullen, le hizo decidirse a interrogar a su cuñado.

Alice y Esme estaban acabando de organizar la comida.

Carlisle le enseñaba a Nessie a jugar al minigolf en el jardín mientras Edward y Jasper les veían desde el porche trasero.

_- ¿No trabajas hoy?_ – preguntó Edward intentando llevar la conversación hacia el tema del hospital.

_- Tengo guardia esta noche._

_- Ah, supongo que es duro el trabajo del hospital en ese sentido. Recién casado y tener que dejar a tu mujer sola toda la noche_ – comentó burlón ganándose una sonrisa divertida de Jasper

_- Me imagino que sabes que hay cosas que no son exclusividad de la noche_

_- Sí, supongo que sí –_ sonrió _– Dime, Jazz, ese tío... Tyler Crowley..._ – dijo sin saber cómo continuar

Jasper alzó una ceja sabiendo lo que Edward quería preguntar pero sin estar dispuesto a ponérselo fácil.

_- Sí, ¿qué pasa con Tyler?_

_- ¿Qué tal es?_

_- No lo conozco mucho. Lleva seis meses con nosotros y es un excelente cirujano plástico. De los mejores del país. Pero ya te digo, no le conozco mucho. Bella le conoce bastante mejor, deberías preguntarle a ella_ – comentó partiéndose de risa por dentro – _¿Por qué estás interesado?_

_- Imagino que Bella le conoce mejor, sé que han estado saliendo juntos algunas veces._ _De hecho, ayer cuando fui a recoger a Nessie, iban a salir._

_- Es un buen tipo, Edward. No tienes que preocuparte. Hasta donde sé, se lleva bien con Nessie y la trata muy bien. Y respeta completamente el hecho de que Bella tenga una hija, no tienes que preocuparte._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Que si lo que te preocupa es que como pareja de Bella no se comporte bien con tu hija, puedes estar seguro de que sí lo hará._

_- ¿Cómo pareja de Bella?_

_- Sí. Han tenido unas cuantas citas y él está declaradamente loco por ella..._

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y Bella?_

_- Es obvio que también le gusta. En todos estos años Bella ha salido con muy pocos hombres, y con ninguno demasiadas citas. Con Tyler se han visto un poco más y se llevan bien, así que supongo que también le gusta. _

_- ¿Crees que Bella está buscando una relación con él?_

_- Creo que es hora de que Bella tenga una relación, una pareja._

_- ¿Una pareja? –_ preguntó sin poder ocultar totalmente sus celos _– ¿Con Tyler Crowley?_

_- No sé si con él, pero me parece una buena opción._

_- ¿Tyler Crowley te parece una buena opción? Vaya, gracias, Jasper. Esperaba algo más de apoyo de parte de mi cuñado._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? Desde luego que sería genial que tú y ella pudierais estar juntos, pero no es así. Tú vives en el otro lado del mundo, así que no eres una opción._

_- Bella podría trasladarse a Barcelona conmigo_ – gruñó entre dientes

_- Sí. O tú podrías trasladarte a Seattle, lo que sería bastante más coherente, dado que ambos tenéis vuestras familias y trabajos aquí._

_- Mi trabajo está en Barcelona._

_- Déjalo ya, Edward._ – retrucó Jasper con displicencia – _Sabes que podrías trabajar aquí sin cambiar nada si lo desearas. Si no lo haces es porque no quieres._

_- Nunca lo entenderías._

_- No. Seguro que no. Mira, Edward, amo a Alice y quiero muchísimo a Bella y a Nessie. Y sé que para cualquiera de ellas sería maravilloso que tú dejaras de un lado tanto orgullo y arrogancia y volvieras a casa. Pero nadie puede obligarte a hacerlo y sé que no lo harás hasta que tú mismo desees hacerlo, si es que algún día lo deseas. _

_- No tengo por qué volver._

_- Me parece perfecto. Si es lo que tú piensas. Desde luego que no lo comparto pero eres un tipo adulto y tomas tus propias decisiones, pero no creo que sea justo que interfieras en las relaciones de Bella y en su vínculo con Tyler o con cualquier otro hombre. Si tú no estás dispuesto a darle lo que merece tener, pues está bien que lo busque con alguien más._

_- Yo no he dicho que vaya a interferir en nada. Sólo quería saber qué tal es el tipo. No puedes culparme por preocuparme por el bienestar de la madre de mi hija. Eso repercute directamente en mi hija._

_- Bien. Si esa es tu única preocupación, entonces puedes estar tranquilo. Tyler es un buen tipo y no creo que pretenda lastimar a Bella._

_- Bien. Eso es todo lo que estaba preguntando._

_- Genial, entonces._

_- Sí, genial –_ gruñó antes de dedicar por entero su atención a Nessie.

Bella estaba ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena, al llegar del hospital.

Edward tenía que traer a Nessie en cualquier momento y Renée y Charlie habían insistido en que cenaran y durmieran allí, ya que al día siguiente por la tarde se marchaban a Barcelona.

_- ¿Qué tal ayer con Tyler?_ – indagó Renée mientras acababa de aliñar las ensaladas

_- Bien. Tyler es divertido, ya lo sabes._

_- Sí, lo sé –_ reconoció la mujer _– ¿Y no pasó nada?_

_- ¿Nada como qué?_

_- Sabes qué. No sé, sexo... _

_- No, en realidad, pero vamos a darnos una oportunidad._

_- ¿Una oportunidad? ¿Una oportunidad para qué? ¿Para tener sexo?_

_- Una oportunidad para salir juntos_ – explicó mirando a su madre molesta –_ Supongo que el sexo vendrá después._

_- Por dios, Bella, no sé de dónde has salido tan mojigata. Tírate a ese chico._

_- ¡Dios mío, Renée Swan! ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa? –_ dijo haciendo un mohín de espanto divertido

_- Pienso que si te lo tiraras te liberarías un poco, y podrías liarte con Edward sin darle tantas vueltas._

Bella se volteó a mirar a su madre.

_- A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Me estás diciendo que me acueste con Tyler para luego acostarme con Edward? ¿No crees que si quisiera acostarme con Edward podría ir a él directamente sin pasar por Ty?_

_- No, se ve que no. Necesitas liberarte un poco._

_- Mamá, si no me acuesto con Edward no es por falta de deseo sino porque no es lo más conveniente para nuestra relación y la relación con Nessie._

_- O sea que sí le deseas..._

_- No es lo que he dicho._

_- Es exactamente lo que has dicho. No te cortes, Bella. Si quieres estar con Edward,_ _hazlo._

_- No quiero estar con Edward –_ discutió enérgica

_- Estaréis seis semanas solos, estoy segura de que lo pensarás mejor._

_- No estaremos solos, y no es lo que va a suceder. No es un viaje de novios ni una luna de miel._

El timbre les interrumpió.

_- Como tú digas –_ sentenció su madre antes de abrir la puerta

Tal como era de esperar, Renée invitó, casi obligó, a Edward a quedarse a cenar.

Después de que Nessie se fuera a la cama acompañada de sus abuelos, Bella le acompañó hasta el coche.

_- Bien, supongo que te veré mañana en el aeropuerto_ – dijo cuando llegó al coche _– ¿De verdad no prefieres que os recoja en casa?_

_- No hace falta, mis padres nos llevarán._

_- De acuerdo, entonces te veré allí – _dijo volteándose hacia el vehículo.

Bella ya volvía a subir por el camino de entrada cuando la voz de Edward la detuvo.

_- Por cierto..._ – dijo y ella se volteó hacia él mirándolo interrogante _– ¿qué tal tu cita de ayer?_

_- Bien, gracias_ – contestó ruborizándose

_- Entonces... ¿es tu novio o qué?_

_- Nos estamos viendo._

_- ¿En calidad de qué?_

_- ¿En calidad de qué?_ – inquirió sintiéndose molesta _– Qué sé yo. No es de tu incumbencia._

_- Sólo pregunto. ¿Vais en serio?_

_- Oh, por Dios, Edward, hemos salido unas cuatro o cinco veces..._

_- ¿Te acostaste con él?_

_- ¿Perdona? –_ dijo mirándole con ojos desorbitados

_- Si te acostaste con él._

_- ¿Qué te importa?_ – gruñó entre dientes _– Sabes que no me he acostado con nadie desde que quedé embarazada de Nessie._

_- Sí, al menos hace unos días atrás así era, pero tal vez ayer..._ – sugirió acercándose a ella e invadiendo su espacio personal

_- Vete al infierno, Edward._

_- Todavía puedo dar batalla_ – susurró acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos

_- Vete al diablo, Edward. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? Ya lo hemos hablado, tú vives en Europa y yo aquí y ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a cambiar esas circunstancias, así que déjalo ya, ¿quieres?_

_- Todavía puedo dar batalla –_ repitió inclinándose para rozar los labios con los suyos antes de subir al volvo y marcharse.

* * *

_****__**Bueno, próximo capi en Barcelona.**_

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_****__**Gracias también por las recomendaciones, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_****__**Aquí espero los comentarios, y también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki.**_

_**Adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

Había algo en la cocina que no encajaba, se dijo en cuanto entró.

Dos tazas sucias en el fregadero. El filtro de la cafetera con café utilizado.

Él era más pulcro que eso, además de que estaba seguro de que Tia, la mujer que le hacía la limpieza dos veces por semana – una, cuando él estaba de viaje –, debía haber estado allí tres días antes.

Cuando abrió la nevera para ver si había refrescos para Nessie, reaccionó.

Yogur desnatado, queso Filadelfia, un cartón abierto de zumo de naranjas.

Él no habría dejado comestibles no perecederos en la nevera, antes de irse de viaje por tres semanas, aún sin saber que se acabarían convirtiendo en cinco.

María había estado en el departamento.

_**Besitos!**_

_**Lexi:** Te hubiese enviado un adelanto por el día del niño pero no tenía una dirección de correo ni nada para mandarlo. Sorry. =(_


	24. Capítulo 23

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XXIII_**

Nessie se mostró muy entusiasmada e inagotable en el vuelo de Seattle a Nueva York.

Lo mismo durante el primer par de horas del vuelo de Nueva York a Barcelona, pero cuando finalmente anunciaron el descenso rumbo al aeropuerto del Prat, a última hora de la tarde, exhausta dormía con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su madre y las piernas sobre el de Edward.

_- ¿Ya llegamos?_ – preguntó somnolienta cuando Bella la despertó para que se sentara y se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad.

_- Sí, aterrizaremos en un momento_ – le confirmó Edward

_- Al fin –_ expresó en voz alta los pensamientos de varios de los pasajeros

Su entusiasmo creció en cuanto Bella la dejó sentarse junto a la ventanilla mientras Edward le explicaba lo que ya podían distinguir.

Nessie botaba sobre sí misma, cuando pasaron por el control migratorio, al igual que cuando se detuvieron frente a las cintas de despacho de equipaje.

Edward cargó las tres maletas en un carrito y salieron al exterior, para conseguir un taxi.

En sólo treinta minutos llegaron al edificio de la Diagonal donde estaba el departamento de Edward.

Nessie había tenido la vista fija a través de la ventanilla del taxi durante todo el trayecto.

_- ¿Habías estado en Barcelona? –_ le preguntó a Bella con el brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento tras ella

_- No, nunca._

_- Te gustará._

_- Supongo que sí._

_- Estoy seguro que sí –_ afirmó en cuanto el coche se detuvo y abrió su puerta para bajar.

Entraron en el moderno edificio de la Diagonal.

El dúplex de Edward estaba en la quinta planta. La terraza tenía unas vistas espectaculares a la importante avenida que según les explicó atravesaba la ciudad diagonalmente llegando al mar.

El departamento, de ciento ochenta metros cuadrados, era moderno y luminoso.

En la planta baja, el enorme salón, con dos sofás de tres cuerpos blancos, tenía un ventanal sobre la terraza que daba a la Diagonal.

El comedor, comunicado con el salón por un amplio arco, estaba unido a la cocina, moderna y funcional, en tonos blancos y acero.

Les enseñó rápidamente la planta baja antes de subir hacia las habitaciones.

A la derecha de la escalera, estaba la habitación de Edward.

Decorada en tonos grises y negros, era masculina y muy espaciosa. Las ventanas también daban a la ancha avenida, y en la pared frente a la enorme cama, una puerta comunicaba con el vestidor y el baño, con ducha de hidromasaje y un amplio jacuzzi.

Al otro lado de las escaleras, un pasillo daba paso a las tres habitaciones restantes y el baño que compartían.

Edward ubicó a Bella en una habitación doble, decorada en tonos beige, pero sin toques personales de ningún tipo.

Junto a ésta, la habitación de Nessie. En tonos blancos, con un edredón azul sobre la cama y algunas estanterías con libros.

La última habitación funcionaba como estudio, y en ella había dispuesto un escritorio con el ordenador, una mesa de dibujo, con útiles típicos de un arquitecto, reglas, un paralelógrafo, plantillas varias y lápices y tiralíneas varios.

Edward prometió a Nessie que en el correr de la semana se encargarían de ir de compras para decorar su habitación a su gusto, y les dejó instalarse mientras él se ocupaba de pedir la cena.

Había algo en la cocina que no encajaba, se dijo en cuanto entró.

Dos tazas sucias en el fregadero. El filtro de la cafetera con café utilizado.

Él era más pulcro que eso, además de que estaba seguro de que Tia, la mujer que le hacía la limpieza dos veces por semana – una, cuando él estaba de viaje –, debía haber estado allí tres días antes.

Cuando abrió la nevera para ver si había refrescos para Nessie, reaccionó.

Yogur desnatado, queso Filadelfia, un cartón abierto de zumo de naranjas.

Él no habría dejado comestibles no perecederos en la nevera, antes de irse de viaje por tres semanas, aún sin saber que se acabarían convirtiendo en cinco.

María había estado en el departamento.

Tendría que hablar con ella, y pedirle que le devolviera las llaves de su casa. No quería que la chica se apareciera con Bella y Nessie por allí.

Y menos ahora cuando estaba decidido a hacer lo necesario para convencer a Bella de darse una oportunidad.

_- ¿Te ayudo en algo? –_ preguntó Bella cuando se lo encontró poniendo las tazas en el lavaplatos, después de darse una ducha.

_- ¿Eh? No, gracias_ – respondió nervioso _– Pensaba pedir pizzas para cenar. Es rápido._

_- Sí, estaría bien_ – aceptó con timidez –_ Nessie está agotada, aunque se resiste a reconocerlo._

_- Me imagino_ – sonrió –_ Creo que una cena rápida y meterse en la cama le vendrá bien. Mañana podremos salir a pasear y conocer un poco la ciudad._

_- Sí, creo que sería lo mejor. Ahora está en la ducha._

_- ¿Os hace falta algo?_

_- Si tuvieras un secador –_ pidió – _Me temo que olvidé traer uno y no quisiera que se fuera a la cama con el cabello húmedo. _

_- Encontrarás uno en el baño de mi habitación. Quédatelo. Yo no lo utilizo_ – sonrió cogiendo el menú de la pizzería que estaba pegado en la nevera _– Pediré las pizzas, y haré un pedido de comestibles al supermercado, o mañana no tendremos nada para desayunar. ¿Quieres que pida algo en particular?_

_- No lo creo. Con que tengas cereales para Ness, bastará._

_- Pediré Froot Loops._

_- No hace falta que la consientas _– sonrió

_- Me gusta hacerlo. ¿Algo para consentirte a ti? _– dijo en voz baja y sugerente

_- No, gracias. Iré a buscar el secador. – _aseguró alejándose nerviosa.

Volvió a la planta alta y entró a la habitación de Edward.

El baño era enorme y espacioso.

El mueble bajo el lavatorio doble era negro y elegante, y tenía cuatro cajones profundos.

En el cajón superior se sorprendió mirando con cariño enseres y productos masculinos.

Cuchillas, gel y loción de afeitar. Desodorantes y colonias. Dos peines, cepillo de dientes, crema e hilo dental y enjuague bucal.

En los otros cajones había toallas y rollos de papel higiénico. Pero fue el último cajón el que le hizo estremecer y a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

Cremas hidratantes, maquillaje, una caja abierta de tampax, y otros artículos que, evidentemente, no pertenecían a Edward.

_- ¿Has encontrado el secador, Bella? _– preguntó Edward entrando en la habitación

_- Sí, gracias _– respondió nerviosa cerrando el cajón después de coger el secador de allí.

Se volteó y salió del baño para encontrarse a Edward quitándose la camisa despreocupadamente.

_- He pedido la cena y también he llamado a la tienda. _– le informó _– Me daré una ducha rápida._

_- Bien. Iré a ver si Nessie ha acabado _– dijo bajando la vista al suelo

_- Hey, Bella –_ le detuvo _– ¿Va todo bien?_

_- Sí, perfectamente –_ aseguró sonriéndole forzadamente

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Sí, completamente. Ve a ducharte. –_ dijo y abandonó la habitación antes de que pudiera decir más.

En sólo cinco minutos salió de la ducha. Con una toalla envolviendo su cintura se acercó al lavatorio.

Abrió el primer cajón en busca de un peine y se detuvo molesto.

Cosas de María que estaba seguro no estaban allí un mes antes, le hicieron jurar entre dientes.

¿Qué coño se creía esa chica? ¿Qué hacía viniendo a su casa cuando él no estaba y ocupándola como si fuera suya?

Hacía meses que no vivían juntos, y por mucho que ella confiara en que le reconquistaría, nada le daba derecho a entrometerse en su casa y su vida.

Entonces entendió la incomodidad de Bella. Ella debía haber visto todo aquello al coger el secador.

Tenía que explicárselo. No sabía qué le iba a decir, pero tenía que explicárselo.

Cenaron pizzas en el salón, frente a la pantalla plana donde Edward había puesto un canal con dibujos animados que Nessie desconocía.

Nessie, a pesar de su palpable agotamiento, hablaba entusiasmada sobre sus planes.

Jasper le había dicho que en Barcelona había un acuario que tenía que ver, igual que el zoo, y nada le haría desistir de esas visitas.

También quería ir a la playa, conocer el lugar donde trabajaba su padre e ir al parque de atracciones.

Su entrenador del equipo de soccer le había dicho que tenía que llevar fotos del Camp Nou y el estadio olímpico, y aunque ella no se imaginaba el por qué de tanto interés, estaba decidida a complacer al señor Banner.

Se durmió en el sofá y Edward la subió a su habitación mientras Bella recogía los platos.

_- Ni siquiera se despertó_ – informó Edward en voz muy baja cuando volvió a la cocina

Bella estaba poniendo la vajilla en el lavaplatos.

_- Estaba agotada._

_- Espero que pueda dormir bien. A veces el cambio horario es bastante molesto. –_ explicó mientras acababa de poner un poco de orden en la cocina.

_- Supongo que tú ya estarás acostumbrado._

_- No tanto –_ sonrió acercándose a ella con andar felino _– Relajar tensiones antes de ir a la cama suele ayudar a dormir bien –_ agregó parándose frente a ella que estaba apoyada en la encimera y enredando sus dedos con los de Bella.

_- Edward..._ – gimió con desazón

_- Deberíamos hacer algo para relajarnos –_ murmuró bajando sus labios para recorrer el cuello de la chica.

_- Edward..._ – pidió _– Van a ser seis semanas muy largas si te comportas así..._

_- No lo serían si dejaras de resistirte –_ argumentó mordisqueando su cuello

_- ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? –_ se quejó

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- ¿Crees que no te deseo yo también? ¿Crees que no desearía poder simplemente irme a la cama contigo?_

_- Puedes simplemente irte a la cama conmigo_ – refutó

_- Ya, sí, ¿para qué? ¿para salir herida? _

_- No quiero herirte._

_- No, no quieres, pero lo harás. Edward, nuestros mundos son diferentes. Diferentes e incompatibles._

_- No tienen por qué serlo._

_- ¿Estás dispuesto a volver a vivir en Seattle?_ – indagó con retintín y sus palabras enfriaron a Edward de forma eficaz

_- Sabes que no_ – musitó alejándose de ella

_- ¿Algún día me explicarás por qué eres tan reacio a volver?_

_- No es de tu incumbencia –_ replicó con dureza y eso le dolió

Bella dio un respingo herida y se volteó para salir de la cocina.

_- Tienes razón_ – dijo con voz dolida _– Estoy cansada, Edward, me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana._

_- Espera, Bella, lo siento_ – se disculpó pero la chica no detuvo su andar.

_- No tienes por qué_ – dijo sin volverse a mirarle _– Hasta mañana. Que descanses._

Tal vez fuera el jet lag, o tal vez el enfrentamiento en la cocina, pero esa noche ambos tardaron mucho en poder dormirse.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_****__**Gracias también por las recomendaciones, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_****__**Ya me dejaréis los comentarios, aquí y también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

En realidad, lo que más le molestaba era no saber qué tan ex era su ex novia.

Edward le había dicho que lo había dejado hacía un par de meses, y que había estado con ella durante cuatro años. No era extraño pensar que aún tuviera sentimientos profundos por la chica.

Eso la desestabilizaba.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que había sido un error ir con él a Barcelona.

Acabaría enamorada de él.

Enamorada de alguien que estaba destinado a salir de su vida. Era imposible que no saliera de allí con el corazón roto.

Era evidente que Edward le gustaba y la atraía físicamente. La atracción no era algo que estuviera en discusión. Y era evidente también que era mutua.

Pero lo peor era ver lo encantador que podía ser, con su hija, con ella...

Hasta el momento sólo le había encontrado un defecto. Su intransigencia ante la idea de volver a vivir a su ciudad natal.

Un solo defecto, pero el único que realmente podría mantenerles separados.

_**Besitos!**_


	25. Capítulo 24

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXIV**_

Edward y Bella seguían exhaustos. La noche había sido larga para ambos.

Nessie por el contrario estaba entusiasmada haciendo planes.

_- ¿Podemos ir a la playa?_ – pidió la niña

_- Creo que hoy no hace tanto calor_ – adujo Edward – _Yo había pensado que fuéramos a pasear por la ciudad, sé que te gustará._

_- Ok, vale –_ aceptó no muy contenta

- _¿Tú qué quieres hacer, Bella?_ – preguntó trayendo a la chica de vuelta de donde fuera que su mente estuviera viajando

_- Eh, yo_ – balbució _– No sé, lo que tú creas mejor. Eres nuestro guía turístico_ – le sonrió a su hija pero su sonrisa se borró cuando volvió la vista hacia él.

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, mientras daba vueltas en la cama, su enojo fue creciendo.

¿Quién se creía Edward que era para hablarle como le había hablado? ¿Quién se creía que era él para intentar llevársela a la cama, si aún conservaba las pertenencias de su ex novia?

En realidad, lo que más le molestaba era no saber qué tan ex era su ex novia.

Edward le había dicho que lo había dejado hacía un par de meses, y que había estado con ella durante cuatro años. No era extraño pensar que aún tuviera sentimientos profundos por la chica.

Eso la desestabilizaba.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que había sido un error ir con él a Barcelona.

Acabaría enamorada de él.

Enamorada de alguien que estaba destinado a salir de su vida. Era imposible que no saliera de allí con el corazón roto.

Era evidente que Edward le gustaba y la atraía físicamente. La atracción no era algo que estuviera en discusión. Y era evidente también que era mutua.

Pero lo peor era ver lo encantador que podía ser, con su hija, con ella...

Hasta el momento sólo le había encontrado un defecto. Su intransigencia ante la idea de volver a vivir a su ciudad natal.

Un solo defecto, pero el único que realmente podría mantenerles separados.

_- Si ya has acabado el desayuno, podríamos salir –_ le dijo Edward a Nessie – _¿Qué te parece?_

_- Sí, genial_ – dijo la niña con entusiasmo

_- Ness, ve a lavarte los dientes_ – la instó su madre – _Subiré en un momento_ – agregó levantándose para recoger la mesa

_- ¿Vienes, papi?_

_- En un minuto._

Cuando la niña corrió a su habitación, Bella se volteó para guardar la botella de zumo y el sirope en la nevera.

_- Bella –_ la llamó Edward levantándose también y acercándose a ella.

Notó con claridad cómo la chica aguantaba momentáneamente la respiración y se maldijo en silencio.

_- Hey, Bella –_ susurró retirándole un mechón de cabello que había caído hacia delante cubriéndole en parte el rostro

_- No, Edward –_ se alejó como si él quemara

_- No, Bella, cariño. No te escapes de mí, por favor._

_- Por favor, Edward –_ rogó mirándolo con rostro adusto

_- No, cariño, no voy a hacer nada. De verdad. Ya me lo has dejado claro. Pero no quiero que estemos tensos el uno con el otro, Bella. Te aprecio demasiado para ello. Quiero que seamos amigos, de verdad. Por mí, por ti, pero especialmente por Ness._

_- Yo también quiero que seamos amigos, Edward_ – reconoció

Edward sonrió bastante más tranquilo.

Cogió con ternura su barbilla para levantar su rostro obligándola a mirarle.

_- Quiero que me disculpes por la forma en que te hablé ayer. No estuvo bien, no te lo mereces. _

_- No, Edward, está bien. No soy quién para entrometerme en tu vida._

_- No, cielo, no te estás entrometiendo. Tienes derecho a saber mis razones para no querer volver. Al fin y al cabo eso os toca a ti y a nuestra hija._

_- No, Edward, de verdad, no tienes que explicármelo._

_- Quiero explicártelo_ – aseguró – _Sólo que este no creo que sea el momento, ya que es largo y Nessie estará demasiado impaciente._ – explicó haciéndola sonreír comprensiva

_- Sí. Yo también lo creo._

_- ¿Me disculpas, entonces?_

_- Sí._

_- Gracias, cariño _– dijo besando su frente con ternura _– Y ahora ve a prepararte que tengo muchos planes para hoy _– agregó empujándola suavemente de cara a la puerta.

Le dio una nalgada rápida que la hizo mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

_- Tú, señor, tienes la mano muy larga_ – le espetó haciéndole reír

_- No lo sabes tú bien. Venga, sobre todo calzado cómodo._

_- En seguida._

El entusiasmo de Nessie fue patente y contagioso desde el momento que bajaron a la estación de metro más cercana al departamento.

El metro era algo que había experimentado en Nueva York, cuando habían ido con Bella el año anterior, pero ya no lo recordaba.

El metro de Barcelona, le resultó fascinante, aunque en el mediodía del mes de julio, a sus padres les pareciera caluroso, atestado de gente y pesado.

Bajaron en la Plaça Catalunya y la mirada de la niña se agrandó al volver a salir a la calle.

_- Hay mucha gente –_ comentó algo intimidada

_- Sí que la hay –_ reconoció Edward _– Así que no te alejes mucho._

_- Vale_ – aceptó y cogió la mano de su padre enterneciéndole

El paseo por las Ramblas fue todo lo que Nessie podía imaginar.

Cada pocos metros se detenían para que la niña, y Bella también, pudieran admirar las estatuas vivientes, los pintores, retratistas y caricaturistas, los puestos de flores y aves.

En algún momento del paseo Bella se dio cuenta que su mano se entrelazaba a la de Edward, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de la implicancia de ese gesto.

Pero se sentía bien, se sentía demasiado bien como para soltarle, así que simplemente se aferró a él.

Nessie caminaba delante con su cono de helado, deteniéndose frente a los distintos puestos e insistiendo para que su padre tomara fotos con su teléfono móvil. Además de conseguir que les hicieran una caricatura, le vendieran un pergamino con su nombre escrito en letras chinas, y su padre le comprara un libreta con dibujos de los edificios de Gaudí en cada página.

Edward sentía un regocijo que nunca había sentido antes.

Entonces se dio cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que había estado buscando. Esa era la vida que quería.

Un domingo cualquiera paseando por la ciudad con su hija y la mujer que sin dudas elegiría para que le acompañase.

Tenía que lograrlo. Aún no sabía cómo lo haría pero tenía seis semanas para convencer a esa mujer de darse una oportunidad.

En tres horas de paseo por la ciudad, Bella estaba ya encantada. En seis semanas no se resistiría.

En la Plaça Reial, una plaza con palmeras y edificios con pórticos, donde se instalaban cervecerías y restaurantes, se sentaron a comer.

Edward, decidido a enamorarlas, pidió una pequeña selección de tapas que degustaron con placer.

Mientras ellos disfrutaban de un café después de comer, Nessie corría entre los coleccionistas de sellos y monedas, sin alejarse de la vista de sus padres.

_- ¿Qué te ha parecido todo hasta ahora?_ – le preguntó Edward con interés

Bella volvió hacia él la mirada que tenía fija en su niña.

_- Me encanta. Es una ciudad preciosa, Edward. Supongo que no será igual en invierno, o de lunes a viernes._

_- No te creas. Los inviernos no son muy crudos aquí, y la ciudad es muy cosmopolita. Tiene mucho turismo todo el año, estudiantes que vienen de intercambio... qué sé yo, suele ser bastante similar._

_- Entiendo que te guste vivir aquí_

_- Me gusta mucho, sí_ – reconoció –_ Y sé que a ti también te gustaría._

_- Edward..._

_- Lo sé, lo sé. No voy a insistir... – aún_, pensó aunque no lo dijo

_- Gracias_

Sonrió mirándola con ternura.

_- ¿Qué planes tienes para la tarde?_

_- No sé, supongo que depende de lo cansada que esté Ness. Podríamos ir al acuario, pero temo que sea agotador, y en realidad lo que sí quisiera enseñaros es el espectáculo de la fuente mágica de Montjuic._

_- ¿Qué es eso?_

_- Son unas fuentes con música y luces de colores. El espectáculo es maravilloso pero el primer pase es a las 9. Si seguimos dando vueltas, Nessie estará agotada para entonces. Pero podríamos coger el bus turístico y hacer un recorrido por la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece?_

_- Buena idea._

_- Veremos un poco de todo y no nos cansaremos tanto._

_- Genial._

Con la decisión tomada, volvieron sobre sus pasos para subir al bus turístico y recorrer la ciudad.

Se sentaron en el piso superior.

Nessie exclamaba ante cada edificio o monumento que llamaba su atención y su padre le explicaba lo que sabía sobre cada uno.

Exhausta como estaba, después de haber dormido tan poco la noche anterior, Bella se recostó en el cuerpo de Edward que rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, y la instó a apoyar su cabeza contra él.

No pudo evitar adormecerse bajo el sol de julio, ante el regocijo del hombre de tenerla junto a él.

Cuando llegaron al final del recorrido dos horas después, Bella se había perdido la mitad de la ruta y Nessie no dejaba de burlarse de su madre.

Se sentaron en un heladería antes de acabar el día viendo las aguas danzantes que, tal como Edward había predicho, les pareció hermoso.

Nessie dormía en el regazo de su padre cuando sentados en el vagón del metro volvían a casa, cargados con pequeños souvenirs que no se habían resistido a comprar en el mercadillo de las ramblas y las tiendas de regalos.

_- Mañana tendría que pasar por el despacho –_ le comentó en voz baja intentando no despertar a la niña

_- Claro_ – aceptó Bella _– Te toca volver a trabajar_ – sonrió

_- Sí. Alguien tiene que hacerlo –_ comentó burlón _– Intentaré resolver lo indispensable por la mañana, y podremos pasar la tarde juntos._

_- Sí, no te preocupes por nosotras. Encontraremos cómo distraernos. Estoy segura que si me dejas un plano del metro y una guía, nos las apañaremos. Puedes, si quieres, recomendarme lugares para visitar._

_- Desde luego, aunque reconozco que quisiera visitarlos con vosotras. Pero mañana comienza la feria de arquitectura y debería organizar un poco nuestro stand._

_- Entiendo, de verdad –_ aseguró aunque tuvo que reconocer que también a ella le gustaría pasar el día entero con Edward.

Edward metió a la niña en la cama, y bajó para encontrarse a Bella en la cocina.

Con la nevera abierta, se servia agua en un vaso.

Su visión le conmocionó. Vestida con una camisa de dormir que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, la luz del refrigerador translucía su figura.

_- Pensé que te habías ido a la cama –_ susurró sobresaltándola

_- Oh, lo siento_ – se disculpó volteándose a verle sonrojada _– Ya me iba. Estoy agotada._

_- También yo_ – reconoció haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para desviar su vista del cuerpo de la chica

Se acercó y se sirvió un vaso de agua para él, recostándose en la encimera para beberlo.

_- Lo he pasado muy bien hoy –_ confesó Bella _– Gracias, Edward._

_- No tienes nada que agradecer. Para mí también ha sido un día maravilloso._

_- Nessie lo ha disfrutado mucho._

_- Lo sé. Casi tanto como yo he disfrutado compartirlo con vosotras._

Bella bajó al vista incómoda antes de decidir despedirse.

_- Creo que me iré a la cama._

_- Sí, lo mejor será que yo haga lo mismo –_ reconoció y juntos subieron a la planta alta

La acompañó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se volteó a mirarla con ternura.

_- Que descanses, Bella –_ susurró antes de inclinarse para besar sus labios

_- Edward..._ – se quejó ella

_- Shh... sólo quiero agradecerte por este día_ – murmuró volviendo a sus labios para rozarlos una vez más.

Se separó antes de que ella pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo y dándole un toquecito en la nariz con los nudillos, se despidió.

_- Hasta mañana, cariño_

_- Hasta mañana –_ susurró viendo al chico entrar en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Tal como había dicho la noche anterior, esas iban a ser seis semanas muy largas.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

_****__**Gracias también por las recomendaciones, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_****__**Ya me dejaréis los comentarios, aquí y también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto para el próximo capi:**_

_- Gracias por la confianza, Carmen, necesitaré todo el apoyo que sea capaz de conseguir._

_- Cuenta conmigo. Pero también aprovecharé para decirte que María Sandino ha estado viniendo, una vez a la semana al menos._

_- Dios_ – gimió _– ¿Qué quería?_

_- Saber cuándo volvías._

_- ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_- Que no tenía idea y que tú te comunicarías con ella si lo veías necesario._

_- Gracias, Carmen. No sé cómo hacer para que comprenda que lo nuestro está más que acabado._

_- Discúlpame el atrevimiento, Edward, pero a esa niña no le conviene comprenderlo._

_- Lo sé. No le será sencillo conseguir otro idiota dispuesto a mantenerla para que ella juegue a las actrices._

_- Lamento decirte que creo que tienes razón._

_- Lo sé –_ se lamentó – _Pero está terminado, lo entienda ella o no. Yo tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme._

_- La madre de tu hija, por ejemplo_

_- Por ejemplo –_ reconoció sonriente

_**Besitos!**_


	26. Capítulo 25

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XXV_**

Bella y Nessie aún dormían cuando Edward se marchó temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Cargado con una bolsa con todos los artículos que María había dejado en su departamento, decidió ir a verla al departamento de Nettie, la amiga con la que convivía.

_- Edward, buenos días –_ saludó la chica sorprendida

_- Buenos días, Nettie_ – respondió con seriedad –_ ¿María está aquí?_

_- Eh, no. Salió de la ciudad el sábado._ – explicó la chica adormilada _– ¿Quieres pasar?_

_- No, gracias ¿Volverá?_

_- Sí, en cuatro semanas. Se fue con un grupo de teatro a Tarragona, estarán presentando una obra por las playas de allí_ – explicó

_- Entiendo._ – dijo entregándole a la chica la bolsa que llevaba _– Se dejó esto en mi departamento._

Nettie abrió la bolsa y reconoció que no eran cosas que requirieran devolución, por lo que supuso que sólo era una excusa de Edward para ver a su amiga.

No pudo evitar sonreír gozosa. Sonrisa que, por otra parte, Edward no comprendió.

_- Dile que le llamaré cuando regrese._

_- Le diré_ – sonrió la chica

_- Gracias. Adiós._ – se despidió al marcharse

_- Adèu, Edward._

Molesto por no haber podido hablar con María y pedirle que le devolviera las llaves, se marchó al despacho.

De todas formas, si iba a estar fuera por cuatro semanas, no podría volver a su departamento para entrar como si nada.

_- Edward, al fin has regresado_ – sonrió Carmen abrazándolo antes de seguirlo a su despacho.

_- Buenos días, Carmen. ¿Qué tal todo?_

_- Oh, muy bien. Aunque te esperábamos ansiosos. Tenemos muchísimo trabajo atrasado, y con esto de la feria..._

_- Ya, lo imagino. Carmen, necesito que me pases lo realmente urgente y que sea imprescindible que atienda personalmente. El resto lo repartiremos entre los otros arquitectos._

La mujer, sentándose frente a él, con su escritorio de por medio, le observó sorprendida por el cambio tan drástico en la actitud de su jefe.

Edward siempre quería atender todo, revisar todo y supervisar todo. Este cambio era, cuando menos, sorprendente.

_- Vaya. ¿Y eso a qué se debe?_ – indagó curiosa

_- Tengo visitas en casa, y estarán aquí casi hasta finales de agosto. Necesito tiempo libre._

La mujer sonrió mirándolo socarrona.

_- Muy bien, lo que tú digas. ¿Puedo preguntar quiénes son esas visitas tan importantes?_

Edward respondió a su sonrisa recostándose en su asiento.

_- Mi hija y su madre_ – explicó solemne ganándose una mirada más que sorprendida de la mujer

_- ¿Disculpa? ¿Tu hija?_

_- Sí_

_- No sabía que tuvieras una hija_

_- Honestamente, tampoco lo sabía yo. Su madre no tuvo forma de comunicarse conmigo hasta ahora._

_- Vaya. Bueno. Enhorabuena, Edward. Te felicito. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo es, cómo se llama, qué edad tiene?_

_- Sí, claro. Es la niña más hermosa e inteligente que hayas visto jamás_ – confesó con orgullo ante la mirada divertida de su secretaria. – _Su nombre es Vanessa, pero todos le llaman Ness o Nessie, y tiene cinco años._

_- Cinco años, vaya. Bien, te felicito otra vez. Espero poder conocerla._

_- Desde luego. Les traeré uno de estos días._

_- Y ¿hasta cuándo se quedarán contigo?_

_- En principio hasta el 17 de agosto pero en estas semanas intentaré convencerles para que no se marchen nunca._

_- Vaya. Supongo que es a la madre a quien te estará costando más convencer._ – especuló la mujer

_- Sí –_ reconoció _– Pero lo haré._

_- Ya lo creo que lo harás. Puedes ser muy convincente y encantador cuando te lo propones._

_- Gracias por la confianza, Carmen, necesitaré todo el apoyo que sea capaz de conseguir._

_- Cuenta conmigo. Pero también aprovecharé para decirte que María Sandino ha estado viniendo, una vez a la semana al menos._

_- Dios_ – gimió _– ¿Qué quería?_

_- Saber cuándo volvías._

_- ¿Qué le dijiste?_

_- Que no tenía idea y que tú te comunicarías con ella si lo veías necesario._

_- Gracias, Carmen. No sé cómo hacer para que comprenda que lo nuestro está más que acabado._

_- Discúlpame el atrevimiento, Edward, pero a esa niña no le conviene comprenderlo._

_- Lo sé. No le será sencillo conseguir otro idiota dispuesto a mantenerla para que ella juegue a las actrices._

_- Lamento decirte que creo que tienes razón._

_- Lo sé –_ se lamentó – _Pero está terminado, lo entienda ella o no. Yo tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme._

_- La madre de tu hija, por ejemplo_

_- Por ejemplo –_ reconoció sonriente

Bella bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para ella y Nessie, y se encontró una nota de Edward, donde le explicaba que había tenido que marcharse temprano pero que esperaba que le llamara cuando despertaran.

Después de lamentarse por no poder recogerlas para comer juntas, Bella le tranquilizó explicándole sus planes.

Nessie y ella irían de tiendas al Portal de l'Angel y pensaban comer en el centro.

Negando risueño con la cabeza al reconocer que a pesar de tener cinco años, Nessie era una mujercita en toda regla, le pidió que le llamara cuando terminaran y podrían reunirse.

Mientras Edward se sumergía en la montaña de trabajo atrasado, Bella y Ness "reventaban" la tarjeta de crédito en H&M, Mango, ZARA, Desigual, Intimissimi y varias tiendas más.

A pedido de Ness comieron en un McDonald's y se tomaron un helado italiano.

Sobre las 4, llamó a Edward para decirle que volverían al departamento, pero éste la convenció de que se reunieran con él en su oficina.

Las oficinas de Cullen, Vulturis e hijos estaban ubicadas en el Worl Trade Center de Barcelona, situado en el puerto y gracias a ello tenían unas espectaculares vistas al mar.

Las oficinas eran claras, acristaladas y muy luminosas.

Una secretaria regordeta de unos cincuenta y algo, les recibió afable.

_- Vosotras debéis ser Bella y Nessie, ¿no es así? _– saludó amable ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la niña

_- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –_ indagó extrañada

_- Oh, tu papá me lo ha dicho_ – explicó la mujer levantándose de su asiento tras el mostrador para acercarse a la niña _– Yo soy Carmen y trabajo con tu papá_ – agregó estirando la mano hacia ella

Nessie la estrechó solemne.

_- Hola –_ saludó

_- Encantada de conocerte, cariño. Tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas._

_- ¿Sí? –_ dijo la niña ante la sonrisa de su madre

_- Claro que sí. Mi nieto, Kebi, tiene cinco años._

_- ¡Yo también!_ – exclamó la niña con sorpresa

_- Ya ves. Te lo tendré que presentar para que podáis jugar juntos._

_- Genial. No tengo amigos aquí._

_- Aún_ – corrigió la mujer antes de dirigirse a Bella _– Encantada, soy Carmen._

_- Encantada. Bella. –_ dijo estrechando la mano de la mujer

_- Edward está reunido ahora mismo pero le avisaré que estáis aquí._

_- Oh, no –_ le detuvo Bella _– No hace falta, le esperaremos._

_- Bien. Sentaos, por favor. No creo que tarde mucho –_ dijo señalando unas butacas y volvió a su sitio.

Pasaron unos quince minutos en que Nessie le explicaba a Carmen todo lo que habían hecho desde que habían llegado a Barcelona.

Aunque sólo habían recorrido la ciudad dos días, la niña tenía historias que parecían haber sido vividas durante meses.

El teléfono sonó y Carmen se disculpó para contestarlo.

Bella la escuchó repetir constantemente que Edward estaba ocupado pero su interlocutor parecía insistir. Tanto que la mujer acabó cediendo.

_- Edward –_ dijo cuando él contestó al otro lado – _Tengo a María Sandino al teléfono_ – le informó y Bella se estremeció creyendo reconocer el nombre de la ex novia de Edward. No sabía su apellido, pero aún así... _– Se lo he dicho pero insiste en que seguirá llamando hasta que le atiendas... Bien... te comunico..._

_- Discúlpame, Liam, tengo que contestar esta llamada_ – se lamentó Edward al levantar el auricular dentro del despacho –_ Seguimos mañana._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó Liam Steele, el delineante principal, y salió.

_- María –_ respondió con tono cansino

_- Oh, Edward, mi amor_ – gimió la chica al otro lado del teléfono _– Tienes que despedir a esa bruja de Carmen, no quería pasarme contigo –_ lloriqueó

_- Estoy trabajando, María, yo le dije a Carmen que no me pasara llamadas._

_- Ya, lo entiendo, pero soy yo, no soy cualquiera._

_- De nadie_ – aclaró _– No tengo tiempo para atender llamadas de nadie._

_- Sé que no lo dices por mí. Al fin y al cabo Nettie me dijo que hoy fuiste a buscarme._

_- Tenía que hablar contigo._

_- ¿Cuándo regresaste?_

_- Llegué el sábado_ – dijo y la chica se alegró viendo lo poco que había tardado en ir a buscarla

_- ¿Cómo está tu familia?_

_- Muy bien, gracias. María, tenía que hablar contigo, pensaba esperar a que regresaras..._

_- Oh, cariño, pensaba estar por aquí cuatro semanas pero podría volver antes..._

_- Creí que estabas trabajando._

_- Sí, así es, pero después de todo tampoco es tan importante._

_- Dios, chica, ¿nunca cambiarás? Estás trabajando de actriz, que se supone es lo que quieres hacer y dices que no es tan importante._

_- No, cariño, es que mi papel es una bazofia –_ lloriqueó

_- Dios, eres una cría y nunca crecerás._

_- No, Edward, tú no sabes lo duro que ha sido todo esto para mí. Tú tan lejos y sin siquiera contestar mis llamadas..._

_- De eso tenemos que hablar, María –_ explicó – _No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que oyes. Ya te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio. No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme. Esto se acabó. Está más que terminado. No quiero verte, no quiero que me llames y desde luego, no quiero que vuelvas a entrar en mi departamento sin invitación._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward?_

_- Lo que oyes. Cuando vuelvas a la ciudad quiero que me devuelvas mis llaves y no se te ocurra aparecerte por mi departamento otra vez._

_- No hablas en serio._

_- Puedes estar segura de que lo hago. No quiero que vuelvas a colarte en mi departamento, ¿está claro? No me obligues a tener que cambiar la cerradura._

_- No, Edward, tenemos que hablar…_

_- No tenemos nada más de que hablar. Espero haber sido claro – _espetó antes de cortar el llamada

Al colgar se dirigió a Carmen a través del intercomunicador.

_- Carmen, de ahora en más no volveré a contestar ni una sola llamada de María _– sentenció – _No importa lo que diga, no estoy, ¿entendido?_

_- Eh, sí, Edward, desde luego_ – contestó la mujer dubitativa _– Edward, a propósito, Bella y Nessie están aquí_ – informó nerviosa

_- ¿Ya han llegado?_ – comentó él sin esperar respuesta dirigiéndose a la recepción _– Hey, hola_ – saludó con entusiasmo.

Bella se puso de pie cuando Nessie corrió hacia su padre que la levantó en sus brazos.

_- Hola, papi._

_- Hola, cielo, ¿cómo ha ido?_

_- Muy bien. Mami y yo hemos ido de compras y hemos comprado muchísimas cosas _– informó entusiasta

_– Ya lo veo_ – sonrió Edward acercándose a Bella que estaba rodeada de bolsas con distintos logos _– Hola, cariño_ – saludó a Bella con dulzura inclinándose hacia ella para rozar sus labios

El gesto la tomó de sorpresa y no le dio tiempo a evitarlo, sonrojándose ante la mirada curiosa y divertida de la secretaria.

_– Hola, Edward_ – respondió con timidez

_– ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Habéis encontrado bien el camino? _

_– Sí, gracias. No era tan difícil._

_– No, supongo que no_ – sonrió _– Y bien, señorita_ – dijo dirigiéndose a su hija _– ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?_

_– No lo sé._

_– Creo que alguien está un poco cansada para hacer demasiado –_ explicó su madre y Edward se negó a aceptar las excusas de la niña.

Después de despedirse de Carmen, cargó las bolsas en su coche y volvieron al departamento.

Después de una ducha y la cena, se instalaron frente al televisor para ver una película, pero Nessie se durmió antes de que llegara a la mitad.

Bella, bastante cansada también se despidió.

Antes de entrar a su habitación, Edward volvió a besar sus labios suavemente.

* * *

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por la recomendaciones.**_

_****__**Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_****__**Espero los comentarios, aquí y también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Mientras se iban sucediendo los distintos platos del menú degustación que habían pedido, Edward le explicaba cómo había decidido instalarse en Barcelona y dejar Londres, hacía ya casi cinco años.

_- Barcelona era bastante más económica en todo. Y no puede decirse que no esté en el centro de Europa. Es incluso más accesible en ciertos aspectos._

_- ¿Te gusta más que Londres?_

_- Me gusta mucho. Creo que tanto como Londres. Aunque, desde luego, el clima aquí es más amable. _

_- ¿Algún día me contarás por qué nunca has vuelto a Seattle?_ – preguntó con timidez

Edward inspiró profundamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

Sabía que se lo debía.

_- Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre._

_**Besitos!**_

_**FloFla: **Gracias por tu review y gracias por tus palabras. Me alegra que te guste el fic, pero debo decir que discrepo contigo. En mi opinión si fueran dos adolescentes idiotas se echarían un polvo sin pensar en las consecuencias. Cuando tienes un hijo, como ellos lo tienen, tus prioridades cambian. Creo que no dejarse llevar por una simple calentura es un acto de madurez._


	27. Capítulo 26

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XXVI_**

Las siguientes semanas, los días tuvieron la misma tónica.

Edward acudía al despacho por las mañanas, y no cada día.

Por las tardes salían de paseo.

Así era que habían visitado el acuario que tanto había deseado Nessie, el zoo, el parque de diversiones del Tibidabo, el Parc Güell y el Museo del Chocolate.

Nessie estaba encantada al igual que su madre. La ciudad les encantaba y pasar las mañanas en la playa era más de lo que podían pedir.

El primer fin de semana, Carmen y su marido Eleazar les habían invitado a la casa que tenían en la playa de Sitges, donde estaban también su hija Kate, con su marido Garrett y el hijo de ambos, Kebi.

Kebi y Nessie ya eran grandes amigos, y Kate se había llevado a Nessie un par de tardes a jugar a su casa.

Edward y Bella cada vez estaban más cómodos el uno con el otro, y Bella sabía a ciencia cierta, que finalmente se había enamorado.

Edward era amable y divertido. Paciente con Nessie aunque ejercía su autoridad de padre. Y muy cariñoso.

Y con Bella...

Con Bella era tierno, amable, inteligente en sus conversaciones, y atento todo el tiempo.

No había vuelto a hacerle insinuaciones ni a intentar ningún otro tipo de acercamiento, pero cada noche, al despedirse, la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su habitación y la besaba castamente en los labios.

El muro que Bella había estado construyendo, se había ido resquebrajando cada día un poquito más y cada suave beso, significaba un nuevo hueco en sus defensas.

Pero cuando llegó el cuarto viernes de su estadía, Kate y Garrett habían invitado a Nessie a pasar la noche en su casa.

Cuando volvían de dejar a la niña en la casa de su nuevo amigo, Edward se volteó hacia Bella sonriente al detener el coche en el aparcamiento de su edificio.

_- Tú y yo, hoy vamos a salir a cenar a algún sitio de adultos_ – le informó divertido

_- ¿Un sitio de adultos?_

_- Sí, nada de hamburgueserías o pizzerías. Así que ponte algo bonito, mientras hago una reserva._

Casi se le cortó la respiración cuando la vio aparecer en el salón, un par de horas después.

Con un vestido rojo por debajo de las rodillas, con transparencias en la espalda, y unos tacones a tono, estaba exquisita.

Se había levantado el cabello en un recogido flojo y su maquillaje era tenue y seductor.

_- Estás preciosa_ – murmuró atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura.

_- Gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal –_ sonrió recostándose un momento contra él antes de alejarse

_- Gracias, pero todo el que me mire hoy será para evaluar si me merezco llevarme a la más guapa_ – dijo besando su mejilla.

Edward la llevó a cenar al restaurante Torre d'Alta Mar, sobre el puerto de la Barceloneta.

El ambiente era cálido y acogedor y la mesa junto a los ventanales, ofrecía una espectacular vista del puerto sobre el Mar Mediterráneo.

Mientras se iban sucediendo los distintos platos del menú degustación que habían pedido, Edward le explicaba cómo había decidido instalarse en Barcelona y dejar Londres, hacía ya casi cinco años.

_- Barcelona era bastante más económica en todo. Y no puede decirse que no esté en el centro de Europa. Es incluso más accesible en ciertos aspectos._

_- ¿Te gusta más que Londres?_

_- Me gusta mucho. Creo que tanto como Londres. Aunque, desde luego, el clima aquí es más amable. _

_- ¿Algún día me contarás por qué nunca has vuelto a Seattle?_ – preguntó con timidez

Edward inspiró profundamente antes de decidirse a hablar.

_- Tuve una discusión muy fuerte con mi padre._

_- Pero tienes una buena relación con tu padre ahora mismo._

_- Sí, pero digamos que no del todo a nivel laboral._

_- Cuéntame._

_- Cuando entré en la universidad, me sentí algo así como obligado a estudiar arquitectura..._

_- ¿No era lo que querías estudiar?_ – indagó sorprendida

_- No, en absoluto. Quería estudiar Filosofía._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?_

_- Porque mi padre insistió. Mi familia tiene el cincuenta por cierto de participación en el estudio más importante de la ciudad. Mis primos, Cayo y Marcos, los hijos de mi tío Aro, trabajaban allí como arquitectos... Mi padre insistía en que yo siguiera sus pasos. No lo deseaba en absoluto, e intenté rebelarme. En un momento, mi padre llegó a decirme que no pagaría mi universidad para que estudiara algo sin futuro._

_- ¿No aceptaba tu vocación?_

_- Él no creía que fuese mi vocación._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Tenía una novia en el instituto, Heidi McCord. Era preciosa y yo estaba loco por ella. Nuestro amor no era justamente recíproco_ – sonrió _– y ella pensaba marcharse a estudiar Filosofía. Yo estaba dispuesto a estudiar lo mismo sólo para ir con ella. _

_- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Mi padre se negó y Heidi se fue sin mí. A los pocos meses estaba viviendo con su nuevo novio. Yo finalmente me inscribí en Arquitectura, pero le juré a mi padre que me vengaría de él._

_- Qué tontería._

_- Sí_ – sonrió _– Finalmente mi carrera me apasionó y hoy en día amo lo que hago. Pero cuando entré a trabajar al estudio y perdí un contrato multimillonario, Carlisle me recriminó que fuera tan infantil como para cobrarme con el estudio mi estúpido desengaño amoroso de la adolescencia. Desde luego que no perdí el contrato ex profeso, ni por venganza ni nada parecido, sino que lo perdí por ser arrogante y creer que nos contratarían sin importar el dinero que pidiéramos._

_- ¿Carlisle no lo creyó?_

_- Sí, claro que sí, pero ese fue su primer argumento. Nos dijimos muchas cosas en el calor de la discusión y el daño ya estaba hecho. Renuncié al estudio pero mi tío Aro me convenció para que me ocupara de la sede europea que se estaba comenzando a poner en funcionamiento._

_- Y aceptaste._

_- Acepté –_ reconoció – _Y me fue muy bien._

_- ¿Aún estás enojado con tu padre?_

_- No, creo que no._

_- Pero aún así no quieres volver a Seattle._

_- Exacto. No tengo lugar allí._

_- Entiendo –_ aceptó con tristeza bajando la mirada a la crema catalana que le habían servido de postre – _Me encanta este postre_ – dijo cambiando de tema _– Debería conseguir la receta..._

_- No es difícil de hacer_ – aseguró él siguiéndole el juego.

Al fin y al cabo, él también prefería dejar de lado la charla sobre su país de residencia, y la discusión con Carlisle.

Las cosas que su padre había dicho entonces, aún le dolían, aún después de que su padre se disculpara cientos de veces.

Escuchar a su padre diciéndole que habría sido mejor permitirle estudiar Filosofía y así haber evitado que fuese un niñito caprichoso metido en su empresa, había sido demasiado duro.

_- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_ – ofreció Edward en cuanto salieron del restaurante _– Podemos ir a tomar una copa, dar un paseo, no sé... ¿qué te apetece? _

_- No sé –_ reconoció – _Demos un paseo –_ sugirió

Como ya era costumbre entrelazaron sus manos y salieron caminando por el puerto olímpico, donde aún se congregaba gran cantidad de turistas y visitantes.

Siendo un viernes del mes de agosto, la época turística estaba en su apogeo, y por ello, los distintos puestos de artesanías aún estaban abiertos.

Caminaron en cómodo silencio, comentando de tanto en tanto algún edificio, alguna atracción.

Edward la cubrió con su chaqueta cuando ella se estremeció por la brisa marina, y el aroma que la envolvió la estremeció aún más.

_- No podrás caminar hasta el departamento con esos tacones. Cuando quieras podemos coger un taxi._

_- Caminemos un poco más –_ pidió acercándose a él que la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con la mano en la cintura de ella

Era una camaradería que estaba dejando de serlo para convertirse en algo más.

Algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a analizar.

Después de un largo paseo bajo el calor de la noche estival, entraron a un bar de copas.

Escucharon música, bebieron una copa y bailaron abrazados durante un par de horas, antes de que Bella acusara cansancio.

_- ¿Vamos a casa?_ – murmuró Edward en su oído mientras la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo en la pista del local.

Ella asintió y la sacó de allí para detener un taxi que les devolvió al departamento de la Diagonal.

_- Lo pasé muy bien esta noche –_ confesó recostada contra él en el asiento trasero del taxi.

_- También yo_ – reconoció él _– Es raro salir solos tú y yo, sin Nessie._

_- Sí, lo es. La primera vez que fui al cine con Rosalie, después de que Nessie naciera, me sentí muy extraña._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- No sé. Ness ya había cumplido un año y yo nunca la había dejado para salir, ya sabes, más allá del hospital. No sé. En alguna parte de mí, me sentía culpable... no sé..._

_- No tienes por qué, Bella. Eres una buena madre. La mejor que cualquier niño pudiera tener._

_- Quiero creer que lo soy. No la mejor, pero sí una buena madre._

_- Lo eres_ – aseguró girando su rostro para que le mirara de frente _– No podría haber elegido una mejor madre para mi hija –_ susurró antes de bajar su rostro para besar sus labios.

Apenas los rozó antes de separarse para mirarla especulativo. Ver sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos cerrados le animaron.

Volvió a sus labios y la besó una vez más. Lentamente coló su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de la chica e invadió su boca.

El beso comenzó lento y delicado pero poco a poco lo fue volviendo más profundo y demandante.

_- ¿En esta esquina está bien?_ – les interrumpió el taxista

Se separaron y Bella bajó la mirada alejándose de su abrazo completamente avergonzada.

_- Sí, aquí está bien. Gracias. –_ dijo mientras sacaba su billetera y le entregaba un billete al chofer.

Bajó del taxi y ayudó a bajar a Bella.

En silencio subieron al ascensor y en silencio éste recorrió las cinco plantas.

En el mismo silencio entraron en el departamento.

_- Gracias por esta noche, Edward –_ sonrió aún sin mirarle –_ Lo pasé muy bien._

_- También yo_ – aseguró él enredando sus dedos con los de ella, poco dispuesto a dejarla – _Dios, Bella_ – gimió apenado – _No soy capaz de explicarte cuánto te necesito. –_ murmuró acongojado

Levantó la mirada con timidez y esbozó un tímida sonrisa.

Edward tiró de ella rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

_- Tengo que hacerte el amor –_ dijo con solemnidad mirando su rostro fijamente _– No puedo dejarte ir..._

Bella se humedeció los labios en un gesto nervioso antes de hablar.

_- No lo hagas –_ susurró –_ No me dejes ir..._

* * *

_****__**Bueno, bueno, bueno... parece que falta poco para el momento que tanto hemos esperado. Estoy segura que nadie se pierde el capi del viernes, o sí?**_

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por la recomendaciones.**_

_****__**Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_****__**Ya me dejarán sus comentarios, aquí y también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde encuentran comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc.  
**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Hubieses querido un parto natural?_

_- Sí, no, no sé –_ sonrió _– Después de diez horas sólo quería que naciera... aunque fuese por ósmosis –_ dijo burlona

_- Hubiese querido estar allí._

_- Y yo. Seguramente te hubieses convertido en el destinatario de mis insultos. –_ reconoció haciéndole reír.

La estrechó contra él antes de girarla para dejarla acostada sobre sus espaldas.

Se cernió sobre ella acariciando su rostro con la yema de sus dedos y mirándola con devoción.

_- Quiero más, Bella –_ confesó haciéndola estremecer – _Quiero más. No quiero que sólo sea esto. No quiero sólo un poco de sexo contigo. Quiero más._

_**Besitos!**_

_**FloFla: **Lo siento. Supongo que entendí mal tu msj. Y como hay mucha gente que sólo quiere verlos en la cama, supongo que asumí que era lo que me querías decir. El tema del idioma más o menos lo vemos más adelante. Básicamente la gente les habla en inglés porque es el idioma que ellas hablan, pero se trata de personas que les conocen y saben su situación como Carmen. Por lo demás, Barcelona es muy turística por lo que fácilmente te puedes mover y comprar lo que sea manejándote en inglés._

_**Mary Cullen:** Feliz cumple! Aquí te dejo un buen capi de regalo._

_**Day Lynn Leery:** Creo que aquí respondía tu review :-)_


	28. Capítulo 27

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXVII**_

_- No lo hagas –_ susurró –_ No me dejes ir..._

Las palabras de la chica le sonaron a gloria, y se obligó a cerciorarse de que no era su propio deseo el que había hablado.

_- ¿Qué has dicho?_ – murmuró

_- No me dejes ir –_ repitió ella

_- Dios, cielo, puedes estar segura de que no lo haré_ – aseguró lanzándose con decisión sobre sus labios.

En un gesto impetuoso la levantó entre sus brazos haciéndola reír y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir los escalones de dos en dos.

No se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación y dejarla sobre sus pies.

Se separó de ella apoyando su frente contra la de Bella, mientras buscaba calmar su respiración agitada.

Entrelazó sus manos con las de ella, dejándolas caer a los lados de su cuerpo.

_- Llevo esperando por esto tanto tiempo que si no me detengo un momento, voy a correrme antes de quitarme la ropa._

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que hizo que la mirara entrecerrando los ojos.

_- Ríete, pero estoy seguro de que tú no estarías muy feliz si eso sucediera._

_- No, supongo que no –_ reconoció y escucharla hablar sobre la situación de forma despreocupada le relajó.

Desde que Bella había dicho las palabras _"No me dejes ir"_, había temido que se arrepintiera.

Pero de momento allí estaban, en su habitación, a media luz, y ella parecía suficientemente distendida y segura.

Cuando se sintió suficientemente controlado, coló las manos bajo su americana que aún llevaba puesta la chica y la deslizó sobre sus hombros y brazos quitándosela.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró levemente ante la mirada fija de Edward, cuando éste lanzó la americana sobre el despojador que había junto a la pared.

Llevó las manos al cabello de Bella y quitó las horquillas que sostenían su peinado, para dejarlo caer cual cascada a sus espaldas.

Sin dejar de mirar su rostro llevó las manos a la espalda de la chica y bajó la cremallera del vestido hasta la curvatura de sus glúteos.

El rubor de Bella se profundizó cuando Edward movió el vestido, liberando sus hombros y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Le ofreció una mano que ella asió para salir de dentro del vestido que siguió el camino de la americana.

_- Eres preciosa –_ susurró viéndola vestida con tacones rojos y unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje rojo.

Tenía una mano entrelazada con la de ella. Levantó la otra mano para acariciar con el dorso un rosado pezón que se irguió ante él.

_- Eres preciosa –_ repitió antes de bajar sus labios para succionar suavemente el pequeño botón que coronaba su pecho cremoso.

_- Creo que llevas mucha ropa_ – susurró ella con timidez haciéndole sonreír con arrogancia.

_- Pues tal vez deberíamos solucionar eso_ – ofreció y tomó las manos de ella para ponerlas sobre su corbata.

Con dedos temblorosos, Bella deshizo el nudo de la corbata antes de pasar a desabotonar la camisa.

Tiró de los faldones para sacarlos de los pantalones y la camisa se abrió revelando el amplio y marcado pecho del hombre que hacía tiempo le quitaba el sueño.

Edward se desabotonó los puños y se deshizo de su camisa. Impaciente como se sentía, no se veía capaz de esperar a que la chica le desnudara.

Destrabó su cinturón y desabrochó sus pantalones para quitarse con premura la prenda, más sus zapatos y calcetines.

Tímidamente Bella llevó sus manos a la cinturilla de los calzoncillos. Edward puso sus manos sobre las de ella deteniéndola.

_- Espera. Creo que se me irá de las manos si me quitas esto._

Bella le observó confusa.

_- Te deseo tanto –_ le explicó _– que no me veo muy capaz de aguantarme..._

_- No quiero que lo hagas..._

_- Oh, sí, cariño, desearás que aguante un poco... ambos lo deseamos..._

Se inclinó para besarla y la levantó en sus brazos para tumbarla sobre la cama que se apañó en abrir con una sola mano.

Bella, vestida únicamente con sus braguitas y sus tacones, era la visión más exquisita que hubiera podido imaginar.

Le quitó los tacones antes de recostarse junto a ella y se volcó a besarla intentando mantener a raya su lujuria.

Bella respondió a su beso enredando sus manos tras el cuello masculino.

Las manos de Edward recorrían su cuerpo electrizándolo. Acariciaba su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos, bajando por su vientre hasta alcanzar la cinturilla de sus braguitas.

Muy lentamente coló su mano bajo la ropa interior haciéndola arquearse de placer y necesidad.

Con la punta de sus dedos rozó sus labios íntimos y los entreabrió para acariciar su clítoris henchido y palpitante.

_- Estás muy húmeda –_ susurró sin dejar de observar su rostro

_- Te deseo, Edward_ – confesó alzando sus caderas para acercarse a la mano masculina

_- No tanto como yo, cariño._ – reconoció volcándose sobre sus labios para besarla primero con suavidad que poco a poco fue incrementando.

Sacó la mano de dentro de sus bragas ganándose un quejido.

_- Tócame..._ – pidió necesitada

_- Shh... no hay prisa... –_ explicó aunque él mismo no estuviera seguro de esa afirmación.

Se recostó entre las piernas femeninas y bajó sus labios por el cuello y pecho de ella.

Se abocó primero sobre uno y luego sobre el otro pecho, besándolos, sobándolos y mordisqueándolos suavemente. Los pechos se irguieron frente a él y sus pezones rosados le apuntaron insolentes.

Edward mordisqueaba un pezón mientras hacia rodar el otro entre sus dedos. Fue repartiendo atenciones entre ambos mientras Bella, jadeante, se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Bajó sus labios por su vientre y dirigiendo sus manos al exquisito tanga rojo, lo bajó por sus piernas hasta tenerla completamente desnuda frente a él.

Besó su vientre y con besos delineó con veneración la cicatriz que había dejado el nacimiento de su hija.

Llevó su recorrido más al sur, hasta alcanzar los labios íntimos inflamados por el deseo.

Los lamió en todo su recorrido, sin adentrarse en su interior.

_- Oh, Edward, por favor..._ – rogó ella separando las piernas más aún

_- ¿Qué necesitas, cariño? –_ murmuró contra su sexo

_- Algo..._ – gimió insegura de qué le estaba pidiendo en realidad _– No lo sé... sólo... algo..._

_- Shh –_ dijo él soplando sobre su sexo y haciéndola estremecer _– Déjame a mí..._

Suavemente separó los labios exponiendo ante él la sonrosada vagina que brillaba con sus jugos.

_- Eres preciosa –_ murmuró antes de atacarla con suaves y lentos lametazos.

Bella se estremeció e inconscientemente alzó las caderas buscando profundizar su roce.

El asedio de su boca se profundizó a la vez que colaba dos dedos en su interior. Las paredes de su útero se ciñeron a ellos con fuerza.

_- Dios, Bella, eres tan estrecha... –_ gimió a la vez que comenzaba a embestirla con sus dedos.

Bella se retorcía mientras Edward la embestía con sus dedos y con su boca succionaba con fuerza su clítoris.

_- Ah, Edward... – _gimió _– Voy a correrme..._

_- Vamos, cariño, hazlo _– rogó volviendo a arremeter en su interior

El orgasmo la asaltó con fuerza lanzándola de lleno en un espiral de placer que hacía años no experimentaba.

Sus músculos se aferraron con fuerza a los dedos de Edward mientras los espasmos del clímax la asaltaban.

Cuando las contracciones remitieron, su cuerpo se relajó dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

Edward, satisfecho, subió por su cuerpo para quedar acostado sobre ella, mientras la respiración de Bella se ralentizaba.

La besó dejándola saborearse a sí misma en los labios de él, mientras se recostaba entre sus piernas con su erección, bajo la ropa interior, golpeando la entrada del sexo femenino.

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Mucho_ – sonrió enredando sus brazos aferrándole

_- ¿Puedes tomarme ahora? –_ preguntó jadeante

_- Sí, por favor._

Edward se quitó los bóxer con premura y volvió a acostarse sobre ella.

_- ¿Tomas la píldora?_

_- No_ – confesó ruborosa

Se separó sólo un instante para buscar un preservativo en la mesita junto a la cama y cubrir su erección palpitante.

_- No voy a durar mucho_ – reconoció sintiéndose un adolescente inexperto

_- Hazme el amor –_ le instó ella y no necesitó más aliciente para penetrarla.

Bella gimió al recibirlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con nadie y Edward la llenaba estirándola casi dolorosamente.

_- ¿Estás bien, cariño? –_ jadeó Edward intentando no moverse

_- Sí, es sólo... ya sabes..._

_- Eres muy estrecha, cariño, estás maravillosamente apretada... Necesito moverme, Bella..._

_- Sólo dame un minuto, por favor –_ rogó esperando que su cuerpo se adaptara a él

_- Lo que necesites, cielo –_ concedió luchando por mantener el control

Bella se movió lentamente cuando se sintió más cómoda.

_- ¿Quieres que me mueva? –_ pidió casi rogando

-_ Sí, hazme el amor..._

La embistió con un cadencioso vaivén mientras intentaba retrasar su orgasmo pensando en los equipos de la liga española de fútbol, pero nada podía distraerlo de la respiración entrecortada de Bella, de sus músculos íntimos ciñendo su pene, o los gemidos de la chica cuando se movía contra él.

El clímax lo acometió mucho antes de lo que deseaba y sólo pudo dar unos pequeños toques al clítoris sensible de Bella para verla retorcerse contra él en una nueva culminación.

Se dejó caer exhausto sobre su cuerpo mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento.

Bella descansaba recostando su espalda en el pecho de Edward, después de haber hecho el amor por segunda vez.

Una segunda vez mucho más pausada y placentera.

Los dedos de Edward acariciaban su pecho y su vientre.

_- Cuéntame sobre el parto_ – pidió cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la fina línea que marcaba su pelvis

_- Fue largo –_ confesó

_- ¿Era una cesárea programada?_

_- No. Pero luego de diecisiete horas no había dilatación y los médicos vieron que podía haber sufrimiento fetal._

_- ¿Hubieses querido un parto natural?_

_- Sí, no, no sé –_ sonrió _– Después de diez horas sólo quería que naciera... aunque fuese por ósmosis –_ dijo burlona

_- Hubiese querido estar allí._

_- Y yo. Seguramente te hubieses convertido en el destinatario de mis insultos. –_ reconoció haciéndole reír.

La estrechó contra él antes de girarla para dejarla acostada sobre sus espaldas.

Se cernió sobre ella acariciando su rostro con la yema de sus dedos y mirándola con devoción.

_- Quiero más, Bella –_ confesó haciéndola estremecer – _Quiero más. No quiero que sólo sea esto. No quiero sólo un poco de sexo contigo. Quiero más._

_- Shh –_ pidió Bella poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Edward.

_- No. No quiero callarlo. Necesito más._

_- Shh, Edward. No hablemos de esto ahora_ – susurró

_- Tenemos que hablarlo._

_- No ahora. Por favor. –_ rogó cerrando los ojos apabullada.

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó por fin –_ Pero esta conversación no está acabada._

Bella sonrió acercándolo a ella y le recostó en la cama para acostarse sobre él.

La cama estaba vacía cuando despertó. Una nota sobre la almohada que había ocupado Edward le esperaba.

_"He ido a buscar a Nessie. Estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente y tan hermosa que no quise despertarte. Hice café para ti. Volveremos pronto."_

Se desperezó antes de salir de la cama.

En el baño de Edward encontró un albornoz y se lo puso antes de bajar a la cocina. El olor de Edward la envolvió y se estremeció al reconocer cuánto más profundo en su corazón se había colado ese hombre.

Reacia a analizar la situación y sus sentimientos, bajó a la cocina donde encontró la cafetera llena.

Se sirvió una taza y se quedó de pie frente a la ventana, bebiendo su café pensativa.

No sabía a qué hora se había marchado Edward por lo que no tenía idea de cuánto podrían tardar aún.

Llevaba la taza por la mitad cuando una estridente voz femenina la sobresaltó.

De pie en la entrada de la cocina y mirándola con furia a duras penas contenida, una espectacular morena la interrogaba.

_- I tu qui cony ets?*_ – preguntó la chica en una lengua que no comprendió.

No hizo falta que dijera más. Fue fácil adivinar que frente a ella estaba María, la ¿ex novia? de Edward.

* * *

_****__**Será el calor que al fin llegó, pero hoy me sentía generosa, así que... CAPI EXTRA!**_

_****__**Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por la recomendaciones.**_

_****__**Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_****__**Ya todos saben que pueden comentar aquí y también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde encuentran comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc.**_

_**Dejo un adelanto:**_

_- Hey_ – le llamó sorprendiéndola

_- Ah, hola_ – respondió ruborizándose _– Ness está en su habitación._ – le informó nerviosa

_- Ya ha bajado. Está en la cocina poniendo los donuts en un plato._

_- Oh, bueno. Espero que no te interrumpiera._

_- No lo hizo –_ dijo acercándose a ella

Bella se envaró y él maldijo a María por venir a complicarle las cosas con Bella. Cosas que de por sí se sostenían por frágiles hilos.

_- Lo siento, Bella_ – dijo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él – _Lamento que te hayas topado con María._

_- No, no hay problema –_ respondió con timidez intentando alejarse de él.

_**Besitos!**_

_* ¿Y tú quién coño eres? La frase que dice María es en catalán, especialmente para notar la diferencia de por qué Bella no le entiende, podía haberla puesto en español y decir "en español en el original", pero no habría quedado bien._


	29. Capítulo 28

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XXVIII_**

_- Disculpa_ – dijo cogiendo los bordes de su albornoz para cerrarlo un poco más – _No te entendí._

_- ¿Quién coño eres tú? – _repitió la chica en inglés

La sorprendió el furioso desdén de la mujer.

Era preciosa. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y unos ojos negros profundos.

No era muy alta pero los altos tacones que llevaba la volvían imponente. Vestida con unos pantalones muy cortos y una camiseta de tirantes que apenas cubría la mitad de su vientre plano, parecía salida de una revista para hombres.

_- Bella Swan –_ dijo estirando su mano hacia la chica.

María la miró desdeñosa sin estrechar su mano. Bella intimidada encogió su mano y aferró fuertemente la taza de café.

_- ¿Y qué haces aquí?_

_- Estoy de visita –_ explicó sin saber muy bien qué decir _– Soy una invitada de Edward._

_- ¿Eres el ligue del mes de Edward?_

_- ¿Perdona? –_ indagó incómoda

_- Si te estás tirando a Edward._

_- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea de tu incumbencia._

_- Es mi novio_ – retrucó la chica furiosa – _Vaya si es de mi incumbencia._

_- Supongo que deberás pedirle explicaciones a él._

_- Te las estoy pidiendo a ti. ¿Dónde está Edward?_

_- Ha tenido que salir. No creo que tarde_ – reconoció antes de pensar que hubiera sido mejor que la chica se fuera antes de que Edward volviera con Nessie.

_- Creo que debería aclararte que no te hagas ilusiones con Edward. Él y yo sólo hemos tenido un pequeño desacuerdo pero lo nuestro es serio y no está acabado ni mucho menos. Llevamos cuatro años juntos. No eres a la primera que se tira cuando discutimos, pero siempre vuelve a mí._

_- Creo que si tienes algo que decir, deberías decírselo a Edward. Por mi parte, yo sólo recibiré explicaciones de su parte –_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

Se estaba empezando a hartar de que las mujeres que se sentían con derechos sobre Edward la destrataran.

Al fin y al cabo, ella era la madre de la hija de Edward.

Todas las mujeres alrededor de Edward podrían ir y venir, pero ella tenía un vínculo que la uniría a él de por vida.

Aunque no fuese el que ella quisiera, no dejaba de ser un vínculo. Y uno muy fuerte.

Por otra parte, era ella quien había pasado la noche anterior en la cama de Edward y entre sus brazos, así que no iba a dejarse amilanar por una jovencita petulante.

Ambas escucharon abrirse la puerta de calle antes de que María procesara las palabras de Bella y se le ocurriera una respuesta.

_- ¡Mami! Hemos traído donuts_ – gritó Nessie cuando entró corriendo a la cocina.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a la mujer que la observaba curiosa.

_- ¿Quién eres? –_ preguntó en tono inocente

_- ¿Quién eres tú? –_ inquirió la chica mirándola con desprecio

_- ¿María? –_ la voz de Edward resonó molesta cuando entró también a la cocina _– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –_ preguntó mirando de Bella a su ex novia con notorio malestar.

_- Edward. Tenemos que hablar._

_- No tenemos nada de que hablar. Ya te lo he dicho. Y creo haberte dicho que no te aparecieras por mi casa._

_- Ya, sí, ya lo veo. Te has traído un ligue de casa de tus padres –_ comentó furiosa

_- Ness_ – llamó Bella dejando su taza vacía sobre el fregadero –_ Ven, acompáñame arriba._

_- No_ – discutió la niña cuando su madre pasó a su lado y cogió su mano –_ Mi papi dijo que desayunaríamos los tres juntos._

_- Luego, cielo_ – susurró Bella _– Ven, cuéntame cómo te ha ido con Kebi._

_- Papi..._ – se quejó la niña

_- Ve con tu mami, cielo_ – le pidió Edward _– Será un momento y luego nos comeremos esos donuts con una leche chocolatada. –_ sonrió

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó con un mohín aunque a regañadientes.

Edward intentó contactar su mirada con la de Bella antes de que abandonara la cocina, pero ella le evitó.

Las dos mujeres con las que quería compartir su futuro se marcharon para dejarle junto a la chica con la que había compartido gran parte de su pasado.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, María? –_ interrogó con voz cansina _– ¿No fui suficientemente claro?_

_- ¿Quiénes son ésas?_ – exigió la chica cruzando los brazos bajo sus pechos que se vieron resaltando en su escote – _¿Por qué esa niña te llamó papá?_

_- ¿Qué crees? Es mi hija._

_- ¿Tu hija? ¿Desde cuándo tienes una hija? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te ofreciste a adoptarle la bastarda a esa chica para tirártela?_

Furioso se acercó amenazador a ella, para hablarle entre dientes a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

_- Ten mucho cuidado con la forma en la que_ _te refieres a MI hija –_ gruñó

_- ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Vas a decirme que es tu hija realmente?_

_- Lo es._

_- No es posible. ¿Cómo tienes una hija de qué, tres, cuatro años?_

_- Cinco. Ness tiene cinco. Y sí, es mi hija._

_- ¿Y cómo es que yo, que he sido tu novia estos últimos cuatro años, no lo sabía?_

_- Tampoco yo lo sabía. Me reencontré con su madre de casualidad y lo descubrí._

_- Y ya está, ¿no? Ahora te la tiras y formáis la familia feliz._

_- Eso no es de tu incumbencia._

_- ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?_ – gritó furiosa –_ Soy tu novia._

_- Ex novia_ – le corrigió

_- Estamos solucionándolo._

_- ¿Ah, sí? –_ dijo mirándola sarcástico _– ¿Y cómo es que yo no estaba enterado de eso?_

_- Oh, por Dios, Edward, tú sabes bien que nosotros no podemos estar separados._

_- Ah ¿no?_

_- Ya lo intentaste. Ya intentaste estar separado de mí y ¿cuánto te duró? Dos meses. Sólo dos meses, sabes que esta vez será igual._

_- Estás equivocada._

_- Sabes que no –_ ronroneó acercándose a él

Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de él y se estiró de puntillas para acercar sus labios.

_- Te amo y tú me amas, Edward. Lo sabes, siempre ha sido así._

_- Se acabó, María –_ aseguró cogiendo sus muñecas –_ Tú te encargaste de cargarte el amor que sentía._

_- Sabes que no –_ susurró soltándose de su agarre para rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

Restregó sus ingles contra él, en un gesto lascivo que le resultó desagradable.

_- Vamos, Edward, hazme el amor. Tómame. –_ pidió antes de atacar sus labios con un gemido sexy.

Notar que María, que siempre lo había encendido con sólo una mirada de sus profundos ojos negros, había dejado de tener ese efecto sobre él y su cuerpo, le satisfizo de una forma que no imaginó que sentiría.

Separó sus labios y volvió a coger las muñecas de la chica para soltarse de su agarre.

_- Es hora de irte, María. Esto está más que acabado._ – dijo tirando de ella hasta la puerta. _– Mis llaves_ – ordenó poniendo la mano delante de ella con la palma hacia arriba.

_- No, Edward, hablemos, cariño. _

_- Mis llaves_ – repitió sin mirarla

_- Edward..._ – sollozó la chica _– Yo te amo..._

_- Lo siento por ti. Mis llaves._

_- Cony –_ se quejó ella sacando el llavero que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón

_- Gracias –_ contestó él cuando ella dejó caer las llaves en su mano. _– Y ahora espero no_ _volver a verte. Será fácil, la ciudad es grande y tú y yo no frecuentamos los mismos ambientes._

_- Volverás a buscarme, Edward._

_- Lo dudo mucho._

_- Lo harás. Sabes que sí. Te arrepentirás de esto, de haberme dejado. Te arrepentirás. Cuando esa mujer deje de satisfacerte, te arrepentirás. Y sabes que lo hará. Sabes que nadie es capaz de darte lo que yo te doy. Lo que tú deseas._

_- Gracias por tus buenos deseos, María. Que tengas una buena vida._ – dijo abriendo la puerta del departamento y empujándola fuera.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices mientras la escuchaba despotricar al otro lado de la puerta.

Se volteó para adentrarse en el departamento y vio a Nessie mirándole curiosa sentada en el escalón más alto de la escalera.

_- Hey, cielo –_ le llamó con cariño

_- ¿Ya se fue tu amiga? _

_- Sí, cielo_ – dijo estirando su mano hacia ella

_- ¿Puedo bajar? –_ preguntó con timidez

_- Claro que sí, cariño. Ven aquí._

La niña bajó las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a él.

_- Mi mami me dijo que no podía bajar._

_- No pasa nada, cielo. Esa mujer ya se ha ido, así que tu mami no se molestará porque bajes. ¿Dónde está tu mami?_

_- Se está duchando. Me pidió que me quedara en mi habitación pero no le obedecí –_ confesó sonrojándose

_- No pasa nada, cariño. Yo iré a hablar con tu mami. Ven_ – dijo guiándola hasta la cocina.

Le alcanzó un plato y la hizo sentar frente al desayunador con la bolsa de donuts frente a ella.

_- Toma. Ve colocando los donuts en el plato que yo iré a buscar a tu mami para bajar a desayunar._

_- Vale –_ aceptó la niña y se abocó a su tarea.

Bella estaba cepillando su cabello húmedo cuando Edward entró en la habitación.

Cubierta por una toalla que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, le excitó como nadie lo hacía.

_- Hey_ – le llamó sorprendiéndola

_- Ah, hola_ – respondió ruborizándose _– Ness está en su habitación._ – le informó nerviosa

_- Ya ha bajado. Está en la cocina poniendo los donuts en un plato._

_- Oh, bueno. Espero que no te interrumpiera._

_- No lo hizo –_ dijo acercándose a ella

Bella se envaró y él maldijo a María por venir a complicarle las cosas con Bella. Cosas que de por sí se sostenían por frágiles hilos.

_- Lo siento, Bella_ – dijo rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia él – _Lamento que te hayas topado con María._

_- No, no hay problema –_ respondió con timidez intentando alejarse de él.

La estrechó con más fuerza y sus cuerpos chocaron.

_- No sé lo que te dijo pero sé que puede ser desagradable cuando quiere._

_- No, supongo que sólo quería defender lo suyo._

_- No hay nada suyo aquí, así que no tiene nada que defender._

_- Bueno, ella dijo que tú siempre estás con otras chicas cuando discutes con ella pero que luego volvéis juntos._

_- Eso son tonterías. No es verdad. En el tiempo que estuvimos juntos sólo tuvimos una gran discusión y fue apoteósica. En ese momento nos separamos y volvimos dos meses después. No voy a negarte que en esos dos meses haya estado con alguna chica, pero esto es diferente._

_- ¿Es diferente?_ – preguntó ansiosa

_- Hey –_ susurró comprensivo apretándola contra él – _Claro que lo es. Ya no siento nada por ella. Lo mío con María no volverá a existir aún si lo nuestro no funcionara. Pero quiero que funcione, Bella. Tú me gustas. Mucho. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero estar contigo y con Nessie. Quiero que funcione, Bella._

_- Dios, Edward_ – gimió apoyándose contra él –_ Yo también quisiera que funcionase._

_- Entonces funcionará, cariño. Funcionará y será magnífico._

Estuvieron abrazándose un largo rato, antes de que Bella pusiera sus miedos en palabras.

_- María es preciosa_ – dijo en voz baja

_- Es guapa_ – aceptó él _– Físicamente, lo es._

_- Es más que guapa._

_- Necesito más que una muñequita colgada del brazo._

_- Lo que tu digas, pero no puedo evitar sentirme intimidada por las bellezas que te persiguen y me amenazan._

_- ¿Las bellezas que te amenazan?_

_- Sí, primero fue Tanya, ahora María. No puedes negar que reñirían entre ellas en un concurso de belleza._

_- Puedes estar segura de que no les elegiría por encima de ti a ninguna de las dos._

_- Gracias, pero aún así._

_- Voy a contarte algo._ – dijo con solemnidad _– ¿Recuerdas aquel día en la cocina de mis padres, cuando Tanya nos interrumpió?_

_- Sí._

_- Tanya me ofreció ocuparse de la erección que tú me habías provocado_ – explicó haciéndola sonrojar _– Sólo sentí asco cuando me tocó._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Totalmente. Hace un rato, ahí abajo, María se me ofreció. Nunca me había podido resistir a María, y esta vez no hizo falta. No sentí ningún deseo en absoluto_ – explicó – _Sin embargo..._ – agregó apretándola contra él para hacerle sentir su erección contra el vientre –_ ...verte a ti vestida sólo con esta toalla me ha puesto así..._

_- Tonto –_ dijo separándose de él con una sonrisa divertida

_- Llámame tonto pero no puedo esperar a volver a tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos._

_- Casi me tienes así_ – ronroneó

- _No me provoques, señorita –_ dijo colando su mano bajo la toalla para acariciar su pubis desnudo –_ Porque Nessie nos espera para desayunar, porque si no..._ – dijo metiendo un dedo entre sus pliegues antes de besarla.

Bella gimió cuando su dedo la abandonó haciéndole sentir un excitado vacío.

_- Venga, vístete y vamos a desayunar. Te he traído tus donuts de arándanos_ – agregó dándole un casto beso antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme.**_

_****__**Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

_****__**Les espero en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics.  
**_

_**Adelanto:**_

_– ¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo?_

_- ¿A quién? ¿Qué cosa? –_ preguntó confundida

_- A Ness. Que estamos juntos._

_- Oh, Edward, no creo que sea conveniente que le digamos nada aún._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque creo que sería mejor que tú y yo viéramos a dónde nos lleva._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Vayamos despacio, por favor_ – rogó

_- ¿Despacio? ¿Te parece que no vamos despacio? Empezamos esta historia hace seis años._

_- Y la hemos mantenido en stand by durante seis años –_ corrigió volteándose a mirarle de frente _– Por favor, vayamos despacio_ – pidió

_**Besitos y buen finde!**_

_**Manligrez:** Lo de la frase de María también lo quise aclarar porque sé que el tema está un poco sensible últimamente y no es mi intención generar un debate que no tiene nada que ver con el fic. Ya bastante hay para debatir sobre si Edward y Bella deben vivir en Barcelona o en Seattle, jeje. (Porque el debate de si debían echarse un polvazo o no ya fue solventado)_


	30. Capítulo 29

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXIX**_

Después de desayunar, y aprovechando que no era un día muy caluroso, decidieron dedicar el día a visitar el Poble Espanyol.

Fue un paseo realmente agradable. Nessie corría delante de ellos deslumbrándose con los distintos espectáculos y actividades, así como los mercados y talleres de artesanías.

Edward y Bella, caminaban tomados de la mano, aunque Edward no perdía oportunidad de abrazarla o besarla.

Bella, divertida, se escabullía preocupada por lo que Nessie pudiera pensar al verlos haciéndose arrumacos o besándose.

Ya entrada la tarde se sentaron en una de las cafeterías a tomar un helado.

Edward tiró de la silla de Bella acercándola a él para rodearla con su brazo sobre los hombros.

_- ¿Te diviertes, Ness?_

_- Sí_ – respondió enfrascada en su bola de helado de fresa

_- Podemos quedarnos a ver el espectáculo de títeres y magia. ¿Te apetece?_

_- Sí_ – gritó entusiasta _– ¿De verdad podemos quedarnos?_

_- Claro que sí, cielo. A menos que tu mami esté muy cansada_ – dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Bella

_- ¿Podemos quedarnos, mami?_

_- Sí, cielo, podemos quedarnos._

La mano de Edward, que había bajado por su espalda para apoyarse en su cintura, la estaba enloqueciendo.

Los largos dedos masculinos hacían pequeños dibujos en la clara franja de piel que quedaba entre su camiseta y la cintura de su falda, y no podía dejar de recordarlos recorriendo todo su cuerpo desnudo, esa misma mañana.

_- Gracias, mami._

_- Sí –_ susurró Edward en su oído _– Gracias, mami –_ dijo besando su sien

El espectáculo se llevaba a cabo en la Plaza Mayor.

Nessie se sentó en el suelo junto a una gran cantidad de niños que esperaban con ansias el espectáculo.

Edward y Bella de pie a dos metros de ella.

Bella se recostó en el pecho de Edward que la mantenía pegada a él abrazando su cintura desde atrás.

Los dedos de Edward acariciaban rítmicamente su vientre por debajo de su camiseta. Y ella, poco a poco iba derritiéndose.

Suspiró profundamente recostándose contra él.

_- ¿Estás cansada? –_ susurró en su oído haciéndola estremecer

_- No mucho._

_- ¿Tienes tantas ganas de volver a casa como yo?_ – indagó mordisqueando su cuello

_- Quizás –_ ronroneó – _¿Cuántas ganas tienes tú?_

_- ¿Esto te responde?_ – dijo apretándola contra él para hacerle sentir su erección contra su espalda

_- Creo que tantas como yo_ – rió

_- Dios, Bella, no sé por qué aún no te he llevado al jardín de las esculturas y te he hecho el amor. _

_- No lo has hecho porque tu hija está aquí._

_- Sí, creo que ha sido lo que me ha detenido_ – sonrió con un suspiro _– ¿Cuándo vamos a decírselo?_

_- ¿A quién? ¿Qué cosa? –_ preguntó confundida

_- A Ness. Que estamos juntos._

_- Oh, Edward, no creo que sea conveniente que le digamos nada aún._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque creo que sería mejor que tú y yo viéramos a dónde nos lleva._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Vayamos despacio, por favor_ – rogó

_- ¿Despacio? ¿Te parece que no vamos despacio? Empezamos esta historia hace seis años._

_- Y la hemos mantenido en stand by durante seis años –_ corrigió volteándose a mirarle de frente _– Por favor, vayamos despacio_ – pidió

_- De acuerdo. Lo haremos como tú prefieras –_ concedió _– Pero debes saber que esta noche voy a hacerte el amor._

Bella rió divertida.

_- ¿Eso es una amenaza, Cullen?_

_- Una declaración de intenciones, pero puedes tomarlo como una amenaza._

_- Ok –_ sonrió apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Edward cargó a Nessie dormida en sus brazos.

Juntos la desvistieron para ponerle el pijama y meterla en la cama.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró, Edward rodeó a Bella con sus brazos y levantándola la llevó hasta su propia cama, mientras ella se carcajeaba divertida.

_- Vaya_ – sonrió cuando la dejó caer sobre la cama para acostarse sobre ella – _Parece que alguien está un poco impaciente_

_- No lo sabes tú bien_ – reconoció lanzándose sobre sus labios para besarla

Con premura levantó su falda para dejarla enrollada en su cintura y dirigió su mano al sexo de ella.

_- Estás mojada –_ comentó acariciando las braguitas húmedas mientras bajaba los labios por el cuello y hombros de la chica

_- No lo sabes tú bien_ – contestó robándole sus palabras _– He estado esperando este momento durante todo el día. _

_- Yo diría que lo llevo esperando desde que te vi en la boda de Alice pero sería más correcto decir que lo espero desde que te dejé en la puerta de embarque del aeropuerto de Ibiza._

Bella sonrió mirándole enternecida.

_- Eso es muy bonito, Edward_ – reconoció sintiendo su pecho oprimirse

Edward se separó de ella para mirar su rostro.

_- Sé que no tienes por qué creerme, pero he pensado mucho en ti durante todos estos años. Es verdad que intenté seguir adelante, y en cierta medida lo hice, pero siempre pensaba qué hubiese sido de nosotros si al menos hubiésemos mantenido el contacto._

_- Creo que no estábamos preparados para eso, entonces._

_- Tal vez no –_ reconoció _– Pero ahora no voy a cometer el mismo error –_ aseguró –_ No voy a dejarte marchar de mi lado. Quiero que estemos juntos, Bella._

_- Y yo, Edward. No hay nada que desee más... Haré cualquier cosa para lograrlo... quiero estar contigo... siempre..._

_- Entonces lo haremos, cielo. No te irás de mi lado._

Bella se estremeció con sus palabras. Era todo lo que deseaba. Se había enamorado completamente de ese hombre. El padre de su hija.

Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. Aún no. Les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, y en ese momento, sólo necesitaba entregarle su cuerpo.

_- Hazme el amor, Edward –_ rogó en voz baja

_- Nada me complacería más_

Besó su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, mientras lentamente le quitaba la ropa.

La camiseta de tirantes, el sujetador, la falda y por último las bragas.

La desnudó como si desenvolviera un regalo. Un regalo delicado que aún no estaba seguro de merecer.

_- Eres la cosita más hermosa que he visto jamás –_ dijo reverente contemplándola

_- Me intimidas cuando dices esas cosas_ – reconoció sonrojada tirando de él para que se acostara sobre ella

_- No veo por qué. Es sólo la verdad._

_- Lo que tú digas_ – rió tirando de la camiseta de él para quitársela por la cabeza

Con premura se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, hasta tenerlo desnudo sobre su cuerpo.

A pesar de la urgencia que ambos sentían, hicieron el amor con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo, deleitándose y uniéndose de la forma más íntima que dos personas se podían unir.

_- Debería irme a mi habitación –_ murmuró somnolienta varias horas después

_- No lo creo_ – musitó él con voz ronca estrechándola contra su pecho

_- Si Nessie se despierta me buscará en mi habitación._

_- Si no te encuentra vendrá a buscarme a mí –_ dijo aprestándose a dormir

_- No creo que sea una buena idea_ – murmuró

_- Shh. Duerme._ – ordenó y la estrechó sin intención de dejarla marchar.

Las persianas de la ventana dejaban filtrar pequeños puntos de luz cuando Bella despertó varias horas más tarde.

La suave respiración de Edward a sus espaldas era un sonido demasiado dulce. Suficiente para hacerse adicta a él.

Dormía de costado detrás de ella con una mano posesiva sobre su cintura.

Se volteó lentamente para no despertarle y una vez más verlo le quitó el aliento.

Un mechón rebelde caía sobre su frente, su rostro se veía tranquilo con los labios levemente separados y sus largas pestañas sombreando sus ojos.

Lo observó pensativa absorbiéndolo.

No habían hablado sobre el futuro pero sabía que en algún momento deberían hacerlo.

Edward tenía que recapacitar, aceptar que debía volver a Seattle para que pudieran formar la familia que ambos deseaban.

Aún no sabía cómo se lo plantearía.

Hacía sólo dos noches atrás le había dicho con claridad que no creía tener un lugar en Seattle. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan ciego? Su lugar estaba allí, con ella y con Nessie.

Si tan sólo sintiera lo mismo que ella. Si en estas semanas se hubiera enamorado de ella tanto como ella de él.

Quedaban sólo dos semanas para que tuvieran que volver a Seattle, y realmente no podía imaginar que la separación fuese definitiva.

De alguna forma, Edward tendría que volver con ellas.

Pensó que quizás no fuera tan difícil ya que Edward había expresado varias veces que no pensaba separarse de ella.

Suspiró pensativa antes de decidirse a dejar la cama. Nessie despertaría en cualquier momento.

Suavemente para no despertarle, se separó de él y salió de la cama. Levantó sus ropas desperdigadas por el suelo y se fue de puntillas a su habitación para coger ropa y meterse en la ducha.

Edward se volteó en la cama tanteando las sábanas a su lado para encontrarlas vacías.

Abrió los ojos para comprobar que estaba solo en la habitación.

Tembló por un momento. No era así como quería despertarse. Solo en su cama.

Sabía lo que quería y lo que necesitaba allí. A Bella.

Bella en su cama y en su vida, para siempre.

Tenía muchas cosas que organizar en las dos semanas que faltaban antes de tener que viajar a Seattle.

Pero sabía que lo haría todo a como diese lugar.

Las palabras de Bella de la noche anterior, habían sido las más dulces que había escuchado en años.

Quería dejar organizado el trabajo para el próximo mes, o al menos un par de semanas para poder viajar con ellas y en calma organizar la mudanza.

No sabía si Bella querría que viviesen en ese dúplex, pero si ella lo prefería buscaría comprar una casa para ellas.

Sabía que lo mejor para criar a su hija sería una casa y especialmente si la niña insistía en traerse a Sam.

Sam. No tenía idea de qué era lo que se requería para traerse a un pastor alemán desde los Estados Unidos.

Le pediría a Carmen que se informara para él.

Si bien estaba seguro de que Bella querría trabajar, sabía que en ese momento la prioridad era Nessie y el comienzo del curso escolar.

Pensó que lo más conveniente sería buscar un colegio cuya lengua vehicular fuese el inglés, más allá del castellano o catalán, ya que era muy pronto para exigirle a Nessie que hablase esos idiomas con fluidez. Aunque estaba seguro de que con el tiempo los hablaría como una nativa.

Muchas cosas que hacer, pero la primera era ir y exigirle a Bella que no volviera a dejarlo solo en la cama.

Se calzó sus bóxer y una camiseta antes de abandonar la habitación porque no quería cruzarse con Nessie completamente desnudo. Y también porque pensó que tal vez, el algodón de su ropa interior pudiera disimular la erección que le asaltaba cada vez que veía a Bella con poca ropa.

Tal como imaginó, Bella estaba en la ducha, así que sólo entró en la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

La chica entró unos minutos después envuelta en un albornoz y se sobresaltó al verle allí.

_- ¡Dios, Edward!_ – gruñó llevándose la mano al pecho _– Me asustaste_ – explicó en voz baja – _¿Qué haces aquí?_

Edward se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ella para desatarle el albornoz y rodear su cintura por dentro de la prenda.

_- ¿Tú qué crees?_ – ronroneó _– No quiero que vuelvas a dejarme despertar solo –_ susurró bajando sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica

Bella gimió con su tacto arqueándose para pegarse contra él.

_- Lo siento. Quería ducharme antes de que Nessie despertara._

_- Podías ducharte en mi baño. O mejor aún, pudimos haber compartido la ducha._

_- No lo creo –_ sonrió

_- ¿Por qué no? Recuerdo haber compartido alguna que otra ducha contigo en Formentera._

_- Sí, supongo que una de esas tantas veces de hacer el amor sin protección en la ducha pudieran ser las responsables de que ahora estemos aquí._

_- Creo recordar que también lo hicimos sin protección en el mar de Ses Canyes, y tal vez en la arena._ – sonrió antes de hablar con solemnidad – _Los responsables de que ahora estemos aquí son mi hermana Alice y tu mejor amigo Jasper. ¿En qué universo alterno crees que te me habrías escapado después de encontrarte en su boda? Estaríamos aquí mismo sólo que sin la preocupación de que una pequeñita a la que amamos pudiera abrir la puerta y encontrarnos en una situación difícil de explicar a una niña tan pequeña._

_- Supongo que por eso mismo deberías dejar que me vista._

_- ¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres hacer? –_ indagó bajando sus labios al cuello de la chica mientras la estrechaba contra él para dejarle sentir su erección

_- No sé si es lo que quiero hacer pero desde luego es lo que más me conviene _– gimió cuando escuchó el sonido de su puerta al abrirse.

Se separaron sobresaltados mientras Bella cerraba su albornoz y se ponía delante de Edward para intentar ocultar su erección.

_- Mami –_ dijo Nessie con voz ronca tallándose los ojos

_- Buenos días, cielo._

_- Hola_ – respondió la pequeña viendo a su padre claramente confundida _– Hola, papi._

_- Hola, cielo –_ respondió besándola cuando Bella la levantó entre sus brazos y la niña se recostó contra su madre somnolienta, cortando definitivamente su momento de intimidad.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme.**_

_****__**Nos leemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics.**_

_**Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

El timbre del departamento sonó sorprendiéndola.

La preciosa María la miraba desdeñosa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_- Edward no está –_ le informó cortante

_- Lo sé._ – reconoció la chica _– Es contigo con quien he venido a hablar._

_- ¿Conmigo?_

_- Sí. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar?_

_- Eh, sí, pasa –_ invitó confundida haciéndose a un lado para que la chica entrara.

_- ¿Tendrás café?_ – pidió María dirigiéndose con incómoda confianza hacia la cocina.

_- Sí, claro –_ respondió caminando detrás de la chica.

María cogió una taza de la alacena, se sirvió un café y se sentó frente a la silla que había ocupado Bella.

Sorprendida aún por su desparpajo, volvió a ocupar su asiento.

_- ¿Y tu hija?_ – indagó la chica mirando en derredor

_- Duerme._

María asintió dándole un trago a su café para mirarla con descortesía.

_- ¿Es en realidad hija de Edward o se la quieres encasquetar?_

_**Besitos!**_


	31. Capítulo 30

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXX**_

Después de pasar el domingo en la playa de Castelldefels y volver a compartir la cama de Edward, Edward se marchó al despacho, el lunes por la mañana.

Estaba trabajando mucho esos días, intentando dejar adelantado tanto trabajo como le fuera posible.

Cuando el lunes por la tarde, Carmen la había telefoneado preguntándole los detalles de su vuelo de regreso a Seattle, se había sorprendido.

La mujer le había explicado que intentaba conseguir un billete en ese vuelo para Edward, y eso la había tenido saltando expectante y feliz.

Finalmente Edward había decidido volver con ella a casa.

Esperó que él le dijera algo, pero Edward no hizo comentarios. Aunque ella se desesperaba por preguntarle, estaba dispuesta a esperar que él se decidiera a darles la noticia.

Para el jueves de esa semana, se había establecido entre ellos una rutina que ambos adoraban. Edward trabajaba, ella y Nessie paseaban o se distraían hasta que Edward podía unírseles y acababan el día juntos como la familia que ambos querían ser.

Las noches en brazos de Edward eran más de lo que se había atrevido a imaginar.

Esa mañana, mientras Nessie aún dormía, Bella bebía una enorme taza de café frente a su portátil en la cocina.

Respondió correos electrónicos de sus padres, así como de Rosalie y uno de Jasper.

Todos preguntaban cómo les estaba yendo por la ciudad y Rosalie indagaba sobre su relación con Edward.

Lo había estado haciendo desde que habían desembarcado en Barcelona, pero ella siempre había evitado hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

No estaba preparada para explicar lo que había sucedido casi una semana antes, y cada día desde entonces, ya que no tenía claro qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Necesitaba una seria conversación con Edward, pero tenía terror de comenzarla ya que le preocupaba lo que él pudiese decir.

El timbre del departamento sonó sorprendiéndola.

La preciosa María la miraba desdeñosa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_- Edward no está –_ le informó cortante

_- Lo sé._ – reconoció la chica _– Es contigo con quien he venido a hablar._

_- ¿Conmigo?_

_- Sí. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar?_

_- Eh, sí, pasa –_ invitó confundida haciéndose a un lado para que la chica entrara.

_- ¿Tendrás café?_ – pidió María dirigiéndose con incómoda confianza hacia la cocina.

_- Sí, claro –_ respondió caminando detrás de la chica.

María cogió una taza de la alacena, se sirvió un café y se sentó frente a la silla que había ocupado Bella.

Sorprendida aún por su desparpajo, volvió a ocupar su asiento.

_- ¿Y tu hija?_ – indagó la chica mirando en derredor

_- Duerme._

María asintió dándole un trago a su café para mirarla con descortesía.

_- ¿Es en realidad hija de Edward o se la quieres encasquetar?_

_- ¿Disculpa? –_ preguntó sorprendida

_- Me has oído. ¿Es hija de Edward? _

_- Claro que lo es –_ aseguró

_- Sabes, sé que le estás mintiendo._

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?_

_- Edward no puede tener hijos –_ sentenció la mujer con seguridad

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- He estado intentando embarazarme durante años y nunca lo logró._

Bella la observó estupefacta antes de lograr encontrar su voz para hablar.

_- Vaya. No sabía que vuestra relación estaba en ese punto..._ – dijo con tono vago

_- Edward y yo tenemos una relación seria._

_- Sí, supongo, si estabais buscando un bebé..._ – comentó _– Edward no me lo había dicho..._

_- Sí, ya –_ dijo la chica extrañamente sonrojada

_- Pero ¿por qué dices que Edward no puede tener hijos? _

_- Te lo he dicho. Pasé dos años buscando embarazarme, ¿sabes cuántas son las posibilidades para una chica de veintitrés años?_

Vaya si lo sabía, pensó Bella, ella se había quedado embarazada a los veintidós.

_- Ya, pero Edward es el padre de mi hija, eso quiere decir que no es estéril. Tal vez eres tú la que no puede tenerlos._

_- Yo sí puedo tener hijos –_ afirmó la chica

_- ¿Estás segura? ¿Te has hecho pruebas o análisis?_

_- No me hace falta, sé que puedo tener bebés._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

La chica dudó antes de hablar.

_- Quedé embarazada a los dieciséis de mi novio de entonces._

_- Oh, vaya, ¿y el niño?_

_- No llegó a nacer._

_- Oh, lo siento_ – se lamentó Bella con sinceridad

_- No podía tener hijos en ese momento, era muy joven y mi carrera apenas estaba comenzando_ – explicó y Bella entendió que la pérdida de su bebé no había sido accidental o espontánea –_ Pero en la clínica me aseguraron que podría volver a embarazarme en cualquier momento._

_- Entiendo... por eso crees que es Edward quien es estéril..._

_- Tiene que serlo._

_- Supongo que podría ser. Pero puedes estar segura que Edward sí era fértil hace seis años, porque él engendró a mi hija. Tal vez tuviera algún problema posteriormente o tal vez tú lo tuvieras, o tal vez ninguno sea estéril pero seáis incompatibles... esas cosas suceden..._

_- Edward y yo no somos incompatibles_ – discutió enérgica la chica –_ La única que es incompatible con algo aquí eres tú. Tú y tu hija sois incompatibles con Edward y con su vida. Te marcharás de vuelta a tu casa y Edward se quedará aquí. Edward nunca volverá a Seattle, ¿y sabes con quién volverá cuando tú te hayas marchado? –_ gruñó –_ Conmigo. Volverá conmigo porque me ama. Porque me ha amado durante los últimos cuatro años. Bastaron tres semanas desde que nos conocimos para que me trajera a vivir a su casa, con él. ¿Crees de verdad que puedes competir con eso?_ – indagó con una sonrisa petulante

_- No tengo intención de competir con nadie, María, ni contigo ni con nadie. Esto no es una competencia para mí porque Edward no es un trofeo. Edward es el padre de mi hija. Yo soy la madre de su hija, lo creas tú o no. Él y yo buscamos que la niña sea feliz e intentaremos hacer lo necesario para ello. Sé que mi hija será feliz si sus padres lo son. Si la felicidad de Edward está a tu lado, puede tomarla. Yo no haré nada para impedirle ser feliz._

_- ¿No vas a luchar contra mí? – _inquirió la chica extrañada

_- Ya te lo he dicho, no es una competencia para mí. Yo lucharé por mi felicidad y la de él, pero sobre todo por la de mi hija. Será Edward quién decida que lugar tienes tú en su vida. Yo no le prohibiré que vuelva contigo si es lo que desea hacer._

_- Vaya_ – sonrió María con arrogancia – _Serás una contrincante fácil de vencer._

_- Yo tal vez lo sea, pero te equivocas de adversario. Tu lucha debería ser con Edward, luchar con él para que vuelva a hacerte un lugar en su vida._

_- Me lo hará, puedes estar segura que me lo hará. Y cuando lo haga, tú y tu hija no volveréis a este sitio _– sentenció poniéndose de pie para realizar una teatral salida que la dejó pensativa.

Nessie, vestida con su pijama de Hello Kitty, entró a la cocina unos minutos después de que María se marchara.

_- Hola, mami._

_- Buenos días, cariño ¿cómo has dormido?_

_- Bien. ¿Esa señora que se acaba de ir era la amiga de mi papi?_

_- Sí, cariño._

_- ¿Qué quería?_

_- Nada importante. Sólo saber cómo estábamos._

_- Ah –_ aceptó sentándose frente al bol de cereales Froot Loops que Bella dejó junto a ella antes de servirle un vaso de leche _– ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?_

_- No lo sé, cariño, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?_

_- ¿Podemos ir al planetario? –_ pidió como venía haciendo cada día de la última semana desde que Edward le había prometido que la llevaría.

Lo habían estado posponiendo ya que Edward tenía demasiado trabajo esos últimos días y no podía acompañarles.

Salir sola con su hija, sin la presencia abrumadora de Edward, le pareció una buena idea en ese momento.

No podía negar que la visita de María la había confundido.

Siempre había dado por hecho que la relación de Edward y su ex novia estaba más que terminada, pero en realidad, Edward nunca le había hecho pensar que fuera tan seria.

Pero si realmente estaban buscando un bebé, o lo habían estado haciendo durante dos años, tal vez el vínculo entre ellos hubiese sido más fuerte de lo que ella creía.

Después de darle vueltas a la situación durante horas, y prestar poca o nada de atención al planetario que tanto estaba entusiasmando a su hija, decidió parar.

No podía seguir así. Era una mujer adulta, no una adolescente. No permitiría que una chiquilla caprichosa le inculcara tontas dudas. Hablaría con Edward. Simple y claro.

Cenaron en casa, con una Nessie exultante que le explicó a su padre cada detalle de lo que había visto y aprendido en el Planetario.

Bella le esperaba en el sofá del salón cuando bajó después de dejar durmiendo a su hija.

Se dejó caer junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho.

_- Estaba tan excitada que tuve que leer el libro dos veces_ – explicó sonriendo

_- No sé cómo superaré tanta diversión para sus próximas vacaciones _

_- ¿Tú te diviertes en tus vacaciones? –_ ronroneó contra su oído mientras llevaba sus manos bajo la camiseta de ella

_- Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto_ – sonrió seductora moviéndose para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo

_- Eso me complace mucho_ – murmuró levantándole la camiseta y quitándosela por la cabeza

_- Tú me complaces mucho –_ le aseguró ella mientras desabrochaba su sujetador y lo dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

Se desnudaron mutuamente e hicieron el amor en el sofá, hasta dejarse caer sobre él exhaustos después del clímax.

Bella estaba tumbada en el sofá y él con su cabeza sobre su plano vientre desnudo.

Rascaba su cabeza pensativa decidiéndose a explicarle sobre la visita de María, cuando Edward se le adelantó.

_- Ness me dijo que María estuvo aquí hoy –_ susurró sin poder evitar el temor y malestar que le producía pensar en su ex novia enfrentada con Bella.

_- Lo hizo_ – reconoció

_- ¿Dijo o hizo algo que te molestara?_

Bella se lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.

_- No, pero me contó algunas cosas que no sabía y me confundieron._

_- ¿Qué dijo?_ – bufó levantando la cabeza para mirarla

_- Edward, sé que nunca has creído necesario hacerte una prueba de paternidad... –_ comenzó y él la observó confundido _– pero podemos hacerla si lo deseas_

_- ¿Por qué querría hacerme una prueba de paternidad?_

_- María dijo que tú eras estéril y yo te aseguro que no lo eres, o al menos no lo eras hace seis años..._

_- ¿María dijo que yo soy estéril?_ – indagó estupefacto

_- Sí, supongo que podrías sospecharlo dadas las circunstancias, pero Nessie es tu hija, puedes estar seguro de ello. Pero aún así, si deseas hacerte las pruebas no te pondré impedimentos._

_- No estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Dadas las circunstancias? ¿Qué circunstancias? Bella, no tengo la más mínima duda de que Ness es mi hija, no entiendo por qué María diría algo así, no sé en qué se basa._

_- En vuestra experiencia, desde luego._

_- ¿Nuestra experiencia? ¿Qué experiencia? _– indagó sentándose en el sofá

Bella comenzó a sospechar la verdadera situación.

_- María me dijo que estuvisteis dos años buscando embarazaros..._

_- ¿Que estuvimos dos años buscando embarazarnos? –_ inquirió atónito

_- ¿Tú no lo sabías?_

_- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que ella estaba buscando quedarse embarazada? – _gimió molesto calzándose sus bóxer – _No, desde luego que no. Nunca hablamos de tener un bebé._

_- ¿No querías tener un bebé?_

_- No, sí, qué sé yo. No, creo que no. Sabía que quería tener hijos algún día, y desde luego en algunos momentos pensaba que los tendría con María, pero luego recapacitaba y me daba cuenta que ella no estaba preparada para ser madre... Dios mío _– dijo pasándose las manos por la cabeza repetidamente _– Es una zorra, buscaba quedarse embarazada a mis espaldas... Qué mejor forma de atraparme... no lo puedo creer..._

_- Lo siento, Edward, pensé que tú lo sabías. Ella me dio a entender que era consensuado._

_- No, en absoluto, yo no lo sabía. Mierda, ¿te das cuenta que pude haberla dejado embarazada y ni siquiera sospechar que lo hacía para que no la dejara?_

_- Lo lamento, Edward_

_- No, no lo lamentes. No sucedió. Es sólo que me enfurece saberlo. Pero ¿por qué cree que yo soy estéril? Tal vez lo fuese ella._

_- Estuvo embarazada una vez, y le aseguraron de que podría volver a estarlo_

Edward la observó claramente sorprendido.

_- ¿María tuvo un embarazo? ¿Y cómo es que yo no sé eso?_

_- Supongo que no consideró que tuviera que decírtelo. Tuvo un embarazo a los dieciséis pero se realizó un aborto._

_- ¿Se realizó un aborto? Vaya. Supongo que eso le llevara a creer que yo fuese quien no puede tener hijos... Sea por lo que sea agradezco no haberla embarazado..._

La respiración de Bella volvió a ralentizarse calmada. Decidió entonces no esperar más y hacer todas las preguntas que estos días la asaltaban.

_- Edward –_ preguntó después de un momento – _Carmen me llamó el lunes..._ – Edward la observó instándola en silencio a continuar _– ...me dijo que estaba buscando un billete para ti en nuestro vuelo de la próxima semana._

Edward sonrió comprensivo.

_- Lo sé. Pensaba decírtelo pero aún no lo ha conseguido, el vuelo está lleno y estoy en lista de espera, pero sé que lo conseguiré..._

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volverías por fin? Con nosotras o luego..._

_- Cielo, es que sé que Nessie es la prioridad. Si yo no consigo volar antes que vosotras volváis, no tendría sentido que viajara –_ explicó confundiéndola

_- No entiendo._

_- Lo sé, cielo. Son tantas cosas que debemos hablar con calma... pero mira –_ dijo caminando hasta su maletín de donde sacó varios folletos que le entregó confundiéndola

_- ¿Qué es esto, Edward?_

_- Son colegios trilingües en Barcelona. Tienen clases en inglés, castellano y catalán pero la lengua vehicular es el inglés. Creo que lo mejor para Ness sería comenzar en un colegio donde le hablaran en inglés hasta tanto no domine el idioma. De hecho, Kebi estudia en el St Peter's. He estado investigando, en foros, Internet y he llamado a los colegios y hablado con sus directores. He pensado que en esta semana podríamos ir los tres a verlos, para elegir el que mejor nos parezca. _

Bella le escuchaba sin lograr entender a qué se refería.

_- No entiendo_ – gimió con tristeza

_- ¿Qué cosa, amor?_ – dijo sentándose junto a ella

_- Estos colegios..._

_- Para Ness, cielo, creo que no hace falta que pierda un curso escolar..._

_- Colegios para Nessie en Barcelona..._

_- Claro..._ – respondió frunciendo el ceño

_- Esperas que Nessie vaya a un colegio en Barcelona –_ murmuró cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener.

Edward la observaba confuso, cuando levantó la mirada de los folletos que tenía en las manos para observarle a él.

_- No has decidido volver a Seattle..._ – le dijo comprendiendo por fin

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme.**_

_****__**Seguro que todos tendréis algo que decir después del capi de hoy...**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? –_ preguntó sentándose frente al desayunador mientras ella acababa de llenar el lavaplatos

_- No mucho. Pasamos el día en la playa_ – explicó de espaldas a él.

Exhaló sonoramente antes de hablar.

Había estado todo el día pensando en esa charla, y aún no sabía qué iba a decir.

_- Bella, tenemos que hablar_ – soltó por fin

Ella inspiró profundamente de espaldas a él antes de voltearse apoyándose en la encimera.

_- Sí, supongo que sí._

_- No sé qué vamos a hacer –_ confesó él pero ella le interrumpió.

_- Mira, Edward, tú y yo no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, pero espero que lo hagamos._

_- Yo también, cariño –_ dijo con ternura

_****__****__**Nos leemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics.**_

_**Besitos!**_


	32. Capítulo 31

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXXI**_

_- No has decidido volver a Seattle... –_ repitió con dolor

_- Lo intentaré, cariño. Estoy buscando un billete para poder ir contigo para ayudarte con el traslado..._

_- El traslado..._

_- Sí, no quiero que tengas que hacerlo sola, pero creo que sería bueno que Nessie pudiera comenzar el curso escolar en fecha._

Bella dejó los folletos sobre el sofá y se vistió. No se veía capaz de tener esa charla completamente desnuda.

Edward la miraba extrañado.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Bella?_

_- Pensé que habías decidido venir a vivir con nosotras a Seattle_ – reconoció con tristeza sin mirarle

_- ¿Qué? ¿Yo a Seattle? ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque nosotras vivimos allí._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir, Bella?_ – indagó sin entenderla

_- Fui una tonta. Creí que al fin habías decidido que Nessie y tal vez yo también, éramos_ _más importantes que tu discusión con tu padre._

_- Tú y Nessie sois más importantes que cualquier cosa para mí._

_- Pero no tanto como para volver a casa._

_- Aquí está mi casa –_ gruñó

_- Sí, supongo que sí. Es una pena que mi casa y la de Nessie esté en Seattle._

_- ¿De qué estás hablando, Bella? Sabes que no volveré a Seattle nunca, más que de vacaciones. Nunca dije lo contrario._

_- Es verdad. Nunca lo dijiste –_ admitió con tristeza _– Yo, solamente lo asumí._

_- No entiendo. Creí que tenías claro que os mudaríais aquí conmigo._

_- Yo creí, tú creíste... evidentemente no hemos sido buenos comunicándonos..._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No estás dispuesta a trasladarte a Barcelona?_

_- No. Nunca lo estuve y siempre lo has sabido. Supongo que llevarme a la cama era tu plan para convencerme..._

_- No, no, no, señorita, detente ahí –_ rugió _– No intentes ensuciar lo que sucedió entre nosotros. Te llevé a la cama porque te deseaba, aún lo hago. Y tú también lo deseabas, no te he obligado ni forzado a nada._

_- Lo sé, lo sé y no pretendo decir que no es así. Te deseo, mucho, te he deseado siempre y en las últimas semanas me enamoré de ti. No supe hacer otra cosa._

_- No entiendo. Dices estar enamorada de mí pero no estás dispuesta a dejar tu vida por mí._

_- No, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo –_ reconoció con dolor

_- ¿Y ya está? ¿Así, sin más? ¿Ni siquiera vas a considerarlo?_

_- No._

_- ¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe tu intransigencia?_ – espetó entre dientes iracundo

_- ¿A qué se debe la tuya?_

_- Sabes que no es intransigencia. Te he explicado mis razones para no volver a Seattle._

_- Explícamelas mejor. Discutiste con tu padre hace diez años. Te calificó de niñato caprichoso –_ dijo irónica – _Te ofendiste y te marchaste jurando no volver._

_- Pareciera que tú también me estuvieras calificando de niñato caprichoso._

_- Tal vez tu actitud pareciera insinuarlo._

_- Nunca perdonaré las palabras de mi padre. Tú no le escuchaste. _

_- Estás castigando a tu hija por las palabras de tu padre._

_- No es así – _discutió enérgico

_- Sí, lo es. La castigas a ella y me castigas a mí. No te permites estar con nosotras sólo porque no quieres perdonar lo que sea que dijera tu padre. _

_- Tal vez eres tú quien castiga a Nessie al insistir en llevártela de aquí._

_- ¿De verdad crees eso? _

_- Desde luego que sí. Tú la obligas a vivir alejada de su padre._

Le observó condescendiente y afligida. Y sintió pena, pero ya no sólo por ella o por su hija, sino también por él mismo. Por ese chico que no se atrevía a perdonar. Y que se estaba perdiendo su felicidad por ser víctima de un tonto orgullo.

_- Sabes, Edward, los padres también nos equivocamos. En estos cinco años, más de una vez me he enfadado con Nessie. Alguna vez, supongo que fruto del agotamiento, de la impaciencia o quién sabe qué, le he gritado sin razón, o he exagerado en algún castigo. No sé si podría sobrevivir si no me hubiese perdonado por haberle prohibido ir al cumpleaños de su amiga Chelsea, cuando erróneamente la culpé por perder un chaqueta. En realidad mi madre se la había llevado por equivocación dentro de su bolsa, pero yo no quería escuchar las excusas de Nessie. _

_- ¿Estás comparando mi discusión con Carlisle con que Nessie se quedara sin ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños?_

_- No debería, supongo. Ella sólo tiene cinco y seguramente perderse el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga le significara ser condenada al ostracismo por sus compañeros de colegio. Tú tienes treinta y tres, seguramente tu auto estima debería ya haberse recuperado de que le llamaran infantil e inmaduro._

_- No fue tan simple como lo haces ver._

_- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué no me lo explicas mejor para que pueda entenderlo?_

_- Mi padre me dijo que creía que se había equivocado conmigo_ – explicó y a medida que recordaba las palabras que habían dicho, se daba cuenta que tal vez su reacción fuese un poco exagerada – _Que debió dejarme estudiar Filosofía e irme al otro lado del país, para evitar que metiera mis manos y mi inmadurez en su adorada empresa. Que era evidente que yo no tenía lo que había que tener para heredar lo que tantos años le había costado construir. Puso su carrera y su empresa por encima de mí, por encima de su hijo._

_- Tú estás poniendo tu orgullo por encima de tu hija –_ le espetó irritándole hasta extremos insospechados.

Se quedó sin palabras. Por unos momentos se observaron lanzándose mutuamente dagas con los ojos.

_- ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Bella? ¿Acaso no estás prohibiéndole a tu hija vivir con su padre por tu estúpida intransigencia a trastocar tu ordenada vida?_ – replicó con desdén

Bella le observó furiosa.

_- Eres un asco de persona._

_- Sí, claro ¿te duele escuchar la verdad?_

_- ¿Crees que ésa es la verdad, Edward? ¿De verdad lo piensas? Eres un mierda si lo piensas. Quiero que mi hija viva rodeada de lo que le gusta y conoce. De la gente que ama y que la ama a ella de igual forma. No entiendo por qué debería cambiar su vida feliz._

_- Para estar con su padre._

_- ¿Y por qué tiene que cambiar ella y no lo hace su padre?_

_- ¿Cuál es el problema en realidad, Bella? ¿Cambiar su vida o la tuya?_

_- Vete al infierno, Edward. Púdrete en el infierno. ¡Cambiar mi vida! ¿Qué coño sabes tú de cambiar de vida?_ – gritó iracunda y odiándole como nunca creyó que pudiera odiarle – _Yo tenía una vida perfecta, Edward. Era joven, estaba comenzando una carrera que amaba, y me iba fantásticamente bien. Me había graduado summa cum laude en pre-med. Mis profesores y mis padres tenían grandes expectativas conmigo. Yo las tenía. Dejé todo, todo lo que había soñado toda mi vida, para dar a luz a esa niña, e intentar darle una vida feliz. Me fui a vivir a casa de mis padres, lamentándome por haberles defraudado. ¿Tienes al menos una puta idea de lo que es ver a tus amigas salir de fiesta los fines de semana, conocer chicos, salir de copas y emborracharse, mientras tú te despiertas cada tres horas con los pechos llenos para alimentar a tu hija? ¿Te imaginas verles irse de vacaciones con sólo una mochila y unos pocos dólares en el bolsillo, mientras que tú debes cargar una bolsa con pañales, toallitas húmedas y dosis de leche para biberones cuando vas al supermercado? ¿Sabes lo que significa ver a tus amigas gastar todos sus ahorros en un bolso de Louis Vuitton, mientras los pocos dólares que tú ganas se van en pañales y ropa de bebé que guardarás prácticamente sin usar tres meses después cuando ya no le valga? – _espetó con dolor_ – ¿Qué coño sabes tú lo que es cambiar de vida? ¿Qué coño hacías tú a los veintitrés, Edward? ¿Salir con tus amigos, emborracharte, acostarte al amanecer por haber salido de fiesta, conocer chicas? ¿Sabes lo que hacía yo a los veintitrés? Pasar noches enteras sentada junto a la cama de un bebé con dolor de oídos, sin poder hacer nada más que llorar a su lado. Yo cambiaba pañales sucios, mientras tú elegías los Levi's que usarías para ir de copas. Yo compraba pañales y cubrepezones mientras tú gastabas tu dinero en condones. ¿Crees que no ha sido duro? ¿Crees que no ha sido difícil? Si quieres creer que es mi egoísmo el que me lleva a desear no volver a hacerlo, pues piénsalo. Llámale negligencia, intransigencia, o pura estupidez de mi parte. Pero no voy a alejarme ni a alejar a mi hija de la gente que ha estado con nosotras todo este tiempo. No voy a alejarla de quienes nos han ayudado a seguir adelante durante toda su vida. No voy a hacerlo. –_ espetó furiosa levantando sus zapatos para subir las escaleras y encerrarse en la habitación en la que no había dormido durante la pasada semana.

Le dejó anonadado en su lugar, sin saber cómo responder a sus acusaciones.

Bella tuvo muy difícil el poder dormir esa noche, pero se prohibió derramar una sola lágrima.

Lo había sabido desde el principio. Siempre había sabido que acabaría con el corazón roto, y eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Ahora sólo le quedaba juntar los trozos e intentar unirlos.

Evitó levantarse cuando escuchó ruidos en el departamento, que señalaban que Edward se había levantado.

No dejó la cama y esperó que él se marchara al estudio.

Un par de horas después Nessie se colaba en su cama y se quedaron allí charlando y haciéndose arrumacos que le calmaron el dolor de su corazón.

Fueron a la playa y estuvieron allí todo el día.

Edward trabajó hasta más tarde de lo habitual y cuando llegó al departamento, Nessie acababa de dormirse.

Encontró a Bella en la cocina acomodando los platos de la cena.

Ella había pensado que podría evitarlo, pero por mucho que se dio prisa por encerrarse en su habitación antes de que él llegara no lo logró.

_- Buenas noches_ – la saludó sobresaltándola

_- Buenas noches –_ respondió escueta – _¿Quieres cenar? Quedó lasagna._

_- No, gracias. Comí un sándwich en el despacho. ¿Nessie duerme?_

_- Sí, acaba de dormirse. Estaba cansada._

_- ¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? –_ preguntó sentándose frente al desayunador mientras ella acababa de llenar el lavaplatos

_- No mucho. Pasamos el día en la playa_ – explicó de espaldas a él.

Exhaló sonoramente antes de hablar.

Había estado todo el día pensando en esa charla, y aún no sabía qué iba a decir.

_- Bella, tenemos que hablar_ – soltó por fin

Ella inspiró profundamente de espaldas a él antes de voltearse apoyándose en la encimera.

_- Sí, supongo que sí._

_- No sé qué vamos a hacer –_ confesó él pero ella le interrumpió.

_- Mira, Edward, tú y yo no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo, pero espero que lo hagamos._

_- Yo también, cariño –_ dijo con ternura pero se detuvo cuando ella levantó su mano cortándole

_- Supongo que tienes que pensar lo que quieres hacer. Imagino que contratarás un abogado pero me gustaría que pudiéramos intentar ponernos de acuerdo nosotros y no dejar todo en manos de abogados. Al fin y al cabo nadie busca la felicidad de Ness más que tú y yo._

_- No entiendo –_ dijo él mirándola confuso

_- Sí. Supongo que puedes pedir la custodia compartida o un régimen de visitas. Queda en ti decidir lo que crees mejor. De momento, y hasta tanto haya una sentencia, yo tengo la custodia total de Nessie. Pero no voy a prohibirte tener un régimen de visitas. Sé que será complicado pero creo que podremos hacerlo. Ness comienza el curso el primer miércoles de septiembre. Supongo que lo más conveniente será que pase contigo las vacaciones. Desde luego que si decidieras visitar Seattle, podrás verla tanto como desees, de lo contrario, la enviaría contigo para las vacaciones de Navidad..._

Edward la observaba sin lograr entender completamente lo que estaba diciendo la chica.

_- Son tres semanas_ – continuó _– sé que no es mucho, pero los festivos que hay antes no son suficientes días como para viajar tan lejos._

_- Me estás diciendo que no veré a mi hija por cuatro meses..._

_- No puedo ofrecerte más, Edward. Sé que apenas es el kinder pero no me gusta que pierda clases, tiene que ser responsable de sus obligaciones y hoy en día el colegio es su obligación. Fuera de eso puedo ofrecerte el teléfono, skype, qué sé yo... y como te he dicho, siempre que tú puedas y quieras ir a casa, puedes contar con ver a Nessie y formar parte de su vida tanto como desees..._

_- Qué magnánima _– replicó sarcástico

_- Si tienes alguna idea mejor, estoy dispuesta a considerarlo._

_- Claro que sí. Que mi hija se venga a vivir a Barcelona –_ dijo haciéndola tragar nerviosa

_- Sé que tienes derecho a pedir la custodia total y dejarme a mí un régimen de visitas, pero requerirás una sentencia legal para ello porque no voy a darte a mi hija –_ explicó con dureza _– Voy a pelear por mi hija y por darle la vida que considero la hace feliz –_ sentenció – _Puedes luchar por ella, contrata tus abogados y hazlo, pero ten claro que voy a dar batalla_ – dijo repitiendo palabras que él había dicho hacía ya mucho tiempo y en otro ámbito.

Sin mirar atrás abandonó la cocina caminando tan recta como fue capaz de hacer antes de dejarse caer llorosa en su cama.

* * *

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

_- Sí, pero mami dice que tengo que empezar el colegio._

_- Tal vez podríamos arreglar para que no tuvieras que marcharte._

_- ¿De verdad? –_ preguntó entusiasmada

_- Sí, podrías quedarte aquí, viviendo conmigo._

_- ¿Viviendo contigo?_

_- Sí. Tú y tu mami os podríais quedar a vivir aquí._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Sí, ¿te gustaría que viviéramos los tres juntos?_

_- Sí, mucho_ – contestó con entusiasmo.

Edward sonrió petulante mirando a Bella por el rabillo del ojo.

_****__****__**Nos leemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics.**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Ya vieron el nuevo fic DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO? Si no lo hicieron, están**__** todos invitados!**_

_El lunes es fiesta en España y yo me tomaré unos días, mi intención es subir el capi desde el móvil, pero tal vez no sea tan temprano, así que desde ya ruego paciencia y disculpas._


	33. Capítulo 32

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XXXII_**

Por ser su último fin de semana en la ciudad, Carmen les había invitado a pasarlo con ella y su familia en su casa de Sitges, y aceptaron.

Bella prefería no tener que enfrentarse sola a Edward, ya que no dejaba de dolerle el cuerpo y el alma cada vez que le miraba.

Edward por su parte, necesitaba tiempo para reagruparse y volver a enfrentar a la madre de su hija.

_- ¿Te divertiste, Ness?_ – le preguntó Edward en el coche cuando regresaban el domingo a última hora de la tarde

_- Sí, mucho –_ reconoció con entusiasmo _– Kebi es muy divertido._

_- ¿Te gustaría poder verle cada día?_ – indagó Edward ganándose la atención de Bella que hasta entonces había estado concentrada al otro lado de la ventanilla

_- Sí. ¿Puedo verle cada día?_ – preguntó la niña con interés

_- Quizás sí. Creo que podríais ir al mismo colegio _

_- ¿De verdad?_ – inquirió sorprendida

_- Quizás sí. –_ sonrió a la niña a través del espejo retrovisor

_- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –_ gruñó Bella entre dientes

_- Supongo que ella tiene derecho a opinar, ¿no?_

_- No te pases de listo, Edward._

La observó y le dedicó una sonrisa arrogante antes de entrar el coche en el parking de su edificio.

Bella dejó a Nessie en la ducha y bajó para encontrarse a Edward en la cocina.

_- ¿Qué es eso de que puede ver a Kebi cada día?_ – gruñó con rabia desde la puerta

Edward, que estaba sirviendo la pizza que habían comprado de regreso a casa, se volteó a verla.

_- Ya te lo he dicho. Kebi va a un colegio que podría ser bueno para Nessie._

_- No vamos a quedarnos aquí, Edward._

_- ¿Ni siquiera vas a escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir? ¿No te importa su opinión?_

_- ¿Crees que puedes comprarla con unas vacaciones divertidas?_

_- No quiero comprarla, quiero que mi hija pueda vivir donde ella desee._

_- O sea que vas a dejar esa decisión en manos de una niña de cinco años._

_- Sé que puedes llevártela de todos modos, porque tú tienes la custodia, pero creo que ya que los adultos no logramos estar de acuerdo, al menos podemos escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir al respecto._

Le observó furiosa antes de marcharse en silencio.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, Edward decidió abordar el tema. Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que su hija no querría separarse de él.

Tal vez su opinión hiciera a Bella cambiar de idea.

_- Ness –_ le llamó _– Sabes que en unos pocos días tú y tu mamá volveréis a casa, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí –_ dijo la niña pero no fue capaz de descubrir el sentimiento que tenía al respecto

_- ¿Tienes ganas de volver?_

_- No muchas –_ dijo haciendo sonreír a su padre y a su madre mirarla preocupada _– Es muy divertido estar aquí._

_- ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?_

_- Sí, pero mami dice que tengo que empezar el colegio._

_- Tal vez podríamos arreglar para que no tuvieras que marcharte._

_- ¿De verdad? –_ preguntó entusiasmada

_- Sí, podrías quedarte aquí, viviendo conmigo._

_- ¿Viviendo contigo?_

_- Sí. Tú y tu mami os podríais quedar a vivir aquí._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Sí, ¿te gustaría que viviéramos los tres juntos?_

_- Sí, mucho_ – contestó con entusiasmo.

Edward sonrió petulante mirando a Bella por el rabillo del ojo.

Bella se vio obligada a intervenir.

_- Ness, tu papá y yo queremos que tengas muy claro lo que deseas_ – explicó su madre y se ganó una mirada curiosa de la niña.

_- Quiero que mi papi viva con nosotras –_ explicó

_- Lo sé, cielo. También me gustaría a mí_ – dijo con sinceridad _– Pero tu papi no puede ir a vivir a Seattle con nosotras, tendríamos que venir nosotras a vivir aquí con él._

_- Ah. ¿A vivir aquí?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿A esta casa?_

_- Sí._

_- Ah –_ dijo pensativa _– ¿Pero dónde tendría su casa Sam? Aquí no hay jardín._

_- Podemos buscar una casa con jardín_ – argumentó Edward

_- Ah, bueno_ – aceptó _– ¿Y cuándo volveríamos a casa?_

_- No volveríamos a casa muy a menudo. Sólo, quizás por las vacaciones._

_- Ah. ¿Y cuando comience la temporada de soccer?_

_- Tendrías que dejar el equipo_ – explicó su madre

_- ¿Tengo que dejar el equipo?_

_- Buscaríamos un equipo nuevo aquí –_ ofreció Edward.

_- Ah. Pero en mi equipo soy el diez._

_- También podrías serlo aquí._

_- O tal vez tuvieras que cambiar tu dorsal. No es seguro que pudieses llevar el diez._ – corrigió Bella

_- No quiero cambiar de número. Landon Donovan lleva el diez_ – explicó _– Todos quieren ser el diez y el señor Banner me lo ha dado a mí, porque soy la mejor de mi equipo._

_- Buscaremos un equipo donde te puedan dar el diez_ – la apaciguó su padre, dispuesto a pagar para conseguir el dorsal que su hija quería, aunque fuera el del primer equipo del FC Barcelona.

_- Entonces, sí –_ aceptó

Cuando Edward se recostó satisfecho en su asiento, la niña continuó.

_- ¿Y también pueden venir a vivir aquí mis abuelos?_ – pidió

_- No, cielo. Los abuelos se quedarán en Seattle._

_- Ah. ¿Y cuándo les veríamos?_

_- Quizás en vacaciones._

_- Pero el abuelito Charlie no podría venir a ver mis partidos._

_- No, cielo –_ dijo su madre dispuesta a ser honesta aunque dura

_- Pero al abuelito Charlie le gustan mucho mis partidos. Nunca falta._ – gimió

_- Tendría que perdérselos._

_- Ah._

Después de un largo y tenso silencio, su cara se iluminó.

_- Tengo una idea_ – dijo con alegría – _¿Y por qué mejor mi papi no se viene a vivir con nosotras a nuestra casa?_ – ofreció orgullosa

La sonrisa que Bella le dedicó a Edward iba cargada de significado.

_- Esa sería una gran idea_ – dijo y el chico la observó incómodo

_- ¿Qué te parece, papi?_

El rostro de Edward mostró su tristeza al sentirse derrotado.

_- No creo que sea posible, cielo, pero veré qué podemos hacer_. – dijo levantándose de su asiento para llevar su plato al fregadero.

Después de dejar a su hija durmiendo, entró a la habitación de Bella para encontrársela lista para irse a la cama, vestida con una amplia camiseta de la universidad de Columbia, que le cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

_- Supongo que tendremos que organizar las vacaciones de navidad_ – dijo recostándose contra la puerta

Bella se volteó a verle ruborizándose.

Se sentó en la cama buscando calmarse.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

¿Por qué no podía reconocer que sería todo mucho más fácil si decidiese dejar de lado su orgullo?

_- Lamento que falte tanto para ellas._

_- Más lo lamento yo, puedes estar segura de eso._ – reconoció con un mohín _– Me hubiese gustado ser parte de vuestra familia._

_- Dios, Edward –_ gimió _– No lo hagas más difícil. _

_- ¿Crees que no es suficientemente difícil para mí?_

_- Supongo que lo es, pero está en tus manos cambiarlo, Edward. Puedes estar seguro de que nada me gustaría más que saber que formas parte de nuestra familia._

_- Déjame hacerlo, Bella_ – sollozó acercándose a ella para sentarse a su lado _– No me dejes afuera, Bella _– suplicó cogiendo sus manos y acercándose a ella para estrellar sus labios y besarla con necesidad.

Se besaron como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Edward coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de Bella y se la quitó dejándola caer al suelo.

La empujó sobre la cama para acostarse sobre ella.

Con desesperación se desnudaron y en el mismo impulso la penetró haciéndola jadear.

El orgasmo los golpeó con rapidez, y Edward se volcó en su interior reclamándola y marcándola como suya.

Sin salir de su interior se irguió sobre ella apoyándose en sus codos, para mirar su rostro con devoción.

_- Necesito que te quedes conmigo, Bella –_ suplicó cuando su respiración se calmó

_- No puedo hacerlo, Edward_ – gimió Bella cerrando fuertemente los ojos para intentar retener las lágrimas que los colmaron

_- Por favor, Bella_ – rogó – _Quiero estar contigo, tú quieres estar conmigo... Quédate, Bella, por favor..._

_- Ven con nosotras, Edward. Vuelve a casa con nosotras..._ – suplicó a su vez mirándole por fin a través de las lágrimas

_- Ésta es mi casa, Bella._

_- Tu casa estará donde tú quieras que esté, Edward_

_- Lo mismo para ti._ – respondió con dureza

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Bella, cuando cogió entre sus manos el rostro del hombre que amaba.

_- Nada cambiará tu opinión, ¿verdad?_ – aceptó con tristeza –_ Te amo, Edward. Me he enamorado de ti en estas semanas. Te amo y te estaré esperando._

_- No me esperes_. – pidió – _Quédate. No me esperes._

_- Sé que sólo estarás dispuesto a volver cuando tú lo sientas. Nessie y yo te estaremos esperando. Esperaré que estés preparado para volver._

_- ¿Es tu última palabra?_ – indagó con crudeza

Asintió sin poder decir las palabras.

_- Entonces no queda nada por decir_ – espetó levantándose y saliendo por fin de su interior.

Recogió sus ropas del suelo junto a la cama calzándose sus bóxer, sin mirar a la chica desnuda tendida sobre el edredón blanco.

_- No he utilizado protección_ – informó desde la puerta _– Espero esta vez enterarme a tiempo si te quedas embarazada –_ agregó antes de salir de la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

* * *

_**Qué me dicen del capi de hoy?**_

_****__**Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme.**_

_**Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Bella bajó la mirada incapaz de sostener la de él.

_- Bella... –_ susurró poniendo los dedos bajo su mentón para levantar su rostro _– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar que te marches?_ – preguntó con desespero

Negó con la cabeza sin poder decir palabra.

_- Os necesito conmigo, Bella._

_- Y nosotras te necesitamos a ti, Edward –_ aseguró

_- Entonces, mi amor..._

_- Pero necesitamos que nos pongas por encima de lo demás..._

_- Estáis por encima de todo para mí..._

_****__****__**Nos leemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics.**_

_**Besitos!**_

_**Ya vieron el nuevo fic DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO? Si no lo hicieron, están**__** todos invitados!**_


	34. Capítulo 33

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXXIII**_

Edward y Nessie pasaron juntos cada momento de los cuatro días que les quedaban juntos.

Bella decidió que lo mejor sería que padre e hija tuvieran su tiempo juntos y a solas, así que argumentó no sentirse del todo bien y evitó acompañarles en sus salidas.

Se reunían a última hora del día para cenar.

Las pocas horas de sueño le estaban pasando factura y sus ojos se veían subrayados por profundas ojeras.

_- Quiero que seas muy buena con tu mami_ – le dijo Edward a su hija en cuclillas frente a ella junto a la puerta de embarque del aeropuerto del Prat _– Te llamaré cuando llegues a casa para saber cómo ha ido el viaje._

_- De acuerdo –_ aceptó la niña rodeándolo con sus bracitos.

La estrechó contra él cerrando fuertemente los ojos para intentar detener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

De pie junto a ellos Bella observaba la escena sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que rodaron libremente por sus mejillas.

_- Nunca te olvides que te amo, Nessie_ – susurró con la voz quebrada –_ Más que a nada en el mundo._

_- Yo también te amo, papi _– aseguró la niña _– No llores, papi – _le dijo cuando se separó de él y con sus pequeñas manitas secó las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas _– Mi mami me prometió que voy a venir en las vacaciones._

_- Lo sé, cielo. Te estaré esperando _– sonrió _– Ahora espera un momento aquí que tengo que hablar con tu mami –_ dijo irguiéndose para tomar la mano de Bella y alejarla unos pasos de la niña.

Bella bajó la mirada incapaz de sostener la de él.

_- Bella... –_ susurró poniendo los dedos bajo su mentón para levantar su rostro _– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar que te marches?_ – preguntó con desespero

Negó con la cabeza sin poder decir palabra.

_- Os necesito conmigo, Bella._

_- Y nosotras te necesitamos a ti, Edward –_ aseguró

_- Entonces, mi amor..._

_- Pero necesitamos que nos pongas por encima de lo demás..._

_- Estáis por encima de todo para mí..._

_- No_ – negó ella con tristeza acariciando el rostro de él _– Nessie debería estar por encima de tu orgullo, por encima de tu discusión con tu padre, por encima de todo... Sé que algún día lo entenderás, Edward..._

Dejó caer la cabeza suspirando resignado.

_- He dejado mucho trabajo atrasado_ – dijo por fin – _por lo que no creo que pueda viajar a Seattle a la brevedad. Pero organizaré las vacaciones de Navidad para quedarme con Nessie todo el tiempo._

_- De acuerdo._

La estrechó entre sus brazos antes de volver con su hija para levantarla en sus brazos y compartir un abrazo con las dos mujeres que habían cambiado su vida.

Verlas marchar fue lo más duro que le tocó vivir y más de una vez consideró la posibilidad de ir tras ellas, pero Bella tenía razón, él no estaba preparado para volver.

Aún con la certeza de haberle demostrado a su padre que era más que idóneo para trabajar para la empresa familiar, no se sentía preparado para volver.

Tal vez nunca lo estuviera.

Y ahora debía lidiar con ello.

Hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, hundió la cabeza en el trabajo y después de una noche terrible en su cama, en el silencio atronador de su departamento vacío, se encerró en el despacho durante todo el sábado mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de poder llamar a Nessie a Seattle.

Charlie y Renée les esperaban en el aeropuerto de Sea-Tac.

Nessie corrió a los brazos de sus abuelos con las palabras rebosando su boca llena de historias, anécdotas y experiencias nuevas.

Nessie iba en el asiento trasero junto a Renée. Bella, sentada junto a su padre, que la observaba silencioso.

_- Los padres de Edward, igual que Rose y Jasper querían venir a recibiros –_ le explicó su padre recuperando su atención del paisaje fuera del coche.

_- Les llamaré_ – aseguró

_- En realidad tu madre ha organizado una pequeña comida de bienvenida._

_- ¿Comida de bienvenida?_

_- Sí. Están todos en casa preparando la barbacoa._

_- Oh –_ gimió

_- Espero que no te importe –_ dijo su madre desde el asiento trasero del coche _– Sé que estaréis cansadas pero tenían muchas ganas de veros a ti y a Nessie._

_- Sí, está bien –_ aceptó aunque sólo sentía deseos de meterse en su cama y dormir hasta que el dolor desapareciese.

_- No tenéis que quedaros hasta muy tarde –_ dijo su padre comprensivo palmeando su rodilla.

_- No, papá, estoy bien, estamos bien._

_- ¿De verdad estás bien, cariño? –_ indagó comprensivo y los ojos de la chica se empañaron cuando asintió en silencio –_ Sabes que estamos aquí para ti, cariño._

_- Lo sé, papá. Gracias._

_- Siempre, mi amor._

Nessie corrió a los brazos de Rosalie primero y de Jasper después, antes de que sus abuelos paternos le abrazaran también.

La comida estuvo llena de anécdotas e historias que la niña con entusiasmo repitió una y otra vez.

Lo maravilloso que era su padre, el enorme departamento en el que vivía, su habitación que había decorado a su gusto.

Los paseos, la playa, el acuario, su nuevo mejor amigo Kebi, las comidas nuevas, la forma rara en que hablaba la gente.

Todo.

Todo era una novedad y todo guardaba una historia que los adultos escucharon con placer.

Poco fue lo que participó Bella, más que para hacer acotaciones, corregir a Nessie o recordarle algo.

La excusa del cansancio por el largo viaje, sirvió ante los Cullen mas no así para su mejor amiga.

Desde la cocina veía a su hija charlando animada con los invitados de sus padres, mientras llenaba el lavavajillas.

_- No queda nada más_ – le dijo Rosalie acercándose para entregarle una última bandeja

_- Gracias, Rose_ – dijo intentando evitar la mirada inquisidora de su amiga

Su teléfono móvil sonó sobre la encimera. Ver el nombre de Edward en el identificador la desestabilizó.

_- Hola –_ dijo intentando calmar su agitación

_- Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Qué tal el viaje?_

_- Oh, bien, ya sabes, largo y agotador pero bien._

_- Mejor así. ¿Estáis en casa?_

_- No, estamos en casa de mis padres. Renée organizó una comida de bienvenida con tu familia._

_- Ah, bien_ – respondió con tristeza _– ¿Podré hablar con Ness?_

_- Sí, desde luego_ – dijo saliendo de la cocina para entregarle el teléfono a su hija.

Se recostó en la puerta cuando volvió a entrar y no pudo aguantar más el llanto, dejándolo salir con sus manos ocultando su rostro.

_- Shh, Bells..._ – murmuró Rosalie estrechándola entre sus brazos _– Calma, cielo..._

_- Dios, Rose... no voy a poder seguir... no sé cómo lo voy a hacer..._

_- Tranquila, cariño, cuéntame, Bells. ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- ¿Qué crees? Me enamoré. Me enamoré como una idiota._

_- Cuéntame, cielo, ¿qué sucedió entre Edward y tú?_ – pidió llevándola hasta el salón para sentarse juntas en el amplio sofá _– ¿Qué sucedió?_

_- Lo previsible. Las primeras semanas intenté mantener las distancias pero finalmente no me pude resistir. Edward es encantador. Conmigo. Con Nessie. Era amable, cariñoso, adorable. Hace dos semanas, Nessie fue a pasar la noche a casa de su nuevo amigo, el nieto de la secretaria de Edward. Él y yo salimos a cenar a un sitio romántico y hermoso, y al llegar a casa hicimos el amor._ – explicó sumida en los recuerdos – _Estuvimos juntos durante toda la siguiente semana, y fue maravilloso, Rose. Estaba segura de que lo solucionaríamos... –_ sollozó

_- ¿Y qué sucedió?_

_- Él quiere que Ness y yo nos vayamos a vivir a Barcelona. Siquiera piensa plantearse la posibilidad de volver a Seattle. No puedo hacerlo, Rose, no puedo simplemente arrancar a Nessie de su vida para llevarla a Barcelona. No puedo hacerlo sólo porque Edward se niega a perdonar realmente a su padre._

_- ¿Tan grave fue la pelea con su padre?_ – indagó la rubia – _Creí que lo habían solucionado._

_- Creo que en parte lo solucionaron, pero Edward se niega a regresar de todas formas._

_- Pero ¿qué pudo ser tan grave para que no pueda olvidarlo por su mujer o su hija?_

_- No sé. Su orgullo está herido. Parece ser que su padre dijo cosas que le hicieron daño y no está dispuesto a olvidarlas._

_- Dios, qué terco._

_- Lo sé. Pero esto me está matando. Me ha roto el corazón. Como no había hecho seis años atrás._

_- Lo siento, cariño –_ dijo Rosalie abrazándola consoladora

_- No sé cómo voy a seguir. No sé cómo piensa que puedo seguir._

_- Lo siento, cielo. Sabes que saldrás adelante, siempre lo has hecho._

_- Lo sé. Lo sé, pero quisiera no tener que hacerlo. Quisiera no tener que superarlo y salir adelante. Quisiera que pudiéramos estar juntos y simplemente seguir adelante juntos._

_- Lo sé, cariño_ – aceptó su amiga _– Bells... ¿Te has planteado al menos...?_

_- No, Rose, sé lo que vas a preguntar y no, no voy a mudarme a Barcelona. Si él no cree que seamos lo suficientemente importantes como para dejar su precioso departamento vacío, y su ciudad sin familia, yo no voy a alejar a mi hija de todo lo que conoce y ama. _

_- Lo entiendo, cielo, sé que tienes razón._

_- Edward podría vivir en Seattle sin ni siquiera tener que cambiar de trabajo. No tiene ni siquiera grandes amistades allí. Lleva viviendo en Barcelona menos tiempo del que Nessie lleva viviendo en Seattle. Ya no hablo de mí. Esto no es sólo por mí, aunque no voy a negar que de irme yo debería dejar mi trabajo y buscar uno nuevo, algo que no le sucedería a él. Si él fuera español, tuviera su familia allí, sus amigos de toda la vida, no sé, creo que sería entendible que me lo planteara. Te imaginas que nos vamos a vivir a Barcelona, ¿qué sucedería con Ness si a nosotros nos sucediese algo? Volvería a tener que dejar su vida para volver con la familia. No lo entiendo. Si al menos me diese una razón válida que no fuera su orgullo o su resentimiento..._

_- Tienes razón. Sé que la tienes._

_- ¿Sabes qué es lo más divertido?_ – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica _– Podría estar embarazada otra vez._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- El domingo, después de que intentara sin éxito convencer a Nessie de que nosotras nos trasladáramos allí, hicimos el amor y no utilizamos protección._

_- Mierda, Bella._

_- Lo sé. Sería hasta ridículo pero supongo que podría pasar._

_- ¿Crees que estabas en tus días fértiles?_

_- Nunca he sido muy regular, pero sí –_ reconoció con tristeza _– Lo estaba._

_- Mierda, Bella_ – gimió su amiga _– Eso sería un desastre._

_- Lo sé._

_- Aunque visto desde otro punto de vista –_ sonrió Rosalie petulante – _Tal vez un embarazo le hiciera recapacitar y volver a casa._

_- Dios, Rose, ni lo digas, no quisiera que ésa fuese su razón para volver. No puedo imaginar volver a quedarme embarazada de Edward... sería un desastre, decida él trasladarse o no..._

_- Quizás, pero lo hecho, hecho está..._

_- Disculpad –_ la voz de Alice sonó a sus espaldas y ambas se volvieron para encontrarse a la chica que les miraba sorprendida llevando en brazos a Henry dormido –_ Rose, Henry se ha dormido._

_- Oh, sí –_ Rosalie dejó el sofá para coger a su hijo en brazos _– Dámelo, lo llevaré a la habitación de Nessie –_ explicó abandonando la habitación

Alice y Bella se observaron algo incómodas durante unos momentos.

_- ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_- Sí, claro –_ dijo señalándole el sofá a su lado

_- Entonces... ¿te gustó Barcelona?_

_- Sí, mucho, es una ciudad preciosa._

_- Sí, lo es. Yo he ido varias veces desde que Edward vive allí._

_- Sí, lo sé._

_- ¿Tú era la primera vez que ibas?_

_- Sí._

_- Sabes, tú y yo nunca hablamos mucho de tu relación con mi hermano._

_- No, supongo que no_ – aceptó

_- ¿Te importa que te pregunte qué hay entre ustedes?_

_- No, claro que no. En realidad no hay nada entre él y yo. Sólo somos los padres de Nessie._

_- Tenéis una hija en común_ – sonrió Alice –_ No es algo menor._

_- No, supongo que no –_ reconoció

_- Perdona, Bella, pero no pude evitar escuchar parte de tu conversación con Rosalie –_ dijo levemente ruborizada _– Dijiste algo sobre volver a embarazarte de Edward._

_- No creo que eso suceda, Alice._

_- Pero eso quiere decir que te acostaste con él_ – dijo con un tono acusador que le incomodó aunque no logró comprenderlo realmente

_- Perdona, pero no veo a dónde quieres llegar._

_- Quiero decir, me acabas de decir que no hay nada entre tú y Edward pero os habéis acostado..._

_- Lo sé, Alice, sé que es confuso. Supongo que tu hermano y yo no nos hemos comunicado bien y las cosas se salieron de cauce._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

Inhaló profundamente antes de hablar.

_- Estuvimos juntos, pero él creyó que yo estaba dispuesta a trasladarme a Barcelona, y yo pensé que él estaría dispuesto a volver a Seattle. Ambos nos equivocamos así que lo que sucedió terminó nada más haber comenzado._

_- Ya veo –_ aceptó la chica_ – Voy a ser sincera contigo, Bella. Desde que mi hermano lo dejó con María, su novia durante los últimos cuatro años, he deseado que él y mi mejor amiga, Tanya, pudieran tener una relación. Ambos se la merecen._

_- Entiendo._

_- Pero claro, cuando Edward supo de la existencia de Nessie, dejó de lado sus planes con Tanya_ – explicó _– y desde luego que lo entiendo, pero tú no estás dispuesta a dejar tu vida para tener una vida con él, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, por supuesto, pero quería saber si Tanya aún tenía posibilidades, ya sabes... de tener una relación con Edward..._

Las palabras de Alice la atormentaron y la aterrorizaron, pero sabía que algún día sucedería, con Tanya o con alguien más, Edward reharía su vida, y no sería con ella.

_- Alice, yo no sé si existe la posibilidad de que tu hermano y tu amiga tengan algo o no. Supongo que eso deberías preguntárselo a él. Yo sólo puedo decirte que no hay nada entre nosotros._

_- Bien –_ sonrió Alice con el rostro más tranquilo _– Sabes que Tanya trabaja para nosotros..._

_- Sí, lo sé._

_- Bien, mi padre ha pensado en mandarla una temporada a la sede europea –_ explicó haciéndola temblar.

La sede europea era la sede de Barcelona, en la que Edward era el arquitecto a cargo.

_- ¿Ah, sí?_ – indagó con un hilo de voz

_- Sí. Quiere que se empape de todos los negocios del despacho._

_- Desde luego_ – dijo viendo la mano de Alice detrás de todo ello.

_- Ya sabes que Edward está allí. Por eso quería saber si había algo entre vosotros, ya sabes... no quisiera que Tanya interfiriese..._

_- Sí, entiendo, Alice. No tienes que preocuparte. No hay nada entre Edward y yo –_ afirmó poniéndose de pie incómoda y herida _– Si me disculpas un momento, veré si Rose necesita algo para Henry_

_- Oh, adelante, es tu casa._

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme._**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:_**

Caminaron juntos hasta la recepción. Alice estaba allí junto a Jasper.

_- Hola, Bells, Tyler –_ saludó Jasper con amabilidad

_- Hola, Jazz. Alice ¿qué tal?_ – respondió Bella sintiendo la mirada acusadora que le dirigió la mujer de su amigo

_- Bien. He venido a buscar a Jazz._

_- Yo les dejo. _– dijo Tyler alejándose_ – Miraré los horarios de las películas, Bells._

Jasper alzó una ceja sonriéndole socarrón.

_- ¿Películas?_

_- Tyler me llevará al cine hoy_ – reconoció sonrojándose ante la mirada dura que le dirigió la mujer de su amigo

**_Nos leemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Alice: _**_Perdón que no te contesté en el capi anterior, pero no estaba en casa y no podía acceder al capítulo más que para subirlo. No tengo el fic acabado así que no te puedo asegurar cuántos capis quedan, pero diría que vamos más o menos por la mitad._

**_Ya vieron el nuevo fic DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO? Si no lo hicieron, están todos invitados!_**


	35. Capítulo 34

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXXIV**_

La primera semana fue dura.

Nessie repartió sus días y sus noches entre sus abuelos y sus tíos, mientras Bella se ocupaba de organizar el comienzo de clases.

Edward llamaba a Nessie día por medio, pero con Bella sólo intercambiaban palabras de cortesía.

En el hospital había logrado ordenar sus horarios para no coincidir con Tyler, y hasta entonces había podido evitarlo.

Pero el lunes siguiente por fin sus horarios coincidieron.

_- Hola – _susurró Tyler a sus espaldas cuando se la encontró en el mostrador de enfermería rellenando unas historias clínicas.

Se sobresaltó pero intentó mantenerse calma.

_- Hola, Tyler_

_- Hola, Bella. Creía que había un complot para que nuestros horarios nos mantuvieran separados. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?_

_- Oh, bien, gracias. ¿Tú qué tal?_

_- Ahora mejor. Te estaba echando mucho de menos _– dijo recostándose en el mostrador mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su moño

Sonrió alejándose levemente de él.

_- ¿Tienes tiempo para un café? _– pidió el hombre notando la distancia que Bella estaba poniendo entre ellos

_- Tengo mucho trabajo _– se disculpó

_- Será sólo un café – _insistió – _Me lo debes por no haberme llamado desde que llegaste_

Se lo debía. Sabía que se lo debía, aunque en realidad le debía una explicación. Antes de marcharse a Barcelona le había dicho que le daría una oportunidad a una relación entre ambos. Ahora sabía que no sería así. Le debía una explicación.

_- De acuerdo _– aceptó – _Un café._

Se sentaron en la cafetería de empleados con sendos vasos de papel.

_- Este café sigue siendo horrible _– comentó Bella intentando romper el hielo

_- Sí. Hay cosas que no cambian nunca – _sonrió Tyler _– Bien, cuéntame, ¿qué tal en Barcelona?_

_- Bien, muy bien. Es una ciudad preciosa. Nessie ha quedado encantada._

_- Sí, lo imagino. ¿Y tú? _

_- Oh, también. Es una ciudad preciosa._

_- ¿Y con el padre de Nessie?_

_- Ness está encantada. Él es todo lo que ella siempre deseó. Se aman y se llevan muy bien – _confesó sin poder evitar que el dolor tiñera sus palabras.

_- ¿Y tú?_

_- ¿Yo? Bien. Me alegra mucho que se lleven bien._

_- No es lo que te estoy preguntando. Pregunto si tú también te llevas muy bien con él y le amas. – _dijo sin rodeos

_- Lo siento, Ty – _confesó bajando la mirada _– Lo siento. Sé que antes de marcharme te dije que quería intentar una relación entre nosotros, pero no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento._

_- Lo sé, Bella. Lo imaginé. Se ve en tu cara._

_- Lo siento. Intenté evitarlo pero no pude. Acabé enamorándome de él._

_- Lo entiendo, cariño. Supongo que era de esperarse, tuviste una relación fuerte con él, tenéis una hija en común, un vínculo que os unirá de por vida._

_- Pero no estamos juntos._

_- Supongo que eso puede cambiar._

_- No. No lo creo. Edward vive en Barcelona y no se va a trasladar nunca._

_- Nunca es mucho tiempo, Bella._

_- No en este caso._

_- Bien. No seré hipócrita y te confesaré que me alegra un poco saber que todavía puedo llegar a tener una posibilidad en el futuro, pero espero de verdad que puedas ser feliz, Bella. Y ojalá ese hombre pudiera hacerlo por ti._

_- Gracias, Ty._

_- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Bella. Tú me gustas, pero antes que nada creo que podemos ser amigos, y me gustaría que lo fuéramos._

_- Gracias, Ty, de verdad. Gracias por comprenderme._

_- No, Bella. Sé que en el corazón no se manda y no siempre nos enamoramos de quién más nos convendría o querríamos, sino de quien nos enamoramos. Pero de todos modos espero que aceptes salir conmigo como amigos, sin doble intención._

_- No sé..._

_- Sí, dirás que sí. Me lo debes por romper mi corazón_ – dijo con fingido dramatismo – _Vamos, acompáñame al cine hoy, como amigos, lo prometo._

_- No sé..._

_- No me propasaré_ – aseguró levantando su mano como promesa y por primera vez en la semana algo la hizo reír

_- De acuerdo. Acepto._

_- Bien. Ahora ya puedo deshacerme de este asqueroso café –_ rió Tyler levantándose para lanzar su café intacto.

Caminaron juntos hasta la recepción. Alice estaba allí junto a Jasper.

_- Hola, Bells, Tyler –_ saludó Jasper con amabilidad

_- Hola, Jazz. Alice ¿qué tal?_ – respondió Bella sintiendo la mirada acusadora que le dirigió la mujer de su amigo

_- Bien. He venido a buscar a Jazz._

_- Yo les dejo. _– dijo Tyler alejándose_ – Miraré los horarios de las películas, Bells._

Jasper alzó una ceja sonriéndole socarrón.

_- ¿Películas?_

_- Tyler me llevará al cine hoy_ – reconoció sonrojándose ante la mirada dura que le dirigió la mujer de su amigo

_- Me parece una idea genial, Bells –_ aseguró Jasper – _Si quieres puedes dejar a Ness en casa_

_- Gracias, Jazz, pero estoy segura que Charlie y Renée no lo permitirán –_ sonrió

_- Ya lo creo. La echaron mucho de menos._

_- Lo imagino. Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo separados._

_- Ya, pero ver lo feliz que está Nessie con sus vacaciones, lo compensa._

_- Sí, supongo que sí _

_- Bien, nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana, Bells, y diviértete en tu cita._

_- Gracias, Jazz. Hasta mañana. _– se despidió pensando que difícilmente lograra divertirse, ya que en esa semana parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hacerlo.

Al otro lado del Atlántico, el humor y la melancolía de Edward se asemejaban a la suya.

Estaba sumergido en el despacho hasta altas horas, sólo porque volver al departamento para encontrarlo vacío le estrujaba el corazón.

Cuando recibió un mail de su padre al día siguiente, su humor no había mejorado, y el correo no ayudó.

_- ¿Diga?_ – respondió Carlisle al otro lado de la línea

_- Papá. Acabo de leer tu correo. ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto?_

_- Hola, Edward. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?_

_- ¿Qué es esto de que Tanya Denali se va a instalar aquí por un par de meses?_

_- Ah, sí. Creímos que le vendría bien empaparse con los contratos europeos._

_- ¿Y para eso tiene que venir aquí? ¿No puede leer los contratos en papel y ya está?_

_- Creemos que estaría bien que conociera las obras que tengáis más cercanas, así como también ver la forma en que estáis trabajando._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_ – gruñó imaginándose a su hermanita moviendo los hilos _– ¿Puedo saber quiénes sois los que lo creéis?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- ¿Alice tiene algo que ver en esto?_

_- ¿Alice?_

_- Sí, Alice. Venga ya, Carlisle. Dímelo._

_- No, Edward. Tanya se está involucrando con el departamento de proyectos extranjeros. Creímos que sería una buena idea que lo viera in situ._

_- ¿Creímos quiénes?_

_- Ya está bien, Edward. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?_

_- ¿Quiero saber si Alice te pidió que incluyeras a Tanya en esto?_ – gruñó

_- Puede que Alice la sugiriera entre otras personas más._

_- Ya. Gracias, papá_ – dijo con retintín antes de cortar la llamada

Con el mismo ímpetu furioso marcó el número de su hermana.

_- No voy a decir que no sé a dónde quieres llegar_ – espetó cuando la chica contestó –_ porque sé exactamente lo que pretendes, pero no vas a lograrlo._

_- ¿Edward? ¿De qué diablos hablas?_

_- Lo sabes. Puedes enviar a Tanya a Barcelona, y si quieres puedes enviarla desnuda y envuelta con un lazo a la puerta de mi departamento, y ni aún así lograrás que tenga algo con ella, ¿entendido?_

_- No estoy enviando a Tanya para nada a ningún sitio._

_- Sí, claro que no. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que tengo cinco años? Por Dios, Alice, conozco tus manipulaciones y déjame decirte que me parece que quieres muy poco a tu amiga para dejar que se ilusione con algo que sabes que no sucederá._

_- No tengo ninguna mala intención. Desde luego que me gustaría que salieras con Tanya, lo sabes. Especialmente ahora._

_- ¿Especialmente ahora?_

_- Sí, especialmente ahora que me imagino lo mal que lo estarás pasando después de lo sucedido con Nessie y Bella_

_- ¿Qué sabes tú de lo sucedido con Nessie y Bella? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_- Sé que tuviste un acercamiento con Bella._

_- ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_- Escuché a Bella y a Rosalie hablando sobre ello._

_- No es de tu incumbencia, Alice._

_- No, tal vez no, pero eres mi hermano y te amo y me preocupo por ti. Tienes que saber que ayer fui a buscar a Jazz al hospital y Bella estaba con ese médico con el que sale._

_- ¿Qué?_ – indagó cambiando su furia por un repentino dolor

_- Sí, estaban juntos hablando sobre salir en una cita. Creí que deberías saberlo._

_- Bella y yo no estamos juntos así que ella puede salir con quien quiera. No es de mi incumbencia y desde luego no es de la tuya._

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces no te importa que salga con alguien más?_

_- No, no me importa_ – mintió con descaro

_- Bueno, me alegro que te lo tomes así, me dolería que sufrieras por una chica que evidentemente ya ha pasado página._

_- Mira Alice, no te he llamado para hablar de Bella._

_- Ya sé. Llamas para decirme que no tendrás nada con Tanya. Ok, ya lo sé. Sólo espero que seas amable con ella. es un país extraño, nunca ha estado allí, no habla el idioma..._

_- ¿Y? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_

_- Sólo intenta ser agradable._

_- ¿Y eso qué significa? ¿Basta con que le dirija la palabra o tengo que meterla en mi cama también? –_ indagó con ironía

_- Vete al diablo, Edward. Lamento que malinterpretes mi deseo de que seas feliz._

_- Y yo lamento que creas que tú eres quien sabe qué me hará feliz._

_- De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras._

_- Gracias, es lo que haré_ – gruñó antes de cortar la comunicación furioso con su hermana y terriblemente herido por Bella.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- ¿Todo bien, Edward?_ – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

_- Sí, Carmen. Se me cayó el teléfono_ – dijo con acritud _– Consígueme uno nuevo, por favor._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó la mujer adentrándose en el despacho y sentándose frente a él luego de levantar los trozos del teléfono _– ¿Quieres contarme cuál es el problema?_

_- No hay ningún problema_ – dijo sin despegar la vista del monitor del ordenador

_- Les echas de menos –_ aseguró la mujer comprensiva

Se recostó en su asiento y sus ojos se humedecieron sin atreverse a mirar aún a la mujer que a veces actuaba como su madre.

_- Deberías volver a casa, Edward_ – dijo Carmen con cautela

_- Lo he pensado –_ confesó y por fin la miró _– Lo he pensado, Carmen, pero no puedo imaginarme allí. No soporto siquiera imaginar pidiéndole a mi padre que me permita volver a mi puesto allí._

_- Oh, Edward, eso es una tontería, tú lo sabes. Tu padre estaría feliz de que regresaras._

**_Nos leemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Ya pasaron por mi nuevo fic _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO**?**_**_ Si no lo hicieron, están todos invitados!_**


	36. Capítulo 35

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XXXV_**

_- Hola –_ saludó Bella temblando como cada vez que leía el nombre de Edward en el identificador de su teléfono.

_- Hola, Bella_

_- Hola, Edward. Nessie no está aquí hoy, ha ido a pasar la noche a casa de mis padres, y aún sigue allí._

_- Bien, le llamaré allí._

_- Bien –_ dijo esperando que él cortara la comunicación.

Pero no lo hizo.

_- ¿Y tú cómo estás?_

_- Eh, yo... bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal tú?_

_- No tan bien como tú, al parecer._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- No me ha bastado una semana para recuperarme de lo que sucedió entre nosotros._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_ – preguntó extrañada

_- Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que habéis marchado y aún me duele que te fueras._

_- Edward..._ – gimió

_- Sí, supongo que tu enamoramiento no era tan profundo después de todo._

_- No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- He sabido que has vuelto a tener citas. No me lo esperaba tan pronto, la verdad._

_- Cómo no_ – sonrió sarcástica y herida – _Alice y su campaña pro-Tanya. ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar o ya sabes todo lo que necesitas para enjuiciarme?_

_- No lo sé, Bella ¿Hay algo que tenga que saber? ¿Algo que quieras decir?_

_- Supongo que no. Tú decidiste quedarte en Barcelona mientras yo regresaba a Seattle. _

_- Ya, pero cuando dijiste que me esperarías pensé que hablabas de algo más que ocho días._

_- Vete al diablo, Edward. ¿Quieres que te espere? Bien, dime cuánto tiempo. ¿Indefinidamente? ¿Hasta que vuelvas con María o te involucres con Tanya y decidas que no tengo que esperar más? ¿Cuánto?_

_- Dios mío. Vaya que eres hipócrita. Que yo vuelva con María o tenga algo con Tanya. ¿Qué pasó, Bella? ¿Decidiste que querías ser la primera? Mejor tú con ese médico, ¿no?_

_- Ese médico y yo somos amigos._

_- Sí, claro, cómo no. Ese médico quiere meterte en su cama._

_- Tal vez sí, pero al menos respeta que yo no lo desee, y está dispuesto a ser sólo un amigo, mientras yo esté enamorada de alguien más._

_- ¿Qué hay entre tú y él?_

_- Somos amigos._

_- ¿Te acostaste con él?_

_- Dios, tienes una fijación. _– gruñó – _No, Edward, no me acosté con Tyler. Eres la única maldita persona con la que me he acostado en los últimos seis años, y no creas que no me arrepiento de que sea así, pero parece ser que no soy ese tipo de mujer._

_- Te necesito, Bella _– susurró después de un silencio

_- Sabes que puedes tenerme _– reconoció con tristeza – _Depende de ti._

El silencio se hizo eterno antes de que Edward hablara.

_- Llamaré a Ness a casa de tus padres._

_- Hazlo._

_- Adiós, Bella._

_- Adiós, Edward._

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa de la cocina para cubrir su rostro y llorar una vez más.

Haber salido con Tyler la noche anterior le había distraído.

Tyler podía ser un buen amigo, y lo había demostrado al escucharla hablar de Edward y rodearla entre sus brazos confortándola cuando no había podido evitar llorar mientras le explicaba que Edward nunca volvería a Seattle.

Los celos de Edward le reconfortaban en cierta forma, pero que él no demostrara estarse planteando regresar a los Estados Unidos, le dolía.

Le quería allí, con ella, con ella y su hija.

Pero todo indicaba que no podría tenerle.

A diez mil kilómetros de allí, Edward estrelló su teléfono contra la pared de su despacho.

Dos tímidos golpes sonaron en su puerta antes de que se abriera para que Carmen se asomara con prudencia.

La mujer vio el teléfono despedazado en el suelo.

_- ¿Todo bien, Edward?_ – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta

_- Sí, Carmen. Se me cayó el teléfono_ – dijo con acritud _– Consígueme uno nuevo, por favor._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó la mujer adentrándose en el despacho y sentándose frente a él luego de levantar los trozos del teléfono _– ¿Quieres contarme cuál es el problema?_

_- No hay ningún problema_ – dijo sin despegar la vista del monitor del ordenador

_- Les echas de menos –_ aseguró la mujer comprensiva

Se recostó en su asiento y sus ojos se humedecieron sin atreverse a mirar aún a la mujer que a veces actuaba como su madre.

_- Deberías volver a casa, Edward_ – dijo Carmen con cautela

_- Lo he pensado –_ confesó y por fin la miró _– Lo he pensado, Carmen, pero no puedo imaginarme allí. No soporto siquiera imaginar pidiéndole a mi padre que me permita volver a mi puesto allí._

_- Oh, Edward, eso es una tontería, tú lo sabes. Tu padre estaría feliz de que regresaras._

_- Es tan difícil, Carmen. Sé que todos creéis que me estoy comportando como un chiquillo y tal vez sea cierto, pero es difícil para mí. Me marché hace más de ocho años y Carlisle nunca me pidió que regresara. Mi madre, mi hermana, ahora Bella, me han pedido que vuelva a Seattle, pero Carlisle nunca lo hizo. Él me instó a marcharme y nunca me pidió que regresara. No puedo dejar de pensar que prefiere tenerme lejos de la empresa._

_- Oh, Edward, eso es una tontería, querido. No te tiene lejos de la empresa. Si quisieras hundirla podrías hacerlo hundiendo la sede europea. Somos tanto o más importantes que la sede central. Deberías hablar con él. Estoy segura de que tu padre estaría más que feliz si tú decidieras volver. Tal vez nunca te lo ha pedido porque es tan orgulloso como tú. Pero tú no puedes perder a tu hija y a la mujer que amas, sólo por no dar el brazo a torcer._

Se sobresaltó con las palabras de Carmen y se sintió obligado a corregirla.

_- Bella y yo apenas estamos empezando a conocernos._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ – inquirió la mujer extrañada

_- No sé si puedo decir que le ame –_ confesó

_- ¿De verdad crees que no sabes si le amas? Dios, niño, eres tan inteligente para el trabajo y tan tonto para el amor. Amas a esa mujer. Amas a esa mujer más que a nada. Esa chica y esa niña, son tu vida. Cuanto antes lo reconozcas antes te decidirás a hablar con tu padre y podrás tener la vida que tanto has deseado._

La observó en silencio pensando en las palabras de la mujer.

_- Creo que hoy me iré temprano, me vendrá bien ir al gimnasio_ – dijo evadiendo sus pensamientos _– ¿Hay algo urgente?_

Carmen rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza.

_- Mañana llega Tanya Denali_ – explicó _– Se instalará en el estudio de Paseo de Gracia. Hay que recogerla en el aeropuerto a las 15:35. ¿Irás tú?_

Bufó molesto.

_- No. Que vaya Liam._

_- Tú le conoces, Liam no_ – comentó Carmen extrañada ante la actitud de Edward.

_- Que lleve un cartel con su nombre. Carmen, quiero que mantengas a Tanya alejada de mí. Tanto como sea posible. Que Liam se encargue de explicarle todo lo que necesite_ _saber._

_- Pero tú eres el jefe. Deberías darle la bienvenida, al menos._

_- Ok. Cuando llegue aquí, le daré la bienvenida y luego se la derivaré a Liam, que él se encargue de ella._

_- Estará dos o tres meses aquí, Edward, no podrás evitarla por siempre._

_- La evitaré cuanto sea posible._

_- ¿Se puede saber por qué?_

_- Tonterías de Alice. Quiere emparejarnos._

_- ¿Tu hermana quiere emparejarte con Tanya Denali?_

_- Sí. Es su mejor amiga._

_- Oh, vaya, entiendo. Bien, no te preocupes, intentaré que no te moleste._

_- Gracias, Carmen. Recuérdame que te de un aumento de sueldo._

_- Preferiría unos días libres_ – acotó la mujer

_- De momento será un aumento de sueldo. Si te doy unos días libres, dejarás mi puerta desprotegida y Tanya podría colarse._

Carmen se carcajeó.

_- Ok, señor feudal, mantendré al vulgo lejos de su fortaleza._

_- Gracias, Carmen. Si no estuvieras casada con Eleazar, te pediría matrimonio._

_- Lo tendré en cuenta si me divorcio, aunque preferiría verte casado con la madre de tu hija._

_- Y yo_ – reconoció en voz muy baja.

La llegada de Tanya al día siguiente fue todo lo molesta que había imaginado.

Le dio la bienvenida en su despacho con Carmen y Liam junto a ellos, para evitar cualquier comentario fuera de lugar de la chica, que se mostró claramente contrariada.

Logró evitarla por tres días, pero el sábado sobre el mediodía, aprovechando que Carmen no trabajaba y había escuchado que Edward estaría en el despacho, Tanya se apareció allí.

_- Adelante_ – dijo Edward en cuanto golpearon la puerta de su despacho

Vestido con vaqueros desgastados y una camisa que llevaba remangada, se inclinaba sobre su mesa de dibujo, tomando medidas sobre un plano.

_- Hola, Edward_ – saludó sobresaltándole

_- Tanya –_ dijo volteándose para verla –_ ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_- Escuché que trabajarías hoy y pensé en pasarme por aquí. Tal vez pudiera darte una mano._

_- Gracias, Tanya, pero no hace falta_ – aseguró incómodo y furioso _– Disfruta el fin de semana. Deberías ir a conocer la ciudad._

_- Oh, sí_ – se quejó dejándose caer sobre una de las butacas frente al escritorio – _Es que..._ – dudó mostrándose nerviosa _– no conozco nada y no hablo el idioma... te confieso que me amedrenta un poco moverme sola por la ciudad_

_- No tienes que preocuparte. En Barcelona fácilmente puedes moverte en inglés._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Estoy seguro. _

_- Tal vez tú pudieras acompañarme, pasear un rato conmigo, enseñarme los lugares más interesantes._

_- Lo siento, Tanya, pero tengo trabajo._

_- Yo podría ayudarte para acabar antes_ – ofreció

_- No creo, gracias._

_- Sé que estás evitándome_ – reconoció la chica sonrojándose _– Lo siento. Lamento haberte molestado de alguna forma y que sientas que debes evitarme._

Exhaló profundamente antes de hablar.

_- No es así, Tanya,_ – denegó _– de verdad tengo trabajo._

_- Déjame ayudarte y podré invitarte a comer_ – sonrió _– Sin dobles intenciones –_ aseguró _– Por favor..._

Suspiró derrotado y guardó sus lápices.

_- De acuerdo. Vayamos a comer._

_- Gracias, Edward, es genial_ – sonrió la chica satisfecha – _¿Quieres que acabemos tu trabajo antes?_

_- No, no hace falta. Ya lo haré el lunes._

_- Bien_

Salieron caminando por el puerto mientras Edward le explicaba sobre los lugares que debería visitar durante su estadía.

Se sentaron en un restaurante en el puerto olímpico donde pidieron unos entrantes vegetales y compartieron una fideuà.

Compartieron la tarde dando un agradable paseo, disfrutando del clima aún cálido de septiembre, y para cuando a última hora de la tarde se sentaron en un bar de las ramblas para refrescarse, reconoció haberlo pasado bien.

Esa fue la primera vez desde que Bella y Nessie se habían marchado, que se sintió distendido.

_- ¿Y qué tal las vacaciones con tu hija?_ – preguntó Tanya con soltura frente a una copa de sangría.

Edward se tensó un momento antes de contestar.

_- Muy bien –_ reconoció –_ Nos divertimos mucho._

_- Sí, algo me contó Alice sobre el entusiasmo de la niña._

_- Sí, le gustó bastante la ciudad y todo lo que hicimos._

_- ¿Te gustaría que viviera aquí contigo?_

_- Más que cualquier otra cosa_ – confesó revolviendo su copa

_- ¿Crees que es posible que suceda?_

_- No. Bella no quiere ni siquiera oír hablar de ello._

_- Entiendo –_ dijo la chica dando un trago a su bebida –_ No sé por qué es tan reacia, yo ni me lo pensaría. Barcelona es una ciudad maravillosa._

_- Sí, lo es._

_- Yo estaría más que dispuesta a dejar Seattle_ – aseguró

_- Creí que no querías alejarte de tu familia. Alice me dijo alguna vez que estabas muy unida a tu madre._

_- Oh, sí, lo estoy. Pero mi madre sólo desea mi felicidad, y si mi felicidad estuviese en Barcelona, ella estaría más que feliz de que la tomara._

_- Ojalá Bella pensara lo mismo_ – murmuró

_- Supongo que es un poco egoísta de su parte. _

_- Tal vez yo sea el egoísta al negarme a volver a Seattle_

_- Oh, no, no lo creo. Estoy segura de que tienes tus razones, y también sé que aunque ahora te parezca duro y difícil, con el tiempo te sentirás mejor. Cuando tengas tu propia familia aquí, aprenderás a sobrellevarlo mejor._

_- No importa cuántos hijos tenga, Nessie es mi hija y la amo y eso nunca cambiará. Siempre me dolerá no tenerla conmigo._

_- Sí, lo sé –_ reconoció la chica –_ Pero estoy segura de que encontrarás la mejor forma de estar con ella y con tu nueva familia._

_- Familia_ – gimió – _Eso se ve muy lejos ahora mismo_

_- Llegará, Edward –_ aseguró Tanya cogiendo su mano sobre la mesa en un gesto que le incomodó _– Sólo tienes que darte la oportunidad._

Sonrió nervioso alejando su mano del tacto de la chica.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- ¿Diga?_ – la voz femenina que contestó al teléfono móvil de Edward fue como un puntapié y no pudo evitar que su mano temblara _– ¿Diga?_ – repitió la voz ante su silencio

_- Disculpe, ¿es éste el teléfono de Edward Cullen?_

_- Sí ¿quién habla?_

_- Ah, soy Bella Swan. ¿Podría hablar con Edward, por favor? – _pidió con la voz entrecortada

_- Oh, Bella, hola _– saludó la chica risueña –_ ¿Cómo estás? Soy Tanya._

_- Oh, hola, Tanya _– saludó dejándose caer sobre una silla ante la mirada impaciente de su hija _– Disculpa, no te reconocí ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien, yo muy bien, ¿qué tal tú? ¿y la niña?_

Cómo odiaba que llamara "la niña" a Nessie...

_- Muy bien, gracias._ – respondió escueta – _¿Crees que podrías pasarme a Edward?_

_- Sí, claro, Edward ahora está en la ducha_ – explicó _– Si esperas, te paso con él_ – dijo Tanya dando a entender que no habría inconvenientes en colarse en la ducha junto a Edward y ese conocimiento la sobrecogió.

**_Nos leemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, avances, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Si aún no pasaron por mi nuevo fic _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_, están todos invitados!_**


	37. Capítulo 36

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XXXVI_**

Para cuando el segundo mes de la partida de su hija se cumplió, Edward y Tanya habían forjado una agradable camaradería.

En Seattle, Nessie le explicaba a su madre lo feliz que estaba por haber sido escogida para participar en el coro del colegio.

Tenían previstas varias actuaciones, entre ellas un concierto estudiantil que se daría en febrero del año siguiente.

Quedaba mucho para ello aún, y Bella estaba segura que tendría por delante cuatro meses de espera bastante largos.

Pero el entusiasmo de su hija era abrumador, así que accedió a llamar a Edward para que Nessie le comunicara sus novedades, ya que la niña consideraba imprescindible saber si su padre podría asistir al concierto en febrero.

Bella era consciente de que no había prisa, pero eso no era lo que pensaba Nessie.

_- ¿Diga?_ – la voz femenina que contestó al teléfono móvil de Edward fue como un puntapié y no pudo evitar que su mano temblara _– ¿Diga?_ – repitió la voz ante su silencio

_- Disculpe, ¿es éste el teléfono de Edward Cullen?_

_- Sí ¿quién habla?_

_- Ah, soy Bella Swan. ¿Podría hablar con Edward, por favor? – _pidió con la voz entrecortada

_- Oh, Bella, hola _– saludó la chica risueña –_ ¿Cómo estás? Soy Tanya._

_- Oh, hola, Tanya _– saludó dejándose caer sobre una silla ante la mirada impaciente de su hija _– Disculpa, no te reconocí ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien, yo muy bien, ¿qué tal tú? ¿y la niña?_

Cómo odiaba que llamara "la niña" a Nessie...

_- Muy bien, gracias._ – respondió escueta – _¿Crees que podrías pasarme a Edward?_

_- Sí, claro, Edward ahora está en la ducha_ – explicó _– Si esperas, te paso con él_ – dijo Tanya dando a entender que no habría inconvenientes en colarse en la ducha junto a Edward y ese conocimiento la sobrecogió.

_- No, no hace falta. Te agradecería si pudieras decirle que Nessie tiene que hablar con él, si pudiera devolverle la llamada, por favor._

_- Sí, desde luego_ – aseguró la chica

_- ¿No estaba mi papá?_ – preguntó Nessie ansiosa en cuanto Bella cortó la comunicación

_- Estaba ocupado pero te llamará en un rato._

_- Vale –_ aceptó la niña con un mohín.

Esperó la llamada de Edward que nunca llegó.

Cuando por enésima vez Nessie preguntó por su padre, la diferencia horaria marcaba que pasaba la madrugada en Barcelona, por lo que decidió hablar con él al día siguiente.

Ya le marcaría lo que era importante.

Edward despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Las resacas eran odiosas y él ya no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto.

La noche anterior había aceptado la invitación de Tanya y había salido a cenar y tomar una copa con ella y algunas personas del despacho.

Se había ido a la cama a las cinco de la mañana y cuando se despertó a media tarde aún se sentía agotado.

Que Tanya lo imaginase y se apareciese en su departamento trayendo la comida, fue casi una bendición.

Estuvieron toda la tarde del sábado en su departamento viendo películas y dormitando sobre el sofá, igual de exhaustos.

Cuando su teléfono sonó a las diez de la noche, le sorprendió ver el nombre de Bella en el identificador.

_- Hola, Bella –_ saludó levantándose del sofá para subir a su habitación y hablar con intimidad

_- ¿Hola, Bella?_ – gruñó indignada _– ¿Hola, Bella? Maldito seas, Edward._

_- Hey ¿qué te pasa? –_ preguntó sorprendido por el exabrupto de la chica

_- ¿Qué me pasa? Eres un maldito gilipollas._

_- Hey, Bella, cálmate, ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás con el período?_ – preguntó burlón antes de caer en la cuenta de que no sabía si Bella había vuelto a tener el período desde que se había marchado

_- Dios mío, eres un capullo._

_- Espera, ahora que lo pienso ¿has tenido el período?_

_- ¿Qué? –_ le respondió sin comprenderle

_- Sí, ya me has oído. Nunca me has dicho si has tenido el período o no, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo, sabes por qué lo pregunto. ¿Estás embarazada?_

_- Claro que no, idiota._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Oh, por Dios, eres un imbécil. ¿Crees que te lo ocultaría? Eres el padre de mi hija, idiota, no podría ocultártelo ni aunque quisiera. No estoy embarazada._

_- Bien, me alegra saberlo –_ contestó con algo de desilusión y bastante de molestia – _Bien, y ahora puedo saber a qué se debe tu agradable conversación._

_- No me importa qué mierda has estado haciendo ni con quién, aunque desde luego que puedo imaginarlo..._

_- No sé de qué coño hablas_

_- ...pero si dices que vas a llamarla, debes hacerlo_ – prosiguió sin escucharle

_- ¿De qué estás hablando, Bella?_

_- Tiene cinco años, es importante que le llames cuando dices que vas a hacerlo. _

_- ¿De qué hablas? –_ repitió _– ¿Es Nessie? ¿Sucedió algo con Nessie?_

_- Estuvo esperándote durante toda la tarde de ayer, y todo lo que va del día de hoy._

_- Cálmate, ¿quieres? Explícame de qué estás hablando._

_- Nessie estaba muy entusiasmada y quería hablar contigo desesperadamente. Eras la única persona con la que quería hablar y no fuiste capaz de devolverle la llamada..._

_- ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué llamada?_

_- ¿No te lo dijo?_ – gruñó _– ¿Esa zorra no te dijo que te llamé?_

_- Por Dios, Bella_ – exclamó molesto _– Basta ya. Explícate de una vez._

_- Nessie tenía algo que contarte._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- La aceptaron en el coro del colegio. Era importante para ella y la aceptaron. Se lo contó a todo el mundo, mis padres, los tuyos, Rose, Jazz, pero sólo le interesaba que tú lo supieras_ – explicó _– Te llamé ayer pero Tanya me dijo que estabas en la ducha –_ explicó sintiendo su corazón encogerse _– Dijo que te diría que llamaras a Ness._

_- ¿Hablaste con Tanya ayer? –_ comentó sorprendido

_- Sí. Ness estuvo esperando tu llamada que nunca llegó. Su mejor amiga del colegio le invitó a pasar la noche en su casa y no fue sólo para esperar tu llamada, y nunca le_ _llamaste._

_- Tanya no me dijo nada._

_- Ya. Lo imagino. _– gimió con dolor _– Ni se te ocurra, Edward. Ni se te ocurra hacer a Nessie a un lado ahora que tienes otra mujer que te pueda dar más hijos. Si haces sufrir a mi hija te mataré. _

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_- Te lo dije desde el primer momento. Antes incluso de que se lo dijésemos a Nessie. Si decidías ser su padre, no permitiría que le abandonases, o le hirieses._

_- Dios, ¿crees que quiero dejar de ser el padre de Nessie, sólo porque no le devolví una llamada?_

_- No sé lo que quieres, Edward. Es evidente que no tengo idea de lo que quieres, porque es evidente que no tengo idea de quién eres._ – dijo sin lograr reprimir el llanto furioso y dolido por más tiempo.

_- Sabes quién soy, Bella. Si no llamé a Nessie ayer fue porque Tanya no me dijo que me habías llamado. De haberlo hecho, le habría llamado de inmediato. No hay nada para mí más importante que Nessie._

_- ¿Estás con ella? –_ preguntó con un gemido

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si estás con Tanya. ¿Estás con ella? ¿Estáis viviendo juntos?_

_- No. Somos amigos._

_- ¿Sois amigos? Cuando estabas aquí no querías saber nada de ella..._

_- Se ha portado muy diferente conmigo desde que está aquí. Es una buena amiga._

_- Sabes que ella quiere más..._

Edward suspiró apenado.

_- ¿Qué puedo decirte, Bella? Sólo te diré que ni Tanya ni nadie interferirán en mi relación con Nessie. Nunca. Ahora mismo aclararé con Tanya lo sucedido. _

_- ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Está contigo ahora mismo?_

_- ¿Qué quieres saber, Bella?_

Exhaló atormentada antes de hablar.

_- ¿Has pasado página, Edward?_

_- ¿Qué significa eso?_

_- Si ya has pasado página con respecto a nosotros._

_- No me has dejado opción, Bella –_ aseguró con dolor asestándole a la chica un golpe mortal

_- Tienes razón_ – murmuró apenada _– Te pasaré con Nessie_ – dijo yendo a buscar a la niña para entregarle su teléfono.

Cuando Edward bajó al salón cuarenta minutos después, se sentía demasiado confuso.

_- ¿Todo bien?_ – preguntó Tanya con una sonrisa genuina.

_- Tanya, ¿tú contestaste mi teléfono ayer mientras yo estaba en la ducha?_

_- Eh, sí. Era Bella._

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que debía llamarle?_

_- Lo siento, ella dijo que volvería a llamar así que simplemente lo olvidé._

_- ¿Dijo que volvería a llamar? Bella asegura haberte pedido que me lo dijeras para que yo le llamara a ella._

_- Oh, no, está confundida. Dijo claramente que llamarían más tarde._

_- ¿Estás segura? –_ indagó confundido recostándose en el sofá

_- Completamente._

_- Supongo que todo fue un malentendido. De todos modos preferiría que no contestaras mis llamadas, pero si alguna vez vuelves a contestar mi teléfono, te agradeceré que me lo digas._

_- Desde luego, Edward, espero no haberte generado problemas._

_- No. No te preocupes, es sólo que Bella estaba bastante molesta porque no llamé a Nessie y Nessie también se sentía desilusionada._

_- Lo siento –_ repitió la chica acercándose a él –_ No quiero crearte problemas con la niña._

_- No, le expliqué lo sucedido y lo entendió_

_- Bien__ – _dijo Tanya estirando su mano para enredarla con la de Edward que descansaba en su regazo

Pensativo aceptó su toque enredando los dedos con los de la chica.

Tanya se inclinó hacia él a la vez que con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el rostro de Edward.

La miró intentando entender los sentimientos que le asaltaban, cuando ella se acercó aún más y rozó sus labios.

Esperando la reacción de Edward, Tanya presionó su boca contra la de él, para deslizar la lengua sobre los labios masculinos.

Se dejó besar.

Ante la insistencia de la joven, separó los labios y la lengua de Tanya se coló en su boca para bailar junto a la suya, mientras la chica se apretaba contra él.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- Hola_ – saludó Bella aprensiva al otro lado de la línea

_- Hola, Bella._ – respondió con voz átona _– ¿Te interrumpo o te molesto?_

_- No, acababa de ducharme. Iré a buscar a Nessie_

_- No_ – le detuvo – _Es contigo con quiero hablar_

_- ¿Conmigo?_ – inquirió confundida

_- Sí, ¿te molesto?_

_- No, no, en absoluto_ – aseguró dejándose caer en la cama, envuelta en la toalla que había cogido del baño al salir de la ducha. _– Dime, ¿qué sucede?_

Exhaló con profundidad antes de hablar.

_- He estado hablando con Tanya..._ – comenzó pero Bella se sintió obligada a interrumpirle

_- No, Edward, no, por favor... no quiero que me hables de Tanya, por favor..._

_- Por favor, Bella, sólo necesito que me escuches. Tanya dijo algo que me preocupó y necesito hablarlo contigo, por favor..._ – rogó

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó incómoda después de un momento _– ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Dios_ – gimió _– Es difícil de explicar, no sé por dónde empezar..._

**_Nos vemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde pueden compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, etc. sobre ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Si aún no pasaron por mi nuevo fic _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_, están todos invitados!_**


	38. Capítulo 37

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXXVII**_

Incómodo, llevó sus manos a los hombros de la chica para alejarle de él.

Ella, malinterpretando su acción se movió en el sofá para ubicarse sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Se apretó contra él sin separar sus labios, mientras llevaba las manos al borde de su camiseta y tiraba de ella quitándosela por la cabeza.

Edward se separó y la miró.

Sentada sobre él, con su piel clara y suave y sus pechos desnudos, le incomodó.

_- Espera, Tanya_ – murmuró poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica e instándola a bajar de su regazo para sentarse en el sofá.

Se puso de pie mesándose los cabellos en un gesto nervioso.

_- ¿Qué sucede, Edward?_ – indagó la chica confundida

_- Creo que has confundido las cosas._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No estoy interesado en ti de esa forma._

_- ¿De qué forma?_

_- Creí que éramos amigos y que estaba claro que no había nada más entre nosotros._

_- Oh, Edward, por favor. Hemos estado el último mes y medio juntos. Nos divertimos, lo pasamos bien, es evidente que nos gustamos..._

_- No de esa forma para mí – _aclaró

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No quiero tener nada más que una amistad contigo, Tanya. Lamento haber hecho algo para que pensaras que no era así. Creí haber dejado claro lo que quería._

_- Por favor, Edward, somos dos adultos. No voy a pedirte matrimonio. Podemos divertirnos un rato, pasarlo bien juntos. Estoy segura de que podemos pasarlo muy bien juntos._

_- Lo siento, Tanya, pero en este momento no es lo que estoy buscando._

_- Tampoco yo lo buscaba _– aseguró la chica aunque Edward dudó seriamente de su afirmación _– Pero estamos aquí, tú y yo, nos gustamos, podemos pasar un buen momento._

_- Lo siento, Tanya, pero no. Creo que será mejor que te marches._

_- No, Edward _– discutió levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a él y rodearle con sus brazos _– ¿No te gusto? _– ronroneó restregando sus ingles contra él – _¿No te parezco guapa? ¿Atractiva al menos?_

_- Eres preciosa, Tanya. Eres físicamente preciosa y lo sabes, pero yo no me siento de esa forma contigo._

_- ¿Por qué no? _

_- Simplemente, no _– dijo comenzando a impacientarse a la vez que separaba los brazos de ella de su cuerpo.

- _Mírame, Edward_ – ordenó cuando él se alejó

Cuando Edward se volteó a verla, Tanya acariciaba sus enormes pechos frente a él tironeando de sus propios pezones endureciéndolos, mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva.

_- ¿No te excito?_ – susurró sugerente

_- Por favor, Tanya. Vístete –_ ordenó inclinándose sobre el sofá para levantar la camiseta de la chica y entregársela

_- Vamos, Edward. Sólo un poco de diversión..._

_- No estoy interesado en ese tipo de diversión_

_- Dios –_ gimió molesta vistiéndose – _¿Es por la madre de tu hija? ¿Estás enamorado de ella?_

_- No es de tu incumbencia_ – replicó molesto

_- Esa mujer nunca estará dispuesta a abandonar su vida por ti. Deberías saberlo. Eso es todo lo que le importas._ – gruñó alejándose de él para ir hasta la puerta del departamento.

Cogió su bolso y su chaqueta del perchero de la entrada y se volteó hacia él molesta.

_- Te estás perdiendo la oportunidad de tener tu propia familia por soñar con un imposible._

_- ¿Qué sabrás tú? Tengo mi familia. Tengo una hija que es mi familia y lo será siempre._

_- ¿Sí? ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Cuánto tardará en olvidarse de ti, Edward? Esa niña pasará contigo dos o tres semanas al año, ¿crees que vuestra relación será muy fuerte? Por Dios, cuando dejes de ser una novedad, preferirá pasar los días con sus compañeros de colegio o de instituto en vez de contigo. Y tú estarás aquí solo, preguntándote qué podrías haber tenido si te hubieras dado una oportunidad de ser feliz y tener una familia –_ sentenció la joven antes de salir del departamento con un portazo.

Acongojado por las palabras de Tanya, se dejó caer en el sofá.

No pudo eludir el pesar y el temor. Sabía que Nessie le amaba, tanto como él a ella, pero también sabía a ciencia cierta que era una niña. Era inevitable que se sintiera atraída por otras cosas, y la devoción que sentía por él se desvanecería.

Afligido marcó el número de la única mujer que le podía calmar.

_- Hola_ – saludó Bella aprensiva al otro lado de la línea

_- Hola, Bella._ – respondió con voz átona _– ¿Te interrumpo o te molesto?_

_- No, acababa de ducharme. Iré a buscar a Nessie._

_- No_ – le detuvo – _Es contigo con quien quiero hablar._

_- ¿Conmigo?_ – inquirió confundida

_- Sí, ¿te molesto?_

_- No, no, en absoluto_ – aseguró dejándose caer en la cama, envuelta en la toalla que había cogido del baño al salir de la ducha. _– Dime, ¿qué sucede?_

Exhaló con profundidad antes de hablar.

_- He estado hablando con Tanya..._ – comenzó pero Bella se sintió obligada a interrumpirle

_- No, Edward, no, por favor... no quiero que me hables de Tanya, por favor..._

_- Por favor, Bella, sólo necesito que me escuches. Tanya dijo algo que me preocupó y necesito hablarlo contigo, por favor..._ – rogó

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó incómoda después de un momento _– ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Dios_ – gimió _– Es difícil de explicar, no sé por dónde empezar..._

_- ¿Puedo preguntar yo algo entonces?_

_- Sí, dime._

_- ¿Estás con Tanya?_

_- No, se acaba de marchar._

_- Quiero decir... ¿estás con ella? ¿estáis juntos? ¿estás saliendo con ella?_

_- No._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – pidió algo más sosegada

_- De verdad –_ aseguró –_ Pero, ¿eso cambia algo?_

_- No, supongo que no –_ reconoció con resignada tristeza ante la actitud de él _– Bien, ¿qué es lo que querías preguntarme?_

_- En realidad no es una pregunta, pero necesito que me calmes y sólo tú sabes hacerlo._

_- No te entiendo, Edward, explícate._

_- Tanya dijo que Nessie acabará olvidándose de mí si tan solo nos vemos dos o tres veces al año._

_- ¿Eso ha dicho? ¿Y por qué piensa eso?_

_- Dice que con el tiempo preferirá pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos y yo pasaré a importarle menos que sus compañeros de colegio._

_- Dios, Edward –_ sonrió comprensiva – _Claro que lo preferirá. Preferirá pasar tiempo con sus amigos antes que contigo o conmigo. ¿Acaso cuando estabas en el instituto tú no preferías pasar días y noches enteras con tus amigos en lugar de estar estancado en casa con tus padres? Porque yo sí lo prefería. Me hubiera ido a vivir con Rosalie para ver a mis padres una vez al año y sólo si era obligatorio. _

_- No creo que Tanya se refiriera a eso._

_- Edward, no te lo tomes a mal, pero me importa un pimiento lo que Tanya tenga que decir o que opinar sobre nuestra hija. No sé qué relación tienes con ella ni la que tendrás o esperas tener..._

_- No tengo ninguna relación con ella, ni pienso ni espero tener ninguna_ – le aclaró

_- Bien, si es así no debería importarte lo más mínimo lo que ella tenga que decir. Ella no te conoce, no conoce a Ness, no sabe qué relación hay entre vosotros._

_- No es que me importe su opinión, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo. ¿Crees que se olvidará de mí al no vernos a menudo?_

_- Oh, Edward, no lo sé, no sé qué esperas que diga. Desde luego que no te olvidará, te ama, Edward. No se olvidará de ti, porque tú no desaparecerás de su vida. Porque tú no vas a desaparecer de su vida, ¿verdad? –_ aseguró algo temerosa

_- No, claro que no, no quiero desaparecer, pero tengo miedo de que la distancia, ya sabes, que no funcione..._

_- Haremos que funcione, Edward_ – aseguró aún sin poder evitar pensar que todo sería más sencillo si él volviese finalmente a casa

_- Creo que tal vez debería regresar a Seattle –_ aventuró él poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de Bella a la vez que encendía una pequeña llama de esperanza

_- ¿De verdad lo crees?_ – indagó entusiasmada

_- No es lo que quiero hacer, no quiero vivir en Seattle, pero no quiero que la distancia me separe de mi hija. No quiero que Ness me olvide –_ explicó Edward y la momentánea alegría de Bella se apagó como la llama de una cerilla en medio de un huracán

_- No te olvidará, Edward. Nunca te olvidará. Yo no le permitiré que lo haga, y desde luego, tampoco tú lo permitirás._

_- ¿No crees que tenga que volver a Seattle?_

_- No por esa razón. _

_- No sé qué hacer, Bella –_ gimió confundido mesándose los cabellos.

_- Nadie puede ayudarte en esta decisión, Edward. Yo no puedo hacerlo._

_- ¿Por qué no? Dime algo, necesito que me digas algo._

_- Te amo, Edward._ – aseguró _– Yo te amo y Nessie te ama. Te amamos y seríamos las personas más felices del mundo si tu decidieras trasladarte a Seattle. Nessie porque te tendría cerca y podría verte y compartir contigo su vida entera y su día a día_ – explicó emotiva _– Y yo porque haría todo lo posible y lo imposible para que te enamorases de mí y quisieras que viviéramos juntos y tuviéramos una familia juntos._

_- ¿No crees que tal vez ya esté enamorado de ti? _

_- No quiero dar nada por sentado. Sé que apenas nos conocemos..._

_- Pero tú estás segura de estar enamorada de mí._

_- Supongo que es porque tú eres irresistible_ – sugirió divertida haciéndole reír

_- ¿Y tú crees que no eres irresistible?_

_- Sé que no lo soy_ – reconoció _– Y no es falsa modestia, ni problemas de autoestima. Sé que estoy bien, y hay gente a la que le gusto y gente a la que no, pero no soy irresistible._

_- Tampoco yo._

_- Pues sí lo has sido para mí, y no voy a negar que intenté resistirme tanto como pude._

_- Ya, a diferencia de mí, que nunca he intentado resistirme a lo loco que me vuelves. Me sucedió en aquel yate en el Mediterráneo, y me sucedió en la boda de mi hermana, y nuevamente aquí en Barcelona._

_- Tonto_ – le regañó halagada

_- Tal vez debería volver a Seattle –_ aventuró haciéndola estremecer dándole un giro inesperado a la conversación

_- No, Edward_ – gimió Bella _– No lo digas. No lo digas a menos que realmente lo desees. No quiero hacerme ilusiones con algo que probablemente no suceda._

_- Estoy hecho un lío, Bella_ – confesó

_- Dios, Edward. Tienes que estar seguro..._

_- Pensaba que querías que me trasladase a Seattle._

_- Y no hay nada que desee más, pero quiero que estés seguro de tu decisión. No quiero que puedas arrepentirte o sentirte infeliz por vivir aquí._

_- ¿Crees que podría ser infeliz? ¿No crees que tú y Ness podríais hacerme feliz?_

_- No lo sé, Edward. Sólo sé que no quiero que Ness y yo carguemos con esa responsabilidad. Nosotras te amamos y haríamos todo para que fueras feliz, pero si no lo lográramos, no quiero que seas infeliz por nuestra causa. No quiero que nunca puedas reprocharnos algo así._

_- Nunca os reprocharía nada_ – discutió enérgico

_- Tal vez no con palabras o hechos. Tal vez tú no nos lo reprocharas, pero yo lo haría. Yo me reprocharía no poder hacerte feliz, o no lograr que pensaras que había sido una buena decisión._

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer, entonces?_

_- Pensarlo muy bien. Ten en cuenta los pros y los contras de esa decisión. Piensa bien qué deseas y qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar. Y cuando lo sepas, tomarás la decisión correcta._

Edward suspiró pensativo.

_- ¿Me esperarás? –_ rogó sabiendo que no tenía derecho a pedir algo así _– ¿Crees que podrás esperarme?_

_- Dios, Edward, no puedo asegurar que te esperaré durante años, pero creo que no me equivoco si digo que, lo quiera o no, acabaré esperándote bastante más de lo conveniente. – _aseguró haciéndole respirar tranquilo

* * *

**_Menudo capítulo el capítulo anterior! _**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, por leer y por recomendarme._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capi:_**

___Yo viajaré a Roma con Royce._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_ – preguntó la mujer con preocupación – _Sabes que esto puede estirarse durante meses..._

_- Lo sé. Yo me ocuparé –_ aseguró – _Despeja mi agenda para que pueda viajar mañana mismo._

_- Pero, Edward..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Vanessa vendrá por las vacaciones de Navidad._

_- Falta más de un mes para ello._

_- Sí, pero si la demanda no prospera podría llevarte más de un mes._

_- Iré yo, Carmen. Estaré de vuelta para las vacaciones._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

**_Nos vemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde pueden compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, etc. sobre ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Si aún no pasaron por mi nuevo fic _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_, están todos invitados!_**

**_Aprovecho el capítulo de hoy para dejar un comentario._**

_El miércoles, por primera vez desde que empecé a publicar en FF eliminé un review, anónimo por supuesto._

_Estoy y siempre he estado abierta a las críticas, buenas y malas, las acepto e intento aprender de ellas si son constructivas. Pero no quiero aceptar que me insulten, ni a mí, ni a quienes me leen. La vida real es demasiado compleja, profunda y difícil, como para aceptar insultos anónimos y gratuitos por un FIC. Aecpto las opiniones (no verdades, porque sobre gustos no hay nada escrito y nadie tiene la verdad, y para ello basta con leer todos los rr y ver que había opiniones de todo tipo), pero no tengo por qué aceptar los insultos. Creo que deberíamos aprender a dar opiniones sin caer en lo insultante, eso suele restar valor a una opinión.  
_

_Entiendo que no les gustara lo que sucedió en ese capítulo, pero ¿de verdad es tan importante para sus vidas que dos personajes ficticios se acuesten con alguien que no les gusta? ¿tanto les indigna como para insultar (y sin dar la cara) a otras personas a las cuales no conocéis? ES UN FIC. Una historia inventada y gratuita, gratuita para leerla y gratuita para dejar de leerla. _


	39. Capítulo 38

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXXVIII**_

La cabeza de Edward daba vueltas entre debates, y así siguió durante el fin de semana.

Cuando el lunes llegó a la oficina, la mirada que Tanya le dirigió le exasperó.

Carmen entró tras él a su despacho, para organizar el día.

_- ¿Algo urgente, Carmen? _

_- Algunas cosas_ – explicó la mujer abriendo su agenda _– Han surgido algunos problemas con el proyecto en Roma..._

_- ¿Qué problemas?_

_- Parece ser que los proveedores nos han entregado algunos materiales de baja calidad y tenemos algunos defectos en la construcción._

_- ¿Qué medidas hemos tomado?_

_- La oficina de Roma han intentado reclamar una indemnización pero no están teniendo mucho peso. Liam ha pensado en viajar a Roma mañana._

_- De acuerdo. ¿Qué más tienes?_

_- Tanya estará trabajando contigo en el proyecto del hotel de Soria._

_- ¿Desde cuándo?_

_- ¿Desde hoy?_ – respondió la mujer algo intimidada por el tono letal que Edward le dirigió _– Creí que querías que se integrara a alguno de los proyectos que apenas están comenzando y éste es el más adecuado ¿Algún inconveniente?_

Exhaló antes de hablar.

_- ¿Puedes cambiarla?_

_- Uh, Edward, no lo sé, podría intentar cambiarla por Royce, pero Royce pensaba viajar a Roma con Liam, ya que es el que ha tratado con la empresa de proveedores._

_- Bien_ – aceptó _– Entonces que sea Liam quien se encargue del hotel. Yo viajaré a Roma con Royce._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_ – preguntó la mujer con preocupación – _Sabes que esto puede estirarse durante meses..._

_- Lo sé. Yo me ocuparé –_ aseguró – _Despeja mi agenda para que pueda viajar mañana mismo._

_- Pero, Edward..._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Vanessa vendrá por las vacaciones de Navidad._

_- Falta más de un mes para ello._

_- Sí, pero si la demanda no prospera podría llevarte más de un mes._

_- Iré yo, Carmen. Estaré de vuelta para las vacaciones._

_- ¿Estás seguro?_

_- Completamente. Si aún no tenemos resolución, volveré de todas formas. Nada impedirá que pase las vacaciones con Nessie._

_- De acuerdo. Como tú digas._

_- Por cierto ¿tienes ya los billetes para Nessie?_

_- Tengo la reserva hecha. Me lo confirmarán entre hoy y mañana._

_- Bien, cuando lo tengas házmelo saber para darle la información a Bella._

La mujer le observó con tristeza.

_- ¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer, Edward?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_ – indagó confundido

_- ¿Quieres que Nessie venga a Barcelona para pasar contigo tres semanas de vacaciones?_

_- Desde luego que sí_ – respondió frunciendo el entrecejo – _¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes que no hay nada que desee más que pasar las vacaciones con mi hija._

_- Lo sé, sólo creo que tal vez sería mejor que tú fueras allí para pasarlo con tu familia._

_- Carmen, por favor... tengo la cabeza hecha un lío..._

_- Sabes que la solución es muy sencilla_

_- Carmen, por favor..._

_- De acuerdo. Sólo espero que lo pienses bien._

_- Es lo que estoy haciendo_ – aseguró

Cuando esa tarde habló con Bella, sus ideas aún eran confusas.

_– ¿Estás seguro de que estarás en Barcelona para las vacaciones? –_ preguntó la chica preocupada cuando le informó sobre su viaje

_– Sí, Bella_ – repitió cansino _– Puedes estar segura de que nada me impedirá pasar las vacaciones con Ness._

_– Eso espero, Nessie está muy entusiasmada con ello._

_– También yo, estos días se me harán largos. Carmen se comunicará contigo para pasarte los detalles del billete._

_– De acuerdo._

_– ¿Estás segura de que no quieres viajar con Nessie?_ – preguntó con interés

_– Estoy segura de que no puedo hacerlo. Ya tomé mis vacaciones para ir a Barcelona en agosto._

_– Estoy seguro de que podrías arreglarlo._

_– No creo, Edward. Además creo que si así será nuestra vida para siempre, será bueno que Nessie y tú paséis tiempo juntos y solos._

_– Somos una familia, Bella. Las familias pasan juntas las vacaciones._

_– Vaya, es curioso escucharte hablar sobre lo que hacen las familias… –_ comentó con ironía pero no recibió respuesta –_ Tú y Nessie sois familia, Edward, tú y yo sólo somos los padres de Ness._

_– Sabes que no me opondría a que fuéramos una familia._

_– En realidad no estoy tan segura de eso…_

_– ¿Por qué lo dices?_ – preguntó viéndose interrumpido por el sonido del timbre

_– Tienes visitas_ – dijo Bella que había escuchado también el sonido

_– Debe ser el chico del restaurante. _

_– Ve a atender. Hablamos en otro momento, y que tengas un buen viaje._

_– Gracias, cariño, pero no creas que no me he dado cuenta que no me has respondido. Os llamaré cuando esté instalado para pasaros el número del hotel._

_– Ok_

Cogió la billetera del bolsillo de su americana antes de ir hasta la puerta.

Tanya le observaba con dureza desde el otro lado.

_– ¿Qué coño haces aquí, Tanya?_ – preguntó sin hacerse a un lado.

La chica se coló igualmente adentrándose en el departamento.

_– Tenemos que hablar_

_– No estoy de acuerdo. No tengo nada que hablar contigo._

_– Me dijeron que has abandonado el proyecto del hotel, y estoy segura que lo has hecho para no trabajar conmigo._

_– ¿Qué coño quieres, Tanya? _

_– Saber por qué lo has hecho. No lo entiendo, me parece ridículo que dejes un proyecto para no trabajar conmigo._

_– Disculpa, parece que la recepcionista devenida en aprendiz está cuestionando las decisiones del jefe_ – dijo con una arrogancia que no le era habitual.

Sus palabras duras la hicieron sonrojar nerviosa.

_– Eh, no, yo no…_ – balbució descolocada

_– Bien, aclarado esto, puedes marcharte que tengo cosas que hacer_ – espetó acercándose a la puerta.

_– Espera, Edward, esto es ridículo. Sólo tuvimos una discusión, podemos arreglarlo._

Con un suspiro entre resignado y fastidiado se volteó hacia ella.

_– No entiendes nada, Tanya. No quiero arreglar nada contigo. Eres una empleada más dentro de la empresa de la cual soy el jefe, no te extralimites. Pudimos ser amigos o algo así, pero tú lo confundiste y además te metiste, o intentaste meterte en mi relación con mi hija y la madre de mi hija, y eso no voy a tolerarlo de nadie. Serás muy amiga de mi hermana, y te creerás por ello protegida, pero no voy a permitir que nadie, ni tú, ni mi hermana, se inmiscuyan en mi vida personal, en mi relación con mi hija, o en mi relación con su madre, y puedes estar segura de que ni siquiera Alice podrá impedir que te despida si me tocas las narices._

_– No, Edward, tú me malinterpretaste. Yo sólo quería que vieras que Vanessa…_

_– La próxima vez_ – le cortó tajante y furibundo _– que escuche el nombre de mi hija salir de tu boca, me aseguraré que tu trasero esté en el asiento de un avión con destino Seattle, antes incluso de que te des cuenta que has salido de mi departamento. _

El timbre volvió a sonar, y eso sirvió para poner el punto final a la discusión. Cuando el repartidor del restaurante se marchó, Edward no cerró la puerta sino que junto a ella, le dirigió una mirada más que significativa a la chica, que resoplando se marchó.

Nunca le gustaba ser grosero, y menos aún con las mujeres, pero Tanya se había pasado, y mucho.

Esperaba definitivamente haberle puesto fin.

Royce King hablaba por teléfono sentado a su lado en el avión de Alitalia, a la mañana siguiente.

Su tono era dulce y solemne, y a Edward no dejé de llamarle la atención.

_– Lo sé, colega, pero no te preocupes que estaré aquí el domingo…_ – explicó _– Lo prometo…_

La azafata se acercó a ellos indicándole que debía apagar el teléfono y Royce se despidió de su interlocutor con una sonrisa.

_– Mi hijo_ – le dijo a Edward con orgullo guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta _– En el colegio dan un concierto el domingo, Riley toca el clarinete…_

_– ¿Es su primer concierto?_

_– No, qué va, toca desde los cinco y tiene nueve, o sea que llevamos cuatro años asistiendo a cuatro o cinco conciertos por año. Pero cada uno es como si fuera el primero. Al menos ahora ya no desafinan tanto como cuando comenzó._ – explicó sonriente _– Era un suplicio, me temo que la mitad de los padres y profesores llevarían tapones de oídos, porque no me explico si no cómo hacían para soportarlo sonrientes._

_– Por lo que veo no debía ser tan malo si cuatro años después sigues sin perdértelo…_

_– No me perdería ni uno sólo de sus conciertos_ – aseguró el hombre vehemente – _El domingo he reservado un billete ida y vuelta para volver a Barcelona para estar_ _allí._

_– ¿Harás el viaje para ir al concierto? Imagino que tu hijo no se lo tomará a mal si_ _faltas, si ya has asistido a tantos._

_– No, supongo que no. Con el tiempo él se olvidará que yo me lo perdí, pero yo no_ _lo olvidaría. –_ explicó dejándole pensativo

_– Mi hija fue aceptada en el coro del colegio –_ explicó Edward con una sonrisa triste después de un largo momento.

_– Vaya. Imagino que estarás muy orgulloso._

_– Sí, pero no sólo por eso. Estaría orgulloso aunque la hubieran rechazado._

_– Desde luego que sí, pero seguramente ella está orgullosa de que no lo hayan hecho._

_– Sí, según dice su madre, los últimos días había estado bastante ansiosa por eso._

_– Ya lo creo. Imagino que debe ser difícil para ti estar tan lejos de ella_ – comentó Royce comprensivo

_– Sí, mucho._

_– ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de trasladarte a Seattle? Estoy seguro de que con un poco de organización podrías hacer desde allí el mismo trabajo que desde Barcelona._

_– Sí, supongo que sí_ – reconoció sintiéndose un canalla

_– Seguro que sí, Edward. Además para algo tiene que servirte ser el jefe. Si no te sirve para estar con tu hija, ¿para qué quieres un puesto así?_

_– Sí, bueno… –_ balbució incómodo _– digamos que tengo jefes por encima de mí, ya sabes, Carlisle y Aro…_

_– No creo que tu padre y tu tío no entendieran tu necesidad de vivir con tu hija –_ discutió enérgico Royce –_ No deberías permitirlo._

_– No, supongo que no…_

_– Hazme caso, Edward. La vida ha hecho que te perdieras demasiadas primeras veces de tu niña. Primeras veces que no volverás a tener la oportunidad de vivir. Sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, su primer día de colegio… no te permitas perderte más, algún día no te lo perdonarás_ – sentenció su empleado estremeciéndole.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_– ¿Qué has sabido de Edward? _– preguntó Rosalie cuando volvió a la cocina después de dejar a Henry en su cama.

_– Sigue en Roma_ – respondió con claro malestar

_– ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará por allí? _

_– No lo sé. Él asegura que volverá a tiempo para las vacaciones._

_– ¿Ya tienes el billete de Ness? _

_– Sí. Debe viajar el día veintidós._

Rosalie la miró pensativa.

_– Estoy segura de que Jasper te ayudaría a conseguir un permiso para esos días…_

_– No voy a pedírselo_ – denegó

_– Podrías hacerlo_

_– Podría pero no lo haré…_ – agregó rotunda

**_Nos vemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde pueden compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, etc. sobre ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Si aún no pasaron por _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_, están invitados!_**


	40. Capítulo 39

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XXXIX**_

Cuando el avión tocó tierra en el aeropuerto de Fiumicino, en Roma, Edward se sentía agotado.

Su mente repetía las palabras de Royce, de Carmen, de Bella.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía imaginarse viviendo en Seattle y trabajando junto a su padre.

Por otra parte, sabía que dejar el estudio para trabajar por su cuenta, rompería el corazón de su madre.

Pero si se empeñaba en quedarse en Barcelona, corría el riesgo de romper el corazón de su hija…

La llegada a Roma resultó caótica, los problemas con la empresa proveedora de materiales eran bastante más graves de lo que habían pensado en un primer momento.

La construcción del edificio de oficinas que estaban llevando a cabo, se había topado con importantes problemas de estructuras, causados por la baja calidad de los materiales que la empresa les había entregado, así que las denuncias y reclamos no se podían hacer esperar.

La compleja situación los embutió en una vorágine de trámites, papeleos y abogados, que le hicieron olvidar el mundo exterior.

Cuando finalmente pudo levantar la vista de los documentos, ya llevaba tres semanas en la capital italiana.

Bella estaba en casa de Rosalie ayudándola en la organización de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Henry, mientras esperaba fuera la hora de recoger a Nessie de su ensayo con el coro del colegio.

_– ¿Qué has sabido de Edward? _– preguntó Rosalie cuando volvió a la cocina después de dejar a Henry en su cama.

_– Sigue en Roma_ – respondió con claro malestar

_– ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará por allí? _

_– No lo sé. Él asegura que volverá a tiempo para las vacaciones._

_– ¿Ya tienes el billete de Ness? _

_– Sí. Debe viajar el día veintidós._

Rosalie la miró pensativa.

_– Estoy segura de que Jasper te ayudaría a conseguir un permiso para esos días…_

_– No voy a pedírselo_ – denegó

_– Podrías hacerlo_

_– Podría pero no lo haré…_ – agregó rotunda

_– Pero…_

_- No, Rose. No quiero seguir discutiendo sobre esto. Es hora de pensar de forma adulta. Así_ _será nuestra vida, Ness pasará algunas vacaciones con Edward en Barcelona, y yo no puedo_ _ir con ella cada vez. Sólo nos confundiríamos, Ness, Edward y yo._

_- ¿Por qué crees que te confundirías?_

Bella la observó con una sonrisa escéptica antes de explicarse.

_- Venga ya, después de lo que pasó entre nosotros en verano, ¿crees que si vuelvo a Barcelona a quedarme en casa de Edward, no voy a volver a su cama?_

_- No, supongo que volverías –_ reconoció Rosalie

_- Volveríamos a estar juntos y todo sería como las últimas semanas que estuve allí. Él volvería a intentar convencerme de que me traslade a Barcelona, yo le pediría a él que recapacitara y volviera a Seattle, y acabaríamos discutiendo y sufriendo. No tiene sentido._

_- Pero aún no has superado tu enamoramiento de Edward._

_- No, y no sé si lo haré, pero es un caso perdido._

_- De verdad lo crees_

_- Sí_ – reconoció – _Sabes, si fuese yo sola, tal vez me arriesgaría a luchar por Edward. Dejaría todo y me iría a Barcelona a vivir con él. Pero tengo una hija, y ella está por encima de todo para mí. Nessie ya se ha expresado y ya ha dejado claro no querer vivir allí. ¿Por qué tendría que obligarle? No me gusta cuando los padres piensan que los niños no saben lo que quieren, o no tienen derecho a opinar. No puedo decir que su vida sería mejor allí que aquí, porque no veo razón para que así sea. Entonces, si su vida no será mejor, ¿por qué no voy a respetar sus deseos?_

_- Ya, pero Edward es bastante terco en este aspecto._

_- Pues esa es su decisión. No intentaré convencerle de que cambie, porque él tiene derecho a tomar sus decisiones. Si él realmente prefiere vivir allí, me parece bien, pero yo no puedo tener una relación romántica con alguien que vive al otro lado del mundo. Siendo así, lo mejor será que seamos los padres de Nessie y nada más._

_- Supongo que tienes razón, pero es que me da tanto coraje veros perder algo maravilloso sólo por orgullos y tontos resentimientos._

_- Supongo que ninguno de nosotros logramos entender los verdaderos sentimientos de Edward, pero es evidente que son fuertes, así que no creo tener derecho a discutirlo. Él tiene sus razones. Aunque yo no las comprenda, son sus razones y son válidas para él, tengo que aceptarlo, por mucho que preferiría que fuera diferente._

_- Eres demasiado comprensiva con él_

_- No es eso_ – argumentó – _Edward ama a Ness. No tengo ninguna duda sobre ello, así que supongo que si la ama, sus razones para no volver a Seattle han de ser más fuertes de lo que yo logro imaginar._

_- Sí, supongo que tienes razón_ – aceptó su amiga _- ¿Cuándo has madurado tanto?_ – se burló la rubia y la conversación se distendió

Una hora después, aún seguía dándole vueltas a esa enorme incertidumbre que era la relación entre Edward, Nessie y ella.

Una hora después y su mente seguía tan en blanco como al principio.

Nessie corrió desde la puerta del colegio hasta sus brazos, empujándola con su impulso contra el coche aparcado en la acera.

_- Hola, mami_ – saludó con el entusiasmo que sólo una niña de cinco años era capaz de mantener a las cinco de la tarde de un gélido viernes de finales de noviembre.

_- Hola, cariño_ – respondió abrazando a su hija antes de abrir la puerta trasera para que la niña se sentara _– Sube que creo que no tardará en comenzar a llover._

Se sentó frente al volante y subió la calefacción, antes de unirse al tráfico de regreso a casa.

_- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?_ – preguntó viendo el frenesí que tenía a la niña removiéndose en su asiento.

_- ¿A que no sabes qué ha sucedido en el ensayo del coro hoy?_ – preguntó la niña haciéndose la intrigante

_- Has desafinado_ – replicó burlona intentando ocultar una sonrisa

_- Claro que no_ – refutó Nessie ultrajada

_- Oh, disculpa_ – se retractó divertida –_ Cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió?_

_- ¿Sabes que vamos a dar un concierto para cuando llegue la primavera?_

_- Sí, cielo, lo recuerdo._

_- Pues hoy nos dijo la señorita Cope que daremos un concierto antes._

_- ¿De verdad, cielo?_

_- Sí_ – saltó batiendo palmas entusiasmada _– Y la señorita Cope cree que yo puedo interpretar un solo…_

_- ¿En serio?_ – dijo estirando las vocales observándola a través del espejo retrovisor

_- ¡Sí!_ – gritó exultante _– Estoy tan contenta, mami._

_- Oh, cielo, es maravilloso. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti._

_- Sí, mami, yo también_ – reconoció haciéndola reír

_- ¿Y ya sabes qué cantarás? _

_- Sí, una estrofa de "Santa Claus is coming to town"_

_- Santa…_ – comentó frunciendo el ceño _– Pero eso es un villancico, ¿cuándo es el concierto?_ – preguntó estremeciéndose

_- Es un concierto de villancicos_ – explicó la niña _– El concierto es la noche antes de Navidad._

_- ¿La noche antes de Navidad? ¿El 24 de diciembre?_ – indagó temblando

_- Sí._

_- Cariño, tú no estarás aquí ese día_ – explicó entrando el coche en el garage de su casa

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? –_ inquirió la niña

Detuvo el motor y destrabó su cinturón antes de voltearse a observar a su hija que continuaba sentada en su asiento.

_- ¿Recuerdas que irás a pasar las vacaciones con tu papá a Barcelona?_

_- ¿Esas vacaciones?_

_- Sí, cielo, las vacaciones de Navidad._

_- Ah_ – dijo con tono pesaroso _– ¿Y voy a ir antes de la noche de Navidad?_

_- Sí, cariño, tres días antes._

_- Ah._

_- Lo siento, cariño. Estoy segura de que para el próximo año lo podrás hacer._

_- Sí, claro_ – aceptó apesadumbrada – _Pero este año iba a cantar una parte yo sola_

_- Lo sé, mi amor, pero estoy segura de que cuando la señorita Cope lo sepa, te dará un solo para el concierto de primavera._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Sí, estoy segura de que así será, además te divertirás muchísimo con tu papi en su casa._

_- ¿Tú crees?_

_- Desde luego que sí, no tengas ninguna duda_ – aseguró

Cuando Edward la llamó ese fin de semana, prefirió ocultarle el tema del concierto.

_- ¿Aún sigues en Roma?_ – le preguntó con curiosidad

_- Sí –_ suspiró _– Las cosas se han complicado bastante._

_- ¿Llegarás a tiempo para las vacaciones?_

_- Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Bella_ – gimió molesto –_ No creo que pueda volver con muchos días de anticipación, pero el veintidós estaré en Barcelona esperando a Nessie._

_- De acuerdo, de acuerdo_ – dijo a modo de disculpa –_ Sólo me da un poco de miedo que no llegues a tiempo._

_- Llegaré, Bella, tenme un poco de fe, por favor._

_- La tengo –_ aseguró _– La tengo._

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- Nessie me ha dicho lo del concierto de Navidad_

_- Te lo ha contado_ – comentó apenada

_- Parece muy ilusionada con su actuación_ – aseguró Edward con tristeza – _Y triste por tener que perdérsela…_

_- No te preocupes, se le pasará. Para el comienzo de la primavera habrá otro concierto. Estoy segura de que su actuación de entonces compensará la de ahora._

_- No debería perdérsela_

_- No, Edward, no_ – discutió enérgica _– Nessie no debe perderse pasar las vacaciones contigo_

_- No sé, Bella…_

**_Nos vemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde pueden compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, etc. sobre ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Si aún no pasaron por _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_, están invitados!_**


	41. Capítulo 40

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XL_**

_- Hola, cielo_ – saludó a su hija enternecido como cada vez que escuchaba su voz.

_- Hola, papi._

_- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?_

_- Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues en ese otro país?_

_- Sí, cariño, aún sigo en Roma._

_- ¿Y cuándo vas a volver a tu casa?_

_- En unos días. Volveré a casa para esperarte que vengas a pasar tus vacaciones –_ explicó con entusiasmo.

_- Vale –_ respondió la niña de forma tan escueta que le preocupó.

_- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? No pareces muy animada._

_- No, no pasa nada –_ dijo Ness pero no logró convencerle.

_- Venga, cuéntame. ¿No tienes ganas de pasar las vacaciones conmigo? –_ indagó temeroso de escuchar la respuesta de su hija.

_- Sí, tengo ganas, es sólo que no estaré en casa el día antes de Navidad_ – le explicó la niña confundiéndole

_- No, _– confirmó _– estarás conmigo ¿es eso un problema?_

_- No, pero es que mi grupo del coro va a dar un concierto de villancicos el día antes de Navidad, y la señorita Cope me había dicho que yo podría cantar un solo de Santa Claus is coming to town, pero me lo voy a perder._

_- Oh, vaya, cielo, lo siento._

_- Sí, yo también_ – reconoció _– Mi mami dice que la señorita Cope me dejará tener un solo en el concierto de primavera, pero seguro será de otra canción y a mí me gusta mucho Santa Claus is coming to town._

_- Entiendo _– gimió sintiendo su corazón hacerse pedazos – _¿Crees que preferirías quedarte en casa para ir al concierto en vez de venir a visitarme a mí?_

_- No _– negó contundente – _Mi mami dijo que serán unas vacaciones muy divertidas, pero es que me gustaría mucho actuar en el concierto._

_- Entiendo, cariño. No sé, Ness, si prefieres podemos dejar nuestras vacaciones juntos para otro momento_ – ofreció con los ojos repentinamente húmedos

_- No_ – discutió la niña – _Mami me dijo que tenía que pasar las vacaciones contigo._

_- No hay problema, cielo. Yo no voy a enojarme si prefieres que lo dejemos para otro día_ – aseguró sintiéndose terriblemente dolido

_- ¿De verdad?_ – preguntó Nessie con timidez _– Mami dijo que te pondrías triste si yo no voy a tu casa._

_- Oh, no, cielo. Claro que me dará pena que no nos veamos porque tengo muchas, muchas, muchas ganas de verte, pero entiendo que el concierto es muy importante para ti._

_- ¿De verdad?_

_- Sí, cielo, de verdad. Yo me ocuparé de organizar otras vacaciones para cuando tú no tengas ningún concierto._

_- ¿En serio, papi?_ – preguntó con un frenesí que abrumó a su padre

_- Claro que sí, cariño_

_- Gracias, papi, eres el mejor._

_- Gracias, mi amor, tú sí eres la mejor._

_- ¿Crees que mi mami se enojará?_

_- Yo hablaré con ella._

_- Genial, voy a buscarla –_ gritó la niña y corrió hasta el cuarto de lavado donde Bella estaba sacando ropa de la secadora _– Mami, mi papi quiere hablarte._

Bella miró a su hija curiosa antes de coger el teléfono que la niña le entregaba.

_- ¿Edward?_

_- Sí_ – suspiró él

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Nessie me ha dicho lo del concierto de Navidad_

_- Te lo ha contado_ – comentó apenada

_- Parece muy ilusionada con su actuación_ – aseguró Edward con tristeza – _Y triste por tener que perdérsela…_

_- No te preocupes, se le pasará. Para el comienzo de la primavera habrá otro concierto. Estoy segura de que su actuación de entonces compensará la de ahora._

_- No debería perdérsela_

_- No, Edward, no_ – discutió enérgica _– Nessie no debe perderse pasar las vacaciones contigo._

_- No sé, Bella…_

_- No, Edward_ – le regañó _– No lo hagas. No canceles sus vacaciones._

_- No quiero ser el responsable de que se pierda su ansiada actuación._

_- Habrá más actuaciones, Edward, pero no habrá más vacaciones hasta el próximo año._

_- Ya nos las arreglaremos._

_- No me sirve, Edward_ – dijo enfureciéndose por momentos

_- Está decidido –_ sentenció

_- ¿Está decidido?_ – gruñó Bella – _¿Está decidido? ¿Así nada más? Cinco minutos te han bastado para decidir cancelar tus vacaciones con Nessie..._

_- No seas ruin, Bella_ – soltó entre dientes – _Crees que para mí es sencillísimo aceptar no ver a mi hija, ¿verdad?_

_- No es lo que yo crea, Edward, es lo que tú me estás demostrando._

_- ¡Estoy intentando hacer feliz a mi hija!_ – gritó

_- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Aceptando tan fácilmente no verla?_

_- ¿Qué coño quieres que haga? Ella quiere su actuación por sobre todas las cosas. No voy a ser yo quien se la niegue._

_- Bien, entonces eso es lo que quieres._

_- ¿Qué diablos debo hacer, Bella?_ – gimió _– Ilumíname porque no tengo idea._

_- Haz lo que te parezca, Edward. Si está decidido, por mí está bien. Estaré encantada de pasar las navidades con mi hija._

_- ¿Es por ti? ¿Tenías otros planes que no incluían a Nessie?_

_- Vete al diablo. No tenía ningún plan, y realmente estaré encantada de que Nessie esté conmigo. Espero que no te arrepientas, si ya se lo has dicho no podrás llamarla dentro de una semana y decirle que cambiaste de opinión._

_- No lo haré_ – aseguró

_- Bien, mejor así. Puedes quedarte en Roma todo el tiempo que quieras –_ espetó con furiosa resignación y cortó la comunicación antes de que él pudiera contestar

Golpeó el teléfono y pateó la secadora, molesta y frustrada.

Sabía que Nessie estaba triste por perderse su concierto, pero estaba segura de que en cuanto fuese un poco mayor, le dolería más no haber visto a su padre durante quién sabe cuántos meses.

En su habitación de hotel con vistas al Coliseo, Edward se dejó caer en el sofá, sintiendo un vacío que no era capaz de explicar.

Sería duro, pero estaba acostumbrado a pasar las navidades en Barcelona sin su familia.

Aunque los planes que había hecho para esas dos semanas con Nessie, le habían mantenido ilusionado.

Estaba hecho. Bella tenía razón. Ya no podía llamarla y cambiar nuevamente sus planes.

Abrió el correo electrónico en su ordenador portátil y envió correos cancelando las reservas que tenía para unos días en las montañas de Andorra, y también para un fin de semana en el hotel de un conocido parque de atracciones.

Le envió un correo a Carmen para que se encargara de cancelar el billete de Nessie y, sin ánimos de entristecerse, se sumió en el trabajo.

Lo que su secretaria tardó en leer el correo, dos días, fue lo que tardó en llamarle.

_- ¿Qué significa esto, Edward? ¿Debo cancelar el billete de Nessie?_

_- Sí. En realidad haz lo que te parezca más conveniente, si puedes dejar la fecha abierta, hazlo así y lo utilizaremos cuando Ness pueda viajar, si no, es igual_ – comentó con resignación – _si no puedes cancelarlo, no importa, supongo que sólo lo perderemos._

_- Pero, ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Nessie no vendrá por las vacaciones? ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no acabarás a tiempo?_

_- No, supongo que sí acabaré aquí para entonces, pero Ness tiene un concierto el día 24 y no quería perdérselo._

_- ¿Un concierto? ¿Un concierto de qué?_

_- Un concierto de villancicos con el coro del colegio. Tiene un solo y no quería perdérselo._

_- Vaya_ – exclamó la mujer sorprendida _– ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?_

_- ¿Yo? Nada. Simplemente esperaré que pueda venir para sus próximas vacaciones._

_- ¿Esos son tus planes? ¿Esperar meses para ver a tu hija? ¿Es que eres gilipollas o qué?_

_- ¿Disculpa? –_ gruñó molesto

_- No puedo creer que no vayas a coger el primer vuelo a Seattle y pasar las navidades con las únicas dos personas en el mundo con quien debes pasarlas, tu hija y su madre._

_- Disculpa, Carmen, me parece que te estás extralimitando –_ comentó con tono arrogante – _Te recuerdo que eres mi secretaria._

_- Y un cuerno_ – gruñó la mujer _– Despídeme si quieres, pero sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, así que no voy a dejar que cometas el mayor error de tu vida, sin decirte nada._

_- No recuerdo haberte pedido opiniones ni consejos._

_- No me importa que no lo hayas hecho. Si nadie te dice cuatro verdades, te las diré yo._

_- No estás contratada para eso, Carmen. Te agradeceré que me trates con el respeto que merezco, soy tu jefe y no voy a consentirte que me faltes el respeto. Limítate a cumplir mis órdenes que para eso te pago – _replicó con dureza

_- ¿Me estás hablando en serio, Edward?_

_- Nunca he hablado más en serio. _

_- Bien. Haré lo que ordenes._

_- Gracias._ – agregó molesto y cortó la comunicación

No estaba dispuesto a escuchar recriminaciones de nadie más, por lo que las siguientes semanas sólo levantó el teléfono para hablar con su hija.

El resto de comunicaciones con quien fuese, tuvieron que hacerse mediante correos electrónicos.

En esas tres semanas, Bella y Nessie, se abocaron a la organización del traje que la niña utilizaría para su concierto, además de ensayar su canción cientos y cientos de veces.

Bella sabía su estrofa más de lo que el propio autor debía saberla, pero el entusiasmo de su hija era contagioso.

A tres días del concierto, Bella, Charlie, Renée, Rose y Jazz, ya eran expertos en villancicos. Incluso el pequeño Henry copiaba palabras y ritmos.

Edward llegó a Barcelona el mismo día en que Nessie debía haber llegado, pero no tuvo que recogerla en el aeropuerto por mucho que le doliera.

Carmen no habló con él, más que de trabajo.

Por fortuna, el caso contra la empresa italiana aún no había acabado y el hecho de que Edward tuviera que volver a Roma los primeros días del año siguiente, era tema suficiente.

El día veinticuatro Edward iba al despacho sólo un par de horas.

El resto de los empleados tenían el día libre, para dedicarse a organizar la cena familiar y los festejos típicos del día siguiente.

A primera hora de la mañana Carmen entró a su despacho para dejar organizado el papeleo de los próximos días. Por esas fechas había poco trabajo, así que media hora después de las nueve, ya habían terminado.

_- Eso es todo, Carmen_ – dijo con tono anodino –_ Ya puedes irte a casa, imagino que tienes una cena que organizar_ – sonrió aunque con tristeza

_- Sí, cenaremos con los chicos_ – explicó la mujer

_- Bien. Envíales mis recuerdos y feliz navidad._

_- Gracias, Edward. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?_

_- Uh, no sé aún. Aún no me recuperé de todo este tiempo en Roma así que supongo que solamente voy a descansar un poco. Lo necesito_ – dijo sonriendo aunque su sonrisa no era feliz

_- Edward_ – le llamó su secretaria bajando la mirada hacia la carpeta que llevaba y sacando un sobre de allí _– Sé que tal vez me extralimitara…_

_- No, Carmen, lo siento. Te debo unas disculpas por como te hablé ese día. Lo siento. Sé que realmente lo hacías por mí._

_- Hice algo, que creo que no debí hacer_

_- ¿Qué hiciste?_ – preguntó con un gemido preocupado

Carmen le entregó el sobre que tenía en las manos.

_- No pude devolver el billete de Nessie._

_- Oh, no te preocupes, Carmen, no hay problema._

_- Pero lo cambié._

_- ¿Lo cambiaste?_

_- Sí. Hay un asiento reservado para ti en un vuelo a Seattle, hoy. Sale a las 11:30 y gracias a la diferencia horaria, llega a Seattle a las 17:30. No tienes por qué utilizarlo si no quieres, pero quería que tuvieras la opción de viajar si a último momento lo decidías._

Edward observó a su secretaria estupefacto, mientras sacaba el billete de avión del sobre.

Allí estaba su nombre en un billete de United Airlines.

La fecha, la de ese día. La hora, tan sólo dos horas más tarde.

_- ¿Que tú hiciste qué?_ – susurró sin esperar realmente una respuesta

_- No tienes que ir, si estás seguro de ello, pero creo que sería la navidad más feliz de tu vida si pudieras compartirla con las personas que más amas._

Levantó la vista del billete y con los ojos húmedos miró a la mujer.

_- Si decides no viajar, espero que cenes con nosotros esta noche._

_- Gracias, Carmen._

_- Bien. Yo debo marcharme._

_- Carmen_ – la detuvo cuando ya abría la puerta _- ¿Crees que tendrás cinco minutos más? _

_- Sí, ¿qué necesitas?_

_- Consígueme un taxi que me lleve urgentemente a casa para preparar una maleta y luego al aeropuerto. Los minutos vuelan._

La sonrisa de Carmen se clavó en su cara.

_- De inmediato, jefe_ – dijo saliendo del despacho.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Adelanto:_**

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? _– preguntó Bella en voz muy baja para no despertar a Nessie que dormía sobre el regazo de su padre.

_- Tengo que volver el día 5. El quince tenemos una audiencia en Roma._

_- ¿Cuánto crees que tardes en solucionarlo?_

_- No lo sé. Espero que poco. Pensaba que ya estaría acabado para estas fechas pero no fue así._

_- ¿Y sólo puedes resolverlo tú?_

_- No, supongo que no, pero como ya he comenzado yo, creo que debo terminarlo yo._

_- Entiendo_.

_- Me quedaría más días si pudiera –_ reconoció estirando la mano para enredar los dedos en un mechón castaño

_- Me encantaría que pudieras hacerlo…_

**_Si quieren, nos leemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, etc. sobre ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Si aún no pasaron por _**_DETRÁS DEL OBJETIVO_**_, están invitados!_**


	42. Capítulo 41

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XLI_**

_- Nessie, si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde –_ llamó Bella a su hija saliendo de su habitación a la vez que se colocaba los pendientes.

El timbre sonó en la planta baja sorprendiéndola. No tenía idea quién podía ser, pero tenía el tiempo bastante justo, ya que había quedado con sus padres en ir juntos al concierto.

Los Swan habían organizado para cenar en su casa.

Se reunirían allí después del concierto de Nessie que se llevaría a cabo en el auditorio del colegio.

Después de cenar, Bella y Charlie, como cada año, saldrían con Nessie en un recorrido por el barrio para ver las decoraciones luminosas con las que los vecinos adornaban sus casas.

Nessie amaba esa costumbre y Bella nunca dejaba que se lo perdiera.

_- ¡Nessie!_ – volvió a gritar mientras bajaba las escaleras rumbo a la puerta.

_- ¡Ya voy!_ – escuchó en respuesta en el momento mismo que abría.

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio al hombre que la observaba sonriente desde el umbral.

La sonrisa torcida de Edward le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

_- Edward…_ – musitó y sus ojos se desbordaron – _Dios mío. Edward_ – repitió y se lanzó contra él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Los brazos de Edward la rodearon y la estrecharon contra él cuando soltó la pequeña maleta que llevaba en la mano.

Edward hundió el rostro en el cuello de Bella, absorbiendo el delicioso perfume de su piel, que tanto conocía y tanto había echado de menos, y se estremeció.

_- Dios mío_ – repetía Bella en susurros con las lágrimas corriendo definitivamente por su rostro y mojando la chaqueta del hombre _– Estás aquí._

_- Estoy aquí, cielo_ – reconoció Edward apretándola más firmemente.

_- No puedo creer que estés aquí_ – dijo sin separarse de él.

_- Espero haber llegado a tiempo_ – comentó él confundiéndola.

Se separó de él y le miró.

_- ¿A tiempo para qué?_

_- Para el concierto de Nessie –_ explicó mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

_- ¡Diablos!_ – exclamó _– El concierto. Ven, entra _– ordenó tirando de su mano _– Nessie está acabando de prepararse pero se volverá loca cuando te vea _– aseguró

Cuando Bella cerró la puerta no pudo evitar mirarle emocionada.

_- ¡Nessie! _– volvió a llamar a su hija _– ¡Tienes visitas! _– se volteó hacia Edward _– No puedo creer que estés aquí. Hoy hablé con Esme a la mañana y no me dijo nada..._

_- Fue una decisión de último momento. Nadie sabe que he venido._

_- ¿Nadie? _– indagó sorprendida _– ¿Tu familia no saben que estás aquí?_

_- No. He venido para pasar las vacaciones con vosotras._

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podía haberte recogido en el aeropuerto._

_- No hacía falta. Acabo de llegar. Cogí un taxi y aquí estoy._

_- Dios, Edward, no imaginas lo feliz que me hace que estés aquí._

_- Y a mí, cariño _– reconoció con ternura estirando su mano para acariciar suavemente su rostro.

_- ¿Quién es?_ – preguntó la niña desde lo alto de la escalera _– ¡Papi!_ – gritó con entusiasmo al verle y corrió por las escaleras hasta él saltando a sus brazos abiertos _– ¡Papi, has venido!_

_- Hola, princesa_ – dijo estrechándola en sus brazos _– Claro que he venido. No podía perderme el primer concierto de mi princesa._

_- Gracias, papi. Me sé mi parte muy bien y mi mami dice que estaré fantástica._

_- Desde luego que lo estarás, cariño._

_- Edward, estoy segura de que querrás darte una ducha, aunque me temo que no tendrás mucho tiempo para descansar._

_- No te preocupes. He dormido todo el trayecto_ – mintió, ya que había sido incapaz de pegar ojo, ansioso por su viaje – _Pero una ducha me vendría bien, si aún hay tiempo._

_- Sí, no hay problema. Pensaba ir con mis padres al concierto pero llegaremos bien si no hemos de pasar a recogerles._

Guió a Edward al baño y llamó a sus padres para decirles que se encontrarían en el colegio.

Nessie entusiasta daba pequeños saltitos alrededor de su madre mientras esperaba que su padre estuviese listo para salir.

Cuando Edward volvió a bajar, sus mujeres le esperaban.

_- Aquí estoy. Espero no haberos retrasado_

_- Desde luego que no –_ aseguró Bella ayudando a Nessie a ponerse su abrigo, su gorro de lana y sus guantes.

Subieron al coche con Edward al volante y él condujo hasta el colegio mientras Bella se recriminaba mentalmente por no poder quitarle la vista de encima.

Acompañaron a Nessie por la entrada trasera y se despidieron de ella con besos y abrazos cariñosos.

_- Tus padres y tu hermana también vendrán –_ le informó Bella cuando salieron caminando rumbo al hall del auditorio del colegio.

_- Espera_ – la detuvo en mitad del pasillo

_- ¿Qué?_ – indagó frunciendo el ceño cuando él la volteó de frente a él

_- Como te dije, he venido para pasar las vacaciones con vosotras, contigo y con Nessie…_

_- Lo sé._

_- Si para ti está bien, quisiera alojarme en tu casa. Esperaba que eso estuviera bien para ti._

_- Oh, sí, claro. Me parece perfecto. Nos encantará que te quedes con nosotras._

_- Bien_ – dijo antes de inclinarse para rozar sus labios con los de ella

Toda la familia estaba ya en el hall esperando para entrar en el auditorio, y todos dieron diferentes muestras de sorpresa al ver a Edward.

Esme y Alice, las más efusivas, le abrazaron y besaron.

Carlisle le dio un abrazo bastante formal con una sonrisa divertida, bastante parecida a la que Jasper le dirigió.

Charlie, Renée, Rosalie y Emmett, le dieron la bienvenida, para después dirigirle a Bella miradas curiosas.

El concierto fue divertido y enternecedor para todos los padres allí reunidos.

Los niños más pequeños, entre los que estaba Nessie, desafinaron arrancando risas del público.

Cuando Nessie subió al escenario, su mirada recorrió las butacas, para saludar efusivamente a sus padres al dar con ellos.

Edward, aún sintiéndose agotado por el viaje, sentía que nada podría haberse comparado con la felicidad de ver la dicha de su hija.

Orgulloso aplaudió a rabiar cuando Nessie acabó su última nota, vestida con su capa roja y su gorro de Santa Claus.

Cuando el telón azul se cerró delante del escenario, el público se puso de pie aplaudiendo como si hubieran visto al mismísimo Frank Sinatra.

_- ¿Te ha gustado?_ – le preguntó Bella sin dejar de aplaudir.

Se volteó a verla sonriendo exultante y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

_- Ha sido genial. Gracias, Bella, por darme esta oportunidad de ser padre._

_- No, Edward, gracias a ti por no perdértelo._

Se miraron cómplices atrapados en su propia burbuja, hasta que Charlie Swan les sacó de ella, instándolos a salir del recinto.

Cenaron en casa de los Swan con Charlie y Renée.

Al día siguiente, la comida familiar había sido organizada en casa de los Cullen, así que Esme aceptó de buen grado que su hijo no durmiera en casa.

Después de la cena, Edward ocupó el lugar de Charlie, al acompañar a Bella y a su hija en la recorrida por el barrio, para ver las decoraciones navideñas.

Era tarde cuando volvieron a la casa, pero Nessie insistió en quedarse a ver en televisión, una película navideña.

No lo reconocería nunca, pero tenía la firme intención de mantenerse despierta hasta tanto pudiera sorprender a Santa Claus dejando sus regalos.

Sus intentos se vieron frustrados cuando se durmió.

_- Al fin se durmió. _

_- Cada año le sucede lo mismo. Quiere esperar a ver a Santa pero siempre se duerme antes._

_- Yo hacía lo mismo_ – confesó Edward – _Por mucho que esperara nunca lograba mantenerme despierto. Me pasaba la noche entera creyendo escuchar ruidos, pero aunque me levantara durante la noche, nunca encontraba nada hasta la mañana siguiente._

Bella recostó la cabeza en el sofá, sin dejar de mirar al hombre que tanto amaba.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? _– preguntó en voz muy baja para no despertar a Nessie que dormía sobre el regazo de su padre.

_- Tengo que volver el día 5. El quince tenemos una audiencia en Roma._

_- ¿Cuánto crees que tardes en solucionarlo?_

_- No lo sé. Espero que poco. Pensaba que ya estaría acabado para estas fechas pero no fue así._

_- ¿Y sólo puedes resolverlo tú?_

_- No, supongo que no, pero como ya he comenzado yo, creo que debo terminarlo yo_

_- Entiendo_.

_- Me quedaría más días si pudiera –_ reconoció estirando la mano para enredar los dedos en un mechón castaño

_- Me encantaría que pudieras hacerlo…_

Edward la observó pensativo, absorbiendo su imagen y su perfume.

_- No tenía planeado venir hoy._

_- Me lo has dicho –_ recordó – _¿Cuándo lo decidiste?_

_- Diría que Carmen me forzó a hacerlo. Cuando le pedí que devolviera el billete de Ness, en realidad lo cambió por uno para mí, para que lo utilizara si sentía la necesidad._

_- Y la sentiste..._

_- Hasta que no tuve el billete en las manos no me di cuenta cuánto deseaba y necesitaba estar aquí, con vosotras._

_- Yo no me había dado cuenta cuánto necesitábamos que estuvieras aquí, hasta que te vi de pie en el umbral_

_- Estoy tan confundido, Bella_ – reconoció dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá

_- ¿Respecto a qué?_ – susurró Bella entrelazando sus dedos con los de él

_- A todo_ – gimió _– A mí, y a mi vida, mi futuro..._ – Se volteó a verla al escuchar su silencio _– ¿No vas a decir nada?_

_- No puedo decir nada, Edward. No puedo ayudarte. Sé lo que puedo ofrecerte, pero creo que no logro entender totalmente tus miedos._

_- Tengo miedo a todo_ – confesó – _Tengo mucho miedo a ser padre y no saber hacerlo bien._

_- Edward..._

_- No, sé lo que dirás y sé que tendrás razón. Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre ni cómo hacerlo, pero todos aprenden, lo sé, pero Nessie es tan perfecta_ – dijo con dulzura estrechando a la niña _– que tengo pánico de arruinarlo._

_- Nunca lo harías –_ le aseguró Bella comprensiva.

_- Mi padre me hizo mucho daño, Bella._

_- Lo sé._

_- Me hizo mucho daño, y sé que me ama. Tengo miedo de hacerle algo así a Ness._

_- Tienes que hablar con tu padre, Edward _– aconsejó la chica _– Tienes que hacerlo, y no te lo estoy diciendo por una razón egoísta, para que te mudes a Seattle. Creo que tienes que hablarlo, porque aún te sigue doliendo._

_- Ya lo he superado _– aseguró con rotundidad

_- No lo has hecho –_ contrarrestó ella _– No lo has hecho, porque de haberlo hecho, sabrías que fue un hecho aislado que no dice nada sobre el amor que tu padre siente por ti, o el que tú sientes por él. Y sabrías sobre todo, que todos cometemos errores, como padres y como hijos._

La observó pensativo, reconociendo en ella a la mujer a la que amaba, aunque aún no se lo hubiera reconocido a sí mismo.

_- ¿Siempre has sido tan sabia?_

Bella se carcajeó divertida.

_- Supongo –_ rió _– ¿Nunca te conté que cada año me graduaba con matrícula de honor en el colegio?_

_- Puff_ – sonrió –_ ¿Eras una nerd?_

_- No creo que tanto, pertenecía al grupo de animadoras, y mi mejor amiga era la capitana._

_- Mmm –_ murmuró entrecerrando los ojos _– Una animadora... qué sexy... te imagino con tu faldita corta a cuadros y tus bragas a la vista cuando dabas saltos._

_- Eres un pervertido_ – rió _– Ya reiré yo cuando Ness esté en el instituto y los chicos busquen verle sus bragas. Me encantará verte entonces._

_- Ni lo sueñes_ – gruñó – _Ness no será animadora –_ sentenció.

_- Ya veremos_ – le retó levantándose del sofá –_ Ven, llevémosle a la cama_.

Cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Ness, ambos se enfrentaron nerviosos.

Recostándose en la puerta, Edward levantó su mano hasta los castaños mechones de Bella y jugueteó con ellos sin dejar de observar fijamente su rostro.

_- Creo que deberíamos irnos a la cama –_ le dijo ella bajando la mirada nerviosa _– Ness se despertará temprano._

_- Supongo que sí_ – reconoció él dando un rápido vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de invitados al otro lado del pasillo.

Ninguno se movió de su lugar.

Quería invitarle a su cama, pero no se atrevía. Hubiera sido más sencillo si hubiese sabido cuánto deseaba y esperaba él esa invitación.

No supo cómo hacerlo.

Pero Edward no estaba dispuesto a perder ningún momento que pudiese compartir con la mujer de su vida.

_- Tal vez me esté excediendo..._ – comenzó dubitativo – _pero quiero dormir contigo, Bella._

_- No sé si será lo mejor..._

_- Tampoco yo, pero lo deseo más que cualquier otra cosa, ahora mismo. Entenderé si dices que no, pero quiero que esté claro que es lo que yo deseo. No tiene que pasar nada más, si no quieres, pero me gustaría dormir contigo_ – explicó deseoso y ansioso por partes iguales.

Le miró durante lo que a ambos les pareció una eternidad.

Finalmente entrelazó sus manos y en un gesto lleno de confianza, le dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Adelanto:_**

_- Lo siento, Alice, no sé lo que Tanya te dijo, pero tal como se lo aclaré a ella, te lo aclararé a ti –_ dijo rotundo intentando mantener a raya el malhumor _– No voy a permitir que ni Tanya, ni tú, ni nadie, os inmiscuyáis en mi relación con mi hija, o con la madre de ésta._

_- ¿Eso qué significa? –_ indagó la chica petulante

_- Que no volveré a repetirlo. Deja de buscar interponerte entre Nessie, Bella y yo, o no dudaré en sacarte de mi vida._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que si tengo que elegir entre vosotras, sé muy bien a quiénes no voy a perder._

**_Si quieren, nos leemos también en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, etc. sobre ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Y por si se lo perdieron, les recuerdo que en agradecimiento a los dos mil reviews de este fic, he publicado el primer outtake que encontrarán en mi perfil._**


	43. Capítulo 42

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XLII_**

Entraron en la habitación de Bella en silencio.

Bella se recostó en la puerta un instante, intentando calmar su respiración.

Edward se volteó hacia ella sonriéndole comprensivo.

_- No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?_ – murmuró estirando la mano hacia ella para que se acercara a él.

_- No_ – musitó dando los pocos pasos que le separaban de él _– Pero me siento como una colegiala_ – confesó cuando Edward la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra él.

Sonrió comprensivo y besó su frente aspirando el dulce perfume de su piel y su cabello.

_- No tienes que sentirte así conmigo, lo sabes._

_- Supongo que no_ – aceptó apretándose contra él _– Pero contigo siento como si cada vez fuese la primera vez, ya sabes, todos los miedos de la primera vez están allí..._

_- ¿Los miedos de la primera vez?_ – preguntó Edward confuso

_- Sí, ya sabes, gustarte, complacerte. _

_- Dios, cariño, ¿dónde quedó la chica inteligente que siempre obtenía matrículas de_ _honor? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que podrías no gustarme o complacerme? Me pongo duro sólo de imaginarte, sólo de recordarte. _

_- Ya sabes, soy una chica y las chicas siempre tememos que la celulitis, las estrías o la flacidez, os_ _quiten a los chicos las ganas de estar con una._

_- Las chicas sois unas tontas si pensáis eso, porque los chicos, ni siquiera sabemos qué son la celulitis, las estrías o la flacidez._

Sonrió con el rostro escondido en el amplio pecho masculino.

_- Tú has estado con chicas preciosas, y una chica siempre quiere ser la más guapa..._

_- Eres hermosa, Bella, – _sentenció levantando su rostro obligándola a mirarle _– siempre lo has sido. Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que tenía que tenerte. Tu cuerpo me trastorna, porque eres hermosa. Pero por si eso fuera poco, es tu hermoso cuerpo el que llevó a mi hija en su vientre. Tu cuerpo le dio la vida a la persona más importante del mundo. ¿Cómo podría no amar tu cuerpo? _– dijo haciéndola estremecer

_- Hazme el amor, Edward _– rogó poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre

_- Será un placer_ – sentenció bajando sus labios para besar los de ella con dulzura – _Literalmente..._

Sus bocas se fundieron unidas.

Edward la levantó por la cintura y caminó con ella hasta la cama, recostándola en ella para tumbarse a su lado.

Sin dejar de besarla, bajó la cremallera del vestido de Bella, para luego bajarlo por sus hombros y brazos, dejando su torso desnudo cubierto apenas por su sujetador de encaje negro.

_- ¿Te he dicho hoy lo preciosa que estás? –_ dijo bajando sus labios por su cuello y el valle entre sus pechos.

_- Puedes repetirlo_ – gimió arqueando la espalda.

Edward rió desabrochando el sujetador de Bella para liberar sus pechos.

Bajó su boca sobre ellos, besando y mordisqueando los pezones rosados que se irguieron ansiosos frente a él.

Bella llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Edward, tironeando de ella para quitar los faldones del interior del pantalón.

_- Quítatela _– ordenó – _Quiero tocarte _

_- En seguida –_ aceptó irguiéndose un poco para desvestirse

Después de hacerlo, terminó de quitarle el vestido a ella.

La chica era una visión que le quitó el aliento.

Su piel clara contrastaba contra las medias oscuras que se ceñían en sus muslos con unas ligas de encaje.

Las braguitas también de encaje negro, y los altos tacones, la convertían en una muñeca sexy, vestida para ser portada de GQ o Maxim.

_- Vaya –_ gimió –_ No es que sea fetichista –_ aseguró –_ Pero quiero hacerte el amor sin quitarte los tacones o las medias._

No pudo evitar sonreír vanidosa.

_- Será un placer. _

Sin dejar de sonreír volvió a recostarse sobre ella y besando sus labios, introdujo su mano bajo las delicadas braguitas para acariciar su pubis desnudo.

Bella separó las piernas excitada cuando los dedos de Edward separaron sus labios íntimos para alcanzar su clítoris palpitante y acariciarlo.

Sentía su vagina humedecerse, tanto como sentía el duro miembro de Edward golpeando contra su muslo.

Edward coló un dedo en su interior y comenzó a bombear, separándose de ella para observar su rostro contraerse con su agitada respiración.

La estaba llevando al borde del éxtasis pero por mucho que necesitara la liberación, más quería alcanzarla junto a él.

_- Espera –_ pidió intentando alejarse de su asedio –_ Espera, Edward, por favor –_ gimió.

Edward detuvo el vaivén de sus dedos, mirándola extrañado.

_- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?_

_- Te quiero a ti dentro mío_ – pidió calmando la repentina preocupación del chico.

_- Luego, cielo –_ dijo volviendo a embestirla_ – Déjame darte un orgasmo a ti._

_- No, por favor –_ le detuvo –_ Quiero que lo hagamos juntos._

_- Cielo, no voy a aguantar mucho _– aseguró quejoso

_- Tampoco yo. Por favor, Edward. Quiero hacerlo contigo dentro de mí –_ suplicó y a él no se le ocurrió resistirse.

Rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa interior de ambos, y se puso un condón que sacó de la cartera que guardaba en su pantalón, para acostarse entre las piernas de Bella.

Inspiró profundamente antes de llevar su miembro a la entrada femenina, e introducirse lentamente en su interior.

Intentó calmar su respiración cuando se hubo encontrado perfectamente acoplado a la chica.

_- Dios. Eres exactamente como te recordaba._

_- También tú. Y te he recordado mucho..._

Sonrió petulante antes de retirarse para volver a enterrarse en ella.

Bella levantó las piernas clavando los tacones en el colchón, mientras acariciaba los firmes músculos de la espalda del hombre.

Edward comenzó un vaivén cadencioso, que poco a poco fue incrementando en intensidad.

Bella gemía y se retorcía bajo él, cada vez que los movimientos circulares de Edward rozaban todos sus puntos nerviosos y sensibles.

Cuando el movimiento se volvió más impetuoso, su orgasmo se volvió más acuciante.

_- Ah, Edward..._ – jadeó

_- Vamos, cariño –_ la instó colando la mano entre sus cuerpos para alcanzar el duro botón del clítoris que palpitaba entre sus cuerpos.

Cuando los dedos de Edward apretaron su centro, los espasmos la asaltaron y las paredes de su vagina se ciñeron a él con fuerza.

El gritó de Bella le excitó, y sentir sus músculos ciñéndole palpitantes le llevó al orgasmo.

Se descargó en su interior con un gruñido violento, antes de dejarse caer sobre ella, con los últimos chorros de su semilla abandonando su cuerpo.

Se quedaron así, recuperándose del clímax, mientras intentaban obligar a sus corazones y sus almas, recuperarse de los sentimientos que les embargaban.

Sumado a la maravillosa sensación de plenitud, producto del amor que sentían, estaba el apabullante temor producido por la ignorancia sobre cómo seguirían adelante.

Edward se apoyó sobre sus codos, para observar el rostro sudoroso y arrebolado de Bella.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se vio reflejada en los brillantes iris verdes.

Acarició su rostro con la yema de los dedos.

Acarició sus facciones, su nariz, su mentón, sus ojos y sus labios, con devoción.

_- Te amo –_ confesó al fin en un murmullo, mientras bajaba la mirada intentando ocultar la enormidad de sus sentimientos.

Edward levantó su rostro para que ella volviera a mirarle.

_- Te amo –_ confesó él por vez primera y la hizo estremecer

_- No tienes que decirlo porque yo lo dijera –_ aseguró intentando no entristecerse_ – No espero que lo hagas..._

_- Sé que no lo esperas. Y puedes estar segura que no lo he dicho porque tú lo hicieras. Te amo, Bella. Me da terror reconocerlo porque no sé cómo vamos a seguir. Pero mentiría si dijera que no es así. Sin importar lo que suceda después, la verdad es que te amo. No sé en qué momento me lo he reconocido finalmente, pero te amo, creo que desde siempre. Tal vez desde Formentera, o desde que te encontré en la boda, o desde Barcelona, o quizás desde que te fuiste y tuve miedo de que me olvidaras, miedo de que te fueras con ese tal Tyler, y me olvidaras..._

_- Nunca hubo nada entre Tyler y yo._

_- Lo sé, pero sé que es un buen tipo y está loco por ti._

_- Yo no estoy loca por él._

_- Doy gracias al cielo por eso, pero también sé que seguramente te mereces un tipo como él, no como yo..._

_- Te quiero a ti._

_- Lo sé _– sonrió feliz –_ Y aunque sé que no me lo merezco, no haré nada para sacarte de tu error. Pero tengo pánico de no ser suficientemente bueno y poder retenerte conmigo. Porque no sé qué es lo que puedo ofrecerte._

_- Shh –_ dijo poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios para callarle –_ No hablemos de esto ahora._

_- Tenemos que hacerlo. Antes o después tenemos que hablar sobre esto._

_- Lo sé. Lo sé y te prometo que no te dejaré marchar sin que hablemos. Pero ahora mismo estás con jet lag, Santa Claus debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento, y tenemos una hija que cada año despierta más temprano para abrir sus regalos, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dormir, y tener esta conversación tan seria y trascendental, cuando estemos descansados._

_- Vuelves a ser la chica lista de matrícula de honor._

_- Una vez me dijiste que relajar tensiones era bueno para ir a la cama después de un largo vuelo._

_- Creo recordar que ese día te negaste a ayudarme en ello._

_- Pues espero haberlo compensado._

_- Sin dudas –_ rió besándola antes de salirse por fin de su interior y acostarse a su lado.

Cuando Edward se despertó, la cama estaba vacía. Escuchó ruidos sordos en la planta baja de la casa, así que no dudó en levantarse.

Se puso sus vaqueros y un suéter abrigado y bajó las escaleras.

Los ruidos lo llevaron a la cocina.

Nessie y Bella estaban sentadas a la mesa frente a enormes tazas de chocolate caliente.

_- Buenos días –_ saludó desde el vano de la puerta

_- Al fin –_ exclamó Nessie saltando de su asiento y corriendo a sus brazos.

_- Buenos días, princesa._

_- Buenos días, papi. Has tardado mucho en levantarte_ – se quejó

_- Lo siento, cariño._

_- Mi mami no me dejó despertarte porque dijo que estabas muy cansado –_ explicó la niña contrariada _– Y tampoco me dejó abrir los regalos hasta que tú no te levantaras._

_- Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho_ – se disculpó _– No me hubiera molestado si me hubieras despertado._

_- ¿Ves? Te lo dije_ – recriminó la niña mirando a su madre que sonrió divertida

_- Siéntate, Edward, te serviré una taza de chocolate_ – dijo levantándose de su asiento, pero Nessie se negó con rotundidad.

_- No. Hay muchos regalos bajo el árbol, puedes tomar el chocolate en el salón._

Sus padres rieron cuando la niña se bajó de los brazos de Edward y tironeó de él para guiarlo al salón.

_- De acuerdo, cielo. Adelántate un momento_ – le pidió su padre para acercarse a Bella y rodearla con sus brazos _– Buenos días, mi amor._ – susurró en su oído

_- Buenos días_ – respondió recostándose contra él mientras llenaba una taza con el caliente líquido oscuro _– ¿Has dormido bien?_

_- De la única forma que quiero dormir el resto de mi vida_

_- ¿Hasta tarde y sin despertador? –_ inquirió divertida

_- Contigo, tontita –_ corrigió rodando los ojos.

Bella había comprado regalos para Edward, cuando creía que Nessie pasaría las vacaciones con él, de la misma forma que Edward había comprado regalos para Ness y Bella, ya que no creía que pudiera justificar que Santa no le dejara nada a la madre de la niña.

Eso evitó que Ness tuviera dudas incómodas sobre la ausencia de regalos para sus padres.

La niña recibió entonces, una colección de libros, dos nuevos juegos para la consola, un nuevo pijama de Hello, Kitty, la equipación completa del FC Barcelona, igual a la que tenía su amigo Kebi y un juego de pendientes y pulseras con el osito de Tous.

Bella, un juego de Tous igual al de su hija, un bolso de piel y un nuevo reloj.

Edward, por su parte, se hizo acreedor de un juego de estilográficas, una taza de cerámica con una foto impresa de él y Nessie, y un set de viaje con neceser, antifaz y cojín cabecero para viajes.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Cullen, ya todos los invitados estaban allí.

Después de repartir saludos y que Edward tuviera que explicar una y otra vez cómo había decidido viajar a Seattle a último momento, se sintió más relajado.

Después de comer, Edward salió de la casa acompañado de su cuñado, en busca de leña.

Los Cullen mantenían una chimenea tradicional, y en días gélidos como aquel, el consumo de leños se disparaba.

Ya en el cobertizo, mientras juntaba unos troncos, Jasper comenzó el esperado interrogatorio.

_- Se te ve bastante relajado –_ comentó como al pasar

_- Lo estoy._

_- ¿Va todo bien con Ness?_

_- Completamente._

_- ¿Y con Bella?_ – indagó el rubio haciéndole sonreír

Dejó los troncos a un lado y se recostó sobre una mesa, para voltearse sonriente hacia su cuñado.

_- Exactamente, Jazz, ¿qué quieres saber?_

_- Todo_ – dijo el otro con firmeza – S_abes exactamente lo que siento por ambas. Son mi familia y les protegeré siempre._

_- Agradezco que lo hagas. Son mi familia y espero que estén siempre protegidas, pero no debes protegerles de mí. No busco lastimarles._

_- Mucha veces, las personas que nos aman resultan heridas por nuestra causa aunque no lo deseemos. ¿Qué planes tienes?_

_- No lo sé –_ reconoció –_ Quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible. Amo a Nessie, y amo a Bella también. Quiero buscar la mejor solución para todos._

_- Sólo tú sabes cuál es._

_- Lo sé, Jazz. Sólo tengo que encontrarla._ – coincidió _– Confía en mí, por favor. Un voto de confianza._

_- Sabes que lo tienes_ – aseguró Jasper cuando la puerta se abrió y Alice entró.

_- Ah, estáis aquí –_ dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella –_ ¿Qué hacíais?_

_- Aquí, tu hermano y yo, hablando de mujeres_ – sonrió Jasper rodeando a la chica con sus brazos para besar su cabeza.

_- ¿De mujeres?_ – inquirió burlona.

_- Ajá._

_- Hablando de mujeres... sabes, Edward, hace dos días vi a Tanya..._

_- No, Alice_ – le cortó con un bufido molesto

_- Ha vuelto hace poco más de una semana._

_- Lo sé. Estuvo trabajando para mí, ¿recuerdas?_ – respondió con furiosa arrogancia

_- Sí, lo sé. Me dijo que te comportaste de una forma muy desagradable con ella. Todo arrogante y petulante, que le llamaste secretaria devenida en becaria o algo así._

_- Creo que las palabras exactas fueron recepcionista devenida en aprendiz_ – respondió con sarcasmo

_- No entiendo nada. Tú no eres así. ¿Qué te ha pasado para que te convirtieras en un petulante déspota? Dijo que le amenazaste con echarla de la empresa._

_- Lo siento, Alice, no sé lo que Tanya te dijo, pero tal como se lo aclaré a ella, te lo aclararé a ti –_ dijo rotundo intentando mantener a raya el malhumor _– No voy a permitir que ni Tanya, ni tú, ni nadie, os inmiscuyáis en mi relación con mi hija, o con la madre de ésta._

_- ¿Eso qué significa? –_ indagó la chica petulante

_- Que no volveré a repetirlo. Deja de buscar interponerte entre Nessie, Bella y yo, o no dudaré en sacarte de mi vida._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que si tengo que elegir entre vosotras, sé muy bien a quiénes no voy a perder._

_- No entiendo nada. ¿Buscas interponerte entre Edward, Bella y Nessie? –_ inquirió Jasper con tono incrédulo y molesto a la vez

_- ¿Eh? No, yo no..._ – balbució la chica sonrojándose

Edward sonrió divertido cogiendo tres gruesos troncos.

_- Llevaré la leña dentro. –_ les informó para salir dándole intimidad a los cónyuges.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:_**

- Fue realmente una sorpresa – reconoció

- Pero de las buenas – asumió su amiga

- De las buenas – confesó con una sonrisa que decía muchas cosas

- ¿Tú cómo estás?

- No sé, Rose. No quiero pensar. Necesito disfrutarle, aunque sé que probablemente me arrepienta cuando se marche.

- ¿Cuándo se marcha?

- Los primeros días de enero

- Vaya. Muy poco tiempo.

- Lo sé – gimió apenada

**_Están invitados al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Y les recuerdo que en agradecimiento a los dos mil reviews de este fic, he publicado el primer outtake que encontrarán en mi perfil._**

**_Y también el nuevo fic _**_DETR__ÁS del OBJETIVO._


	44. Capítulo 43

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XLIII**_

Bella estaba en uno de los sofás del salón viendo a Nessie jugando con Emmett, Charlie y Carlisle en la consola en una carrera de coches.

No era una partida justa ya que Nessie y Emmett formaban equipo contra los mayores, pero eso lo hacía aún más divertido para ver.

Cuando Rose se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado, la sonrisa socarrona que le dirigió le divirtió.

_- Hey_ – saludó la rubia

_- Hey –_ respondió igual de escueta

_- ¿Qué tal todo?_

_- Perfectamente_ – contestó intrigante y no pudo evitar una suave carcajada al ver el mohín que le dedicó su amiga

_- Venga, cuéntame todo._

_- ¿Qué quieres saber?_

_- No sé, supongo que quiero saber qué es lo que te tiene tan resplandeciente después de lo sombría que has estado los últimos meses._

_- Oh, Rose, no lo sé. Creo que quiero disfrutar el momento sin pensar en lo mal que voy a sentirme después. De verdad que lo necesito. Hoy me siento radiante, rebosante de felicidad y quiero disfrutarlo. Creo que me lo merezco._

_- Oh, cariño_ – respondió su amiga pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y acercándola a ella _– Desde luego que te lo mereces, cielo._

_- Dios, Rose, no sé cómo vamos a seguir ni lo que va a suceder de ahora en más, pero Edward me dijo que me ama, y eso sólo me tiene exultante_

_- Oh, Bells, ¿de verdad lo hizo?_ – Bella asintió sonriente – _Ya era hora para ese cabezota… No sabía que tenía pensado venir a Seattle. Me parecía triste que Ness no fuera a pasar las vacaciones con él, pero es tan terco que no me imaginé que se aparecería aquí._

_- Ni yo, la verdad. Fue realmente una sorpresa_ – reconoció

_- Pero de las buenas –_ asumió su amiga

_- De las buenas_ – confesó con una sonrisa que decía muchas cosas

_- ¿Tú cómo estás?_

_- No sé, Rose. No quiero pensar. Necesito disfrutarle, aunque sé que probablemente me arrepienta cuando se marche._

_- ¿Cuándo se marcha?_

_- Los primeros días de enero_

_- Vaya. Muy poco tiempo._

_- Lo sé_ – gimió apenada

_- ¿Me equivoco al pensar que habéis estado juntos?_ – indagó Rosalie mirándola conspiradora

_- No. No te equivocas. Tal vez yo me haya equivocado y haya sido un error, pero como te he dicho, necesito disfrutarle._

_- Haces bien, Bella. Ya basta de ser la chica responsable._

_- ¿La chica responsable?_ – preguntó burlona _– En lo que concierne a Edward, ¿cuándo he sido yo la chica responsable?_

_- Sí, digamos que ese chico te ha hecho tener algún que otro momento de locura_ – sonrió Rosalie

_- ¿De quién hablamos?_ – preguntó Edward dejándose caer en el sofá al otro lado de Bella y mirándolas divertido.

_- De ti –_ le soltó Rosalie acusadora pero claramente indulgente

_- ¿De mí?_ – exclamó él con fingida indignación _– ¿Insinúas que he fomentado la locura en Bella?_

_- Vete al diablo_ – le riñó Rosalie levantándose de su asiento y alejándose de ellos

Edward la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

_- ¿Te diviertes?_

_- Sí. ¿Tú? _

_- Más de lo que imaginé._

_- Me alegro_ – le dijo mirándolo comprensiva.

Edward acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos haciéndola estremecer con su tacto.

Las miradas de todos los ocupantes del salón estaban disimuladamente pendientes de ellos, y Edward lo notó demasiado pronto.

_- Ven –_ dijo levantándose de su asiento y tirando de su mano _– Voy a enseñarte el invernadero._

_- Ya me lo ha enseñado tu madre –_ explicó ella sin entender su reacción

_- Ah, genial, entonces tú me lo enseñarás a mí._

Bella frunció el ceño confusa pero le siguió.

Edward la ayudó a ponerse su chaqueta e hizo lo propio con la suya y la guió a través del jardín hasta el espectacular invernadero que tenían al otro extremo de la propiedad.

Cuando cerró la puerta de cristal detrás de él, la giró sorpresivamente atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared.

_- ¿Qué ha sido eso?_ – indagó carcajeándose

_- Demasiados ojos en nosotros._ – explicó Edward antes de abocarse sobre ella para besar sus labios con pasión.

Se besaron y se acariciaron, mientras Edward los despojaba de sus chaquetas para dejarlas caer al suelo.

Sus manos heladas se colaron bajo el grueso jersey de Bella haciéndola sobresaltar.

_- Tienes las manos heladas_ – se quejó separándose de él y cogiendo sus muñecas para detener su asedio

_- Pues estando contigo debe ser la única parte de mi cuerpo en ese estado_ – gruñó mientras mordisqueaba su cuello

_- Si tú lo dices_ – dijo burlona

_- Si quieres comprobarlo…_

_- No, gracias_ – denegó risueña alejándose de él _– Ven, veamos las rosas._

Tiró de su mano y comenzaron un lento paseo por entre el verde de las plantas y los pequeños brotes de flores.

_- ¿De qué hablabas con Rosalie?_ – preguntó interesado

_- Me preguntó cómo estaba con tu visita._

_- ¿Y cómo estás?_ – indagó temeroso

_- Feliz._

_- ¿De verdad? _

_- Desde luego que sí. ¿Tienes dudas?_

_- No_ – suspiró Edward rodeándola con sus brazos por detrás y recostándola contra su pecho _– Tengo miedo de lastimarte…_ – confesó en voz baja

_- ¿Por qué lo harías?_ – preguntó ella con clara preocupación

_- No quiero hacerlo, en absoluto, pero aún no sé cómo voy a seguir mi vida, y me temo que pueda tomar una decisión que te haga infeliz._

Era duro escucharlo.

Para ambos resultaba duro escuchar esas palabras tan honestas y exentas de subterfugios.

Pero era la realidad y Bella supo que debería vivir con eso.

No soportaría que Edward se quedara con ella si eso no le hacía feliz. Nunca se perdonaría hacerle infeliz.

Estrechó sus brazos antes de girarse en ellos para quedar de frente a él.

Mirándolo con todo el amor que sentía, llevó las manos a su rostro acariciando sus pómulos y su marcada mandíbula.

_- Te amo, Edward_ – confesó

_- Y yo a ti_ – reconoció él.

Bella le puso los dedos sobre los labios acallándole.

_- Te amo, y aceptaré lo que sea que puedas darme. Pero quiero que seas feliz, no quisiera que nunca pudieses sentir que no estás donde desearías estar._

La observó pensativo durante una eternidad.

_- No puedo dejarte, Bella –_ gimió _– No tengo idea qué es lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo dejarte._

_- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward?_ – preguntó Bella temerosa pero necesitada _– ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Quieres que Ness y yo nos traslademos contigo a Barcelona?_ – indagó finalmente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

El rostro de Edward reflejó la sorpresa que se desató en su interior.

_- ¿Lo harías? –_ inquirió cogiendo su rostro entre las manos –_ ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir conmigo?_

_- ¡Dios!_ – gimoteó escondiendo la mirada _– No lo sé. No lo sé. Supongo que si es la única forma de que estemos juntos, los tres, como una familia…_

_- ¿Lo harías? –_ repitió

_- ¿Es lo que tú deseas?_

_- No lo sé_ – reconoció después de un momento – _No sé qué es lo que deseo… Dios, Bella_ – suspiró estrechándola en sus brazos –_ Estoy tan confundido. _

_- ¿No quieres que estemos juntos?_

_- Sí, claro que sí, eso es lo único de lo que estoy seguro, pero no sé si puedo pediros que dejéis todo para seguirme…_

_- Si realmente es tan duro para ti pensar en volver a Seattle, supongo que deberemos ser nosotras quienes demos el paso…_

_- Me siento tan egoísta…_ – murmuró – _No creo tener derecho a pediros algo así, si yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. ¿No te cuestionas, acaso, por qué deberíais ser vosotras quienes os trasladaseis? _

_- No sé, Edward. Es evidente que no logro comprender cuánto te afecta a ti esta ciudad._

_- ¿Y estarías dispuesta a dejarla por mí?_

Le miró pensativa, mientras intentaba dilucidar todas las emociones mezcladas en esa conversación.

Los sentimientos presentes, los pasados y los futuros.

Era muy difícil poder aclararse, pero en algún momento tendrían que hacerlo.

_- No lo sé, Edward, pero ahora mismo no me imagino verte marchar. No creo que pudiera soportarlo, y sé que para Ness será igual de duro._

_- No puedo pedirte esto… no puedo pedírselo a Ness…_

_- Somos una familia, Edward. Todos tendremos que ceder alguna vez en algo. Si para ti es más duro que para Ness o para mí, supongo que deberemos hacerlo así… _

_- No te merezco_ – replicó con sinceridad _– No merezco una mujer como tú._

_- Yo te necesito, Edward. Nessie y yo te necesitamos._

_- Y yo a vosotras, pero después de ver a Ness en su vida, en su mundo, no puedo pedirle que lo deje sólo porque yo soy incapaz de enfrentar mis fantasmas…_

_- Sin importar lo que hagamos nosotros, o dónde vayamos a vivir, creo que deberías hablar con tu padre. _

_- Lo sé_ – suspiró

_- En el futuro, tal vez te cuestiones el haberte perdido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él. Es tu padre y le amas… te duele ese distanciamiento…_

_- Lo sé. Me reuniré con él, lo prometo._

_- Me prometes que intentarás arreglarlo._

_- Lo prometo._ – sonrió acariciando su rostro

Bella le sonrió con amor.

_- Y respecto a nosotros…_ – preguntó Edward dubitativo

_- Supongo que en estos días decidiremos qué hacer_

_- Sin importar lo que decidamos, Bella, quiero que sepas que nunca haría nada por lastimarte deliberadamente_

_- Lo sé, cariño._

_- Pero Jasper dijo algo que me dejó pensando…_

_- ¿Qué dijo Jazz?_ – indagó temerosa

Jasper era su mejor amigo y las adoraba a ella y a su hija. Bella lo sabía, así como sabía que aquel siempre haría cualquier cosa para evitarles cualquier dolor o sufrimiento.

Temblaba de sólo imaginarle discutiendo con Edward por ellas.

_- Dijo que a veces lastimamos sin querer a las personas que más amamos… yo no quisiera_ _hacerlo…_

_- Lo sé, Edward_ – respiró más calma _– Lo sé y Ness también lo sabe._

_- ¿Me lo dirás si te hago daño?_

_- Espero no tener que hacerlo._

_- Y yo, pero ¿prometes que me lo dirás?_

_- Lo prometo_ – aseguró abrazándose a él

_- Entonces todo estará bien._

* * *

**_Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza!_**

**_Hoy ha sido un día de locos, pero... aún sigue siendo viernes, y aquí estoy!_**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Dejo el adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- Buen proyecto_ – comentó Edward mirando la maqueta

_- Es excelente –_ reconoció Aro

_- ¿Ya está adjudicado?_

_- Sí. Nos lo comunicaron la semana pasada._

_- Es genial. ¿Quién se encarga del proyecto?_

_- James._ – explicó su tío

_- James… -_ repitió en un murmullo

Detestaba a James Whiterdale. Su padre le había contratado hacía ocho años y él había sido el arquitecto que había conseguido la concesión del complejo que Edward había perdido.

Desde entonces era la mano derecha de su padre.

**_Nos vemos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc. sobre éste y mis otros fics._**

**_Besitos!_**

**_Y les recuerdo que he publicado el primer outtake de este fic que encontrarán en mi perfil._**

**_Y también el nuevo fic _**_DETR__ÁS del OBJETIVO._

**_Por ahora eso es todo: BUEN FINDE PARA TODOS!_**


	45. Capítulo 44

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO XLIV_**

_- Mañana me reuniré con mi padre_ – le informó Edward en voz baja a la chica adormilada que se recostaba sobre su pecho.

Al volver de casa de los Cullen y después de jugar con Nessie a su nuevo juego para la consola, habían cenado y la niña se había ido a la cama exhausta.

Edward no había tardado en levantar a Bella en los brazos y llevarla a la habitación para desnudarla y hacerle el amor.

La segunda vez había sido mucho más lenta y sosegada y ahí estaba ella cansada y a punto de dormirse.

Edward por su parte, no hacía más que darle vueltas en su cabeza a todas las importantes decisiones que tenía que tomar.

Bella levantó la mirada intentando despejar su somnolencia.

_- No puedo dejarlo pasar más tiempo. En diez días tengo mi billete para Barcelona. Tengo que hablar con él._

_- ¿Qué vas a decirle?_ – preguntó en susurros.

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de poder contestar.

_- No lo sé_ – reconoció por fin _– No sé lo que espero en realidad._

_- Creo que lo sabes_ – le desmintió Bella _– O al menos sabes lo que te gustaría escuchar._

Él sonrió sabiendo que nunca podría engañar a la mujer tan inteligente que era la madre de su hija.

_- Supongo que escucharle decir que se arrepiente de todo lo que me dijo, sería mucho pedir._

_- No conozco mucho a tu padre, pero estoy segura de que se arrepiente._

_- Yo también quiero creerlo, pero nunca me lo ha dicho._

_- Tal vez porque es tan orgulloso como tú._

_- ¿Crees que soy orgulloso?_

_- Un poco –_ sonrió con cariño _– Pero es un mal menor que seguro mejoraremos._

_- Bueno, gracias. Y yo que creía que pensabas que era perfecto._

_- Soy la chica lista, ¿recuerdas?_ – replicó burlona

_- Eres una bruja, eso es lo que eres_ – dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el costado.

_- No sé, Edward –_ dijo poniéndose seria – _Creo que a veces es difícil pedirle a alguien que haga algo que no estamos dispuestos a hacer nosotros mismos._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que tal vez, si quieres que tu padre te diga que está arrepentido de lo que dijo, tú deberías mostrarle que te arrepientes de lo que hayas hecho mal._

_- ¿Y si yo no hubiera hecho nada mal?_ – respondió con petulancia

_- No eres así, Edward. Estoy segura de que no eres tan arrogante como para pensar que no te equivocaste en nada._

Sonrió divertido porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

En ese entonces había sido un niñato y se había comportado como tal.

Recién egresado de la universidad, con una oportunidad en las manos de hacer algo grande.

Se había sentido demasiado pagado de sí mismo, arrogante, presuntuoso y altanero, y fue esa arrogancia y esa altanería los que hicieron que les quitaran la concesión del mayor proyecto hotelero para el que se habían presentado.

Si bien finalmente, la empresa concesionaria, había cambiado de opinión, y Cullen, Vulturis e hijos habían resultado los adjudicados con el proyecto, no había sido gracias a Edward, sino a un nuevo arquitecto que habían contratado en ese momento.

La empresa además, había pedido explícitamente que no fuera Edward el arquitecto al mando, como se había pensado en un principio.

_- Sé que lo hice_ – reconoció _– Sé que me equivoqué y que me comporté de manera infantil, de principio a fin._

_- Díselo a tu padre. Díselo así. Tal como me lo estás diciendo a mí._

_- Soy más orgulloso que eso_ – reconoció con pesar

_- Puede que seas orgulloso, pero estoy segura de que eres un tipo listo e inteligente. Y no sería de listos dejar que el orgullo te quite algo que deseas._

La miró pensativo. Esa chica, con todo lo que le había tocado vivir, era la mujer más sabia que había conocido jamás.

Y era suya.

O al menos podría llegar a serlo si él tomaba las decisiones correctas.

_- Te amo_ – confesó con solemnidad haciéndola reír

_- Vaya, gracias. Yo también te amo._

_- Lo sé, y no sé qué he hecho para merecerlo._

_- No lo sé, Edward, pero eso no impide que te ame y que desee que seas feliz y que esté decidida a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que seamos felices juntos._

Suspiró antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos.

_- Gracias, Bella. Gracias por no tirar la toalla conmigo y darme por perdido._

_- Nunca lo haré, cariño_

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar con Bella y Nessie, cogió fuerzas y se dirigió a la sede principal de Cullen, Vulturis e hijos.

Inspiró hondo antes de entrar, y dio el paso final que obligó a las puertas automáticas a abrirse.

Primer escollo a sortear. En el mostrador de recepción estaba Tanya.

La chica levantó la vista de su escritorio cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro al ver a Edward caminando hacia ella.

_- Buenos días, Tanya _– saludó con formalidad

_- Buenos días, Edward. ¿O debo llamarte señor Cullen? _– dijo mirándole con insolencia.

La fría y dura mirada que Edward le dirigió en respuesta la hicieron sonrojar.

_- Lo siento _– se disculpó _– Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Es sólo que no sabía que estabas en la ciudad._

No consideró que ese comentario requiriera una respuesta, así que simplemente la ignoró.

_- He venido a ver a Carlisle – _le informó sucinto _– ¿Está ocupado?_

_- Está en una reunión importante y acaba de comenzar, pero supongo que podrás esperarle._

_- Gracias, Tanya. Le esperaré en su despacho._

_- De acuerdo. _

Sin decir más se alejó y entró al despacho vacío de su padre.

De la mesa que había frente al sofá, levantó una revista de arquitectura y se dejó caer sobre el amplio sofá de piel marrón.

Llevaba allí cerca de media hora cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró su hermana, quien se sorprendió al verle.

_- Edward, ¿qué haces aquí? –_ preguntó acercándose a él después de dejar unas carpetas sobre la mesa de Carlisle.

_- Hola, Ali. He venido a ver a Carlisle_ – le informó.

La chica se dirigió a él y se dejó caer a su lado.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Tengo que hablar con él._

_- ¿De qué? ¿Es por trabajo?_

Edward sonrió divertido.

_- Eres un poco metiche, ¿no?_ – dijo cogiendo un mechón de cabello de su hermana y dándole un tirón juguetón.

_- ¡Hey! Mi peinado_ – se quejó ella _– Sí –_ reconoció en respuesta al comentario de su hermano _– Últimamente me estoy metiendo mucho donde no me llaman._

Edward sonrió indulgente intuyendo el momento de confesiones y/o disculpas que se acercaba.

_- Lo siento, Edward. Creo que tal vez me paso un poco con eso de meterme en tu relación con Bella._

_- ¿Por qué no te gusta Bella, Alice? _– preguntó interesado

La chica gimió alejando la mirada del rostro de su hermano.

_- No es que no me guste… _- dijo pero no logró convencerle

_- Venga, ya, Alice, sé que no te gusta pero no sé por qué. ¿Te hizo algo?_

_- No quiero hablar de ello _– reconoció por fin

_- Vamos, Alice, dímelo. Es la mujer que amo, y…_

_- ¿La mujer que amas? _– indagó la chica sorprendida

_- Sí, es la mujer que amo y si todo va bien, espero vivir mi vida con ella. Tú eres mi hermana y te adoro, pero necesito saber por qué no te gusta ella, y tal vez también qué sientes realmente por Ness._

_- Oh, Edward _– lloriqueó la chica ocultando su rostro _– Es tan ruin…_

_- ¿Ruin? ¿Quién? ¿Bella? _– inquirió anonadado

_- No, yo. Yo soy tan ruin…_

_- ¿Por qué, Alice?_

_- Jasper ama a Ness como si fuera su propia hija._

_- Lo sé, ¿eso te molesta?_

_- Un poco._

_- ¿Te molesta que Jasper ame a mi hija?_ – preguntó incrédulo Edward

_- Cuando conocí a Jazz, Nessie acababa de cumplir un año. –_ explicó _– Henry aún no había nacido así que Ness era la única niña que había en su vida. Todos estaban locos con ella. Jazz, Rose, sus padres. _

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que sentiste celos de una niña de un año? –_ preguntó Edward realmente confundido y sorprendido por los sentimientos de su hermana.

_- No, no es eso –_ gimió – _Resultó que la madre de la niña, era una chica a la que Jasper adora. Y Bella resultó ser algo así como la perfecta mujer ejemplar. Con veintitrés años y una prometedora carrera, dejó su vida perfecta para embarcarse en una mucho más dura y difícil, por haber cometido un error de adolescente. Cualquier otra chica lo hubiera solucionado de otra forma_ – reconoció _– Yo misma lo hubiese hecho, pero ella dejó todo lo que había soñado y se enfrentó sola al mundo, para defender a la niña que mi novio amaba como si fuese su hija._

_- Dios, Alice, eso son tonterías._

_- Lo sé, lo sé_ – sollozó – _Pero me he pasado muchos años pensando que Jazz pudiese desear a Bella por ser la madre de Nessie, la niña que él ama._

_- Bella y Jasper se quieren como si fuesen hermanos. Es como si tuvieses celos de Rosalie…_

_- Son como hermanos, pero no lo son en realidad. Bella le permitiría a Jazz ser el padre de la niña a la que él ama como si fuese su propia hija._

_- Dios –_ se quejó Edward _– Esta conversación me está confundiendo. Jasper no tiene el más mínimo sentimiento romántico hacia Bella, ni ella hacia él. Si piensas así, no entiendo por qué te molesta que Bella y yo estemos juntos. Eso debería darte la tranquilidad de saber que Jazz no tendría oportunidad alguna con Bella._

_- No es que me moleste eso, pero llevo demasiados años sintiendo fastidio hacia ella, y ahora que podría erradicarlo porque Jazz es mi marido, la mujer joven, fuerte, madura y responsable que se convirtió en una abnegada madre soltera a los veintitrés, resulta ser la madre de la única nieta de mis padres_ – replicó con desdén

_- ¿Estás celosa por eso?_

_- ¡Sí!_ – gritó la joven – _¡Estoy furiosa por eso!_

_- Vaya –_ exclamó – _Lo lamento, Alice. De verdad lamento que te sientas así._

_- No puedes lamentarlo. Soy ruin y vil y cruel y qué sé yo qué más…_

_- No, cariño. Solo estás insegura, aunque no tienes por qué. Tendrías que decirle todo eso a Jasper, estoy seguro de que él te tranquilizaría._

_- Lo sé, pero ya has visto cómo Jasper siempre está defendiendo a Bella y a Nessie..._

_- Eso es porque tú siempre les atacas sin razón._

_- Tengo mis razones._

_- Sí, pero además de ser ridículas, Jasper las ignora._

_- Lo sé, sólo me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que ahora es diferente. Además también está el hecho de que Tanya es mi mejor amiga y…_

_- No, no, no_ – le cortó molesto – _No voy a volver al tema de Tanya. No me gusta esa chica y nunca tendría nada con ella, aunque no existiera Bella, ni ninguna otra mujer en el mundo._

_- No entiendo por qué no te gusta._

_- Y yo no entiendo que no lo entiendas. No me gusta. Punto. No volveré a tener esta conversación._

_- Ok, ok _– dijo la chica levantando las manos en actitud defensiva_ – Creo que mejor vuelvo al trabajo –_ agregó a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y salía del despacho.

Algo aturdido por la conversación con su hermana, Edward abandonó el despacho de su padre.

Deambulando por la empresa, se encontró a su tío Aro en uno de los despachos vacíos, y entró a saludarle.

_- Edward –_ le saludó su tío de pie frente a una maqueta de un barrio residencial _– No sabía que estabas en la ciudad._

_- Llegué hace dos días._

_- ¿Has venido a pasar las vacaciones con la familia?_

_- Sí. Con Nessie y su madre especialmente._

_- Los hijos siempre tiran de nosotros en su dirección_ – sonrió el hombre

_- Es verdad_ – reconoció _– Buen proyecto_ – comentó Edward mirando la maqueta.

_- Es excelente –_ reconoció Aro

_- ¿Ya está adjudicado?_

_- Sí. Nos lo comunicaron la semana pasada._

_- Es genial. ¿Quién se encarga del proyecto?_

_- James._ – explicó su tío

_- James… _– repitió en un murmullo

Detestaba a James Whiterdale. Su padre le había contratado hacía ocho años y él había sido el arquitecto que había conseguido la concesión del complejo que Edward había perdido.

Desde entonces era la mano derecha de su padre.

_- Es bueno_ – dijo aunque sintió un retrogusto amargo

_- Es el mejor arquitecto que tenemos –_ sostuvo Aro con orgullo _– Tu padre no pudo tomar una mejor decisión que contratarle_ – aseguró el hombre sin mirar a Edward y sin notar el dolor que sus palabras le infligían.

_- Supongo que no._

_- Carlisle ha estado pensando en hacerle socio._

_- ¿Hacerle socio del estudio? –_ indagó realmente sorprendido

_- Sí. _

_- Vaya. Creí que queríais que Cullen, Vulturis e hijos fuese una empresa familiar._

_- Sí, siempre lo pensamos así pero, ya sabes, se ha corrido la voz del buen arquitecto que es James y tenemos miedo de perderle._

_- Entiendo. ¿Y qué dicen tus hijos sobre eso?_

_- Necesitamos a James. Cayo y Marcos son buenos arquitectos, pero James ha conseguido proyectos que nadie más ha logrado conseguir._ – explicó Aro y sus palabras inocentes le asestaron a Edward un duro golpe.

Asintió en silencio.

_- Se me ha hecho tarde, Aro, tengo que irme._

_- Pensé que tenías que ver a Carlisle. No creo que su reunión se alargue mucho más._

_- Oh, no, no era importante. Volveré en otro momento._

_- De acuerdo. Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones._

_- Gracias_ – aceptó volteándose y abandonando el edificio con sentimientos encontrados y una enorme confusión.

* * *

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- ¿Sabes que Alice tiene celos de ti?_ – dijo intentando desviar su atención y lo logró

_- ¿Alice? ¿Celos de mí?_

_- Sí. Celos de tu relación con Jasper._

_- ¿De mi relación con Jazz? Eso es ridículo. Jazz es como un hermano para mí._

_- Es como un hermano pero no lo es._

Bella se volteó a verle frunciendo el entrecejo.

_- ¿Tú tienes dudas sobre mi relación con Jazz?_

_- ¿Debería?_

**_También nos vemos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc. sobre todos mis fics._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_También recuerdo que tienen el primer outtake de este fic en mi perfil._**

**_Y también el nuevo fic _**_DETR__ÁS del OBJETIVO._


	46. Capítulo 45

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XLV**_

Intentando no darle muchas vueltas a la conversación con su tío, condujo hasta Lawton Park.

Aunque hacía bastante que se habían levantado, sus chicas seguían en pijama.

_- Has vuelto pronto_ – dijo Bella mirándolo dudosa

_- Mi padre estaba en una reunión –_ contestó evasivo _– Ness, cielo, ¿quieres que vayamos al parque? Podemos sacar a pasear a Sam._

_- Sí –_ aceptó la niña entusiasta

_- ¿Te parece bien? –_ le preguntó Edward a Bella

_- Por supuesto. Ve a vestirte, Ness._

_- Tú también_ – le dijo Edward cuando la niña corrió a su habitación

_- ¿Estoy invitada? –_ preguntó petulante

_- No iré a ningún sitio sin ti –_ rió él dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

El tiempo era gélido pero, contra todo pronóstico, un tímido sol invernal había decidido hacer su aparición y el día se había convertido en un muy agradable día de invierno.

Ness corría jugando con Sam y su pelota de tenis, mientras sus padres la observaban desde un banco cercano.

_- ¿Vas a contarme por qué no te quedaste a esperar a tu padre?_

_- Iba a tardar, así que después de hablar un rato con mi tío decidí dejarlo para otro día –_ explicó evasivo rodeándola con su brazo para recostarla contra su pecho

Bella notó fácilmente la reticencia en la voz de él y esperó, sabiendo que le contaría sus inquietudes cuando se sintiera listo para hacerlo.

_- El estudio obtuvo la concesión para un barrio privado._

_- ¿En serio? Eso es bueno, ¿no?_

_- Mucho_ – reconoció con voz átona

_- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?_

_- No es que no me guste... _

_- Sino..._

_- El arquitecto que lo consiguió es James Whiterdale._

_- ¿Quién es James Witherdale?_

_- Un arquitecto que Carlisle y Aro contrataron hace ocho años –_ Bella asintió esperando que Edward se explayara _– Fue el segundo de mi promoción._

_- Si mal no recuerdo, tú fuiste el primero..._

_- Sí –_ sonrió pero su sonrisa era triste

_- Parece que vuestro estudio cuenta con un excelente staff de arquitectos..._

_- Así es..._

_- ¿Cuál es el problema, Edward?_ – preguntó confundida por el tono apenado del hombre

_- No hay ningún problema_ – aseguró pero ella no le creyó – _James fue contratado cuando yo perdí el contrato hotelero. _– explicó finalmente – _Él lo solucionó en ese momento._

_- Entiendo _– dijo por fin – _Eso es lo que te molesta._

_- No me molesta, claro que no._

_- Entonces..._

_- Sólo te lo estoy contando – _discutió – _Carlisle quiere hacerle socio del estudio._

_- ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

_- Mi participación en el paquete accionario es menor. Carlisle y Aro tienen cada uno un cuarenta por ciento, y los cuatro hijos tenemos un cinco cada uno. Y estoy seguro de que todos están más que de acuerdo en venderle acciones a James. Todos piensan que es el mejor arquitecto del estudio._

_- ¿Y tú qué piensas?_

_- Supongo que lo es _– reconoció con abatimiento

_- Habla con tu padre, Edward _– le aconsejó una vez más _– Dile lo que piensas y sobre todo lo que sientes..._

_- ¿Sabes que Alice tiene celos de ti?_ – dijo intentando desviar su atención y lo logró

_- ¿Alice? ¿Celos de mí?_

_- Sí. Celos de tu relación con Jasper._

_- ¿De mi relación con Jazz? Eso es ridículo. Jazz es como un hermano para mí._

_- Es como un hermano pero no lo es._

Bella se volteó a verle frunciendo el entrecejo.

_- ¿Tú tienes dudas sobre mi relación con Jazz?_

_- ¿Debería?_

_- ¿Las tienes? –_ preguntó Bella poco dispuesta a defenderse antes de saber cuánto confiaba Edward en ella.

_- No_ – aseguró él y eso la sosegó – _Estoy seguro de ti y de lo que sientes por mí, y también sé que Jasper es como un hermano para ti._

_- Ah, ok. Me alegra saberlo. Pero ¿por qué dices que Alice tiene celos de mí?_

_- Porque los tiene. Me lo confesó. Siempre ha sentido celos porque Jasper te adora, y siempre te han tenido como ejemplo de la mujer madura y responsable que se hizo cargo de una niña, siendo muy joven y teniendo por ello que abandonar la carrera que había ansiado tener toda la vida._

_- Con todo respeto, –_ dijo más que molesta alejándose de él –_ tu hermana es una idiota._

_- Vaya_ – exclamó sorprendido por el exabrupto de Bella. _– No te lo he dicho para que te lo tomaras a mal._

_- ¿Qué tenía que haber hecho para no crearle inseguridades a tu hermana? ¿Estaría más tranquila si hubiese decidido deshacerme de mi embarazo? ¿Qué podría hacer ahora para que se sienta mejor? ¿Decir que me arrepiento completamente de tener a mi hija? _

_- No he dicho que tengas que hacer nada. Sus inseguridades son un problema de ella, sólo te estoy explicando por qué no le caes bien._

_- Es que no sabía que no le caía bien a Alice. Porque déjame decirte que si es así, entonces es una hipócrita._

_- No es que no le caigas bien_ – se desdijo – _Tiene celos de ti._

_- Pues que se fastidie, porque no voy a alejarme de Jasper, ni voy a alejar a mi hija de su padrino. Si no se cree lo suficiente mujer, madura y responsable como para merecerse a su esposo, entonces ese es su problema. ¿Pero qué coño os pasa a los Cullen? ¿Cómo os educaron Carlisle y Esme que sois tan inseguros?_

_- ¿Perdona?_ – inquirió molesto por las palabras de Bella.

_- Sí. Tu hermana celosa de mí y Jasper, y tú con tu padre y ese arquitecto que ocupó tu lugar cuando te fuiste._

_- No estoy celoso de Whiterdale._

_- Venga ya, Edward, claro que lo estás. Estás celoso de que tu padre le considere un buen arquitecto, tanto como para hacerle socio de su estudio._

_- No estoy celoso_ – repitió

_- Lo estás. Y hasta que no lo asumas y estés dispuesto a hablar con tu padre sobre eso, no serás capaz de ser feliz con el exitoso tipo que eres. Sin importar lo bueno que sea James Whiterdale, tú eres un grandísimo arquitecto, sacaste adelante una sede en un país y un continente que no era el tuyo, cuando sólo tenías veinticinco, pero no puedes sentirte orgulloso de ello, sólo porque tu padre no te lo ha dicho con esas palabras. Dios, colega, necesitáis terapia familiar. Todos vosotros._

_- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?_ – preguntó dolido y molesto por escuchar las palabras sinceramente dolorosas y dolorosamente sinceras de la mujer que amaba.

_- Lo que me molesta es que por tu inseguridad mi hija y yo tengamos que perdernos la oportunidad de tener una familia feliz. Me molesta que tú no puedas ser feliz._

_- ¿Eso es lo que piensas?_

_- Vamos, Edward, ¿por qué no te quedaste a esperar a tu padre? Fuiste a verle a él pero te marchaste cuando tu tío te explicó lo felices que son con tu sustituto. _

_- Supongo que si tienen un sustituto para mí –_ replicó con dureza _– tal vez no haya un lugar para mí en esta empresa._

_- Por Dios –_ se quejó –_ venga ya, Edward, ¿acaso no hay lugar allí para tus primos? ¿para tu hermana?_

_- Es diferente, ellos han estado siempre aquí._

_- Y tú podrías haberlo hecho, pero te largaste. _

_- No me largué_ – gritó furioso _– Mi padre me pidió que me fuera. Me dijo que se arrepentía de haberme obligado a seguir la carrera de arquitectura._

_- Dios, sí_ – gritó Bella a su vez – _Estaba enojado, furioso, y gritó y despotricó y dijo cosas de las que seguramente se arrepintiera nada más decirlas, pero estaba enojado y no se disculpó. Y la única forma en que supo hacerlo, fue dándote las riendas de la sede europea de su empresa. ¿No crees que te estaba demostrando que confiaba en ti? ¿Crees que si realmente pensara que no sirves, te habría puesto al frente de un proyecto como ese? Dios, Edward, eres un tipo inteligente, no puedo creer que no lo veas._

_- Yo necesitaba sus disculpas._

_- Sí, tanto como tu hermana necesita que Jasper le diga que la prefiere a ella antes que a mí. Pero ni Jasper ni tu padre lo pueden adivinar. Ellos creen que los hechos valen más que las palabras, pero si para vosotros es tan importante, deberíais hablarlo con ellos. Diablos, Edward, ¿vas a permitir que una sola discusión condicione el resto de tu vida? ¿estás dispuesto a estar alejado de tu familia por una discusión que tiene diez años de antigüedad? _– Edward la miraba silencioso _– Pero ya basta para mí. – _bufó exasperada _– No me corresponde inmiscuirme en esto, por mucho que tu decisión acabará afectándome. Eres adulto, ya deberías poder tomar tus propias decisiones. –_ sentenció levantándose de su lugar – _Me voy._

_- ¿Dónde vas?_ – intentó detenerla

_- Mi turno en el hospital empieza dentro de dos horas –_ dijo mirando el reloj _– No me esperéis para cenar._

Bella se acercó a su hija y la besó y abrazó antes de marcharse.

Molesta aún por la conversación con Edward, su día se hizo largo.

Estaba en la sala de enfermería cuando Jasper se acercó a entregarle unas historias clínicas.

_- Hola, Bells –_ la saludó cariñoso

_- Hola, Jazz –_ saludó en respuesta pero su voz salió ruda

_- Hey, ¿va todo bien?_

_- Sí_ – rugió

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Algún problema con Edward?_

Levantó la vista del monitor y miró a su amigo con furiosa irritación.

_- ¿Sabes, Jasper, que no le caigo bien a tu mujer?_

_- ¿Qué dices? –_ preguntó Jasper dando un respingo claramente sorprendido

_- Sí, así es. No le caigo bien a la dulce Alice –_ respondió sarcástica

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Sí. Hoy Edward me explicó que su hermana tiene celos de mí. Celos de que tú pensaras que soy una persona responsable que se hizo cargo de su hija en lugar de abortar._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Bella?_

_- Dios, te juro que hoy mismo, si no fuera porque mi hija es una Cullen, borraría ese apellido de mi agenda._

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? No es verdad que no le caigas bien a Alice._

_- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Jazz?_

_- No entiendo nada._

_- Ni yo_ – reconoció _– Pero espero que le dejes claro a tu mujer que no tengo ningún interés en ti que no sea el que podría sentir por un hermano, y que es un sentimiento completamente recíproco._

_- Alice lo sabe_

_- Bien –_ sentenció levantándose de su sitio para hacer su última ronda antes de volver a casa.

* * *

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- Hola, Edward. ¿Qué tal estás? –_ saludó el hombre con amabilidad –_ No sabía que estabas en la ciudad._

_- Sí. He venido para pasar las navidades con mi hija_

_- Sí, claro. Una niñita preciosa. Muy simpática, y le encanta hacer maquetas._

_- ¿Conoces a mi hija?_ – indagó sorprendido y claramente molesto

_- Sí, tu padre la ha traído alguna que otra vez al despacho, como un orgulloso abuelo. Me ayudó a colocar los árboles en la maqueta del último proyecto_ – confesó James sonriente – _Supongo que lleva la arquitectura en los genes._

**_Están invitados al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde compartimos comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc. sobre todos mis fics._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Recuerden que tienen el primer outtake de este fic en mi perfil._**

**_Y también el nuevo fic _**_DETR__ÁS del OBJETIVO._


	47. Capítulo 46

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XLVI**_

Después de ducharse en el hospital se sintió mucho más relajada y bastante más tranquila para enfrentarse a Edward.

Cuando entró en casa, Edward y Nessie estaban enfrascados en una partida de Escaleras y Serpientes.

_- ¡Mami!_ – Nessie corrió hacia ella y saltó en sus brazos

_- Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien –_ dijo entusiasta – _Mi papi y yo estamos jugando Escaleras y Serpientes y ya le he ganado dos partidas_.

_- ¿De verdad? Pues parece que a tu papi no se le dan muy bien los dados –_ sonrió mirando a Edward y acercándose al sofá con la niña en brazos.

_- Sí, cuando le quedaban seis para llegar cayó en la serpiente y bajó hasta… ¿hasta qué número bajaste, papi?_

_- Del noventa y cuatro al veinticuatro_ – le dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida.

_- Eso. Todos esos números._

_- Vaya –_ rió Bella deteniéndose junto a él para mirar el tablero donde estaban las fichas.

Dejó a la niña en el suelo y se sentó en la alfombra sobre sus piernas, frente a la pequeña mesa donde jugaban.

Edward y Bella se estuvieron dirigiendo miradas recelosas, mientras jugaban dos nuevas partidas con la niña.

Edward volvió a perderlas ambas. Una a manos de Bella y la última a manos de Nessie.

Bella tenía razón, no se le daban bien los dados. Sólo quería creerse aquello de desafortunado en el juego, afortunado en el amor.

Cuando bajó al salón después de haber acompañado a su hija a la cama, se encontró a Bella aovillada en el sofá con la vista fija en el televisor donde emitían un capítulo de Cold Case.

Se sentó a su lado y tiró de ella para recostarla en su pecho y rodearla con sus brazos.

Sabía que tenían que hablar así que hizo acopio de valor y después de un suspiro lo hizo.

_- Lo siento, Bella_ – Bella se giró para mirarle _– A veces me preguntó cómo haces para soportarme –_ confesó haciéndola sonreír.

_- ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Porque es la verdad. Soy un idiota y nunca acabo de hacer las cosas bien. Supongo que soy un cobarde. Siempre me resulta más sencillo huir antes que enfrentarme a mi padre._

_- No eres un idiota, Edward. No sé lo que sucede en realidad, supongo que eres_ _inseguro, tienes miedo de no hacer a tu padre sentirse orgulloso de ti, no sé. Pero estoy_ _segura de que estás equivocado. _

_- No sé. Creo que he tenido demasiada presión toda mi vida._

_- ¿Por parte de quién?_

La miró sopesando su respuesta.

Presión por parte de quién. Buena pregunta. Difícil respuesta.

_- No lo sé. Supongo que por parte mía. La familia de mi padre fue siempre una familia de clase media, Carlisle tuvo que trabajar mucho para lograr terminar la universidad. Pero ser arquitecto fue su vocación desde siempre. Lo tuvo claro desde que tenía la edad de Ness o antes. Tenía sólo veinticinco cuando abrió el estudio con mi tío Aro, y a los veintisiete ya era socid del estudio de arquitectos con mayor proyección profesional de la ciudad._

_- ¿Crees que debes ser tan exitoso como fue tu padre?_

_- No lo sé_ – reconoció _– Cuando me impidió estudiar filosofía, le odié. Al principio pensé no dedicarme en absoluto a la universidad pero al comenzar a estudiar, la carrera me apasionó. Cuando me gradué como primero de mi promoción, sentí que podía ser tan exitoso como él lo había sido, e incluso superarle. Con esa arrogancia perdí el primer contrato importante que mi padre dejó en mis manos, y ya sabes el resto..._

_- Y tu padre contrató a James Whiterdale..._

_- Sí. Contrató a James. El chico se había graduado en segundo lugar. Yo en el primero. Para mí no había forma posible de que ese chico consiguiera algo que yo no había hecho, pero lo hizo. Aún no olvido la sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de mi padre cuando estrechaba la mano de James y golpeaba su espalda. Quería ser James_ – confesó – _Yo quería ser James._

_- Oh, Edward_ – suspiró_ – Estoy segura de que estás equivocado. Habla con tu padre. Dile lo que sientes. Estoy segura de que tendrá cosas que decir. Diablos – _se quejó Bella pasándose las manos por el rostro repetidamente – _me prometí a mí misma que no me iba a involucrar en esto, tienes que tomar la decisión tú solo..._

_- No, Bella, no me dejes por favor. No puedo solo. Necesito tu opinión. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, necesito tu opinión y tu consejo._

_- Edward, llevo meses aconsejándote hablar con él._

_- Lo sé _– gimió estrechándola contra él – _Lo haré. Te prometo que lo haré_ – aseguró, aunque sabía que le harían falta unos días para tomar valor.

El último día del año, a sólo cinco días de su fecha de regreso a Barcelona, por fin cogió fuerzas y se presentó en las oficinas de Cullen, Vulturis e hijos.

Cuando entró al despacho de su padre, una vez más éste no estaba allí, pero lo que realmente le desestabilizó fue encontrarse a James Whiterdale que acababa de dejar unos documentos sobre el escritorio de roble.

_- Hola, Edward. ¿Qué tal estás?_ – saludó el hombre con amabilidad_ – No sabía que estabas en la ciudad._

_- Sí. He venido para pasar las navidades con mi hija._

_- Sí, claro. Una niñita preciosa. Muy simpática, y le encanta hacer maquetas._

_- ¿Conoces a mi hija?_ – indagó sorprendido y claramente molesto

_- Sí, tu padre la ha traído alguna que otra vez al despacho, como un orgulloso abuelo. Me ayudó a colocar los árboles en la maqueta del último proyecto_ – confesó James sonriente – _Supongo que lleva la arquitectura en los genes._

_- Supongo... –_ murmuró

Lo odió.

No pudo evitarlo.

Ese hombre quería quitarle todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía y ahora su hija también estaba en medio.

_- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte en la ciudad?_

_- Tengo mi billete de regreso para el día cinco._

_- Oh, pocos días._

_- Sí._

_- Una pena. En diez días comenzamos las obras para el nuevo proyecto y me gustaría que las vieras._ – sonrió el rubio.

_- Es tu proyecto_ – replicó con dureza ganándose una mirada sorprendida del hombre – _Yo no tengo nada que ver con él._

_- No es mi proyecto_ – discutió James _– Es del estudio, y tú eres parte de él._

_- Yo no tengo nada que ver con ese proyecto._ – repitió

_- Oh, venga ya, Edward, ¿de verdad lo crees? Este estudio no sería lo que es si tú no estuvieras haciendo un trabajo tan importante en el exterior. _

_- ¿Por qué lo dices? –_ inquirió claramente confuso

_- Hoy en día un estudio de arquitectos no puede relegarse a la sola presencia nacional. Ni siquiera nos habrían considerado en la licitación si el estudio no tuviera el renombre que tiene a nivel internacional, y eso es gracias a ti._

_- Tonterías._

_- Qué va. Creo que la mejor decisión comercial que pudo tomar esta empresa es poner al mejor arquitecto al frente de la sede internacional. Tener presencia en Europa es un punto más que crucial para nosotros, y gracias a ti, esa presencia tiene excelente resultados. Tu padre siempre lo dice. –_ explicó confundiéndolo más _– No hace más que vanagloriarse de ti. Aunque te confieso que ahora tu hija te ha robado bastante protagonismo –_ le comentó con una sonrisa divertida – _Espero que no seas celoso –_ se burló

Carlisle entró al despacho en ese momento y Edward le miró con desconcierto.

_- Edward, hijo. Me dijeron que estabas aquí –_ saludó su padre con una sonrisa afable y sincera.

_- Sí, quería hablar contigo._

_- Bien. ¿Ya te ha enseñado James las maquetas nuevas?_

_- Las he visto, sí_ – balbuceó

_- Sí, ya le he explicado que Nessie me ayudó a colocar los árboles._

_- Ah, sí –_ sonrió Carlisle – _Y los pequeños coches. Le pidió a James que para la próxima maqueta que tuviera que hacer le permitiese ayudarle también._

James sonrió con calidez, pero la sonrisa que Edward esbozó, no tenía nada de sincera felicidad.

Si no se llevaba a su hija de allí, acabarían por robársela también.

No podía permitirlo.

James se despidió diciéndole a Edward que le enviara sus recuerdos a su hija y se marchó dejándole a solas con su padre.

Carlisle lo instó a sentarse en el enorme sofá y se sentó junto a él después de pedir a su secretaria que les trajera dos cafés.

_- Y bien, ¿tú cómo estás? –_ preguntó su padre con interés _– Estoy seguro de que estás disfrutando de estos días con Nessie._

_- Sí, mucho –_ reconoció

_- Y con Bella_ – aventuró su padre con una sonrisa socarrona

_- Sí, también con Bella._

_- ¿Puedo preguntar en qué tipo de relación estás con ella?_

_- La amo y me ama_ – aseguró _– Queremos buscar una forma de estar juntos._

_- Entiendo, ¿y qué habéis pensado?_

_- Supongo que las opciones son que yo me traslade a Seattle o que Bella se trasladase a Barcelona._

_- Vaya –_ exclamó su padre levantándose de su asiento para coger las tazas que su secretaria le acababa de entregar – _Les echaremos mucho de_ _menos –_ reconoció Carlisle asumiendo que la intención de ellos era vivir en Europa. _– Bueno, y ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?_

Tuvo que inspirar profundamente mientras buscaba la mejor forma de abordar el tema que le preocupaba.

Carlisle le observaba expectante.

_- Explícame esa relación tan estrecha entre James y mi hija_. – pidió sorprendiendo a su padre.

_- Ness es una niña deliciosa y encantadora._

_- Lo sé._

_- Algunos días su madre me ha permitido traerla conmigo al despacho y desde luego que se ganó a todos y cada uno de los que trabajan aquí. James fue uno más. Hace cosa de un mes, traje a Nessie conmigo y nos encontramos a James acabando la maqueta del proyecto. James le ofreció que le ayudara y ella estuvo encantada._ – explicó _– Se divorció de su mujer hace un año. No pudieron tener hijos y parece ser que el problema lo tiene él. Adora los niños pero no puede tener hijos propios..._

_- ¿Y pretende quedarse con mi hija?_

_- ¿De qué estás hablando?_ – inquirió Carlisle confundido

Se sintió ridículo y buscó serenarse.

_- Aro me dijo que habéis pensado en hacer socio del estudio a James –_ dijo por fin cambiando de tema.

Carlisle le miró desorientado.

_- Sí, es el mejor arquitecto que tenemos y tememos que alguien quisiera arrebatárnoslo._

_- Ya veo que le tenéis muy bien considerado._

_- Es un arquitecto excelente. Fue el segundo de su promoción._

_- Lo sé –_ gruñó – _Yo fui el primero en esa misma promoción, no sé si lo recuerdes._

_- Claro que lo recuerdo. Por eso también te tenemos muy bien considerado a ti._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que me tenéis bien considerado?_

_- Todos sabemos que eres brillante, Edward. _

_- ¿Crees que soy brillante?_

_- Desde luego que sí. ¿Por qué si no estarías al mando de la sede europea?_

_- No sé. Después de lo que sucedió con la concesión del complejo de Eclipse, de cómo lo arruiné y que James tuviera que venir para solucionarlo..._

_- Oh, por Dios, Edward _– dijo su padre displicente – _¿Aún te preocupa eso? Fue hace casi una década. Ya ha corrido mucho agua bajo el puente..._

_- Pero a ti te decepcionó._

_- Me enojé, sí, es cierto. Me enfadé. Me enfadé porque sabía que eras capaz de conseguirlo, y pensé que si lo habías perdido era porque aún seguías resentido conmigo por lo de aquella chica que era tu novia en el instituto._

_- Dijiste que te arrepentías de haberme forzado a estudiar arquitectura._

_- Lo sé _– reconoció Carlisle apenado –_ Fui duro y dije cosas que no pensaba en realidad. Bien sabes tú que en el calor de una discusión uno dice cosas que no son reales._

_- ¿No te arrepentiste entonces de que estudiara arquitectura?_

Carlisle sopesó sus palabras antes de decirlas.

_- No diría que me arrepentí, pero más de una vez pensé que tal vez me hubiera equivocado. Eso fue cuando entraste en la universidad, los primeros dos años, creo. A veces pensaba que quizás tu realmente deseabas estudiar filosofía, y tal vez yo te estaba obligando a hacer algo que no te gustaba. Temí hacerte infeliz. Pero luego tus calificaciones resultaron brillantes y acabaste la carrera con honores y vi que realmente te gustaba y lo disfrutabas..._

_- Pero perdí la oportunidad más importante hasta ese momento para el estudio_

_- Edward, realmente no entiendo que aún te cuestiones eso después de diez años. Tenemos un estudio excelente actualmente y gran parte de ese éxito te lo debemos a ti y a lo que estás haciendo en Europa. Eres nuestra mejor baza allí y no puedo siquiera imaginar perderte. Contigo en los proyectos internacionales y James en los nacionales, este estudio podrá sobrevivir muchas generaciones más. Es por eso que queremos asociar a James, pero de momento sólo lo hemos hablado entre Aro y yo. Para tomar la decisión final queremos consultarlo con vosotros, Marcos, Cayo, Alice y tú._

_- No os hace falta. Aro y tú tenéis el ochenta por ciento de las acciones_

_- Sí, legalmente podemos hacerlo, pero cuando Aro y yo fundamos esta empresa, lo hicimos para dejársela a nuestros hijos. No tomaremos ninguna decisión con la que vosotros no estéis de acuerdo. _– aseguró su padre con sinceridad – _¿No te gusta James?_

Edward sonrió avergonzado

_- Supongo que estoy celoso de él_ – confesó con voz queda

_- ¿Celoso de James?_

_- Sí. De que sea tan buen arquitecto y todos creáis que es el mejor y estéis orgullosos de él._

_- Oh, Edward, eso es una tontería. Todos creemos que tú eres el mejor y estamos orgullosos de ti. Estamos felices de que te ocupes de la sede internacional, y queremos que sigas allí –_ aseguró su padre sellando así, sin darse cuenta, el destino de su hijo

* * *

**_Al fin llegó la esperada charla. ¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Hoy no hay adelanto del próximo capi sino un extracto del segundo Outtake de este fic:_**

No pudiéndome resistir, había bajado mi boca sobre su pecho para darle un ligero mordisco a su pezón rosado.

_- Buenos días, princesa –_ respondí contra su pecho

_- ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?_ – preguntó sugerente

_- ¿Antes o después de que te haga el amor?_

_- Mmm, ¿antes?_

_- Te haré el amor_ – aseguré haciéndola reír a la vez que succionaba su ya erguido botón.

_- Ok, ¿y después?_

_- Te haré el amor por tercera vez_ – le informé separándome de ella sólo un instante.

_- ¿Por tercera vez?_

_- Sí. Te lo haré antes, durante y después. _

**_Les gusta la idea?_**

**_Les invito al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc. sobre mis fics._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

_**macarena minoz: **Antes que nada gracias por tu review y gracias por decirme lo que piensas que nadie me dice. Lamento que te esté cansando el fic, ojalá no fuera así, espero que al final no te defraude, aunque no estoy segura de que no lo haga. Gracias por darme la oportunidad a pesar de todo. Y espero que nadie deje de decirme lo que piensan por miedo a quedar mal o lo que sea. Si vienen con respeto, siempre acepto, respeto y apoyo las opiniones, todas._


	48. Capítulo 47

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XLVII**_

Cuando Edward volvió a la casa, Bella estaba acompañada de su madre organizando la cena de Nochevieja, que se llevaría a cabo allí, con los padres de Edward y los de Bella.

_- Hola_ – saludó a las mujeres que estaban en la cocina charlando animadas

Bella levantó la vista de los arreglos que estaban haciendo con su madre sentadas a la mesa de la cocina, y le miró interrogante y aprensiva.

_- Hola_ – saludó mientras intentaba deducir en su rostro su estado de ánimo.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de acercarse y dejar un beso en su frente.

_- Hola, cariño –_ dijo antes de inclinarse hacia Renée y besar su mejilla _– Hola, Renée, ¿cómo estás?_

_- Hola, querido_ – saludó la mujer levantando su rostro hacia él –_ ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien –_ aseguró sentándose junto a Bella y cogiendo el vaso de ésta para beber un trago de su refresco _– Hambriento._

_- ¿Te preparo un sándwich?_ – ofreció Bella dejando las flores sobre la mesa para ponerse de pie.

_- No, ya lo preparo yo_ – le detuvo poniendo su mano sobre las de ella.

Cuando volvió a la mesa con un plato con un sándwich de atún y un vaso con refresco, Renée se levantó de su lugar.

_- Voy a llevar estos arreglos al comedor y a ver cómo van Charlie y Ness_ – dijo la mujer saliendo de la cocina con varios arreglos en las manos

_- ¿Cómo van Charlie y Ness?_ – indagó Edward –_ ¿Qué están haciendo?_

Bella sonrió divertida y completamente enternecida.

_- Separando uvas de sus racimos._

_- ¿Separando uvas?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Nessie se enteró que era una costumbre en Barcelona comer doce uvas cuando dieran las doce, y quiso hacerlo en tu honor._

Edward se estremeció y se volteó a verla emocionado.

_- ¿De verdad está haciendo eso?_

_- Sí._

_- Dios_ – gimió recostándose en la silla _– ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme una hija así?_

_- Hiciste el amor con una mujer maravillosa que ha educado una niña maravillosa –_ respondió con una sonrisa petulante mientras enlazaba unas flores con un lazo dorado.

Se volteó a verla riendo divertido.

_- Es verdad –_ reconoció inclinándose hacia ella para besar sus labios _– Pero ¿cómo se supone que voy a besarte a las doce si tendré doce uvas en la boca? –_ ronroneó

_- Se supone que tienes que tragarlas con las campanadas, ¿o no?_

_- Hasta ahora, ni una sola vez he logrado tragar las uvas a tiempo._

_- ¿Ah, no?_

_- No, nunca. Siempre acaban las campanadas y tengo la boca llena de uvas._

_- Vaya._

_- Tendré que besarte ahora para compensar –_ dijo volviendo a atacar sus labios.

Bella respondió su beso y lo miró con amor cuando se separaron.

_- ¿Cómo te fue?_ – preguntó en susurros acariciando su rostro con la yema de los dedos.

Edward se envaró y se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento.

_- Bien_ – respondió escueto

_- ¿Pudiste hablar con tu padre?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y qué te dijo?_

_- Muchas cosas. Estoy mucho más tranquilo en gran parte, pero no sé cómo seguir._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Bella, cielo_ – pidió –_ No hablemos de ello ahora._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque necesitamos una charla seria y larga, y no es el momento. Tal vez cuando todos se marchen hoy a la noche._

_- Ok. Pero ¿tú estás bien?_

_- Sí, amor, estoy bien_ – aseguró

Bella le miró especulativa pero decidió esperar. Ya sabía que para todo Edward tenía sus propios tiempos.

La cena fue distendida, pero fue Nessie quien llevó la voz cantante durante toda la noche.

Habló sobre el colegio, sobre su equipo de soccer, su grupo del coro.

Después habló sobre sus vacaciones e incluso del diente inferior que se movía y aseguraba no tardaría en caer.

Para cuando llegó la medianoche y se sentaron frente al televisor para ver caer la bola de Times Square, Nessie había repartido doce uvas para cada uno.

Habían decidido adecuar la costumbre al descenso y cuando faltaban doce segundos para el final, comenzaron a meterse las uvas en la boca.

Rieron divertidos intentando masticar y tragar a tiempo y sin dificultades cada una de las uvas, pero la bola ya había tocado tierra y el confeti en Times Square ya ha reposaba sobre los asistentes, cuando por fin todos habían acabado con su ración.

_- Feliz año nuevo_ – susurró Edward sobre los labios de Bella antes de darle un suave beso, mientras atraía a sus brazos a su hija

_- Feliz año nuevo_ – respondió Bella con lágrimas en los ojos besando al hombre de su vida a la vez que rodeaba con su brazo a la niña que estaba sobre el regazo de su padre

Se mantuvieron abrazados y haciéndose arrumacos los tres, hasta que Charlie, Renée, Esme y Carlisle, se acercaron a ellos para intercambiar también sus felicitaciones.

La familia no tardó en marcharse y Bella, Edward y Nessie les despidieron desde el vano de la puerta.

_- Ness, es hora de ir a la cama_ – dijo Bella a la niña que se recostaba en el hombro de su padre que la sostenía en sus brazos.

Su nivel de agotamiento se vislumbró ante su ausencia de quejas. Besó a su madre y Edward la subió a su habitación.

Cuando Edward volvió a la planta baja, Bella se había quitado sus tacones y preparaba chocolate caliente en la cocina.

_- Mmm, chocolate caliente…_ – murmuró rodeando a la chica con sus brazos.

_- ¿Tienes ganas?_

_- Tal vez._

Bella sonrió mientras revolvía el cazo que había puesto al fuego.

Edward bajó los labios por el cuello de Bella dejando suaves besos en su camino.

Sus manos fueron recogiendo los lados de la falda mientras la chica sonreía divertida pero sin disimular su excitación.

_- ¿Qué haces, Cullen?_

_- Comenzar el año de una forma inolvidable_ – dijo mientras sus dedos continuaban con su tarea

_- ¿No ha sido inolvidable hasta ahora?_

_- ¡Dios!_ – gimió cuando finalmente tuvo la prenda enrollada en la cintura de la chica _– ¿Un liguero, Swan? Eso podría provocarme un infarto._

_- Estoy segura de que tu corazón es fuerte_ – rió burlona

_- ¿Qué tal si dejas el chocolate por un momento?_ – sugirió Edward bajando su mano para colarla dentro de las braguitas de encaje rojo

_- Pensé que querías beber chocolate caliente._

_- Sí, pero te necesito a ti más que eso y no quiero que te quemes_ – dijo quitándole la cuchara de madera y alejando el cazo del fuego después de apagarlo.

Bella sonrió dejándose arrastrar hasta que Edward se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Edward le obligó a separar las piernas y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

_- Cariño, no quisiera sonar fetichista pero quisiera hacerte el amor sin quitarte el liguero_ – pidió con una sonrisa pícara mientras subía las manos por los brazos de ella

_- Será un placer_ – aceptó desabotonándole la camisa

Sonriendo satisfecho llevó las manos a la cremallera que bajaba por la espalda de Bella y le quitó el vestido por la cabeza.

La visión de la mujer que amaba cubierta solamente por un sujetador de encaje rojo, a juego con sus bragas, y un liguero del mismo color que sostenía un par de medias negras, le quitó la respiración.

_- Eres deliciosa_ – aseguró bajando sus labios por su cuello y su pecho hasta mordisquear un pezón respingón a través del encaje

Bella se arqueó acercando sus pechos hacia él mientras sus dedos, enredados en los cabellos cobrizos, empujaban su cabeza hacia ella.

Sentía la erección de Edward golpear su pubis a través de los pantalones.

_- Quiero empezar este año de la forma que quiero que sea cada día._

_- No llevaré liguero cada día, Cullen. Ni lo sueñes._

_- Me refería a pasarlo contigo y con Ness, pero lo del liguero sería un plus que no rechazaría_ – reconoció divertido haciéndola reír.

Bella desabotonó sus pantalones y los bajó junto con sus bóxer liberando la erección que saltó ante ella.

Edward a su vez, bajó las copas de su sujetador liberando los pechos para sopesarlos en sus manos.

Ella acarició su miembro firme y brillante.

Él besó y mordisqueó sus pezones.

Ella apretó el miembro entre sus dedos, subiéndolos y bajándolos por su longitud.

Él bajó la mano por el vientre plano y la coló bajo las braguitas.

Ella esparció con su pulgar la gota de pre-semen.

Él masajeó su clítoris henchido.

Ella gimió cuando sus dedos la penetraron.

Él gimió cuando sus dedos le ciñeron.

_- Necesito un condón_ – se quejó él.

_- Tomaré la píldora post coital_ – ofreció ella.

En un entendimiento tan antiguo como el mundo, hizo a un lado las braguitas y la penetró de una estocada.

Sus paredes vaginales le ciñeron cuando los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación.

Edward llevó las manos a la cintura de Bella y la ayudó a cabalgarle.

El orgasmo les asaltó casi simultáneamente y fue arrollador para ambos.

_- Te amo, Bella_ – murmuró mientras descargaba su simiente en las puertas del útero de Bella.

_- Te amo, Edward_ – reconoció ella apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

_- Vamos a la cama_ – la instó cuando por fin sus respiraciones se acompasaron.

_- ¿Ya no quieres chocolate? _

_- Te quiero a ti y no quiero que te alejes ni para revolver el chocolate._

Satisfecha por su respuesta se apretó contra él.

Edward se levantó sin soltarla pero saliéndose por fin de su interior.

Bella enredó las piernas en su estrecha cintura y así se dirigieron a la habitación.

Tumbados sobre la cama dos horas después, se acariciaban relajados.

_- ¿Vas a contarme tu charla con Carlisle?_ – pidió Bella por fin y sintió el leve estremecimiento del chico bajo su cuerpo.

_- Me equivoqué con mi padre_ – reconoció por fin y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

_- ¿Por qué?_ – indagó.

_- Está orgulloso de mí._

_- Oh, Edward_ – exclamó mirándole comprensiva _– Claro que lo está, cariño, ¿cómo podría no estarlo?_

_- No lo sé. Nunca lo creí. Siempre hice todo para que se sintiera orgulloso de mí. Me he pasado la vida entera recordándole diciéndome que se arrepentía de haberme obligado a estudiar arquitectura._

_- No te obligó, Edward. Nadie podía obligarte a hacerlo. Quizás te presionó en esa dirección pero tú lo hiciste porque tú lo quisiste así._

_- ¿Eso es lo que crees?_

_- Sí. Eres un excelente arquitecto, Edward. Amas la arquitectura. Tal vez podías haber comenzado una carrera de filosofía, pero seguramente la abandonaras al reconocer que sólo lo hacías por seguir a la chica de la que estabas enamorado. Antes o después te habrías convertido en arquitecto._

_- Tal vez tengas razón._ – aceptó pensando en las palabras de Bella –_ Sea como sea, mi padre está orgulloso de mí._

_- Oh, cariño, me alegra que por fin pudieras comunicarte con él. Lo necesitabas._

_- Sí, creo que sí._

Bella tembló antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?_

_- Oh, Bella_ – gimoteó después de inspirar profundamente – _Tengo que volver a Barcelona._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Continuarás viviendo allí?_

_- Sí, no puedo defraudarle ahora. Quieren que sea yo quien se encargue de la sede europea. Están encantados con mi trabajo allí, y allí quieren que esté. No puedo defraudarle. _

_- Entiendo_ – aceptó Bella bajando la cabeza para apoyarla sobre el firme pecho de él

Edward tomó su mentón y giró su rostro de vuelta frente a él.

_- Quiero que vengáis conmigo, Bella._ – reconoció _– Haré cualquier cosa para que sigamos juntos. _

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capi:_**

_- ¿Entonces vamos a ir a vivir a tu casa?_ – preguntó Ness a la mañana siguiente después de que sus padres le explicaran la decisión tomada

_- Sí_

_- ¿Para siempre?_

_- Sí. O al menos por un tiempo bastante largo._ – explicó Edward intentando interpretar la reacción de la niña

_- ¿Y Sam vendrá con nosotros?_

_- Sí, desde luego._

_- ¿Y ya no voy a seguir jugando en mi equipo de soccer?_

_- Cuando lleguemos a Barcelona buscaremos un nuevo equipo para ti_ – prometió su padre

_- ¿Y el grupo del coro?_

_- También buscaremos uno nuevo._

_- ¿Y cuándo veré a mis abuelitos?_

**_Les invito al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc. sobre mis fics._**

**_Ya está publicado el segundo _**_OUTTAKE_**_ de este fic, así que estáis invitados a visitarlo en mi perfil._**

**_Y por si todo esto fuera poco... este fic tiene un _**_TRAILER_**_ hecho por Rosie Rodriguez._**

**_En mi perfil les dejo el link. _**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	49. Capítulo 48

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XLVIII**_

_- No quiero irme sin vosotras, Bella_ – aseguró Edward intentando convencerla – _Dime por favor, que vendréis conmigo._

_- ¿Tan importante es para ti?_ – preguntó ella en un susurro

_- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Vivir mi vida con vosotras? Más que nada en el mundo._

_- ¿Más que tu necesidad de no defraudar a tu padre? _

Su pregunta le envaró.

_- Desde luego que sí_ – aseguró frunciendo el entrecejo _– ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No sé, Edward, intento entender todo lo que implica esto._

_- Dijiste que si realmente tuviera que quedarme en Barcelona, vosotras vendríais conmigo –_ dijo en tono acusador _– ¿No lo pensabas realmente?_

_- Sí, Edward, lo pensaba. Si realmente no existe la posibilidad de que tú te traslades, tendremos que trasladarnos nosotras._

_- No quieres hacerlo_ – aventuró

_- Si, no, no lo sé. No lo sé, Edward. Supongo que es un hecho. No quiero que estemos separados. Quiero que Ness pueda crecer a tu lado, más que cualquier_ _otra cosa. Desde luego que preferiría que no tuviera que separarse de toda su_ _familia, pero si esta es la única forma de estar contigo, entonces tendré que hacerlo._

_- Dios, Bella, no quiero hacer nada que te haga daño –_ gimió estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

_- Lo sé._

_- Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_- Sí, lo sé._

_- Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_- Iremos contigo –_ concedió por fin.

La abrazó suspirando satisfecho, tanto como no había estado en los últimos seis meses.

_- Gracias, Bella. _

_- Pero no iremos aún –_ aclaró ella

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- Que tú te irás en cinco días, pero Ness y yo no te acompañaremos aún. Es muy precipitado._

_- Entiendo ¿qué crees que debamos hacer?_

_- No nos trasladaremos antes de que Ness acabe el curso escolar._

_- Pero, Bella,_ – se quejó –_ eso no será hasta junio._

_- Lo sé y lo lamento, Edward. Pero no haré que deje el curso por la mitad. Cuando Ness acabe el curso nos trasladaremos a Barcelona. En estos seis meses, intentaré encontrar trabajo allí…_

_- Puedo encargarme de eso._

_- Te agradeceré tu ayuda. Supongo que también debería tomar clases de español._

_- No es imprescindible que lo sepas desde ya. _

_- Lo sé, pero quiero saberlo. Al menos todo lo que pueda aprender en seis meses._

_- De acuerdo._ – aceptó sabiendo que las exigencias de Bella eran lo menos que podía esperar. _– Cuando llegue a Barcelona buscaré una casa para nosotros. Creo que para Ness sería mejor vivir en una casa y no en mi departamento._

_- No es necesario, Edward, pero si quieres hacerlo me parece bien._

_- ¿Estamos de acuerdo, entonces?_

_- Lo estamos_ – dijo ella a regañadientes – _Deberíamos hablar con Ness en la mañana._

_- Me parece bien. Gracias, Bella. Gracias por hacer esto por mí. _

_- Espero que nunca nos arrepintamos._

_- No lo haremos. Te prometo que no nos arrepentiremos._

.

_- ¿Entonces vamos a ir a vivir a tu casa?_ – preguntó Ness a la mañana siguiente después de que sus padres le explicaran la decisión tomada

_- Sí_

_- ¿Para siempre?_

_- Sí. O al menos por un tiempo bastante largo._ – explicó Edward intentando interpretar la reacción de la niña.

_- ¿Y Sam vendrá con nosotros?_

_- Sí, desde luego._

_- ¿Y ya no voy a seguir jugando en mi equipo de soccer?_

_- Cuando lleguemos a Barcelona buscaremos un nuevo equipo para ti_ – prometió su padre.

_- ¿Y el grupo del coro?_

_- También buscaremos uno nuevo._

_- ¿Y cuándo veré a mis abuelitos?_

_- Vendremos a visitarles en las vacaciones y ellos también nos visitarán a nosotros._

_- ¿Y el hada de los dientes también sabrá ir a Barcelona a buscar mis dientes? _– indagó la niña angustiada por su última obsesiva preocupación.

Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida.

_- Desde luego que sí._

_- Bien, entonces. _– sentenció levantándose de su lugar para ir en busca de su Barbie rockera.

_- ¿Crees que ha ido bien?_ – le preguntó a Bella sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde su hija había desaparecido.

_- Supongo que sí_ – reconoció Bella bebiendo su café – _Pero es seguro que no ha comprendido el real alcance de esta situación._

_- O sea que todavía podrá dejar de gustarle la idea._

_- Le gustará y la odiará por partes iguales durante mucho tiempo. Antes y después del traslado._

_- Vaya. Supongo que aún tengo mucho que aprender de los niños._

_- También yo_ – aseguró la chica

Ese día comieron en casa de Rosalie y Emmett.

Emmett y Edward estaban en el porche trasero viendo a Nessie empujar al pequeño Henry en su trineo, después de la comida.

_- Henry adora a Ness_ – dijo Emmett mirando a su hijo reír con la pequeña

_- Es completamente recíproco_ – sonrió Edward

_- Sí, lo es. Le echará mucho de menos. Todos le echaremos mucho de menos. A ella y a Bella también_ – aseguró el hombre haciéndole estremecer

Asintió en silencio sin saber qué decir.

Emmett solía ser un tipo tranquilo y reservado. Que expresara su opinión tan abiertamente no era normal en él.

_- Conocí a Bella cuando ella estaba en el instituto. Siempre ha sido la mejor amiga de Rose._

_- Lo sé._

_- Cuando volvió de Nueva York embarazada, fue un duro golpe para todos. Ella se debatía entre el temor y la culpabilidad. Todos los que estábamos cerca de ella la apoyamos incondicionalmente. Es una gran mujer y todos le adoran. Te imaginarás que Jasper y yo compartimos su embarazo y el nacimiento de Nessie como si fuéramos los propios padres de la niña._

_- Lo sé._

_- Nos sentimos un poco así, a veces. Será duro que se marchen._

_- Lo sé, Emmett. Lo sé y lo siento. Quisiera poder hacerlo de otra forma._

_- No soy quién para entrometerme, Edward. De hecho el único vínculo entre tú y yo es que tu hermana es la mujer del hermano de mi mujer. Pero ¿de verdad no crees que podrías hacerlo de otra forma?_

_- Me temo que no, Emmett. Tengo un puesto de responsable de la sede europea del estudio de arquitectos…_

_- De tu familia_ – acotó Emmett perspicaz

_- Aún así._

_- No sé, tal vez podrías cambiar tu puesto._

_- Me necesitan allí._

_- ¿Y te has parado a pensar lo que necesitan Bella y Ness?_

_- Lo creas o no, Emmett_ – replicó molesto _– no es una decisión tomada a la ligera. Bella y yo lo hemos hablado y discutido y ella está de acuerdo con esta decisión._

_- Ya, imagino que sí. Conozco a Bella y pone siempre a su hija por encima de todo lo demás. Estoy seguro de que buscará la mejor solución para su hija._

_- ¿Y crees que yo no?_ – gruñó – _¿Crees que no me importa lo que Nessie quiera o necesite? ¿Crees que no me preocupa su felicidad?_

_- No, Edward, estoy seguro de que te preocupas por ella. Sólo creo que tal vez el árbol no te deja ver el bosque._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Que tal vez no estás viendo toda la situación en su totalidad y todas las posibles alternativas._

_- Lo he pensado mucho, Emmett. Ésta es la mejor solución, y Bella está de acuerdo conmigo – _sentenció dando por terminada la conversación.

Desde la ventana de la cocina, Bella observaba a su hija jugando con Henry bajo la atenta mirada de su padre.

_- O sea que finalmente os marcharéis_ – afirmó Rosalie acercándole una taza de café

_- Sí, gracias_ – dijo cogiendo su taza y desviando la atención hacia su amiga – _Marcharemos pero sólo cuando acabe el curso escolar._

_- Será duro para todos_ – aseguró su amiga

_- Lo sé. Sé que lo será, pero no sé qué más puedo hacer. Le amo, Rose_ – confirmó con los ojos húmedos _– Le amo y sé que Ness le ama también. Sé que será un buen padre para ella y no puedo permitir que mi hija se lo pierda._

_- No, supongo que no._

_- Nos llevará un tiempo adaptarnos, lo sé, es posible, pero finalmente lo haremos, y espero que el hecho de estar con él, compensará todo lo que dejemos atrás._

_- Sé que lo hará, Bells, pero es duro saber que os marcharéis. _

_- Lo sé_ – sonrió comprensiva

_- Y especialmente porque creo que todo es a causa de la terca cabezonería de Edward._

_- Tal vez, pero creo que él lo ha intentado._

_- ¿De verdad crees que lo ha intentado todo? ¿No crees que debería decirle claramente a su padre que quiere quedarse aquí?_

_- No estoy tan segura de que quiera quedarse aquí –_ gimió

_- Ese es el problema. Que no quiere quedarse aquí porque es un niñito caprichoso._

_- No, Rose, no creo que sea un capricho. Realmente creo que no sabe qué hacer, no sabe cómo hacerlo._

_- Tiene suerte._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Tiene suerte de que seas tú la madre de su hija. Tiene suerte de que seas la mujer que ha elegido, porque si hubiese sido yo, lo habría mandado al diablo. _

_- No lo habrías hecho_ – sonrió Bella

_- Vaya que sí lo habría hecho. Ya te lo aseguro yo. _

_- Harías lo que considerases mejor para tu hijo._

_- Sí, seguramente, y eso sería darle un par de bofetadas para hacerle reaccionar, y si aún así no entendiese, le esposaría a la cama hasta que se le pasaran esas tonterías de querer vivir al otro lado del mundo._

_- Supongo que lo de esposarlo podría estar bien –_ replicó burlona ganándose una mirada especulativa de parte de su amiga.

_- Eres una pervertida._

_- Ya era hora, ¿no crees? _

_- Sí, ya era hora_ – aceptó Rosalie por fin.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Es un capi cortito pero espero que igual lo disfrutaran._**

**_Adelanto del próximo capi:_**

Bella limpiaba los restos de la comida mientras se colaba el café, cuando Alice entró trayendo los últimos platos.

_- Gracias, Alice –_ dijo cogiendo los platos de sus manos para comenzar a ubicarlos en el lavaplatos.

_- Así que finalmente habéis decidido acompañar a Edward a Barcelona –_ comentó recostada contra la encimera

_- Sí, en cuanto Ness acabe el curso._

_- Supongo que es una buena idea._

Bella estaba demasiado sensible con todo lo que se le venía encima, y se sentía particularmente irritable.

_- Supongo que sí –_ respondió con dureza _– Podrás estar más tranquila._

_- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_ – inquirió Alice con verdadero desconcierto

Decidida a dejar de pretender, suspiró antes de voltearse para enfrentar a la joven.

_- Sé que no te caigo bien_ – soltó haciéndola sonrojar

_- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Claro que no..._

**_También les espero en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc._**

**_Recuerdo que ya está publicado el segundo _**_OUTTAKE_**_ de este fic en mi perfil._**

**_Y también que tenemos un hermoso _**_TRAILER_**_ hecho por Rosie Rodriguez, y el link lo encuentran en mi perfil._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_TIKACULLEN: _**_Gracias por tu rr. Ojalá te siga gustando el fic. Estoy actualizando lunes, miércoles y viernes y ya estamos entrando en los últimos capis así que, a disfrutar._


	50. Capítulo 49

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO XLIX**_

Al día siguiente se marchaba Edward.

Bella había invitado a los Cullen a comer en su casa a modo de despedida.

El día soleado era perfecto para una barbacoa y Edward se había encargado de ella.

Después de comer, sus padres habían sido llevados al estudio donde Ness había comenzado a montar un puzzle que le estaba realmente dando dolores de cabeza, y los tres se habían puesto manos a la obra.

Bella limpiaba los restos de la comida mientras se colaba el café, cuando Alice entró trayendo los últimos platos.

_- Gracias, Alice –_ dijo cogiendo los platos de sus manos para comenzar a ubicarlos en el lavaplatos.

_- Así que finalmente habéis decidido acompañar a Edward a Barcelona –_ comentó recostada contra la encimera

_- Sí, en cuanto Ness acabe el curso._

_- Supongo que es una buena idea._

Bella estaba demasiado sensible con todo lo que se le venía encima, y se sentía particularmente irritable.

_- Supongo que sí –_ respondió con dureza _– Podrás estar más tranquila._

_- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_ – inquirió Alice con verdadero desconcierto

Decidida a dejar de pretender, suspiró antes de voltearse para enfrentar a la joven.

_- Sé que no te caigo bien_ – soltó haciéndola sonrojar

_- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Claro que no..._

_- No hace falta que disimules, Alice. Sé que no te caigo bien y lo lamento. Eres la mujer de mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. También eres la hermana del hombre que amo, el padre de mi hija. Eres la tía de mi hija y por partida doble. Lamento no caerte bien. Pero no voy a hacer nada por cambiarlo porque estoy segura de no haber hecho nada para que te sintieras así. Creo que si eres insegura respecto a Jasper o a la relación entre él y yo, tienes un verdadero problema. No conoces a tu marido si te sientes así. Te ama. Nunca ha amado a nadie como te ama a ti, y nunca habrá nadie para él que sea más importante que tú._ – reconoció – _Pero es una buena persona y tiene un corazón enorme, y en él hay lugar para mí y para mi hija también. Nunca sentirá por mí lo que siente por ti, ni yo por él. No deseo tampoco que lo sienta, porque es el hermano que no he tenido. Nos conocemos desde niños. Ha sido el padre que mi hija no tuvo durante más de cinco años, pero eso no lo ha convertido en mi pareja. No voy a permitir que los celos infantiles de una chiquilla malcriada le quiten a mi hija su amor, así que no lo intentes. Tómalo como un consejo a favor también de tu matrimonio. Jasper ama a Ness y no aceptará que intentes separarlos._

_- Nunca intentaría separar a Jasper de Nessie, pero deberías tener claro que no es su padre. Nessie no es la hija de Jazz. Él y yo tendremos nuestros propios hijos –_ replicó la chica altanera

_- Lo sé. Sé que los tendréis y es lo que le deseo a Jazz. Será un buen padre, y sé que tendrá sus propios hijos y los amará. Pero también sé que no por eso dejará de amar a Ness, y de estar para ella siempre que lo necesite._

Jasper y Edward entraron en la cocina en ese momento percibiendo el ambiente tenso que se respiraba allí.

_- Hey –_ dijo Jasper acercándose a su mujer y rodeándola con su brazo – _¿Va todo bien?_

_- Completamente –_ reconoció Bella sonriente mientras la mirada de Alice le perforaba cual si fueran dagas – _El café está listo, si queréis pasar al salón_ – dijo volviéndose hacia la cafetera.

_- ¿Todo bien?_ – le preguntó Edward a Bella en cuanto su hermana y su cuñado abandonaron la cocina.

_- Totalmente. Alice y yo sólo teníamos algunos puntos que aclarar._

_- ¿Sobre qué?_

_- Está todo bien, Edward –_ repitió sonriéndole –_ No hay nada de qué preocuparse._

Cuando sus padres y su hermana se marcharon, prometieron ir al aeropuerto al día siguiente a despedirle.

Después de dejar a Nessie en su cama, Edward se dirigió a la habitación de Bella.

La encontró en el baño, envuelta en su bata de seda, de pie frente al espejo.

_- Hey –_ susurró acercándose por su espalda y abrazándose a ella.

Sus ojos húmedos se reflejaron en el cristal y se estremeció.

_- Bells, –_ dijo volteándola de frente a él _– cariño, ¿qué sucede?_

Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos oscuros de la chica y rodaron por sus mejillas.

_- Voy a echarte mucho de menos_ – confesó en un murmullo apretándose contra su pecho.

_- Shh, cielo, calma, mi amor. Será muy poco tiempo, Bells._

_- Serán seis meses y estoy segura de que para mí serán ciento ochenta días..._

_- Bella, cielo_ – le consoló acariciando su espalda por encima de la suave seda que la cubría –_ Vendré a veros en cuanto pueda, lo prometo, cariño. Yo tampoco podría soportar todo este tiempo alejado de vosotras. Ha sido duro desde que os habéis vuelto después del verano y sólo han sido cuatro meses, y además no sabía con tanta certeza cuánto te amo._

_- Dios, Edward, será muy duro..._

_- No, cariño, verás que no. Lo haremos sencillo._

Se separó de ella y levantó su rostro entre sus manos.

_- Te amo, Bella. –_ confesó con solemnidad – _Recuerda eso. Siempre. Recuerda que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y no voy a perderte._

_- Te amo. Edward._

_- Lo sé, cielo. Lo sé y eso es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante. Ven_ – dijo levantándola entre sus brazos _– Vamos a la cama._

La dejó sobre sus pies junto a la cama para desanudar la bata y quitársela.

Le quitó el pijama dejándola cubierta únicamente por unas braguitas azules.

Se desnudó con premura lanzando su ropa al suelo sin escrúpulos, y levantó nuevamente a la chica para tumbarla sobre el colchón.

_- Necesito hacerte el amor, nena –_ confesó cerniéndose sobre ella _– Necesito saciarme de ti._ – reconoció lanzándose sobre sus labios para besarla con desespero y ternura.

Bella rodeó con sus piernas la estrecha cintura masculina y llevando sus manos a la cabeza de él, respondió a su beso con avidez.

Bella restregaba su sexo contra la dura erección de Edward, humedeciendo con sus flujos el encaje de su ropa interior.

Las manos de Edward se abocaron a sus pechos, magreándolos, sobándolos, acariciándolos y endureciéndolos.

_- Te necesito, Edward –_ rogó ella bajando sus manos hasta los bóxer oscuros de él.

Se quitaron las últimas prendas que les separaban y Edward, después de calzarse un preservativo, la penetró con ansiedad.

_- Por favor –_ suplicó moviéndose contra él.

La embistió. Primero lentamente y poco a poco insuflando mayor velocidad y profundidad en sus embestidas.

El orgasmo les asaltó dejándoles exhaustos.

Bella se recostó sobre su pecho, cuando Edward se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, pero se negó a dejarlas salir.

Edward acarició su espalda, sus brazos, su cuerpo entero, hasta que Morfeo la reclamara y se durmiera.

El día era gris. Fiel reflejo del estado de ánimo que había invadido la casa de Lawton Park.

Tanto Bella como Edward, ponían falsas sonrisas en sus rostros para enseñarle a Nessie, pero éstas desaparecían en cuanto la niña dejaba de prestarles atención.

Toda la familia se reunió en el aeropuerto de Sea-Tac.

Bella evitó quedarse a solas con Edward, durante todo el tiempo posible. Así fue que se vio envuelta en una conversación con Esme y Renée en la que su madre invitó a los Cullen para ir a su casa después de que Edward se marchara, para comer todos juntos en familia.

Edward no dejaba de observarla a la distancia.

Con Nessie en sus brazos, habló con Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie e incluso Renée.

Pero Bella mantenía la distancia.

Cuando finalmente por los altavoces de la Terminal, llamaron a los pasajeros de su vuelo, la cogió de la mano y la alejó de la multitud para quedarse a solas con ella y Ness.

Bajó a Ness al suelo y se acuclilló frente a ella.

_- Ness, cielo, quiero que te portes muy bien. Sé que siempre lo haces, pero quiero pedirte que ahora pongas más empeño porque tu mami estará un poco triste estos días, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Sí, papi_ – aceptó la niña con solemnidad.

La abrazó y sus ojos se humedecieron. Cuando miró el rostro de Bella, la encontró contemplando la escena emocionada y con silenciosas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Estiró la mano hacia ella y la chica enredó sus dedos con los de él.

_- Te amo, Nessie._

_- También te amo, papi._

_- Ahora mismo tendré bastante trabajo, pero vendré a visitaros cuanto antes, y os ayudaré a organizar todo para cuando os vayáis a vivir conmigo._

_- ¿Vas a buscar un equipo de soccer para mí cerca de tu casa?_

_- Sí, cielo. Te prometo que lo haré. Y también compraré una casa para nosotros para que Sam tenga un buen jardín donde correr._

_- Pero tienes que poner una valla en el jardín, porque mi abuela Renée no lo hizo y Sam se comió todos sus tupilanes._

_- Tulipanes _– le corrigió su madre

_- Sí, esos, tupila... ¿cómo es, mami? –_ inquirió mirando a su madre interrogante

_- Tulipanes_ – repitió la chica con una sonrisa

_- Tulipanes_ – repitió la niña volviendo a enfocar la mirada en su padre –_ Son unas flores muy bonitas que tenía mi abuelita y Sam se las comió._

_- No te preocupes, cielo, lo tendré en cuenta_. – aseguró _– Tú prométeme que te portarás muy bien y cuidarás mucho de tu mami._

_- Te lo prometo, papi._

Edward se separó de la niña después de besarla y abrazarla una vez más.

Se puso de pie frente a Bella y en un rápido movimiento la estrechó entre sus brazos apretándola contra él.

Bella rodeó su cintura escondiendo su rostro lloroso en el fuerte pecho del hombre que amaba.

Después de embriagarse con el perfume de su pelo, Edward la separó sosteniéndola por los hombros y obligándola a mirarle.

_- Te amo, Bella._

_- Te amo, Edward._

_- Te amo y volveré a buscarte. No voy a perderte_ – prometió inclinándose para dejar su rostro frente al de ella.

_- Nunca podrías perderme_ – aseguró a su vez –_ Te amo, pero voy a echarte muchísimo de menos._

_- Lo sé, cielo. También yo. Contaré los días que falten para vernos._

Se volcó sobre sus labios con desespero y la beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Mientras la abrazaba sintió los tiernos bracitos de su hija rodeando su cintura y apretándose contra él.

Se separó de Bella y levantó a la niña en brazos para fundirse los tres en un sólido y sentido abrazo.

_- Os amo_ – dijo con seriedad – _Os amo a ambas. Más que a nada en el mundo. No podría vivir sin vosotras. Os prometo que en cuanto podamos reunirnos, no volveremos a separarnos._

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Bella y Edward las secó con sus labios.

_- ¿Y por qué mejor no te quedas viviendo con nosotros?_ – indagó Nessie con su inocente sinceridad.

* * *

**_Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Dejo un adelanto para el próximo capi:_**

Cuando por fin le perdieron de vista, Charlie tomó a su nieta de los brazos de su madre y apretó a su hija contra su pecho.

El llanto de Bella surgió a borbotones aunque intentara ahogarlo contra el pecho de su padre.

_- Shh, tranquila, cariño_ – susurraba el hombre acariciando su espalda repetidamente

_- ¿Por qué llora, abuelito?_ – preguntó Nessie en voz muy baja

_- No es nada, cariño. Tu mamá está triste porque tu papá tuvo que marcharse._

_- ¿Y por qué no se podía quedar mi papi?_ – volvió a preguntar

_- Porque tenía que irse_ – respondió su abuelo a falta de una respuesta mejor.

_- No llores, mami_ – dijo la niña acariciando la cabeza de su madre escondida en el pecho de su abuelo.

_- No te preocupes, cielo, ya se me pasará_ – dijo separándose de su padre y secando sus mejillas.

**_Están invitados al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc._**

**_No se olviden de visitar el segundo _**_OUTTAKE_**_ de este fic en mi perfil._**

**_Y también el _**_TRAILER_**_ que nos dejó Rosie Rodriguez, y cuyo link encuentran en mi perfil._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Guest: _**_En el capi anterior, alguien que no me dejó su nombre me preguntó si la historia la tenía pensada desde el principio o la iba pensando a medida que la iba escribiendo. Te cuento, las ideas generales las tengo pensadas desde que se me ocurre la idea del fic, pero siempre hay cosas que van cambiando a medida que la historia va avanzando, de hecho una historia siempre tiene cosas que se escriben solas, que las mismas situaciones obligan a suceder. De hecho, si bien el fin último de este fic siempre lo tuve claro, reconozco que he cambiado algunas situaciones sobre él. Desde el principio hay situaciones e incluso diálogos que no varían desde el primer minuto en que me viene la idea, pero hay otros que van cambiando ya que los mismos personajes evolucionan dentro del fic. Espero que te siga gustando la historia._


	51. Capítulo 50

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO L**_

_- ¿Y por qué mejor no te quedas viviendo con nosotros? – indagó Nessie con su inocente sinceridad._

_- Tu papá tiene que irse, cielo –_ cortó Bella a su hija intentando alivianar la situación.

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque tiene que ir a trabajar –_ explicó estirando sus brazos para coger a la niña de los brazos de su padre.

Por la megafonía volvieron a llamar a los pasajeros de su vuelo.

_- Despídete de tu papi, Ness –_ la urgió

_- Adiós, papi._

_- Adiós, Nessie. Te amo, princesa_ – repitió una vez más besando a su hija antes de volverse hacia la madre –_ Te amo, Bella. Cuídate mucho, por favor. Cuídate mucho y cuida mucho de Ness._

_- Lo haré. Te amo, Edward y espero que tú sí te cuides mucho._

_- Lo haré, cielo._ – prometió y se giró hacia sus padres que se habían acercado a ellos.

_- ¿Por qué mi papi no puede trabajar más cerca de nuestra casa?_ – preguntó Nessie a su madre y Edward no pudo evitar escucharla, mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

Bella ignoró la pregunta de su hija y se dejó abrazar por Charlie que se acercó a ella comprensivo.

La mirada que Edward les dirigió al pasar la puerta de embarque le estremeció.

Cuando por fin le perdieron de vista, Charlie tomó a su nieta de los brazos de su madre y apretó a su hija contra su pecho.

El llanto de Bella surgió a borbotones aunque intentara ahogarlo contra el pecho de su padre.

_- Shh, tranquila, cariño_ – susurraba el hombre acariciando su espalda repetidamente

_- ¿Por qué llora, abuelito?_ – preguntó Nessie en voz muy baja

_- No es nada, cariño. Tu mamá está triste porque tu papá tuvo que marcharse._

_- ¿Y por qué no se podía quedar mi papi?_ – volvió a preguntar

_- Porque tenía que irse_ – respondió su abuelo a falta de una respuesta mejor.

_- No llores, mami_ – dijo la niña acariciando la cabeza de su madre escondida en el pecho de su abuelo.

_- No te preocupes, cielo, ya se me pasará_ – dijo separándose de su padre y secando sus mejillas.

Por fin todos se retiraron para dirigirse a la casa de los Swan, tal como habían quedado, aunque Bella sólo desease tumbarse en su cama y llorar de pena, rabia y frustración.

Edward se dejó caer en una de las sillas de espera frente a la puerta de embarque de su vuelo.

Quedaba una hora para que llamaran a embarque, así que simplemente intentó distraerse conectando los auriculares de su IPod.

Pero era imposible, la música no lograba tapar la voz de su hija preguntándole a su madre por qué su padre tenía que marcharse.

La música más estridente no acallaba la voz de la mujer que amaba, diciendo que él debía marchar.

¿Sería posible que Nessie, con sólo cinco años, supiera la verdad?

¿Era posible que su hija, fuese tan inteligente como para saber que su padre no tenía una razón para dejarlas?

Porque ésa era la más pura realidad. No tenía una razón para marcharse y dejarlas.

No tenía una razón válida para arrancarle a su hija todo lo que le era conocido.

Porque al fin y al cabo era lo que iba a hacer. Quitarle a su hija todo lo que le era conocido y familiar.

Y no sólo a su hija. También a su mujer.

Sabía que se adaptarían. Ésa era la realidad. El ser humano siempre se adapta.

Pero ¿era justo para esas dos personas, las más importantes de su vida, las que más amaba y le correspondían de igual forma, pedirles que dejaran todo y se adaptaran a una nueva realidad en todos los aspectos de su vida?

¿Era justo pedirles algo que él no estaba dispuesto siquiera a intentar?

No fue sino hasta entonces que recordó y comprendió todas las palabras que Bella había dicho desde un primer momento.

Recordó cómo había repetido no estar dispuesta a obligar a Nessie a dejar su vida, su familia, sus amigos y todas sus costumbres, sólo porque él no tuviera el valor necesario para enfrentarse a su padre.

Pero ahora él finalmente se había enfrentado a Carlisle, se dijo, aunque una tímida voz interior le desmintiera.

Había hablado con su padre, sí.

Había reconocido estar celoso de James Whiterdale, sí.

Había logrado que su padre confesase sentirse orgulloso de él, también.

Pero no le había dicho a su padre lo que era realmente importante. No le había dicho que estaba enamorado de su hija y de la madre de ella.

No le había dicho que lo que más necesitaba era estar al lado de esas dos mujeres.

No le había dicho que no se creía capaz de perdonarse por herir a su pequeña.

Tampoco le había explicado que necesitaba sus raíces. Que ya no se sentía cómodo viviendo al otro lado del mundo alejado de su familia.

No le había dicho que ya no quería seguir viviendo en Barcelona, por mucho que amara esa ciudad.

No había reconocido cuánto lamentaría si con eso le defraudaba, pero no quería estar dispuesto a lastimar a Nessie o a Bella, sólo por no tener valor para hablar con su padre.

No le había dicho que no quería obligar a su niña a cambiar de vida, sin antes intentarlo él mismo.

Cuando las empleadas de la aerolínea se ubicaron tras el mostrador de la puerta de embarque, y por los altavoces llamaron a embarcar a los pasajeros del vuelo US 608 con conexión a Barcelona, se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

No podía irse. No podía marcharse y dejar a sus chicas. Y tampoco podía forzarlas a seguirle.

Aduciendo haberle surgido una emergencia familiar, se dirigió al mostrador de la aerolínea a fin de recuperar su equipaje.

El vuelo acabó retrasándose treinta y cinco minutos, mientras los empleados aeroportuarios bajaban el equipaje y buscaban su única maleta.

Fue tiempo suficiente para que meditara su decisión.

Nada más importaba.

Nada más que saber que se quedaría en Seattle viviendo con Bella y Nessie. A como diera lugar.

Lo primero sería hablar con ellas y comunicarles su decisión.

Después hablaría con su padre y si era necesario con su tío Aro. Les ofrecería ayudarles a buscar un sustituto idóneo para su puesto en Barcelona.

Hasta tanto no lo consiguieran, se ofrecería a encargarse del trabajo desde Seattle. No podía ser tan difícil.

Actualmente las obras del estudio se desperdigaban por seis diferentes países europeos y dos asiáticos. Si se podían manejar desde Barcelona, también se podría hacer desde Seattle.

Cuando encontrara su sustituto, evaluaría la posibilidad de continuar trabajando para el estudio familiar, pero si eso no era factible, buscaría trabajar por su cuenta o en algún otro lugar.

No le gustaba la idea de trabajar para la competencia de su familia, pero ahora su prioridad era ocuparse de "su familia", y ésta estaba formada por Bella, Nessie, y los niños que esperaba llegaran algún día.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Definitivamente.

Para cuando le entregaron su pequeño equipaje, corrió fuera del aeropuerto y se subió al primer taxi que encontró libre.

Cuarenta minutos después el taxi se detenía frente a la casa, sospechosamente cerrada y silenciosa.

_- Espéreme aquí, por favor. Me temo que no haya nadie_ – dijo al taxista después de pagar su tarifa

Como sospechaba la casa estaba vacía, y el coche de Bella no estaba aparcado en el camino de entrada como acostumbraba dejarlo.

Entonces recordó algo sobre una comida en casa de los Swan.

No querría tener que enfrentarse a toda la familia de una vez, pero no podía esperar.

Volvió a subir al taxi y lo dirigió a su nuevo destino.

Vio los coches aparcados en la calle. El de Bella, el de sus propios padres y el de su hermana.

Inspiró hondo antes de decidirse a bajar. Aparentemente sí tendría que enfrentarles a todos a la vez.

La familia estaba sentada en el salón viendo en la pantalla plana el vídeo que Charlie había grabado sobre el festival de villancicos que Nessie había protagonizado sólo doce días antes.

Doce días.

Sólo habían pasado doce días juntos.

Bella no dejaba de repetírselo. Habían sido doce días pero habían dado vuelta su vida, de la forma que no lo habían hecho veintinueve años.

Se dirigió a la cocina de sus padres acompañada de su madre para llevar al salón las tazas y la cafetera que acababa de filtrar el café.

Renée estaba extrañamente silenciosa ese día, pero ella lo prefería así; sabía que no era capaz de hablar sin dejarse ahogar por el llanto, así que ni siquiera lo intentó.

El timbre sonó y Charlie fue hasta la puerta.

El chico que se encontró allí, lo sorprendió enormemente.

_- ¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ – inquirió el hombre estupefacto

_- ¿Bella está aquí, Charlie?_ – preguntó adentrándose en la casa y caminando hacia el salón antes de que el abuelo de su hija pudiera invitarle a entrar _– ¿Están aquí?_

Todos los presentes se giraron hacia él, en cuanto se detuvo en la entrada del salón.

Nessie fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió hacia él ante los rostros anonadados de los adultos.

_- ¡Papi!_ – gritó saltando en sus brazos que la estrecharon contra su pecho _– Has vuelto, papi._

_- He vuelto, cielo –_ murmuró contra su pelo.

_- ¿Te vas a quedar? –_ preguntó la niña separándose un poco de él para mirar su rostro – _¿No vas a ir a trabajar?_

Edward la dejó de pie en el suelo agachándose frente a ella.

_- No voy a ir a ninguna parte, cielo. La próxima vez que vaya a donde sea, será contigo y tu mami y sólo por las vacaciones._

_- ¿Entonces no vamos a ir a vivir a tu casa?_

_- No, cariño. No vamos a ir a ningún sitio._

_- ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?_

_- Sí, cielo._

_- ¿No voy a tener que cambiar de equipo de soccer?_

_- No, ni tendrás que dejar el coro, ni darle una nueva dirección al hada de los dientes. _

_- ¡Bien! –_ exclamó la niña exultante.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó detrás de él y todos se volvieron.

En la puerta de la cocina estaba Bella, con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas que corrían por él sin control.

A sus pies, la bandeja con las tazas y platillos de porcelana, esparcidos por el suelo.

_- Edward –_ gimió

Dio los tres pasos que lo separaban de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

**_Les dejo un adelanto para el próximo capi:_**

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con tu trabajo?_

_- Aún no lo sé. Hablaré con mi padre y con Aro. Les ayudaré a buscarme un sustituto, aunque mientras no lo encontremos, les ofreceré encargarme de la sede desde aquí._

_- ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

_- Supongo que sí. No sé por qué no lo vi antes. Sabes que la sede está en Barcelona. Tenemos proyectos en Italia, Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Suiza y España, además de Hong Kong y Nueva Delhi. Si puedo manejar todo desde Barcelona, supongo que podría manejarlo también desde Seattle._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué crees que tendrás que buscar un sustituto?_

_- No quiero dar por hecho que Carlisle y Aro deseen que me quede. Será genial si es así, pero si no están de acuerdo, dejaré el estudio._

_- ¿Dejarás la empresa de tu familia?_

_- Sí, si es necesario._

_- No quiero que nada te haga arrepentir de quedarte aquí por nosotras._

**_Están invitados al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc._**

**_No se olviden de visitar el segundo _**_OUTTAKE_**_ de este fic en mi perfil._**

**_Y también el _**_TRAILER _**_cuyo link encuentran en mi perfil._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Martha: _**_Gracias por tu review y bienvenida al fic. Me alegro que te haya gustado y me imagino que este capi también, especialmente porque sucedió lo que tú querías. Te cuento que leo todos los rr que me dejan. No los contesto todos por falta de tiempo pero incluyo en cada cap mis agradecimientos a los que los han dejado, e intento contestar siempre que alguien me hace alguna pregunta particular. Te cuento también que estoy actualizando lunes, miércoles y viernes, siempre que no pase nada que me lo impida. Y bueno, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, estamos en la recta final. Te recomiendo que veas el trailer que es genial, y te puedes ver los outtakes, que de momento son sólo dos, pero están bien para complementar el fic. Besitos y gracias otra vez._


	52. Capítulo 51

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO LI_**

_- Bella, mi amor –_ intentaba calmarla acariciando su espalda y sin aflojar su abrazo – _Shh, cielo, tranquila, no llores, mi amor._

_- Edward... –_ gimió entre sus brazos antes de separarse para observar su rostro – _Edward... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿qué ha sucedido con tu vuelo?_

_- Mi vuelo se ha ido –_ le explicó mientras sus dedos secaban las mejillas sonrosadas de ella.

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no te has ido en él?_

_- Porque no voy a ir a ninguna parte, cielo._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no?_

_- Mi lugar está aquí, cielo. Mi lugar está aquí, contigo; contigo y Ness. No puedo ir a ninguna parte porque no podría sobrevivir sin vosotras._

_- Pero... pero Ness y yo íbamos a irnos contigo._

_- Lo sé, cielo, lo sé pero no quiero que lo hagáis._

_- ¿Por qué no?_ – preguntó extrañada

_- Porque soy un idiota, Bella. Tú me lo dijiste, puedo ser muy inteligente como arquitecto pero como ser humano soy un auténtico desastre. Tardé mucho. Demasiado. Tardé demasiado, Bells, pero finalmente entendí que mi lugar está aquí, con vosotras. En este país, en esta ciudad. Donde Ness tiene todo lo que le es familiar, conocido y querido._

_- Pero, Edward... ¿y tú? ¿y tu trabajo? No quiero que no seas feliz, Edward._

_- ¿Crees que no seré feliz?_ – sonrió mirándola con amor _– ¿Cómo podría no serlo estando contigo, con vosotras? _

_- ¿Y tu carrera?_

_- Ya nos ocuparemos de ello_ – prometió – _Ahora sólo necesito estar con vosotras. Aquí, con la familia y los amigos, Bella. _

_- Entonces... ¿vas a quedarte?_ – preguntó Bella con temor a ilusionarse.

_- Hasta que me eches o me pidas que me marche, tal vez incluso más allá de ese momento..._

_- Nunca voy a pedirte que te marches._

_- Cuento con ello –_ sonrió antes de volcarse sobre sus labios para besarla con amor y ternura que rápidamente dio paso a la pasión y voracidad.

Un carraspeo les volvió al presente y se separaron sus bocas pero sin alejar sus cuerpos.

_- Hay menores presente..._ – dijo Charlie entre gruñón y divertido

_- Lo siento, Charlie –_ se disculpó Edward sin dejar de mirar a su mujer.

_- Y también hay adultos que preferirían no presenciar ciertas situaciones, especialmente si incluyen a su única hijita._

_- Lo sé. Lo siento._ – dijo por fin volteándose hacia las personas que seguían en el salón pero sin soltar la cintura de la chica.

_- Bueno –_ dijo Renée detrás de Bella – s_upongo que tendremos que utilizar las tazas de diario._

_- Oh, mamá, lo siento_ – se disculpó Bella agachándose para recoger el estropicio _– Hay dos que no se han roto..._

_- Lo siento, Renée –_ se excusó Edward inclinándose para besar la mejilla de la mujer – _Te compraré unas nuevas._

_- Desde luego que lo harás. He visto un juego de café en porcelana inglesa que me tiene enamorada, pero sabía que Charlie se molestaría si gastaba tanto dinero en él._

_- Cuenta con él_ – aseguró ayudando a Bella a recoger los trozos y lanzarlos a la basura.

_- Siéntate –_ le ordenó Bella en cuanto entraron en la cocina para tirar los restos de loza _– Estoy segura de que no has comido._

_- La verdad es que no._

_- Siéntate, te serviré algo de lo que ha quedado._

Edward se sentó a la isla de la cocina y Bella dejó frente a él una porción de carne con patatas a la crema.

_- Ven, siéntate conmigo –_ pidió estirando su mano hacia ella y la dirigió al taburete alto que había junto al suyo.

Que nadie entrara en la cocina, ni tan solo Nessie, ambos sabían que se debía a que querían darles intimidad.

Y realmente la necesitaban. Había muchas cosas que hablar.

_- No puedo creer que estés aquí_ – murmuró Bella recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

_- Yo no puedo creer que pensara que podría estar en otro lugar._

_- Dios, Edward, te amo tanto._

_- Y yo a ti, cielo_ – aseguró besando su frente.

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con tu trabajo?_

_- Aún no lo sé. Hablaré con mi padre y con Aro. Les ayudaré a buscarme un sustituto, aunque mientras no lo encontremos, les ofreceré encargarme de la sede desde aquí._

_- ¿Puedes hacerlo?_

_- Supongo que sí. No sé por qué no lo vi antes. Sabes que la sede está en Barcelona. Tenemos proyectos en Italia, Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Suiza y España, además de Hong Kong y Nueva Delhi. Si puedo manejar todo desde Barcelona, supongo que podría manejarlo también desde Seattle._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué crees que tendrás que buscar un sustituto?_

_- No quiero dar por hecho que Carlisle y Aro deseen que me quede. Será genial si es así, pero si no están de acuerdo, dejaré el estudio._

_- ¿Dejarás la empresa de tu familia?_

_- Sí, si es necesario._

_- No quiero que nada te haga arrepentir de quedarte aquí por nosotras._

_- Cuando veas que tengo dudas, podrás convencerme de los beneficios, tal vez usando cierto liguero de encaje..._ – replicó burlón

_- Tonto_ – rió ella dándole un suave cachete en el hombro.

Se carcajeó divertido cogiendo su mano y llevándosela a los labios.

_- Te amo, Bella. Te amo y nunca nada hará que me cuestione siquiera esta decisión. Éste es mi lugar. Aquí es donde debo estar, pero lo más importante es que aquí es donde quiero estar_ – aseguró mirándola con seriedad.

Inundada de amor entrelazó los brazos tras el cuello masculino y acometió sobre sus labios para besarlo desaforadamente.

La rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él sin dejar de besarla.

_- No sé en qué estaba pensando para haber considerado alejarme de ti_ – murmuró contra sus labios cuando se separaron para tomar aire _– Debiste darme un golpe para hacerme reaccionar._

Bella sonrió.

_- Rose me aconsejó que te esposara a mi cama hasta que recapacitaras._

_- Mmm, esa también es una buena opción... pero si lo haces y usas tu liguero... podría darme un infarto..._

_- No lo haré, entonces, no quiero arriesgarme a que sufras un infarto..._

_- Creo que deberías hacerlo, para probar mi resistencia._

Se apretó contra él risueña y feliz. Tan feliz como no se había sentido en los últimos tiempos.

_- ¿Cuándo hablarás con tu padre?_

_- Mmm, no lo sé. Realmente hubiese preferido no encontrarme con toda la familia tan pronto, pero aquí están._

_- ¿No quieres hablar con él? _

_- Sí, quiero hacerlo, además de que debo hacerlo, pero tomarme el día de hoy para ti y Ness y absolutamente nada más, me parecía una buena opción._

_- Supongo que no se tomará a mal que dejes esa charla para dentro de un par de días_

_- Supongo que no –_ reconoció exhalando pesadamente _– De todos modos, debo solucionarlo pronto. En unos días está la audiencia en Roma y yo no asistiré._

_- ¿Eso será un problema?_

_- Me encargaré de que no lo sea._

_- Si has acabado de comer, tal vez deberíamos volver al salón y enfrentar a la familia._

_- Sí, creo que sí._

_- Edward_ – le detuvo en cuanto él se levantó de su asiento _– Todos los que están allí reunidos te aman._

_- Lo sé._

_- Y todos están felices de que estés aquí._

_- Espero que así sea._

_- Sé que dudas de Carlisle, pero te aseguro que no tienes porqué._

La miró sonriendo con ternura a la vez que estiraba su mano para retirar un mechón castaño de su rostro.

_- Vamos allá –_ dijo y tiró de su mano para abandonar la cocina y reunirse con su familia.

Todos les observaron cuando volvieron al salón.

En la habitación reinaba un silencio expectante.

Nessie, quien evidentemente había sido obligada a permanecer allí, se levantó de la alfombra donde estaba sentada y se acercó a sus padres.

Edward la levantó en sus brazos y la niña se aferró a su cuello.

Sin más dilación, Esme siguió los pasos de su nieta y abrazó a su hijo.

_- Me alegra mucho que decidieras quedarte, Edward. No imaginas lo feliz que me haces._

_- Lo sé, gracias, mamá._

_- Entonces ¿vas a quedarte finalmente? –_ preguntó Alice que también se acercó y abrazó y besó a su hermano

_- Sí._

_- Es genial, Edward. Llevo diez años esperando que finalmente lo hicieras._

_- Sé que soy un poco duro de entendederas, pero finalmente lo comprendí._

_- ¿Qué es lo que has entendido? –_ preguntó Jasper desde su asiento

_- Que lo único que me hará realmente feliz, es estar junto a mi familia –_ aseguró rodeando a Bella con su brazo y estrechándola contra él, a la vez que Nessie se apretaba también – _Y aquí es donde debemos estar, con la familia._

_- Me alegra que al fin lo decidieras –_ dijo Carlisle hablando por primera vez

_- Sí –_ reconoció sonrojándose como un adolescente _– Supongo que tú y yo tendremos que hablar, papá. Sobre el trabajo y eso..._

_- Cuando quieras, hijo._

_- No creo que deba dejar pasar muchos días ya que habrá algunas cosas urgentes, pero si no te importa, hoy preferiría quedarme en casa, con Nessie y Bella._

_- Lo entiendo, Edward_ – sonrió el hombre comprensivo _– Ven a verme cuando quieras. De todos modos, ahora nos veremos todo el tiempo._

_- Sí, supongo que sí._

_- Tal vez nosotros deberíamos marcharnos _– dijo Carlisle mirando a su mujer _– Edward estará agotado y seguro necesitarán estar tranquilos._

_- No hace falta, Carlisle. –_ le cortó Bella _– Creo que nosotros nos marcharemos a casa. Todos estamos un poco cansados con tanta agitación –_ explicó mirando a su hija que se recostaba contra su padre con cara de sueño.

Esa tarde la dedicaron a estar juntos, los tres.

En la habitación de Bella, tumbados en la cama, con Nessie en medio de ellos, vieron películas y jugaron juegos de cartas.

Al día siguiente, Edward se presentó en casa de sus padres.

_- Hola, mamá _

_- Hola, cielo, ¿cómo estás?_

_- Bien, muy bien_ – reconoció satisfecho y mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba haber estado para tener finalmente una charla completamente sincera con su padre. – _¿Está papá?_

_- Sí, cariño, está en el desván, intentando arreglar una radio antigua que encontró en la venta de garage de los Clearwater._

_- Ok –_ sonrió _– Iré a verle._

_- Adelante, cariño. _

En el desván encontró a su padre.

Frente a éste estaban esparcidas las distintas piezas de una radio de los años sesenta, mientras él estudiaba con atención unas hojas impresas.

_- Hola, papá –_ saludó llamándole la atención

_- Ah, hola, Edward –_ saludó el hombre volteándose a verle

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- No lo tengo muy claro_ – reconoció su padre _– Le compré esta radio a Billy, pero no funcionaba, así que decidí recomponerla._

_- ¿Y cómo vas?_

_- No muy bien, creo. Bajé unos manuales que encontré en Internet, pero no son de este modelo sino de uno similar pero bastante más moderno._

_- Entiendo. Déjame ver_ – pidió tomando los papeles de manos de su padre y comenzando a separar las piezas para identificarlas, mientras se ubicaba en un viejo sofá polvoriento.

_- ¿Y tú cómo estás? _

_- Bien. Muy bien._

_- Lo imagino. Esa hija tuya y su madre son una delicia._

_- Sí, lo son –_ reconoció con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

_- Me alegra que finalmente decidieras quedarte aquí y no que ellas se fueran_ – aseguró su padre.

Levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía en las manos, para ver la sinceridad en el rostro de su padre.

_- ¿De verdad te alegra?_

_- Desde luego que sí, Edward. Llevo casi diez años esperando que regreses._

_- Nunca me pediste que lo hiciera._

_- Tal vez no, pero pensé que estaba claro. _

_- No estaba claro para mí. ¿Por qué nunca me pediste que volviera a casa si era lo que deseabas?_

Carlisle suspiró apesadumbrado, antes de acercarse a Edward y sentarse junto a él en el sofá desvencijado.

_- Me equivoqué contigo, Edward –_ confesó el hombre – _Lo pensé muchas veces. Eres un excelente arquitecto ahora mismo, el mejor, y creo que disfrutas de tu trabajo._

_- Lo disfruto_ – aseguró

_- Lo sé, sé que lo haces. Pero creo que yo no tenía derecho a obligarte a dejar a un lado tus planes. Sabes, hoy mismo te veo con Bella, y te veo feliz y creo que al fin has encontrado a la mujer para ti, la mujer a la que amas, pero tienes treinta y tres años, ¿sabes cuántas veces me recriminé que tal vez hubieses perdido a la mujer que amabas por mi culpa?_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Sé que estuviste muchos años con María, pero aunque todos queríamos que te enamoraras de ella y ella realmente fuera la persona para ti, no estábamos seguros de que así fuera. Cuando tu relación con ella acabó, vimos que no nos habíamos equivocado. Entonces volví a pensar que tal vez Heidi realmente fuese la chica a la que estabas destinado a amar. Y yo había sido el responsable de que la perdieras. Me lo he recriminado muchas veces._ – explicó Carlisle –_ Muchas veces me he preguntado qué habría sucedido si yo no te hubiera obligado a dejar tus planes de estudiar Filosofía._

_- Lo hubiera dejado finalmente de todas formas, esa carrera no era para mí._

_- Tal vez, pero yo no me habría sentido tan culpable durante tanto tiempo. Tal vez cuando lo hubieses dejado finalmente, tu relación con Heidi hubiese sido lo suficientemente seria como para seguir juntos y formar una familia._

_- Me gusta la familia que tengo ahora_ – aseguró _– Aunque todavía estamos asentándola creo que no podría haberlo hecho mejor._

Carlisle sonrió complacido.

_- Lo sé, hijo, y me alegra que finalmente fuera así. Pero durante los últimos quince años, he pensado que tal vez por mi culpa, mi egoísmo, te hubiera hecho perdértelo. Me negué a volver a presionarte. No había nada que deseara más que tenerte aquí, en casa, pero tenía que ser una decisión tuya, yo no podía forzarte a ello. Quería respetar tus decisiones, Edward. Quería que supieras que sé que eres un hombre inteligente y respeto tus decisiones, aunque tus decisiones me dolieran._

_- He esperado durante años que me pidieras que me quedara –_ confesó

_- Lo siento. Lo siento, Edward, creí que sabías que te quería aquí. De hecho sabes que tu despacho en el estudio aún está vacío esperando que vuelvas._

_- Pero hace sólo un par de días me dijiste que querías que continuara ocupándome de la sede europea._

_- Y es lo que quiero_ – reconoció Carlisle ganándose una mirada confusa de su hijo _– Es lo que Aro y yo queremos. Eres el mejor y te queremos ahí, aunque tal vez sea un poco egoísta pedírtelo._

_- No entiendo..._

_- Tendrás que viajar alguna vez, supongo. Sé que puedes manejarlo desde aquí pero alguna vez tendrás que viajar. Espero que no sea un problema para ti._

_- ¿Quieres que lo maneje desde aquí?_

_- Claro –_ dijo Carlisle siendo él el confuso _– ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pensabas hacerlo tú si has decidido quedarte en Seattle?_

_- No sé. Iba a ofrecerme a buscar mi sustituto._

_- ¿Sustituto? Estás loco ¿Para qué queremos un sustituto? Queremos que tú lo hagas. _

_- ¿De verdad queréis que continúe trabajando en la empresa?_

_- ¿De verdad crees que te dejaríamos marchar así sin más?_ – agregó su padre y ocho años de desilusiones quedaron atrás.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí nuevo capi, hoy un poco más temprano. Estamos llegando al final!_**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

–_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_- Las que quieras._

_- ¿Has visto a tu ex en estos meses?_

_- Ni una sola vez._

_- ¿De verdad? No creí que fuera de las que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente._

_- En realidad no lo es. Me ha estado llamando y ha ido a buscarme al despacho alguna que otra vez, pero no he contestado sus llamadas ni la he recibido. He dicho ya todo lo que tenía que decirle y he escuchado todo lo que quería escuchar de su parte._

_- ¿La amabas?_

_- En algún momento creí que sí. _

_- ¿Ahora crees que no era amor en realidad?_

_- Ahora, que sé lo que siento por ti, y me doy cuenta la enorme diferencia que hay con lo que sentía por María, creo que tal vez aquello no fuera amor. Debió ser atracción, física, sexual, no sé, pero no creo que fuera amor. O al menos no del tipo de amor que te hace cambiar todos tus planes._

_- Temo que alguna vez pudieras arrepentirte de cambiar todos tus planes._

**_Les invito al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc._**

**_Y les recomiendo a quienes aún no lo visitaran, a pasarse por los _**_OUTTAKES_**_ de este fic y el _**_TRAILER _**_cuyos links encuentran en mi perfil._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**

**_Martha: _**_En mi perfil de FF hay un enlace para ver el T__railer. Si no, lo puedes buscar en youtube con el título **Twilight Fanfic-Amor de Verano -Trailer** es el primero que aparece._

**_Alejandra: _**_Sí, estoy actualizando lunes, miércoles y viernes, pero ya estamos en las últimas semanas. Te recomiendo que te pases por los outtakes del fic que tengo en mi perfil, que son un buen complemento._


	53. Capítulo 52

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO LII**_

Edward comió con sus padres, para recoger a Bella y Nessie de casa de los Swan.

_- ¿Cómo te fue?_ – preguntó Bella nada más abrir la puerta.

La sonrisa satisfecha que le dedicó valía más que mil palabras y calmó hábilmente la extraña preocupación que la chica había estado sintiendo desde que Edward marchara de su casa.

_- Bien_ – reconoció besando suavemente sus labios

Bella suspiró agradecida haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara.

En la mesa del comedor, Charlie, Renée y Nessie se abocaban sobre las piezas de un enorme puzzle.

_- Buenas tardes_ – saludó

_- Hola, papi –_ respondió su hija sin dedicarle más que una leve mirada

_- Buenas tardes, Edward –_ respondieron los abuelos de Nessie

_- ¿Qué hacéis?_

_- Un puzzle_ – explicó su hija

_- Vaya, me encantan los puzzles._

_- Y a mí_ – dijo la niña cuando su padre se paró detrás de ella

_- Sí, sólo que a Nessie le encantan hasta que llega la parte difícil. Ven_ – dijo tirando de él para llevarlo a la cocina donde sirvió cafés antes de sentarse junto a él.

_- Ven aquí –_ Edward tiró de ella obligándola a sentarse en su regazo _– Estar contigo así, y saber que será así para siempre, no tiene precio –_ murmuró hundiendo el rostro en el hueco formado entre el hombro y el cuello de la mujer.

_- Todavía no me atrevo a creérmelo_ – reconoció ella temerosa

_- Créelo. No volveré a separarme de ti._

Suspiró apretándose contra él.

_- Cuéntame cómo fue tu conversación con tu padre._

_- Digamos que fue reveladora._

_- ¿Reveladora?_

_- Sí. Tantos años de dudas y miedos..._

_- ¿Quieres contarme?_

Le explicó con detalle todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Sus temores y preocupaciones por tal vez haberle obligado a vivir una vida con la que no era feliz.

Su reticencia a pedirle que volviera para que él no sintiera que no respetaba sus decisiones.

La intención de su padre de no permitirle abandonar la empresa.

_- Entonces vas a continuar encargándote de los trabajos de Europa._

_- Sí. Tendré que viajar de vez en cuando_ – explicó

_- No te apenes por eso, Edward. _

_- No quisiera tener que alejarme de vosotras ni un día._

_- Hey, la vida es así, pero ¿qué importan una o dos semanas cada cierto tiempo si viviremos juntos?_

_- Intentaré organizarlo de forma de que no tengan que ser viajes muy a menudo, y no por mucho tiempo._

_- Es tu trabajo, Edward, y sé que te hace feliz hacerlo. Será maravilloso saber que tal vez te vayas por unos días pero volverás. _

_- Sí. Me imagino que eso me hará acabar el trabajo con mucha más celeridad._

_- ¿Y qué hay con la audiencia en Roma? –_ preguntó y le vio hacer un mohín

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de hablar.

_- De eso quería hablar contigo._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_ – indagó algo recelosa

_- Creo que quedarme es lo que debía hacer, pero tal vez ha sido un poco precipitado la forma en que lo hice._

_- Explícate._

_- Sí o sí, tendré que volver a Barcelona. Tengo que hacer el traslado. Sólo tengo una maleta, no podré vivir así para siempre._

_- Desde luego_ – reconoció ella

_- Por eso he estado pensando..._ – comentó intrigante

_- Me das miedo._

_- No tienes porqué_ – sonrió – _He pensado que, ya que sería bueno que yo mismo me ocupase de la audiencia de Roma, debería ir allí y luego viajar a Barcelona para organizar el traslado. Si bien le he enviado un mensaje a Carmen diciéndole que me quedaría en Seattle, tendré que organizar todo, el trabajo, la oficina, mi casa, ya sabes._

_- Entiendo_ – aceptó – _¿Cuándo te irías?_

_- Tengo que estar en Roma el día quince, si pudiera viajar el doce, llegaría allí el día trece. Después de la audiencia, acabaría de ocuparme de la mudanza. Supongo que en diez días todo lo dejaría resuelto._

_- Entiendo. Me parece bien, Edward. Igual si tuvieras que tomarte un poco más de tiempo._

_- No quisiera tomarme más tiempo. Quince días a lo sumo._

_- De acuerdo. _

_- Pero..._

_- Pero ¿qué?_

_- Estaba pensando..._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- Quisiera que vinieras conmigo._

_- ¿Yo?_ – indagó sorprendida

_- Sí. También Nessie, aunque supongo que ella, con el colegio lo tendría más difícil. ¿Qué dices?_ – sonrió expectante _– ¿Te gustaría tener unos días conmigo a solas en Roma y Barcelona?_

_- Nunca he estado en Roma_ – confesó cuando el entusiasmo comenzaba a echar raíces en su interior.

_- Creo que te gustará, y creo que unos días para nosotros solos estarían bien. ¿Qué dices?_

_- No sé, Edward, tendré que pedir unos días en el hospital. Además de que deberíamos organizar para que Ness se quedara con mis padres._

_- Lo sé. Mis padres también estarán encantados de quedarse con ella. Me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarla con nosotros._

_- Y a mí, pero supongo que no puede dejar el colegio así como así._

_- Supongo que no. Bueno, ¿qué dices?_

Sonrió feliz antes de abrazarle.

_- Es tan increíble estar aquí contigo haciendo estos planes_ – confesó – _Creo que ni en mis mejores sueños lo habría imaginado._

_- Te amo, Bella _– aseguró abrazándola por la cintura – _Quiero darte todo lo que en todos estos años no te he dado. Sé que nunca podré compensar que hayas criado a nuestra hija tú sola, pero sé que has tenido que resignar muchas cosas para ello y no quiero que tengas que resignar nada más._

_- Te amo, Edward, y puedes estar seguro que el solo hecho de que no subieras a ese avión ha compensado lo que sea que creas que debes compensar._

_- Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿dispuesta a viajar a Europa conmigo por quince días?_

_- Hablémoslo con Nessie antes de decidir nada. Sabes que nunca me he separado de ella por tanto tiempo._

_- De acuerdo_ – aceptó

La niña no sólo se mostró de acuerdo sino que estuvo encantada de dormir en casa de sus abuelos durante dos semanas.

Así que para cuando seis días después, sus padres se despidieron de ella, les devolvió el saludo entusiasmada pensando en todo lo que sus abuelos habían prometido que harían esos días.

_- ¿Nerviosa?_ – preguntó Edward entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, cuando el avión carreteó próximo al despegue.

_- No_ – sonrió volviendo su vista hacia él _– Nunca hemos estado alejadas por tantos días_ – confesó en voz baja y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_- Hey, cielo_ – respondió él llevándose la delicada mano femenina a los labios _– Lo siento, cariño. ¿Preferirías haberte quedado? Aún puedes regresar cuando hagamos escala en Nueva York._

_- No, no, en absoluto, es sólo que es raro…_

_- Lo sé. Pero, Bella, a veces siento que tú y yo nos hemos perdido demasiadas cosas en estos seis años que estuvimos separados._

_- Sí, supongo que sí._ – aceptó recordando algunas de las cosas que Edward había hecho en ese tiempo –_ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_- Las que quieras._

_- ¿Has visto a tu ex en estos meses?_

_- Ni una sola vez._

_- ¿De verdad? No creí que fuera de las que se dan por vencidas tan fácilmente._

_- En realidad no lo es. Me ha estado llamando y ha ido a buscarme al despacho alguna que otra vez, pero no he contestado sus llamadas ni la he recibido. He dicho ya todo lo que tenía que decirle y he escuchado todo lo que quería escuchar de su parte._

_- ¿La amabas?_

_- En algún momento creí que sí. _

_- ¿Ahora crees que no era amor en realidad?_

_- Ahora, que sé lo que siento por ti, y me doy cuenta la enorme diferencia que hay con lo que sentía por María, creo que tal vez aquello no fuera amor. Debió ser atracción, física, sexual, no sé, pero no creo que fuera amor. O al menos no del tipo de amor que te hace cambiar todos tus planes._

_- Temo que alguna vez pudieras arrepentirte de cambiar todos tus planes._

_- Yo no_ – confesó – _Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, Bella, ahora mismo estoy donde quiero estar y con quienes quiero estar._

_- Gracias, Edward._

_- Gracias a ti por darme una nueva oportunidad aunque no la mereciera._

_- Si sigues diciendo que no te lo mereces acabaré por re pensármelo_ – sonrió

_- Te apabullaré con besos, caricias y mucho sexo, para evitar que puedas pensar_ – prometió acercándose a sus labios risueños para darle una demostración.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí nuevo capi, muy cortito, lo sé, pero el próximo será más largo, y esta semana ha estado llena de emociones._**

**_Y bueno, la próxima semana se nos acaba este fic, así que a disfrutar los últimos capis._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

_- No te daré la opción de que no me elijas._

_- ¿Y a quién elegiría si no?_

_- No lo sé, pero los italianos tienen fama de conquistadores._

_- Lo sé. No es que conozca muchos, pero hace seis años, en Ibiza..._

_- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes_ – gruñó – _Tuve que rescatarte de entre la jauría de italianos que había en aquel yate._

_- No recuerdo haberme sentido justamente en peligro._

_- No, tú no. Yo estaba en peligro. Peligro de perderte._

**_Les invito al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc._**

**_Y les recomiendo a quienes aún no lo visitaran, a pasarse por los _**_OUTTAKES_**_ de este fic y el _**_TRAILER _**_cuyos links encuentran en mi perfil._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	54. Capítulo 53

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_CAPITULO LIII_**

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Fiumicino y un taxi los llevó directamente al Palazzo Manfredi, donde Edward había reservado una suite espectacular.

Los ojos de Bella parecían salirse de sus órbitas mientras observaba extasiada a través de las ventanas el tan famoso Coliseo.

Edward se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda después de despedir al botones que subiera su equipaje.

_- Dios, Edward, esto es precioso_ – murmuró recostándose contra él

_- Tú eres preciosa –_ le corrigió bajando sus labios al cuello de la chica

_- Gracias por invitarme._

Rió divertido mientras llevaba sus manos al cierre delantero de la chaqueta de ella para abrirla.

_- Lo creas o no, soy muy egoísta._

_- Ah, ¿sí?_

_- Completamente. Esto me gusta más a mí que a ti._

_- No estoy tan segura..._

_- Igual creo que puedes compensármelo._ – sugirió separando las solapas de la chaqueta para deslizarla por sus hombros y quitársela

_- Y ¿qué compensación crees que pueda ofrecerte? –_ dijo sugerente volviéndose en sus brazos para quedar frente a él

_- Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo_ – aseguró rodeando su cintura con un brazo para alzarla y estrellar sus labios contra los de ella.

Bella enredó sus brazos en su cuello riendo divertida ante el impetuoso asalto.

_- Te amo, Bella_ – aseguró él caminando con ella en brazos los pasos que le separaban de la enorme cama.

_- Te amo, Edward._

La tumbó sobre la cama y se acostó sobre ella sin dejar de besarla.

Se deshizo del enorme jersey de lana que la cubría para encontrarse una camiseta que le separaba de su piel.

Gruñendo se deshizo de ésta también y finalmente pudo acariciar la suave piel de su vientre y su torso.

Llevó las manos a su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador y se lo quitó dejándolo caer junto a la cama.

Bajó sus labios por su cuello y su pecho hasta alcanzar un pezón rosado que se endureció entre sus labios.

Los dedos de Bella se enredaron en su cabello mientras se rendía ante el hombre que amaba.

Edward besó, sobó y acarició sus pechos sensibles endureciéndolos.

Desabotonó los vaqueros de Bella y los bajó por sus piernas antes de toparse con las botas de la chica que le dificultaron la labor.

Bella se carcajeó viendo al chico luchar contra su ropa.

_- Ríete, bruja –_ refunfuñó

_- Déjame a mí_ – pidió sentándose en la cama y volviendo a acomodar sus pantalones para quitar primero sus botas altas

Cuando volvió la vista hacia el chico, éste ya había hecho lo propio y estaba cubierto sólo por unos bóxer oscuros que lo hacían ver como un perfecto anuncio de ropa interior.

_- Ven aquí –_ ordenó tirando de su mano para volver a tumbarla en la cama y acostarse sobre ella _– Me tienes completamente loco_ – confesó golpeando su pubis con la erección que confinaban sus bóxer.

_- Hazme el amor, Edward_ – rogó separando sus piernas para darle cabida

Edward se deshizo de las dos últimas prendas que les separaban y acarició los inflamados labios íntimos de Bella.

Estaba muy húmeda, tibia y temblorosa, y excitado se introdujo en su interior.

Respirando dificultosamente dio unos suaves embates antes de detenerse.

Bella le observó confundida y necesitada.

_- Creo que puede parecer precipitado –_ dijo extrañándola aún más _– y tal vez lo sea, pero quiero contarte mis planes o al menos algunas de las cosas que quiero vivir contigo._

_- Ahora mismo espero que tus planes incluyan moverte en mi interior_ – comentó haciéndole reír

_- Desde luego que sí, pero hay algo que tengo que comentar contigo antes de hacerlo, ya que en cuanto me mueva no tendré opción_

_- Ok, ¿de qué se trata?_

_- Quiero que tengamos otro hijo_ – reconoció sorprendiéndola _– Sé que puede parecerte precipitado y con esto no quiero decir que quiera que lo hagamos de inmediato, pero quiero tener un bebé contigo. Quiero compartir contigo lo que no pudimos compartir durante el embarazo de Ness._

_- Lamento que te lo perdieras, Edward_ – reconoció acariciando su rostro

_- Y yo, pero no quiero que nos apenemos por el pasado sino que miremos hacia delante. Y delante nuestro quiero que haya un bebé, quiero un embarazo, quiero salir de casa a la madrugada para ir a comprar helado y fresas con nata. Quiero verte comiendo combinaciones horribles de patatas fritas con batido de chocolate. Quiero que te vuelvas sensible e irritable y me grites por cualquier tontería..._

_- ¿Quieres que te grite por cualquier tontería?_

_- Sí, y que después te excuses echándole la culpa a las hormonas. Quiero que tus hormonas se revolucionen y estés excitada todo el tiempo._

_- Ya, eso sí te gustaría, Cullen._

_- Sí, creo que sí_ – reconoció sonriendo _– Pero quiero también ser quien esté a tu lado en las horas que dure el parto, quiero poder gritarle al médico que no se decida a eliminar tu sufrimiento, y espere diecisiete horas para decidirse a practicar una cesárea; quiero ser el destinatario de tus insultos_ – dijo haciéndola estremecer al recordar esas conversaciones tan lejanas _– Quiero ser quien traiga al bebé desde su cuna cuando te despiertes por la noche con los pechos llenos. Quiero cargar una bolsa con pañales y biberones para ir a hacer la compra, quiero llorar contigo cuando nuestro hijo tenga dolor de oídos, y consolarte contra mi pecho._

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

_- Te amo, Edward –_ gimió – _Hazme el amor_ – suplicó rodeando su torso con los brazos

_- No estoy utilizando protección._

_- No importa. Quiero tener un bebé contigo. Tenemos una hija que cumplirá seis en dos meses, es una buena edad para tener un hermano._

Sonrió complacido y feliz para abocarse a besarla mientras retomaba el vaivén que sus cuerpos ansiaban.

Se despertó desnuda enredada entre las mantas de la enorme cama vacía.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al sentirse sola, pero tan solo alzar la vista sirvió para calmarse.

Vestido sólo con sus bóxer, Edward estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa que había junto a la cama, tecleando en su ordenador portátil.

Se quedó mirándole extasiada ante la visión del hombre que amaba y que en tan sólo seis meses había pasado a formar parte de su universo. Aquel que hasta entonces ocupaba su hija en exclusividad.

Un cambio en el ritmo de su respiración llamó la atención del chico que volvió la mirada hacia ella.

Al verla allí, despierta y contemplativa una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

_- Buenos días, dormilona_

_- ¿Cuánto he dormido? _

_- No mucho, un par de horas o tres._

_- ¿Y tú? _

_- Nada. Roncas como un camionero_ – se burló

- _No es verdad_ – le regañó lanzándole un cojín.

Lo cogió riendo y se levantó de su asiento para tumbarse en la cama junto a ella.

_- No, no es verdad. Dormité un rato pero ya sabes, el jet lag. Además tenía que enviar algunos correos. Royce llegará mañana y necesitaré que Carmen me envíe algunas cosas._ – explicó – _¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer hoy?_ – indagó sugerente llevando su mano al pecho desnudo que la sábana había revelado _– Podemos salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad pero también podemos quedarnos todo el día en la habitación sin necesidad de vestirnos._

_- Buena oferta_ – rió — _Pero preferiría conocer algo de Roma._

_- De acuerdo. He pedido comida al restaurante del hotel, así que podemos comer algo antes de salir._

_- Me parece una brillante idea. Necesitaré comida y una ducha._

_- Las duchas que tienen en este hotel son sólo compartidas –_ comentó con solemnidad

_- ¿Ah, sí?_

_- Sip._

_- ¿Y puedo elegir con quién compartirla?_

_- Nop._

_- ¿No?_

_- No te daré la opción de que no me elijas._

_- ¿Y a quién elegiría si no?_

_- No lo sé, pero los italianos tienen fama de conquistadores._

_- Lo sé. No es que conozca muchos, pero hace seis años, en Ibiza..._

_- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes_ – gruñó – _Tuve que rescatarte de entre la jauría de italianos que había en aquel yate._

_- No recuerdo haberme sentido justamente en peligro._

_- No, tú no. Yo estaba en peligro. Peligro de perderte._

_- Tonto –_ rió – _Vamos a comer algo. ¿Qué hora es en Seattle?_

_- Las 5. Demasiado pronto para llamar._ – contestó burlón.

Después de una ducha compartida que les consumió dos horas más de las necesarias, y un desayuno suculento, dejaron el hotel.

A sólo doscientos metros estaba el Coliseo, así que fue la primera visita obligada, para continuar su paseo por la Via dei Fori Imperiali, y acabar cenando en un restaurante con vista al Coliseo, que iluminado por la noche, a Bella se le antojó una vista poética.

Tres días después, después de que Edward y Royce resolvieran final y exitosamente su audiencia, estaban listos para volar a Barcelona.

Al día siguiente por la mañana salía su vuelo rumbo a la ciudad condal, pero Edward tenía grandes planes para esa noche.

Así fue que llevó a la chica a cenar, pero antes de volver al hotel, la sorprendió alquilando una Vespa, para dar una vuelta a la ciudad en el transporte más tradicional de Roma.

_- ¿Dónde estamos? –_ preguntó Bella cuando Edward se detuvo y la ayudó a bajar de la motocicleta.

- _Este es el Ponte Milvio_ – explicó entrelazando sus manos y dirigiéndola por el puente.

_- ¿Qué significan todos esos candados? _

_- Hace unos años, Federico Moccia, un escritor italiano, publicó una novela, Tengo ganas de ti, en la cual los protagonistas, una pareja de enamorados, sellan su amor eterno con un candado en el tercer farol del lado norte de este puente_ – explicó a la vez que se detenía frente a la farola en cuestión y del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacaba un candado con su llave _– Desde entonces, es una costumbre de los enamorados jurarse amor eterno en este lugar._ – agregó pasando el candado a través de un eslabón de una de las cadenas que colgaba para tal fin.

Los ojos de Bella se humedecieron cuando vio la sonrisa tierna que Edwad le dedicó, al enseñarle la inscripción en el candado.

_"Por siempre y para siempre jamás. Edward & Bella"_.

_- Porque quiero vivir contigo el resto de mis días_ – dijo solemne cerrando el candado y tirando la llave al cauce del Tíber.

Bella sonrió con amor viendo a Edward volver a rebuscar algo en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

Su respiración se aceleró cuando vio su mano.

_- ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa, Bella? ¿Me harías el increíble honor de compartir conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas?_ – preguntó clavando su rodilla en el suelo frente a ella y cogiendo entre sus dedos el anillo que había sacado ya de su cajita de terciopelo.

* * *

**_Bueno, estoy segura que ahora todos amamos a Edward un poco más que durante todo el fic._**

**_Espero que lo disfrutaran._**

**_Nos queda sólo un capi y el epílogo_****_._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer._**

_- ¿Te asusta?_

_- Un poco. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?_

_- No sé, todo. Sea como sea, tú y yo nos estamos conociendo..._

_- Te amo, Bella, estoy seguro de eso._

_- Lo sé, y yo estoy segura de amarte a ti..._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No sé, Edward_ – reconoció con aflicción _– Tengo miedo de no conocernos lo suficiente..._

**_Les invito al grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc._**

**_Y les recomiendo a quienes aún no lo visitaran, a pasarse por los _**_OUTTAKES_**_ de este fic y el _**_TRAILER _**_cuyos links encuentran en mi perfil._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	55. Capítulo 54

_**DISCLAIMER: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_**AMOR DE VERANO**_

_**CAPITULO LIV**_

Pensativa, con la mirada al otro lado de la ventanilla del avión que les llevaba de regreso a casa, acariciaba el anillo que Edward le había entregado hacía una semana, aquella última noche en Roma.

Habían pasado una semana en Barcelona, donde Edward se había encargado de cerrar su casa, después de que empacaran sus pertenencias y las enviaran a través de una compañía de mudanzas internacionales.

Esos días habían estado llenos de recuerdos, pero también de nuevas experiencias que se convertirían en nuevas memorias.

Tenían muchas cosas que pensar, decidir y hacer. Pero estaba claro que ahora eran dos. Todo lo harían juntos.

_- ¿Qué piensas?_ – susurró Edward somnoliento estirando su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella.

_- Creía que dormías._

_- Dormía,_ – confirmó _– pero desperté y te vi tan pensativa. ¿Qué pasa, cariño?_

_- Nada_ – le tranquilizó _– Es sólo, no sé... son tantas cosas que han pasado en estas últimas semanas..._

_- ¿Te asusta?_

_- Un poco. _

_- ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?_

_- No sé, todo. Sea como sea, tú y yo nos estamos conociendo..._

_- Te amo, Bella, estoy seguro de eso._

_- Lo sé, y yo estoy segura de amarte a ti..._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- No sé, Edward_ – reconoció con aflicción _– Tengo miedo de no conocernos lo suficiente..._

_- Tuve dos novias con las que estuve cierto tiempo_ – explicó él acomodándose en su asiento – _Heidi, en el instituto. Es verdad que éramos adolescentes pero estuvimos juntos durante tres años. Estaba seguro de que sabía quién era, y el día que me dijo que ya que yo no viajaría con ella, ella no mantendría una relación a distancia conmigo, me sorprendió. Le dije que le esperaría y me dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera. Tres meses después vivía con su nuevo novio._

_- ¿Te rompió el corazón?_

_- En ese momento lo sentí así, sí. Luego me di cuenta que si su amor por mí dependía de que yo le siguiese donde fuera, entonces no sería amor._ – reconoció – _Salí con muchas chicas pero nada serio hasta que conocí a María. Era preciosa y estaba loca por mí. Me hacía sentir que yo era todo para ella, y resultó que finalmente lo era, pero porque era quien la sostenía económicamente. Después de cuatro años, estaba seguro de que la conocía. Hasta que un día llegué a casa de un viaje y María tenía montada una fiesta. Una veintena de personas borrachas y drogadas bailando en mi piso. María intentó calmarme con sexo. Mi novia ebria quería que tuviéramos sexo, mientras veinte vagos se emborrachaban en la planta baja, sólo para que no les echara a patadas. Entonces comprendí que María se estaba prostituyendo conmigo._

_- ¿Prostituyendo?_

_- Sí, yo pagaba sus cuentas y hasta su pase del metro y ella a cambio tenía sexo conmigo. Nunca me ofreció nada más, ni comprensión, ni compañía. Recuerdo haber estado furioso por algún proyecto del estudio que me traía problemas, y después de contárselo a María, sus palabras eran, Ven, relajémonos, y nos íbamos a la cama. Nunca me sentí tan sucio, y estuve cuatro años con ella. Creía que la conocía, creía que nos conocíamos, pero ella pensaba que yo era el tipo de hombre que sólo necesitaba sexo y yo, no sé quién pensaba que era ella, pero no una prostituta, sin dudas._

_- Imagino que te sentirías decepcionado._

_- Sí, pero no con ella, sino conmigo mismo. Decepcionado por no haber querido ver la verdad._

_- ¿No te da miedo que yo pueda decepcionarte en un par de años?_

_- Tal vez, pero dudo que eso suceda, me preocupa más decepcionarte a ti. No puedo saber lo que sucederá de aquí a un par de años, Bella, ni tan solo de aquí a un par de meses, pero no quiero perderme la oportunidad de estar contigo, porque ahora mismo siento que no puedo respirar de sólo imaginarme lejos de ti._

Sonrió enredando sus dedos con los de él. Edward se llevó su mano a la boca y la besó con ternura.

_- ¿Cuándo te gustaría que fuera la boda?_

_- No lo sé –_ reconoció

_- ¿Qué tipo de boda te gustaría?_ – preguntó y sonrió al verla sonrojarse

_- ¿Y a ti?_ – preguntó ella evitando contestarle

_- La que tú desees. Esa que te hace resplandecer de sólo imaginarla._

Bella sonrió dichosa.

_- Antes de que naciera Nessie, siempre había imaginado mi boda de ensueño, pero desde entonces, me ha costado mucho relacionarme con hombres..._

_- Gracias al cielo por eso –_ le interrumpió

_- Sí,_ – aceptó – _pero llegué a pensar que nunca me casaría._

_- Pero ahora vas a hacerlo._

_- Sí._

_- Y te gustaría tener tu boda de ensueño _– aventuró divertido por su repentina timidez

_- Sí, si para ti está bien._

_- Lo que tú sueñes, Bells. Siempre y cuando no tardemos mucho en organizarla, y me permitas vivir con vosotras aún antes del matrimonio._

_- Supongo que eso puede arreglarse, de todos modos nadie espera que lleguemos castos al altar..._

_- Supongo que Nessie nos lo ha puesto difícil para que alguien lo piense..._

_- Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque espero no estar embarazada con un vientre enorme para ese día._

_- Entonces deberás darte prisa en organizarla porque yo haré lo posible por embarazarte tan pronto como pueda._ – prometió arqueando las cejas.

_- Quiero ver tus intentos, Cullen –_ le retó

_- No sólo los verás, cariño, y eso es una promesa –_ aseguró acercándose a sus labios para besarla.

Bella tardó cuatro meses en organizar la boda de sus sueños. Cuatro meses en los que Edward hizo denodados esfuerzos por engendrar el hermanito de Nessie, aunque sin resultados positivos.

Se casaron el segundo sábado de junio, en el Salish Lodge con las increíbles vistas de las cascadas de Snoqualmie Falls, y con la presencia de sus familiares y amigos.

Nessie, con un vestido blanco con un enorme lazo azul en la cintura, y una preciosa diadema que la hacía sentir una princesa, fue la encargada de esparcir decenas de pétalos azules en el camino hacia el altar.

Su padre la esperaba luciendo la sonrisa más amplia y orgullosa que se había visto jamás.

Cuando la marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn sonó, su corazón se saltó un latido.

Bella, del brazo de su padre, era una visión exquisita.

Su vestido de un blanco roto, con su espalda cubierta de encaje, y una larga fila de botones que Edward ansiaba desabotonar, hacía ver su piel de porcelana.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban y eran fiel reflejo de los suyos.

Cuando Charlie le entregó solemnemente la mano de su hija, un cosquilleo les recorrió.

_- Estás preciosa_ – murmuró cuando la tuvo frente a él _– Te amo._

_- Te amo_ – respondió ella con sólo un mover de labios.

Se recitaron los votos y se dieron el Sí, quiero, ansiosos por besarse para sellar su unión.

Cuando al fin lo hicieron, el ministro se vio obligado a carraspear para que cortaran el contacto que arrancó risas, silbidos y aplausos de los invitados.

Después de un banquete divertido, con la compañía de todos sus amigos y familiares, incluídas Jessica y Angela, las amigas de Bella que habían sido testigos de su primer encuentro, se retiraron.

Cuando se encontraron en la suite del hotel, frente a las maravillosas vistas al río, el sueño de Bella se había cumplido.

Había tenido la boda de ensueño con la que siempre había soñado, y con el único hombre al que había amado.

_- Tendremos que compartir habitación_ – murmuró Edward en su oído parándose detrás de ella que miraba a través de la ventana.

Sonrió recordando que esa había sido la frase que Edward había utilizado cuando se habían conocido y había decidido instalarse con él en su cabaña de Formentera.

Había rememorado ese día miles de veces en esos siete años.

_- No tengas miedo –_ continuó él recitando las palabras de aquel día que también él había recordado tantas veces.

_- Creo que esto es totalmente insensato y temerario –_ respondió ella igual que entonces.

_- No haremos nada que no desees_ – prometió divertido atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Bella sonrió divertida también y mucho más relajada que aquella vez.

_- Pues deseo muchas cosas, señor Cullen_ – dijo volviéndose en sus brazos para apretarse contra él.

_- No era tan audaz hace siete años, señora Cullen –_ rió él llevando las manos a los botones de su espalda para comenzar a abrirlos.

_- Aprendí mucho esa semana_ – confesó tirando de su pajarita para deshacer el nudo.

Se desnudaron entre risas cómplices y celebraron su noche de bodas con pasión y amor.

Bella descansaba recostada sobre el pecho de su flamante esposo.

_- Mañana se cumplirán siete años de aquel día._

_- Lo recuerdo_ – reconoció él acariciando su espalda

_- Algún día tendríamos que volver._

_- Algún día tal vez lo hagamos_ – aceptó divertido pensando en la luna de miel que había planeado a espaldas de la chica.

Y Bella lo comprendió cuando en el aeropuerto cogieron su vuelo con destino a Ibiza.

* * *

**_ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! _**

**_Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

**_Sólo nos queda el epílogo_****_._**

**_Este fic ha marcado una época para mí como autora de Fanfics. Siempre habrá un antes y un después y todavía me cuesta entender por qué ha gustado tanto, pero se los agradezco infinitamente._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos, recomendaciones y por leer, siempre._**

**_Gracias por perdonarme los momentos que no les gustaron y seguir leyendo. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, aunque seguro que a alguien le habré defraudado. Espero hacerlo mejor la próxima vez._**

**_Gracias a quienes me promocionaron, a mí y al fic; gracias a quienes siempre me apoyaron, aún cuando escribía algo que no les gustara; gracias a quienes a partir de este fic me dieron y/o me darán nuevas oportunidades._**

**_Gracias especialmente a:_**

abelen... abigail. ascencio. 5... aea7... Aguus-Julii Fics... Aime Cullen... akire33... akitha... albi-yo... Ale123... ale1234... Alejandra... alejandrablack15... Alejandraltm... alex... Alexa08... ALEXANDRACAST... alice... Aliena Cullen... Alisaness Cullen... Alizce... Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore... ana... Anahi-littrell... anamart05... Andy... Andy161616... angi cullen... Ania... anna b... Annaniicolle... anni. eska... Annie Cullen Swan... Anonybones... anto prenezio... antomirok... any0239... aqgomez... audreybaldacci... Ayin... Azul Tachikawa... BABYBOO27... Barbara... Barbara Varga... Beastyle... bedaniie... BeLeNxiiiZzz... bellaliz... Bere Moreno... bichit0M10... Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale... bonxi... Brem Portadora... BrendaMed... Breyeli... BronceCeniza16649... Caniqui... caritoreh... caritofornasier... carlita16... carmen-475... carolinamassenc... Caroline Jonas... CaroZapXD... cary... catrina00... Caty Bells... CB... CELINA ROJAS... Chayley Costa... Chiquita Cullen... choiamberc... chusrobissocute... cieloabierto... Claudia... Claudia Valencia... ClauVero... Conni Stew... crizthal... csuhayl... Cullen Vigo... daiuamico... dama... dani0501... DANIELADRIAN... Danny Ordaz... Day Lynn Leery... Decepcionada... denisseR-cullen... Deysi Maria... diana... didywf... donitha... Donitha Cullen-Black... Dritamg... dwyertwisaga... EdbeLL MaNseN... EdwardKaname... ela fordyce... Eli Val... Elizabeth Hutcherson... Elizabeth Swan Cullen... EllaesCM... els... Elsa... EmDreams Hunter... EsmeeP... eugiis19... fanii020498... FATIMA... felicytas... Fer Martnez M... Fernanada Di Amore... Fernanda... FIORELLA CULLENPTZ... Flo... Floorchiii... Fran Cullen Masen... francisamy granger... franiii.p... freckles03... Freya-Chifletta... galadrielcullen... Genesis Cullen Swan... gianivani... Gissy Cullen Swan... Hellen Masen... hildiux.. Ine Flores M... ini narvel... Isabella Anna Cullen... ISACOBO... isamariaag29... Ivon Cullen... Izzy Madi... jamlvg... janalez... janesita swan... Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen... JCullen Swan... Jennifer... jesiiccaa... joa ferreyra... Joha Asecas... jOhana manzanares... joiitahlaloquii... joli cullen... joselina... JSGN... Julia... Juliana ICM... julissa... jupy... jvb... KamiKang PATTZ... karenseguram... Karina Castillo... Karla... Karla Stew Pattz... Karlie7... Karlisss... Karlita... karolay28... Kawaii... kikaly... kisikosas... Kjmima... kpatycullen... kryztal331... ksts... lady blue vampire... lala qzpok cullen... launtkathy... Laura... Laura Katherine... lauz9... Lexi... lilibeth2013... LissaPattinsonCullen... Little Whitiee... Lizaralu... Lizzy-apb... lluvia. masen... lokaxtv... loliiz... lolitaswancullen... loore.5 ... LOQUIBELL... lore... lourdes... lovelove13... lucylucy... ludgardita... Luh Salvador... luisa. c. marquez... lunha222... Lullaby SH... Lupitacalvo... Lupita Isais... luy... Luz K... macarena minoz... maferpatts... magui de cullen... maia alcyone... Maiisa... Majo... malfoy19dani... mamichuela... Manligrez... manu. bebes... Manue01... marah2221... Marce Capuccino... marcecullenswan... Marchu... mari... Mari-bella-Cullen-Swan... MariaCullen14... Marianacs... MarianaYaneth... marian24... maribel hernandez cullen... Marie Sellory... Mariel-Vany... MARIIBETT... Marishka cullen... Martha... Mary Cullen... mary cullen de salvatore... Mary de Cullen... Maryrod... Masilobe... Maya Masen Cullen... mayoya12... Maze2531... Melanie Lestrange... MelLutz L... melychile... Mentxu Masen Cullen... Mercy V... Mia's... miiliiziitha cullen... Milih... minafan... mirylion... Mon de Cullen... mona30... moniqueYOLO... MONTSE... MonZe Pedroza... msvteppa... Nairelena... Nancy... Nandita21unexplained... nardamat... Narraly... Nell... nicol... nidia82... ninacara... nini. domm1... nmt1525... nn... otoo... Palitatjcullen... Paolastef... PattyMirandaGarcia1983... patymdn... Pau'CM... PauCullen1720... Paula Cullen... Paula Pattzz. love... petit Chiharu... Pitalu Cullen... Pola... princesitajane... ro... robcesionadatwilighter... robsten-pattison... rockergirl661... Ross... Saha Denali... Sam Aarons... sandryttaa... sara... Sarai GN... Schatzie0713... shadooh17... shakty Mellark Everdeen... shamyx... shashy89... Shibubi... Sky TwiCullen... smiletome... solecitopucheta... soles... Sookie-ann... suhaylc... Suiza19... sumebe... supattinsondecullen... suzette-cullen... Sweet-Sour girl... the little devil-cullen-malfoy... theparadise... TIKACULLEN... TittaCullenSwan... tulgarita... Tulipan 8... Valeefraa... valeryacifuentes... vane cullen swant... VanerK... vanesscsb... Vbarby... ... verdejo. veit... vicauuu... viviPatCullen... vivi S R... volvosandlambs... Yaarii Cullen Swan... yasmin-cullen... yasna... yazmin... yaxia... YessBarrios... yessica alexandra... yolabertay... ZarethMalfoy... zujeyane y a los invitados anónimos_** por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus opiniones.**_

_**Gracias especiales y un guiño divertido al "séquito", saben quiénes son y saben que son geniales, me encantó que nos hayamos conocido.**_

**_Aunque este fic termine, siguen invitados a pasarse por el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para compartir comentarios, encuestas, adelantos, imágenes, etc._**

**_Y también recuerden pasarse por los _**_OUTTAKES_**_ de este fic y el _**_TRAILER _**_cuyos links encuentran en mi perfil._**

**_El viernes si todo va bien, el epílogo y alguna noticia sobre lo que pase de aquí en más._**

**_Besitos y a leer!_**


	56. Epílogo

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

**_AMOR DE VERANO_**

**_EPÍLOGO_**

_- ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirla?_ – preguntó Bella recostada entre sus brazos y piernas con la espalda pegada a su pecho, mientras la hamaca suavemente se balanceaba frente al mar.

_- Lo mío me costó –_ sonrió Edward recordando todo lo que había tenido que hacer para lograr llevar a cabo sus planes.

Desde que Bella le había dado el sí, había sabido que no podrían tener otra luna de miel que no fuese en Formentera.

Poco a poco la idea fue tomando forma en su cabeza, y finalmente supo que no había otro lugar donde alojarse.

Tenía que alquilar la cabaña en la que siete años antes habían vivido los mejores momentos de su vida hasta entonces.

Aquel lugar donde se habían conocido y amado, aún siendo dos desconocidos.

Aquel lugar donde probablemente habían engendrado a su hija. El precioso tesoro que Bella le había regalado.

Aquel lugar donde esperaba finalmente engendrar al hijo que tanto anhelaban ambos.

Los últimos meses habían estado haciendo el amor sin ningún tipo de protección, pero Bella no había resultado embarazada, y eso había llegado a preocuparle.

Recordaba con temor las palabras que María le había dicho a su mujer, hacía ya tantos meses atrás.

Tal vez la chica tuviera razón y él fuese estéril.

Tenía una hija increíble a la que amaba y sabía que no le reclamaría nada a la vida si Nessie continuaba siendo hija única; pero la idea de tener un nuevo hijo con Bella, de poder vivirlo junto a ella desde el embarazo y el parto, había enraizado tan hondo en su interior, que le entristecía pensar que pudiera no ser así.

Bella le había restado importancia cuando le había transmitido su temor, pero aún así, no dejaba de pensarlo.

_- Es increíble que lo hicieras, _– dijo ella sacándolo de sus tristes cavilaciones _– no creo que hubiera podido imaginar un lugar mejor para nuestra luna de miel._

_- Ni yo _– concordó _– Aquí te hice el amor por primera vez._

_- En realidad… –_ le corrigió ella divertida _– la primera vez me lo hiciste en la arena frente al mar._

_- Digamos que era siete años más joven y más audaz, y aún no te tenía atada a mí, así que tenía que darme prisa para que no huyeras._

_- ¿Y ahora crees que me tienes atada a ti?_

_- Esta vez no te me vas a escapar –_ prometió _– Ahora eres una Cullen._

_- No es que tenga intención de escapar, pero si crees que estás demasiado mayor para hacerme el amor en la arena…_

_- Usted, señora, se ha convertido en una descarada_ – le regañó burlón

_- Lo crea o no, caballero, mi actitud se ha vuelto descarada desde que me he reencontrado con usted._

Edward se carcajeó estrechándola contra él.

_- Supongo entonces que tengo cierto estatus que mantener_ – susurró junto a su oído, mientras bajaba sus labios por el cuello de la joven.

Sus manos se colaron bajo los triángulos de lycra que cubrían los pechos de la chica y comenzó a estrujarlos entre sus dedos.

Bella llevó sus manos a las de él y las removió sobre sus pechos endureciéndolos y excitándolos.

Desde que habían desembarcado en la isla cuatro días antes, se sentía excitada y completamente sexual.

Estos días se habían parecido mucho a aquellos de su primer encuentro, cuando habían hecho el amor en cada escenario disponible. Pero esta vez era mucho más tranquilo y sosegado, con la paz que les daba saber que esos días no tenían fecha de finalización.

Sus pechos se endurecieron y su sexo se humedeció con las caricias delicadas y constantes de su esposo.

Su esposo.

Aún era difícil de creerlo. En esos siete años que habían pasado, cientos de veces se había imaginado reencontrándose con Edward. Pero su única aspiración había sido poder darle a su hija el padre al que tenía derecho.

Siempre había imaginado que Edward habría hecho su vida con alguna otra mujer. Probablemente hubiese tenido más hijos y Ness tuviera más hermanos.

Pero nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños, había creído que también habría una oportunidad para ella.

Y ahora, allí estaban.

En la misma cabaña en la que se habían conocido y en la que le había entregado su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón, aún sin saber que lo estaba haciendo.

Los dedos de Edward bajaron por su vientre hasta colarse bajo la tela de su biquini.

Excitada separó las piernas para darle mejor acceso a su interior.

La respuesta de Edward no se hizo esperar y la penetró con sus dedos.

_- Hazme el amor, Edward_ – gimió asiendo su mano por la muñeca para acompañarle en las embestidas.

_- Siempre, cielo_ – prometió antes de retirar sus dedos y ayudarla a voltearse y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Bajando su bañador y deshaciéndose del de ella, la penetró suavemente.

Hacer el amor en esa hamaca era, además de excitante, sumamente placentero.

El vaivén de la hamaca facilitaba el roce de sus ingles y el clítoris henchido de Bella se restregaba contra él acercándola al clímax.

Edward levantó sus manos hasta los inflamados pechos de su mujer y la enloqueció sobándolos.

_- Voy a correrme, Edward –_ gimió sintiéndose repentinamente ansiosa

_- Vamos, nena._

_- Quiero que lo hagas conmigo_ – pidió

_- Estoy muy cerca, preciosa_ – aseguró tomándola por la cintura y obligándola a moverse más rápidamente contra él.

Bella comenzó un baile alocado y estrujó el saco de sus testículos cuando lo sintió acercarse.

Con un gruñido se descargó en su interior mientras presionaba su clítoris para arrastrarla junto a él rumbo al precipicio del clímax…

Se adormecieron agotados para despertarse cuando la suave brisa fresca les estremeció.

Edward la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla al interior de la cabaña y la recostó en la amplia cama, antes de tumbarse junto a ella.

Los dedos de Edward, acostado a su espalda, acariciaban su vientre cuando el sol de la mañana la despertó.

Posó sus manos sobre las de él deteniendo su movimiento.

_- Buenos días, preciosa_

_- Buenos días_ – saludó desperezándose

_- Has dormido mucho –_ sonrió él

_- ¿Sí?_

_- Sí. Ya es casi mediodía._

_- ¿De verdad?_ – indagó sorprendida

_- Ajá. Así no podré cumplir mi propósito_ – comentó intrigante

_- ¿Tu propósito?_ – preguntó Bella volteándose a verle realmente curiosa _– ¿Cuál es tu propósito?_

_- Repetir exactamente nuestra semana de hace siete años._

_- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y no vas a pedirme mi número esta vez tampoco?_

_- Será lo único que cambiaré_ – corrigió haciéndola reír.

_- ¿Y puedo saber por qué quieres repetir esos días?_

_- Tal vez podamos engendrar el hermanito de Ness de la misma forma que la engendramos a ella._

_- Oh, cariño_ – sonrió comprensiva apretándose contra él

_- Tengo que confesarte que temo que María pudiera tener razón. Temo realmente ser estéril._

_- Oh, Edward, no tienes que preocuparte por eso…_

_- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo._

_- De todos modos no creo que vayamos a engendrar el hermanito de Ness aquí en esta isla._

_- Nunca se sabe._

_- Creo que no_ – sonrió enigmática

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque lo hemos hecho hace al menos tres semanas –_ sonrió ganándose la sorprendida pero exultante sonrisa que su marido no reprimió.

* * *

_**Ahora sí, se acabó este AMOR de VERANO.**_

_**Espero que lo disfrutárais y lo sigáis disfrutando.**_

_**Gracias a todos por leerme, por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y recomendaciones.**_

_**Recordad que tenemos un hermoso** TRAILER, **para quienes se lo perdieran, y también algunos** OUTTAKES**, a los que tal vez agregue alguno más, así que no le perdáis la pista.**_

_**Sabéis también que nos podemos comunicar en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki.**_

_**Sé que muchos esperáis que DETRÁS del OBJETIVO, sustituya los días de publicación de Amor de Verano, pero de momento no será así.**_

_**Mi agenda se ha complicado para publicar tan a menudo y no quisiera descuidar los fics que tengo en proceso así que de momento no habrá fics nuevos, pero... (siempre hay un pero) tengo dos proyectos para el futuro.**_

_**Los proyectos son** RANCHO MASEN **y** PERVERSAMENTE PROHIBIDO._

_**Cómo no sé cuál publicaré primero, en el grupo de FB hay una encuesta para votar por las dos opciones, con una breve reseña de cada fic.**_

_**Si tenéis cuenta en FB os podéis pasar por allí, y si no, si queréis os puedo pasar las reseñas por mail.**_

_**Ahora sí, me despido, enormemente agradecida por la oportunidad que me habéis dado.**_

_**Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!**_

_**Barbara Varga: **Aún me resulta increíble saber que tu hermano me lee también, me sorprendo cuando sé que hay hicos que también me leen, me siento honrada. Gracias_


End file.
